Fragile
by Dotty Vintage
Summary: She just moved to La Push to live on her own, despite the unstable condition she's in. She's been abused and hurt for all her life, but how much can such a fragile girl take? And then came Jacob. Rated M for sex, violence, and language. Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my three OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian and Kendra. :)**

**Prologue

* * *

  
**

A small house sat nestled in a small clearing of the forest, yellow paint chipping in some areas and faded window panels hanging by a single rusted screw. A soft breeze blew from the west, carrying the scent of salt along with it. The lawn consisted of more moss than grass, which was forever accompanied by mud. A rusty metal mailbox stood a few feet from the house, bent at a slight angle with the number 47 painted on the side. A bright white sign was stuck into the ground, creaking slightly whenever the wind decided to blow again. Bold red letters that once read FOR SALE was now covered with a bright blue sticker that read SOLD.

Behind the house was the dense forest, concealing the cliffs that lead to the sea. The clouds looked gray and troublesome today. A storm was brewing, getting ready to wash over the tiny village. From the sound of the distant rumbles, it wouldn't seem surprising if landslides occurred. The birds were silent as they felt the storm approaching. Unbeknownst to people going about their normal daily lives, static was building up in the air, thickening the vapors and humidity that hung in the air. The waves crashed against the sand with a bit more force that usual, something that would not be easily observed by the average eye.

Hardly anyone ventured outside on days like these, not wanting to get caught in the oncoming rainstorm. No one bothered to look towards the cliffs to watch the usual crowd of hooligans fool around, knowing they would not venture out during weather conditions such as this. Be as it may, no one saw the lone mass of fur sitting on the edge of the highest cliff.

Bright black eyes stared across the sea, taking in every minute movement within his heightened peripheral vision. He did not feel the effects of the chilling temperature or the frost bitten ground. In fact, the ice instantly melted where he lay, head resting on his humongous paws.

He would sit there for several hours everyday whenever he had an opportunity to go unnoticed. His eyes were brooding, and every few minutes a great huff would escape his lungs.

His ears perked up at the sound of a faint howl, a calling. The wolf stood up on all four legs and shook out his fur. He gave out another quiet huff before turning west, in the direction of the howl. He passed through the tiny yard of the house, making sure to stay hidden in the underbrush. His ears twitched again when he heard a new sound.

A '69 Mustang pulled up in front of the house, the slick gray color indicating a recent paint job. The wolf rumbled quietly, a sound of appreciation. A car door opened and out stepped a tall woman that looked to be in her mid-twenties. She wore an outfit similar to that of Freddy Krueger; a green and red striped sweater, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her long white-blond hair was her most prominent feature. Her eyes were shielded with aviator glasses.

"No, Dorian, we didn't get lost. We're right in front of the house," she said into her phone, her tone exasperated. There was a pause and she rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I know my way back. Quit badgering me!"

As the woman spoke, she opened the trunk of her car and pulled out several vintage looking suitcases, worn out travel stickers included. She continued to argue with the person over the phone, becoming angrier at each pause. The woman slammed the trunk shut and added more force with her foot on it. She pulled the tiny phone from her ear and began yelling.

"Shut up, Dorian! She's old enough to make her own decisions, and if she wants to stay here then let her!" she yelled, clenching her fist with her other hand. Another pause. "I don't _care_! Give her a chance! There's nothing more to say about it!"

The woman shut the phone and aimlessly threw it behind her. She picked up the suitcases and slugged them over her shoulder, walking toward the house. After fumbling through her pants pockets, she produced a small bronze key and quickly opened the door.

While the wolf watched the antics of the woman, his head cocked to the side. There was something familiar about the woman's voice, but he had no more time to ponder it because another howl signaled through the air. The wolf backed further into the underbrush, intent on taking a different route toward the source of the howl. He paused when he noticed another figure step out from the car. The peach pink colored dress and lacy floral pattern of the skirt made it obvious this figure was a girl, and clearly younger than the other woman. She wore an earthy colored parka with the hood pulled over her head, polka dot tights, and black suede boots. She was a foot shorter than the woman next to her and her demeanor was completely opposite. This girl was quiet and slow, not sluggish, but seeming to take more cautious steps than the reckless woman.

"Oh, come now. Aren't you the least bit excited?" The woman said, slinging her arm around the other girl's shoulders. "A house on your own and you get to make all the rules! At least smile!"

The girl's feet shifted, but the wolf still could not tell is she was smiling or not. He moved to get a closer look, suddenly curious, when another howl ripped through the air, this time more commanding. His ears flattened against his skull at the weight of authority, but he finally complied and began running.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**I like feedback. Review? :)**

**DottyVintage  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my two OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**Chapter 1: **

**Contemplating**

_

* * *

_

Her legs were bound to be numb by now, either from the cold or the unchanged position they remained in for the past two days.

She was sitting in the same spot, a dark corner by the broken window. Her body was curled into an upward fetal position, arms surrounding her knees and her head hidden between them. She had not moved since she walked in.

The russet wolf sat closer to the house now, even daring to sit by the window she was near. He watched now as four familiar figures emerged from the forestry wearing nothing but cut off jeans and tattered sneakers. The wolf nodded his head in greeting at the four of them, and they returned the gesture. The leader of the four walked in front of them and held his fist in front of the door, knocking three times. Only silence answered his knock, and it hailed him a second time when he knocked once more. Yelling ensued from the four men after that and a constant pounding commenced on the door. The wolf lowered his head onto his paws, giving out a huff. A recent memory came to him as he watched the events unfold in front of him.

The wolf was no longer a wolf, but human. He had the same russet colored skin, but is silky black hair was choppy and cut close to his head. He sat on the bed in his room, staring at the dirt and leaves that littered his feet. He thought about taking a shower, but his thoughts were interrupted when a soft rap hit the front door of his home. There was a light reel against the wooden floors of the hallway, and a middle-aged man sat at the doorway in his wheelchair.

"Can you get that, Jake?" the man asked.

"Sure, sure," Jacob mumbled, heaving himself up from the bed and taking quick strides toward the door.

When he pulled open the door, he was met with a familiar face again. It was the same girl he had seen before, the tall blond with the sunglasses and Freddy Krueger outfit. A small smirk found its way on her lips as she stared at him through her shades, almost the same eye level as him.

"Hi Jacob," she said, her smirk widening. "Is Billy home?"

"You got a name?" he demanded, crossing his arms and blocking the doorway.

The woman pulled back her sunglasses and showed off her cerulean eyes. "The name is Kendra Harrison. Did you really forget me that easily?" she replied with a pout.

Jacob blinked, suddenly remembering. "You're that girl," he said, eyes widening. "The one Billy took in for foster care a few years back."

"That would be me," Kendra said, grinning.

"Who's at the door, Jake?" a voice rumbled behind the two. He wheeled himself beside Jacob and a smile spread across his face. "Kendra, is that you?"

"In the flesh!" Kendra said, leaning down to envelope him into a hug.

"My goodness, you're almost as tall as Jake!" Billy said, glancing between the two with the same smile. "What brings you here today?"

Kendra sighed and fidgeted with her sunglasses. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Billy said, wheeling backward to let her in.

Kendra sat down on the worn out couch and immediately told her story. "I drove my sister out here not too long ago. Her name is Bailey. I told her about the reservation and she was set on going ever since," Kendra said, frowning slightly. "She moved into a house by the cliffs and insists on staying out here."

"Is there some type of conflict with that?" Billy asked, concerned.

"I wouldn't have any problem with this if we were in a normal situation, but this is chancy. Billy, you _know_ me and my siblings have been through more than our fair share of wrong," Kendra explained. "But my sister, she's had it the worst, and now she's... unstable."

Before Billy could comment, she continued, "I know what you're thinking, but I can't stay with her. She won't let me. She becomes unresponsive when people get in the way of something she's fixed on."

"I understand that Kendra, but what do you want us to do?" Billy asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on her," Kendra requested. "I'm warning you now, she's not going to step foot out of that house for days. She won't eat anything, and I'm willing to bet money she won't move from a spot she picks to sit in."

"What? Why?" Jacob interrupted, alarmed by what he was being told.

"She always does that when we move into a different house. It's her way of getting used to the new environment," Kendra explained. "She has to be coaxed out of it, but once she adjusts to the house she'll be fine."

"Kendra, this is serious. She can't be left here alone like this," Billy said, his voice stern.

"Billy, I honestly think this is good for her. I've never seen her so determined to do something. She seemed so alive about it, " Kendra argued. "I'm willing to take the risk, and I'm asking you to help me out with this. You'll see, Billy. She's the sweetest thing on the planet once she gets back to her normal self. Well, not exactly normal but…"

"Is it a personality disorder?" Billy asked quietly.

"No. She's just fragile... among other things," Kendra muttered, turning to glare at her feet.

Billy chewed his lip for a few minutes, thinking it over.

"Dad, me and the boys can help. We can check in on her every now and then," Jacob said, scratching his head.

Billy sighed. "Okay, Kendra, you have yourself a deal."

"Billy, you're an angel!" Kendra squealed, jumping up from the couch.

"Sure, sure," Billy muttered in embarrassment.

Kendra pulled the shades back over her eyes. "Anyway, I have a long drive back home, so I'd best be going now."

"So soon?" Billy asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But don't worry, I'll be back sooner than you think!" Kendra said, making her way toward the door. "And _please _don't forget to check on her."

Jacob took her warnings to be exaggerated as a way to convince Billy, but from what he was watching now, Kendra had been right on the money. He observed now, in his wolf form, as the four boys finally decided to kick the door open and survey what was going on themselves. Through the window he chose to sit by, he saw the four boys walk up to the girl sitting in the corner. She didn't move an inch as they approached. The leader stepped forward.

"Bailey, my name is Sam. We all live here in the reservation." Sam paused, waiting for a response. There was none. "Your sister told us about you. We've come to check on you. You've been in here for days."

They were met with silence again. Sam bent down to her eye level, though her head was still hidden between her knees. He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away from his touch and cringed further into the corner.

"Bailey, we're not here to hurt you," Sam said softly. "We're here to help you. Will you come with us?"

The wolf by the window began slowly backing away as the girl seemed to think about her decision. Sam held out his hand, and after a few minutes of silence, she stood up with her hands pressed against the wall. She shuffled behind the boys without a word, fiddling with the faux fur that outlined the hood of her coat. During the short walk, Sam explained that they were going to his fiancé's—Emily's house. A quaint chestnut colored house came into view, slightly obstructed by a few trees. There were numerous potted plants placed on the porch and a small porch swing off to the side. The screen door was left wide open, giving view to a woman in a maroon button shirt and a loose pair of jeans. She turned when she heard creaking on the steps of the porch, and she grinned upon seeing the boys approach.

"Good morning," she greeted, turning back to the stove. "I'm almost finished with the pancakes. There's some fruit on the table in the meantime."

"We brought a guest today, Em," one of the boys said, settling in one of the chairs at a small round table.

Emily spun back around and wiped her hands on her apron. She glanced up, noticing Bailey for the first time, and smiled warmly. The scars on her face prevented her from smiling fully, but her eyes were welcoming nonetheless. She held her hand out eagerly, stepping forward. Bailey took a quick step back, partially hiding herself behind Sam. Sam put his hand on her shoulder, and at the contact, Bailey flinched and squeezed her eyes shut as if she was anticipating a blow. Emily stopped in her approaching, eyeing Sam in confusion.

"She's not going to hurt you either," Sam murmured to Bailey.

"My name is Emily," Emily said, shaking off what just happened. "Goodness, you must be freezing! Why don't you go sit by the fire for a minute or two?"

Bailey walked into the house slowly, looking around to scan everything that was in there. Each step she took was careful, like she was expecting a change in the scene at any moment. She stood in front of the fireplace without a word. She crouched down and rolled back the long sleeves of her parka. She looked around the room, her face open with curiosity and her body visibly relaxing. Emily walked over to her with a small tray, and on top of it was a plate of pancakes, a side of fruit, and small glass of orange juice. Bailey eyed the items critically.

"Help yourself to whatever you like," Emily said, setting the tray down beside Bailey.

Bailey shrugged out of her parka and sat Indian style, placing the plate on her lap. She daintily took the silver fork and picked at a blueberry sitting on top of the pancakes. She stared at the blueberry, inspecting it. She lifted the blueberry into her mouth and looked up at Emily.

"Thank you," Bailey murmured in a light soprano.

Emily smiled brightly. "You're very welcome."

"Is that Jake I hear?" one of the boys asked aloud.

The wolf was taking a light jog through the forest, having to take a longer path in order to stay hidden. He paused at the forestry nearest to the house. There was a slight shimmer in the air, and Jacob emerged from the bushes, pulling at the zipper of his cut offs. He stepped onto the porch in one stride and was through the doorway in the next. The boys at the table stood up to greet him with high fives and mock punches. Immediately after one of the boys jumped on Jacob's back, Emily cleared her throat, interrupting their fun.

"No horse play in the house, boys," Emily chastised them.

"Sorry, Emily. I'm just too popular around here," Jacob said jokingly. He hit one of the boys behind his head.

"Jacob!" Emily scolded. "Don't be so rough! We have a guest today."

Jacob looked past her, noticing the girl, Bailey, sitting by the fire. He recognized her peach dress and saw her face for the first time, without the shrouding of her parka's hood. Her hair was white-blond, just as her sister's, but it was styled into a pixie cut. Her face contained soft, childish features and a rosy undertone on her dimpled cheeks. A small smile curved her lips upward, making a greater emphasis on her dimples as she looked at the pancakes that sat on her lap. What struck him the most were her bright, chocolate colored eyes. Just like _her_ eyes, except intensified on this face. Even from the distance he stood from her, he could clearly see the tiny golden flecks inside of her brown irises.

The boys waved their hands in front of his face and called his name, but he ignored them, preoccupied. He felt as if he were stuck to the floor, caught in the influence of her eyes. He studied her features further, almost memorizing each facet and detail of her face. Her eyes held him there until she looked away, uneasy from his suddenly intense stare. Her smile lowered, and Jacob, too frowned at her suddenly troubled expression. Jacob swatted away the hands in his face and let his feet carry him toward the girl. He bent at her level, but her eyes stayed focused on the plate on her lap. Jacob smiled lightly, trying to relieve the tension he had brought upon her. Her body only seemed to stiffen at his close proximity.

"Sorry if I scared you back there," Jacob said, holding out his hand to her. "I'm Jacob."

She kept her hands to her side, her eyes zeroing in on his hand. "My name is Bailey."

Jacob smiled. "Bailey," he said, testing her name. "I like it."

"Thank you," she mumbled, pulling her hand back to her chest.

Sensing her discomfort, Jacob straightened up and backed away until he was sitting at the table with the other boys. They stared at him with devious smiles, nudging each other with their elbows. The boys burst out into snickers when Jacob scowled at them, his eyes narrowing.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Jake," one of the boys said, grinning. "She didn't reject you. Just take a different approach next time."

"You're not even close, Embry," Sam said in a low, hooking his arm around Embry's neck. "Jake _imprinted_ on her."

"Jake caught a cutie," a boy said, winking.

Jacob growled. "Watch what you say about her, Quil," he snarled.

"Chill man. I have Claire, remember?" Quil claimed. The boys continued to banter with each other at the table.

Bailey used the knife to cut off a piece of a pancake, checking the insides. She looked surprised that they appeared cooked thoroughly, and the smile returned on her face. Bailey began chewing on her pancakes, giving the boys occasional glances as she observed them. They all looked extremely similar, as if they were all brothers. Their hair was cropped short and they each had the same hard features on their face. With the exception of a few being thinner than others, they all looked exactly the same. Even the tattoos on their biceps were identical. Only one stood out from the group, the boy that introduced himself to her. His hair was longer than the others, giving him a wilder look. He was the second tallest of the other boys that sat at the table and two of them seemed to always flank him. Bailey went back to staring at her pancakes, content with her surroundings.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: First and foremost, I would like to thank all those who put my story in their favorites, and it was a quite a lot! :) I'm slowly leaning toward Bailey's past as you get to know her more and more. Enjoy! -Dotty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my two OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**Chapter 2: Jitters  
**

* * *

"No peaking, Bailey," a light voice warned teasingly.

A bandana was tied around her head, covering her eyes. Soft hands gripped her shoulders, guiding her through the darkness. Bailey fidgeted in anticipation, a wide smile forming on her face. She could only wonder what special wonders awaited on the other side of the cloth over her eyes.

Bailey felt like a princess. Her mother had bought her a pretty pink dress that flared out across her legs and ended above her knees. A white bow cinched her tiny waist and the white peter pan collar was decorated with sparkles. She wore shiny black mary janes and little white socks that had a lace trim. Her hair was done in big curls, pulled back from her face with a pink headband adorned with a matching bow. Her mother had even allowed Bailey to wear her bright ruby lipstick and shimmery eye shadow.

"You can take off the bandana now."

Bailey tore it off, only to be encompassed in darkness again. She looked around in confusion until she heard a click. Her eyes focused on the tiny flame that had appeared, and a small white cake was illuminated in the darkness. She gasped in delight and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Happy birthday, Bailey!" Her mother and father chorused.

"A cake! For me?" Bailey's smiled widened to a point where her cheekbones started to hurt, but she didn't care.

"Of course," her mother said, grinning. "Can you read what it says, sweetie?"

Bailey leaned forward to get a better look. "Princess Bailey!" she gushed. "I _am_ a princess!"

"Yeah baby, you are," her father agreed.

"Can I cut it now, daddy?" Bailey asked, her voice rising with excitement.

"Of course," her father said.

He crouched down behind her and lifted a knife from the table. Guiding her hand, they cut a big slice of cake. Bailey immediately picked up a plastic fork and began eating. Her parents laughed while Bailey scarfed down her slice of cake, ending up with icing and cake crumbs all over her mouth and cheeks.

"Bailey, why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up? Your father has a special present for you," her mother said.

"Can I have another slice of cake?" Bailey asked.

"Your father will bring it upstairs. Now hurry along," her mother urged.

Bailey nodded, her curls bouncing. She ran up the steps and into the bathroom, but she found herself unable to reach the towel rack. Just has she had been straining her little arms, her father appeared in the doorway with a plate full of cake. Towel forgotten, she ran over to him. He led her into her bedroom and handed her the plate. Bailey looked up when she heard the car engine.

"Where is mommy going?" Bailey asked.

"She's going to pick up Kendra and Dorian from Auntie June's house, sweetie," her father explained, pulling off his sweatshirt. "You wouldn't want them to miss your birthday, would you?"

"I guess not," Bailey replied.

After a pause, her father spoke again, "Can I have a piece of your cake, Bailey?"

"Of course daddy!" Bailey replied, scooping up a big piece of cake with her fork.

His mouth opened wide as he verbalized the typical _aah_ sound, and clamped his mouth over the fork, all the while staring straight into Bailey's eyes with a look she'd never seen before.

-0-0-0-0-

Bailey flinched and blinked her eyes slowly, the sudden memory regressing back into her mind. Her eyes continued to focus on the wall in front of her as she snapped back into reality.

She stood in the entryway, her back facing the door frame where the door still hung loosely on its hinges from a recent kick. Her tiny frame could be easily seen through the open doorway, leaving it easy for the russet wolf to observe her in secret. He had been watching her for a while, and the whole time she stood staring at the wall in front of her. The wolf could not see what she was so intent on looking at, her body blocking his view.

Aside from that slight annoyance, he was glad to see that Bailey had taken the time to change her clothes after days of remaining in the same dress during her withdrawn stage. She had on a pale pink t-shirt that was loosely tucked into a vintage looking floral print skirt, paired with a dark brown pair of moccasin slippers. When she finally turned to walk away, his eyes immediately turned to the spot she had been staring at.

Two thick lines of paint were on the wall, one a faint blue and the other a mint green.

The wolf's ears immediately perked up when he saw her return, slipping on a brown parka as she walked out of the house. She looked back at the house for a long moment before she started walking down the dirt path. The wolf eagerly sat on its haunches. There was a faint shimmer in the air, and out of the bushes walked Jacob Black in a typical pair of denim cut offs. He started a light jog and began calling her name in the distance.

Bailey flinched and froze in her walk, unsure if she was hearing things right. She continued walking, though at a quicker pace than before. She pulled her hood over her head and crossed her arms. Her name was called again, this time louder, and she was sure she heard correctly. She trembled slightly as she continued her brisk walk until she felt a large hand grasp her shoulder. She cringed and lurched away from the contact, letting out a blood-curdling scream.

"Bailey! Bailey, its me!" Jacob said, pulling off her head in attempt to let her see him better.

She gasped and her arms flew up to cover her head. "Don't hurt me! Don't touch me!" she shrieked.

Jacob took a step back and held his hands up in surrender. "Bailey, I would never hurt you," he assured her. "I won't do anything, I promise."

After a few moments, he took a few steps closer to her. He gently took hold of her wrists and pried them from her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into tight fists, quivering. Her stance was stiff at his proximity.

"Bailey, look at me," Jacob said quietly.

One brown eye peaked through long lashes. "Jacob," she whispered.

"Yeah, its me," he replied, smiling sadly. "Are you okay?"

Bailey let out a ragged breath. "Yes," she murmured.

They stood in silence. Bailey stared at her hands, still encompassed in Jacob's larger ones. Jacob stared also, for the first time noticing the tiny specks of paint that decorated her fingers and palm. His smile grew.

"You're going to paint the house, aren't you?" Jacob assumed.

She nodded mutely.

"You definitely won't find anything like that in La Push," Jacob advised. "You would probably have to head in the city for that."

"Oh," Bailey frowned, disappointment coloring her features.

"But don't worry," Jacob said. "I can help you look for a paint shop if you want."

Bailey stared at him silently.

They stood in an awkward silence once more. Jacob slowly released his hold on her hands, opting to shove his own in his pockets. Her hands fell limply at her sides as she turned her stare to the ground. That's when she noticed his feet were bare, covered in mud and stray pieces of grass. Her head cocked to the side curiously but her eyes did not lift to meet his gaze.

"Is this how you dress all the time?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's convenient for me," Jacob replied. Before she could ask further, he continued, "Did you have breakfast?"

"No," Bailey said. When he gave her a confused look, she said, "I don't have food in the house."

Jacob sighed in exasperation. "Bailey, are you serious?" He asked.

She gave him a shrug as an answer.

"Seems like we'll be making more than one trip today," Jacob said. "Let's head to my house first. I'll get the Rabbit."

Bailey made no sound for an answer. She merely gave him a blank stare while he talked, listening but not caring enough to respond. When Jacob finally realized she had nothing to say, he began his walk. Bailey stared after him for moment before she began to follow him, keeping a few feet of distance between them.

They made their way down a windy dirt path until they stopped in front of a small red house. Jacob knocked lightly on the white door and switched his weight on his foot impatiently. Finally, the door creaked open and Billy wheeled himself between the doorway. He gave Jacob a nod in greeting and his eyes settled on Bailey. He cleared his throat to greet her verbally when he noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What happened?" Billy asked Jacob accusingly.

Jacob chuckled nervously. "I kind of scared Bailey when I saw her walking," he answered, rubbing the back of his head.

Billy rolled his eyes at his son and turned his gaze back to Bailey. "Well, I'm sorry on his behalf, Bailey," he said. "Come on in, you two."

"This is a quick visit dad," Jacob said. "I just came to change my clothes and then we're headed off the rez for a while."

"Oh? And where to?" Billy inquired.

"Bailey has some serious home renovations to take care of," Jacob said.

"Alright," Billy sighed.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, Bailey," Jacob said before heading off to his room.

His room was tiny, almost claustrophobic considering his size. Jacob walked over to his equally small dresser and pulled out a gray tank top. After pulling the top over his head, he crouched down to reach under his bed for his tattered sneakers. He thoroughly rummaged through a pile of clothes before he found a pair of socks that he figured weren't as dirty as the others, and he put those on and then his sneakers. He snatched his keys off the desk and walked back into the living room.

Bailey stood next to Billy, a banana in her hand. She chewed quietly while Billy talked to her, pointing to different pictures displayed on the mantel of the fireplace. One was of the full family, his older twin sisters and deceased mother included. There was also a picture of all three siblings together along with a pale girl standing with them, grinning widely.

"That was when Kendra was staying with us for a while," Billy said wistfully. "Sweetest kid I ever new."

He pointed to another picture of Bailey's sister, where she was with his wife Sarah. Kendra sat on her lap, holding a doll in her hand while Sarah had another. They seemed to be talking to each other, smiling brightly.

"We took that one just a few days before Kendra left," Billy explained. "She cried her eyes out when they took her away. Everyone did."

Bailey stared at the banana in her hand while she spoke, "Why didn't you just adopt her?"

Jacob sucked in a sharp breath, knowing where this answer was heading. He clenched his fists and looked away while Billy answered.

"Sarah and I got into a car accident. She died in the crash, and I ended up like this," Billy responded. "I couldn't take care of them all at the time, so they took Kendra back."

"Yeah," Bailey agreed, walking toward the front door. "Back to hell."

The door creaked shut behind her. Jacob and Billy said in silence, staring at each but not communicating anything. Jacob was the first the break the gaze and walked to the door as well.

"I'll see you later, dad."

* * *

The pair was given strange looks as they walked around the different stores of Port Angeles. A young girl with light blond hair and pale skin was walking around with someone, obviously from the reservation. He was much taller than she, and he had a menacing look on his face at all times, looking positively larger than her in almost every way possible. She looked like a child next to him.

Many males that had come across their path had eyed Bailey with interest, but one look from Jacob had them steering in a different direction. Any female that even showed a hint of attention in Jacob didn't even have a chance. He spared them not a single glance. His eyes were glued on little blond head that walked beside him.

In one of Jacob's hands was a large can of paint. They had found one of the colors Bailey was looking for, the faint blue called Periwinkle, but they were having trouble finding the mint green. The pair reached another appliance store and was greeted by a boy at the door.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, keeping his eyes solely on Bailey.

Jacob eyed him with disinterest, his lip curling into a sneer. The off-white tag on his bright red shirt read Henry. He was average height, not much going on with his build. His dark brown hair was perfectly cut on an angle and his smile was no less than pearly white.

Jacob fought off the urge to snort. _Too much primping in the mirror_, he thought.

"Yeah, we're looking for some green paint," Jacob answered, rolling his eyes.

"Mint green," Bailey inserted.

"I'm sure we have that color somewhere around here," Henry said, grinning like a fool.

Jacob sighed while he and Bailey made their way to follow the salesman. There was a whole isle dedicated to paint in the store. They immediately sauntered over to the area that contained an array of shades of green. The boy quickly searched among the cans, coming across two. He held them up in both hands, struggling to keep the strain off his face.

"Which do you prefer?" He asked.

Bailey glanced at the two cans is his hands. One green was a bit softer than the other, and her brow furrowed. She turned her eyes to Jacob, a question in her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably as he scrutinized the cans.

"The one of the left is nice, I guess," Jacob mumbled, clearly out of his element.

Henry let out a breath of relief as he quickly set the other can on the floor. Jacob walked over and relieved him of the other can that he had chosen for Bailey. The two turned to walk over to the cash register. Bailey had missed it, but Jacob caught a glance at the envious look he received from the young boy.

The cashier was no different. Behind the black frames that sat loosely on her nose were widened blue eyes, staring at the pair in surprise. Her eyes lingered on Jacob's form, a look of appreciation in them. When her eyes turned to Bailey, they held confusion. In her eyes, Bailey seemed unfitting next to his stature and not a good match for him at all.

"Will that be all?" she asked, turning her eyes to Jacob.

"Yeah, this is it," Jacob said, putting the paint can on the counter.

Jacob did not miss the quirk of her brow as he raised his arm, a small bit of muscle rippling as he did so. Bailey paid the girl no mind, standing off to the side and tilting her head to the side as she analyzed the random items on the shelves.

"That'll be thirty dollars," the girl said.

Jacob was about to ask Bailey for her money, but when he turned his head a blue card was in front of his face. He slowly plucked it from Bailey's small hand, a harmless look on her face. Jacob swiped the card and handed it back to Bailey, watching her shove it into her pocket without much care.

"Thank you, come again!" the girl said cheerily, handing Jacob a receipt.

He picked up the can and walked out with Bailey. A smirk was on his face as walked, taking a quick glance at the receipt that stuck out of his pocket. On the back of the receipt were a number and the name Heather scribbled on it. What amused him most was how he had missed her doing so in the store.

"You know Bailey, you can't keep the your front door like that," Jacob said. "We're going to have to fix that soon."

"It got kicked down," Bailey said flatly, her eyes turning to him. "And if I remember correctly, it was one of your friends that did it, right?"

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Now that I think about it, it would be a good idea to make one of the guys do it," Jacob said. "Since it's their fault and all."

Bailey made no comment. Jacob stole a quick glance at her, only to be surprised that a small smile as on her face. A grin of his own broke out on his face.

"How 'bout it Bailey?" Jacob asked. "We can head back out tomorrow, bring the boys, and get some supplies for your house. What do you think?"

Bailey was quiet for a moment. "Is it alright if Emily comes?" she asked.

"Of course! We're doing this for you, you can invite anyone," Jacob grinned brightly. "Hell, we could probably get Kim to come too."

"I guess that would be fine," Bailey said.

"Great! Just make a list of things you'll need," Jacob said, "and we'll buy it all tomorrow."

"Well, not everything. I don't have that kind of money right now," Bailey said.

"Sure, sure. We don't need to do everything at once."

Jacob couldn't help but notice how her shoulders went from being tense, as they were this whole trip, to lax at his words. A gentle smile formed on his face.

"Just do what you're comfortable with," Jacob said. "No need to be so anxious."

Bailey paused in walk to stare him straight in the eye, a look of disbelief crossing her features. But when she saw the pure honestly on his face, she couldn't help the softened look on her own.

"Thank you, Jacob Black."


	4. Ignore This!

**Used to be an author's note. Completely irrelevant!**

**Ignore this. I'll delete this shortly. Continue on :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm SORRY for the delays. But you have no idea how much of a hard time I had writing this, _and_ it's still really short. Ehh, I definitely could've done better. =( But I definitely have enough inspiration to go on after this chapter! Please review! They keep me going! Enjoy! ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OC mentioned in this chapter; Bailey. :)**

**Chapter 3: Burned  
**

* * *

Jacob sat in the underbrush near Bailey's home, watching her through an undraped window of what appeared to be her bedroom. She was wearing a loose tank top and plain colored skinny jeans, and he watched as she put on a dark green cardigan that hung loosely on her tiny frame. He watched curiously as she tied on her light brown boots while sitting on her bed, which he noted had no sheets and only one small pillow. She finished her last on her boots and momentarily disappeared from Jacob's sight. She reappeared in one of the windows on the first floor, and he followed her movements as she made her way out of the door. On the porch was a beat up velvet couch and a worn wooden table, on top of which was a book.

Bailey sat on the couch, sinking slightly because of the broken springs. She smiled as she seemed to vanish into the sofa and reached for the book, quickly turning the pages from wherever she left off. What confused Jacob wasn't the fact that she was reading in the morning chill, but that fact that she was already awake before the sun had peaked over the horizon. She continued reading way past sunrise, and it was then Jacob decided to make a human appearance when Bailey finished the book. It was well past 8am, and Jacob knew that she would not be going back to sleep anytime soon. He put on his usual pair of cut-offs and old sneakers, only this time he put on a sleeveless hoodie for the sake of their day trip. He walked slowly, across the leaf litter as to not surprise her.

"You're up early," Jacob called as made his approach.

Bailey stroked the binding of her book as she eyed him. "I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Nightmare?" Jacob asked.

She shrugged, "You could call it that."

But Jacob knew better than to brush off the subject. He watched her throughout the night as she tossed in a fit of one of her dreams. He said nothing of it though, and changed the subject.

"Did you make that list of things you needed for the house?" Jacob asked.

Bailey pulled out what he thought was her bookmark, but on it was a list that contained her small neat handwriting.

"We can't get everything today," Bailey said. "I need to find a job."

Jacob didn't say anything. He simply stared at the inside of her wrist, where he saw a tiny black cross tattooed on it. He also spotted light pink slash marks down her forearm, slightly raised against her otherwise pale skin. Bailey yanked the sleeve of her cardigan back into place and set the list back on her lap. She stared at him with guarded eyes as she stood up. She walked past him quickly but paused to look him in the eye.

"It was a long time ago," she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

Jacob followed after her. "I see you got a tattoo," Jacob said.

"You have one as well," Bailey pointed out.

"How old are you anyway, Bailey?" Jacob asked.

Bailey eyed him again before answering. "I'm nineteen."

"Ah, so you're fresh out of high school," Jacob said.

Bailey laughed humorlessly. "I didn't go to high school, Jacob," she said.

Jacob stared at her with wide eyes. "You... you didn't?"

"No," Bailey answered. "I had to get a job to help pay for the house when I was younger. There was no time for school. Now, how old are _you_, Jacob?"

"I'm sixteen," Jacob said.

"Ah, so why aren't you in school? It's the middle of the semester, right?" Bailey asked.

"I have more important things to do than go to school," Jacob said.

"Like going shopping with a girl you just met a few days ago?"

Jacob grinned. "That's one of the reasons!"

Bailey gave him a half smile. They continued walking in silence until they came to a stop in front of Emily's house. The boys were all crowded on the porch, stuffing their faces in the eggs and sausage patties piled high on their plates. All the boys yelled in greeting when they spotted Bailey and Jacob approaching. They each punched Jacob on the arm as he passed them and made their way in the house. Emily was busy by the stove, frying more eggs.

"Plates are on the counter, guys," Emily said.

"Thanks, Em," Jacob said, sliding one plate in Bailey's direction.

They ate by the doorway, listening to the boys talk nonsense on the porch. When everyone finished they placed their plates in the dishwasher and circled around each other outside. The list Bailey made was passed to each member, all of them giving their opinion of the cheapest stores to get them from. After finally deciding which stores they would head for first, the pack piled into different cars and drove down the highway. When they parked and walked across the parking lot, Bailey was, again, the one that stood out among them all. It was a strange sight because not only was she the shortest, but she was also the palest. Not that it wasn't strange enough to see a group of menacing, tall men walking with a little pale girl that could be mistaken for a young high school student.

People eyed them strangely but they all ignored their stares. Each person they passed moved out of their way quickly, like they would get bashed in the head if they didn't. Most of the pack snickered at the peoples' antics, but for the most part went along their merry way. The first stop was hardware shop, where they picked up new hinges for Bailey's door, paint cans, molding, and mesh for the screen door. Most of the boys carried all the items they picked up while Emily and Bailey were simply put inside of a cart to be pushed around the store.

"The boys are going to be starving after they finish up today," Emily giggled. "I wonder what I should make while they work…"

"I can help with whatever you make," Bailey said shyly.

Emily's face brightened. "Really?" She said. "Everything will be easier with another set of hands! What kinds of foods do you like, Bailey? We can make one of your favorites today."

Bailey paused in thought. "Jambalaya?"

"Ooh, Cajun, huh? I could do spicy tonight," Emily said. "Looks like we'll have to stop off at the market too."

"Uh-oh. Are you going to cook up something special, Emily?" Jacob said, walking over to their cart with numerous pieces of wood in in arms.

"Jacob, everything I make is always special. And surprise, surprise, Bailey is going to help met today."

After an exciting trip the grocery, which consisted of more staring from the locals in town, the entourage made their way back to La Push. Emily and Bailey stood together in the kitchen, quietly chopping vegetables as a cheerful tune on the radio was playing in the background. The boys had all gathered at Bailey's house, working on whatever repairs they could get done before it got too dark. Emily would occasionally correct Bailey on her cutting technique with the vegetables, but otherwise it was a peacefully quiet atmosphere in the little kitchen of Emily's house.

"Hey Emily, can I ask you something?" Bailey asked.

"Go ahead, Bailey," Emily said.

"Those scars… where did they come from?" Bailey said quietly.

Emily paused while cutting the peppers, looking distant. "A bear attack. I wasn't careful and I guess I angered it. But what can you do but forget it and move on?"

Bailey stared at Emily while she continued, a slow smile forming on her face, "Sam blames himself for what happened, but I'm not pointing any fingers. He loves me still and that's all that matters to me."

Bailey looked up and said, "You seem to love this… idea of love."

"Love is not an idea, Bailey. It's an important emotion that makes us human. Love is what keeps us all together. What brought this on so suddenly?"

Bailey caressed the knife in her hand. "Love is all..? Can you get angry out of love? Do you strike people out of love? How does that make us human? It makes us sick. We don't need it."

"Bailey...there are certain realities that we can't escape," Emily said. "It's not meant to be perfect."

"What does love have to do with anything? Love destroys. That's all its good for."

"Bailey, love saves lives when it's used in the right way. Love saved _me_. It makes us who we are," Emily said.

"…Then why do I feel so dead?"

Bailey walked toward the screen door, dropping the knife during her exit. She turned a bit toward Emily, a grim smile on her face. "If love is so great, why did it kill me?"

"Bailey, wait!" Emily called, but she was already gone.

* * *

The rain started as soon as the sky began to darken. Eerie shadows were cast in the dampened forest, the silence deafening. The only sound heard was a recurring click that sounded inconsistently.

_Click, click._

A small light appeared near the base of a tree, the darkness momentarily disappearing. A small flame could be seen glowing around Bailey's small frame. Her hand was cupped around the flame, protecting it from the pelting rain. The bud hanging from her mouth smoldered twice before a big puff of smoke surrounded her, the light disappearing in the cloud. Bailey disappeared in the darkness, only to briefly see the glow in her eyes again for a few seconds when the end of the bud smoldered as she pulled in a drag.

On a few occasions, Bailey would disappear altogether for minutes at a time, the only sound coming from her being a hiss. Then she would appear again, eyes glowing in the darkness. It did not take Jacob long to find her in the forest. Though the run had slightly deterred his sense of smell, his eyesight was still keen in the darkness. He simply followed the flickering light in the distance until he came upon Bailey's scent.

Her hair and clothes were plastered to her tiny frame. Even in the darkness Jacob could see the flush on her face from the cold. He could even spot the individual, bright red burn marks that appeared on her forearms, even the faded pink marks he saw earlier. Bailey was surrounded in a big puff of gray smoke, seemingly unaware that Jacob was in front of her. But when she took another drag and the bud smoldered, her eyes were pinned on Jacob's, piercing his gaze.

"Bailey, what the hell are you doing out here? It's freezing and it's raining," Jacob pointed out. "We should get inside. You'll get sick."

She wasted no time when she began to speak in the darkness.

"This is what love feels like; a constant ache. Leaves a scar so you'll always be reminded of what truly isn't love at all. Just hurt," Bailey said, pressing the bud to her arm again. She stopped hissing hours ago, after she finished half of the packet.

"Bailey, stop that!"

"No."

"Bailey… everyone is capable of love." Jacob said, fishing out a flashlight from his pocket.

"Exactly. _Capable_. And then there are those that choose not to."

"I choose to."

Bailey stared into his eyes emotionlessly.

Jacob took a step forward, arm stretched out, but Bailey took several steps back. "Don't touch me, Jacob. _Don't_ touch me."

"At least get out of the rain, or something!" Jacob tried reasoning.

Bailey frowned. "I like it out here. I feel safe out here."

"Bailey, I just want to-"

"I said don't touch me!" Bailey shouted.

The forest was deathly quiet, and Bailey paled, realizing that she had raised her voice. Shaking her head and staring ahead in horror, she backed away farther. Jacob stared at her with more confusion, being sure to keep his arms at his side. "Bailey? Are you alright? Talk to me, please."

_Did you just shout at me? ME?_

"I… I didn't mean it! I swear!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not mad. What's going on with you?" Jacob asked.

_When will you learn girl? Do I have to… teach you again?_

"No! No! I'll be good, I promise…"

"Bailey! I'm not going to hurt you!" Jacob said, reaching out to her again.

His hand beckoned to her, grinning maliciously. _It's time for another lesson in manners, girl. What should I do this time?_

"This isn't real. This isn't real..." Bailey chanted, pressing the bud against her thigh.

A hand gripped her wrist roughly. "Bailey, stop doing this to yourself. This isn't going to help you."

_Bailey, what do you prefer? My belt? Or how about I reintroduce you to Mr. Woody?_

Bailey looked up, staring to cold brown eyes, so dark the pupil wasn't easily visible.

"_No_… NO!" Bailey screamed, wrenching her arm from Jacob's grip.

The flashlight fell from Jacob's hand, falling to the ground and sputtering out. Bailey's back disappeared in the darkness, her scent quickly disappearing too.

"Shit," Jacob muttered, ripping off his sweatshirt and running after her.

"Bailey, stop! _Dammit!_"

A russet brown wolf wrenched itself from his form, chasing.


	6. Chapter 4

**EDIT: So many spelling errors. I fixed what I found, BLEH.  
**

**A/N: You would not believe how busy I am. But I got this out for you guys as soon as I could! And thanks for the influx of favorites and story alerts! The reviews are also really, truly appreciated. I'd be a little more excited if I saw a bit more feedback from my readers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage.**

** I also don't own the poem used in this story,_ It Is Fairest in the Gloaming Air_ by Pär Lagerkvist. However, I do own my two OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

(Warning: Mild language in this chapter, but not too bad.)

**Chapter 4: And the Sun Goes Down**

* * *

There was a soft rap at the door. Jacob raced to the porch and wrenched the door open, a look of relief on his face.

She stood on the porch, wearing her same aviator shades again. She wore a navy blue turtleneck that shaped to her body and rose a bit above her belly button, where Jacob couldn't help but notice a black tribal sun tattooed around it. She wore low-rise gray skinny jeans and Keds that matched her shirt. A black Chicago Bulls cap was on her head, her hair straight and loose.

"You called?" Kendra asked, taking a sip from the thermos in her hand.

"Yes…" Jacob trailed off. "Bailey sort of had an outburst today and we kind of need your help."

"How about we cut the small talk and just get to the chase already?" Kendra said.

"Why don't you come inside first?" Jacob said.

Kendra stepped past him and into the tiny living room. It was crowded with other half naked, buff Quileutes, all of them looking like clones of Jacob. Kendra raised a brow and waved awkwardly.

"Hi," she said shortly.

One of the guys deliberately pushed off of the couch and made his way over to Kendra, blatantly putting his hand out. She placed her hand in his, noticing how high his temperature was. While she stared at his hand in confusion, she did not notice his relentless stare until she looked up. He blinked slowly, smiling.

"I'm Paul," he whispered.

"Nice to meet you, Paul. I hope we all get along," Kendra said.

He stared at her, looking completely mesmerized when she spoke his name. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the other guys elbowing each other and sending cheesy grins in her direction. Kendra resisted the urge to roll her eyes and slowly slid her hands from his grip.

"Oh, um, sorry," Paul mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay," Kendra said, sipping her coffee again.

"Would you like to sit down?" Paul asked.

Kendra shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

Paul shoved one of the other guys off of the couch and made room for Kendra, making sure he maintained his spot next to her. She silently shook her head.

"Seems every time I see you it's not for a good reason," Billy said, coming into the room.

"Hey, Billy!" Kendra said enthusiastically. "I promise next time I visit it'll be for a better occasion."

"I hope so," Paul said under this breath. Kendra heard him anyway but chose to ignore it.

"How the hell can you be so calm?" Jacob demanded, pacing around the room.

"Jacob, maybe you need a little reminder, but _you_ called _me,_" Kendra retorted. "We're not going to get shit done by freaking out."

"We have to do something, now," Jacob growled.

Kendra rested her coffee thermos between her thighs and narrowed her eyes at Jacob. "She's been here less than a week, and suddenly you care about her like you've known her for years."

"Like that matters!"

"It does matter, Jacob Black, because you don't know a thing about her. Why am I so calm? Because I've been through this before, and I know exactly how to handle this."

"Then why aren't you?"

"One, I just walked in not two minutes ago! And two, you never told me where she is or what the hell happened in the first place, dumbass!"

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere either. Let's just calm down and start over. Jacob, just tell us what happened from the beginning," Billy said.

"Emily and Bailey were talking to each other. I thought they were bonding but I was wrong. Bailey got upset about whatever was said and she stormed out," Jacob said. "I found her in the forest."

"Do you know what they were talking about?" Kendra interjected.

"When I found Bailey she kept talking about how love wasn't real and how it hurt. She was burning herself with a cigarette. And then she started freaking out when I touched her."

Kendra pursed her lips, looking lost in thought. As the seconds ticked by, Jacob grew angry as he started piecing things together in his mind. He grabbed Kendra by the shoulders and squeezed uncomfortably. She stiffened in his hold but kept a harsh glare on her face. Paul immediately stood up, growling.

"There's something more going on about Bailey and you know it!" Jacob shouted, shaking her violently.

Her coffee thermos fell the ground, black coffee spilling all over the floor. Through her disheveled hair and lopsided cap, Kendra stared into Jacob's eyes, seeming to pierce through to his soul. Her lip was curled up into a sneer as she spoke.

"Bailey goes through phases. I knew this was going to happen soon," Kendra hissed. "I hung around Washington this whole week."

"Maybe a little _warning_-"

"Put. Her. Down." Paul snarled, looking ready to kill someone at any moment.

Jacob set her down quickly and she took a step back. Unconsciously, Paul put a hand at the small of her back, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Kendra. She pulled away from him in a huff. With a quick jerk of her head, the joints in her neck cracked.

"So what if I warned you or not? Since when did you care so much anyway, huh?" Kendra demanded.

"Obviously you don't care as much as I do since all you're doing is sitting around -"

"_I_ don't care as much as _you_ do? You don't even _know_ her, Jacob. I've been through crazy shit with her that you can't even imagine!" Kendra shouted. "And look who's talking? You're the one that left her behind somewhere and you probably don't even know where she is!"

"Kendra! Jacob! Cut it out! There's no time for this!" Billy interrupted. "We need to find Bailey. It's storming out there. It's not safe."

Jacob took a deep, calming breath. "She's in the attic of the house she moved into."

Kendra crossed her arms. "Look, I didn't come here to argue. I just get a little touchy when it comes to issues with Bailey. Truce?" Kendra said, holding out her hand.

"Sure, sure." Rather than shaking it, Jacob have her a quick high five, noticing the dangerous look on Paul's face had he done anything further.

"It would be a good idea if I went in there alone too," Kendra said, noting the incredulous look on Jacob's face. "If she's afraid to go near you, obviously your presence won't do any good."

"Do you have some sort of plan?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Things might get a little ugly," Kendra said.

After a short ten-minute walk through the mud and leaf litter, the pack and Kendra came to a stop in front of Bailey's house. A new white door replaced the old broken one, and a few of the windows were installed with new glass. Jacob easily spotted the book Bailey had been reading earlier that day. The book, already looking worn and damaged, was soaked in the rain. Jacob did not take that as a good omen.

Kendra said nothing as she broke from the group and opened the door. Looking around, she saw all the furniture covered in plastic covering and cobwebs everywhere. Silently, she shook her head. Later, she noted, when things were better, she would help spruce up the place and make it look homier. The steps creaked as she made her way up to the second floor, which looked just as dowdy as the first. She made her way to the rectangular shape on the ceiling near the far end of the hallway. She reached up and grabbed the small latch, pulling it down. A folded, wooden ladder was revealed, and Kendra slowly pulled out the ladder to set it on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Kendra slowly climbed the ladder. Her left hand reached the top of the ladder, and a hardcover book came flying in her direction.

"This is not going to be fun," Kendra muttered under her breath.

Her other hand reached the top, and more objects came flying, some directly hitting her fingers. There was a pause in the projectiles, and Kendra held her breath, fully hauling herself up. She caught another book that came flying her way, but was completely caught of guard when an iron kettle came flying immediately afterward. The force of it flung her backward, causing her to hit her back on the edge of the opening of the attic before she slipped off the ladder.

Bailey quickly appeared in the opening, clutching a wrench in her hand. She stared at Kendra wildly, her flushed, tear-stained face turning to a sickly pallor.

Kendra have her a lopsided grin, groaning as she sat up. "Hey, kid," she said.

The only response from Bailey was a low, strangled noise as her face scrunched up in horror and disappeared from the opening. Sighing, Kendra stood up slowly and climbed back up the ladder. Bailey sat crouched in a corner, hiding her face between her knees.

"Bailey," Kendra called quietly.

"He's going to get you, Kendra," Bailey whispered. "You have to get out of here."

"He's not here," Kendra said firmly. "He's gone forever and he won't be back."

"No, no, no," Bailey moaned.

"You know what happened to him, Bailey," Kendra argued. "You saw it. It's over now."

"He's always there. Watching," Bailey murmured. "It won't end."

"He-"

"I can feel him looking for me. I can _feel_ him… _touching __me.__"_

Kendra crouched in front of her, grabbing hold of Bailey's hands. "He is not here. Say it with me."

"Look what he did to me, Kenny," Bailey said tearfully, referring to Kendra with her old nickname. "Can't take it anymore."

"I know, sweetie, but you don't have to deal with that anymore," Kendra whispered, kissing her knuckles.

"He burned me," Bailey murmured.

Kendra stared at the burn marks on her arms. "No sweetie. That was a long time ago. This was you."

"No!" Bailey shouted, snatching her hands away. She threw her arms around her head protectively. "He was there! I heard him! I saw him! Those eyes… _his_ eyes!"

Kendra shook her head. "You'll never see those eyes again," she said gently. "You're safe here."

"I was never safe," Bailey said flatly. "Nobody was there."

"I'm sitting right here," Kendra replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You were never there before."

A pained look crossed Kendra's face. "Bailey… If I could've been there, I would have. Things would be different. Everything would be normal," she said. "We wouldn't have to shoulder all this… burden."

"Why the change of heart?"

"Change of heart?" Kendra repeated sharply. "I would kill for you, don't you get that? If I could go back in time, I would gladly take your place. But I can't. And I know you hate me for it, but… it's the truth."

"I… I don't hate you, Kendra," Bailey said.

"Do you fear me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Are you afraid of Jacob?"

"…I'm getting used to him being around," she answered.

"Today you confused Jacob with _him_," Kendra said. Bailey's eyes widened. "You saw _his_ eyes in Jacob's eyes, didn't you."

"I…I…I-"

"You fought back, didn't you?" Kendra interrupted.

"I- Yes. I did. I did!" Bailey answered.

Kendra smiled sweetly, holding Bailey's face between her hands. She kissed each cheek tenderly before she leaned her forehead against Bailey's.

"It's okay to fight back," Kendra said. "You don't have to hesitate."

"But he-"

"He's not here, Bailey, remember that," Kendra said. "But that's not my point. You fought. You _fought_. Do you know what that means?"

"Um…"

A full-blown grin spread across Kendra's face. "I told you this place is magic, Bailey. You… You're healing. Slowly."

Bailey's face was wiped clean of emotion, her eyes wider than before. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she squeezed her eyes closed and bowed her head. Kendra pulled her arms around her shoulders as she felt Bailey shudder. Bailey squeezed Kendra's shirt as she let out a loud sob. Kendra simply patted her back and let her cry, smiling gently. Her eyes wandered over to the opening of the attic, where she spotted Jacob's head peaking over. She motioned him over with a jerk of her head.

Jacob quietly made his way over to the two girls, kneeling beside them. Bailey looked up from the embrace, looking almost startled when she noticed Jacob. She sniffled quietly, staring into his eyes, the eyes filled with warmth that she had confused with malice.

"I-I'm sorry, Jacob," Bailey said tearfully.

Jacob reached out and wiped away a falling tear, a grin on his face. "I'm just glad you're feeling better now."

Bailey buried her face into Kendra's shoulder again, sobbing again. Kendra rolled her eyes dramatically while Jacob chuckled.

"It's a step in the right direction," Kendra said. "I could do without the waterworks though."

Hidden behind the long veil of Kendra's hair, a small smile formed on Bailey's face.

* * *

"I'm really gonna feel this tomorrow," Kendra grumbled.

She leaned forward with her hands clutching at her back and slowly bent backward. She cried out as her joints cracked painfully and was quick to hunch forward again, breathing through clenched teeth. Bailey made a pitiful noise as she watched her.

"I'll be fine, Bailey, seriously," Kendra reassured her.

"But I-"

"No buts," Kendra interrupted.

"Are you sure it's not because of-"

"It's not like that anymore. I said that already," Kendra said.

"Because of what?" Paul interjected suddenly.

The two stared at him strangely before Bailey spoke up, "She used to scratch for hours, and-"

"I don't do that anymore. End of story," Kendra said shortly.

"I have some balm in cabinet if you'd like some, Kendra," Billy said. "It soothes the ache for a while."

Jacob walked out in search of it before she could answer. Kendra continued rubbing her back, flexing until she grimaced and returned to her hunched form on the floor with her legs spread eagle. Jacob returned into the living room with a small container filled with tinted paste. Before anyone had any say, Paul snatched the container and walked over to Kendra.

"Cover everything," Kendra groaned, pulling the back of her shirt over her head.

Silvery, pink slashes marred her back, faded from time. Purple and red blotches bloomed across her back, distinctly in the small of her back.

Twin blackbirds sat on either shoulder blade with intricate swirls and knots in each. Just below the worst of her bruises, in a small bold text was another tattoo that read in different language:

**Allt är mitt, och allt skall tagas från mig,**

**inom kort skall allting tagas från mig.**

**Träden, molnen, marken där jag går.**

**Jag skall vandra –**

**ensam, utan spår.**

The last line faded into small feathers that gave off the effect of feathers drifting in an invisible breeze. After a few moments of silence, Kendra looked up from her slouched position.

"What?" she asked, regarding everyone in the room. When she noticed all eyes had been zoned in on her back, she smirked. "You act like you've never seen a tattoo before, yet all of you have one on your arm."

"What language is that?" Jacob asked.

"Swedish," Bailey said, a wistful look in her eye.

Kendra recited the poem perfectly, speaking reverently like it was a dogma.

"You speak Swedish?" Paul asked.

"Fluently," Bailey and Kendra responded at the same time.

"And what does it mean?"

"All is mine, and all shall be taken away from me,

within moments all shall be taken away from me.

The trees, the clouds, the earth I face.

I shall wander—

alone, without a trace," Bailey said.

"I got that one when I was fifteen," Kendra said, a distant look in her eye. She pointed out a particularly wide pink slash on her back. "Then I got this."

After another beat of silence, Kendra sighed in frustration. "Can we ogle later?" she demanded. "My back is still hurting, you know!"

And just like that, the momentary spell that the two girls seemed to cast over the pack had faded. The cool balm was pressed against Kendra's back and she fell into silence. The boys resumed their own conversations amongst each other, except Jacob. He sat next to Bailey, observing her as she watched Kendra. It only occurred to him now that they were soaked from the previous rainstorm.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Jacob asked, lifting himself from the couch.

"Um, okay," Bailey answered timidly.

The pair walked down the short hallway into Jacob's tiny room. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, drawers hanging open and the bed sheets in disarray. He quickly began to throw items into a pile inside of his closet in attempt to hide the mess.

"Excuse the mess," Jacob chuckled nervously, continuing the throw clothes around.

"It was expected," Bailey said.

Jacob looked at her in surprise before a grin bloomed across his face. He came up with a black sweatshirt and basketball shorts.

"These are going to be huge on you," Jacob warned.

Bailey shrugged and waited for Jacob to step out before she began to change. The black sweatshirt had a gray wolf throwing its head back in a howl, which reached to her mid thigh. The sleeves went well past her hands, and the shorts barely hung on her hips, stopping below her knees. When she walked out into the hallway, Jacob could not help but stare.

Something about seeing her in his clothes captivated him. The black tones of his clothing brought out the paleness of her skin, and the contrast further emphasized the subtle flush of her skin. He could not help but stare into her bronzed eyes and travel downward, noting the way her pouty lips parted as she yawned. As she moved her hand to cover her mouth, he could not control the slow smile on his face when he noticed the sleeves were adorably too long for her. She was practically swimming in his clothes and she still managed to look lovely.

"How do your burns feel?" He suddenly blurted out, ruining his own moment.

Bailey's brow furrowed. "I'll survive," she replied.

"Jeez, Bailey, you're tiny," Kendra remarked. She was sitting up on the couch, arms folded across her chest.

Bailey took a seat next to her seat, resting her head in Kendra's lap. Kendra began coming fingers through Bailey's wet hair absentmindedly, grinning.

"I've always missed being here," Kendra said quietly. "When I was living with you guys, I wanted to stay here forever."

"You used to live here?" Paul interjected.

"Foster care for a couple of months," Kendra answered. She looked up, coyly staring at Jacob. "That was when I used to be taller than Jake."

"I was bound to grow someday," Jacob said.

"Seriously, Jacob, lay off the steroids. You might want to be able to fit through doors without turning sideways some day," Kendra snickered.

"Ooh, burn," Jacob countered, mocking Kendra's voice in a falsetto, girlish tone.

"So how long are you going to stay in La Push?" Paul interjected again.

Kendra and Jacob stared at Paul momentarily, surprised by his constant interruptions in their conversation. It was almost like… he was jealous, or something of that nature.

"I don't know," Kendra answered honestly. "Maybe another week or too. I really wanted to get familiar with the place again."

"I can show you around," Paul offered.

"I, uh, okay, I guess," Kendra stuttered, completely baffled by his eagerness to converse with her.

"Bailey should come along to get a feel of the land," Jacob said.

Kendra grinned widely. "Field trip!"


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE. My Doc Manager has not been working lately. Whenever I went to upload it would make me sign in again and then it became an endless cycle to a point where I couldn't even edit previous chapters . This has been going on for weeks, but it's finally working now. Sorry again for the delay! **

**Show love and review? :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage.**

** I also don't own the little sliver of a song I used "It's OK to be Gay" by Tomboy nor the vodka brand _SKYY_. However, I do own my two OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**Also, just for quick reference, this chapter takes place when the Cullens and wolves hunt Victoria and cross territory lines. I skipped the scene with Bella, Edward, and Jacob at school because it's not all important. So don't get confused with the sudden scene change with Bella and Jake in the garage!  
**

(Warning: Mild situation in the beggining)

**Chapter 5: Underneath**

* * *

She felt the vibes start after about five or ten minutes. It was sort of a weird and lethargic feeling, and the visuals began to creep into her consciousness imperceptibly. Sounds started to warp and loop, everything continuing in never ending echoes. Everything that moved had its own unique colored trace after it, which was only illuminated further in the darkness. The room was hardly lit; a couple of scented candles and one dim light bulb hung from exposed wires. Her vision went in and out of focus, and she suddenly felt as if she was sinking… further and further…

She lifted her hand into her face and stared, noticing a faint white light that outlined it. She looked back up at everyone and they were glowing too; some green, red, blue, or gold. Everyone looked lackluster, lying around lazily or curled in a corner. Everyone? Last she remembered, she was sitting in the kitchen, eating her after school snack her sister…

A hysterical giggle escaped her lips, and the air pulsated from the sound. Someone took hold of her hand and violently shoved her backward, causing her to fall flat on her back. A midnight blue bottle was shoved into her face. The bold white words on the label projected off the label in front of her eyes, magnified and brightened. _SKYY._

The neck of the bottle was pushed past her lips and tilted until it was perpendicular to her face. The vodka burned as it made its forceful journey down her throat. Just as she began to convulse from excess, the bottle was snatched from her mouth. She gasped for air, giggling unreasonably at the same time. A funnel was suddenly forced into her open mouth, and she could feel coarse powder grains irritate her throat as it slid down in torrents. She coughed and sputtered against the dry irritation in her throat but was forced to swallow. The flow briefly stopped, replaced by the same liquid that burned as it made its second journey down her throat. The lingering powder thickened, and she unwillingly swallowed the remaining bits. She began to tremble as a numbing, overly sweet tingle began to pass over her body.

"How long do I have with her?"

A hand forcibly pulled her chin forward, and a loud slap resounded in the room. They received no reaction. Her vision was obscured, and everything around her was cast in a tinted film. She could faintly feel something covering her face and knotted in the back of her head, tangled in her hair.

"You got an hour; then I have to fix them up."

"Names?"

"Who cares? Just get it done."

Another young girl appeared above her, held up by one arm. She stared at the girl in wonder, eyes wide as she sat up on her elbows. This girl was a curious one. Staring at her, she realized the girl had the body of a human and the head of... a jester? The girl's face was completely red, and a wicked smile adorned her lips. Golden dragons rose up on either side of the corners of her eyes, orange fire flaring across her forehead. Velvet fringe hung wildly from her head, bells jingling loudly with her movement. Bells. Bells?

"How long do you plan on lying there?" the girl asked.

She stared at the girl, not comprehending her words.

"So, you're not going to stop it?" the girl demanded, pointing to the bells ringing on the fringe. "Hello? Do something!"

The girl began to shout when Bailey did not respond. "This stupid thing is getting on my last nerve!"

Bailey's eyes snapped open. A continuous buzz resounded in her ears, bright red numbers flashing in her eyes.

"How do you work this thing? I unplugged it, and it's _still _going off! Do something! It's possessed!" Kendra exclaimed.

Bailey blinked in confusion. Kendra straddled her little sister, holding the alarm clock obtrusively in her face. Kendra was already dressed; she wore a long sleeved yellow crop top and a baggy pair of light gray cargos. Her hair was tied into a high messy bun, and wrapped around her head was a multi colored hair band.

"How does your back feel?"

Kendra sat back on Bailey's legs, giving her a mock frown. "Are you still worrying about that? Seriously, I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine yesterday."

"Well today's a different day, so quit moping. We're going on an adventure today! Cheer the hell up!"

"I'll try."

Kendra stared at Bailey blankly before a slow smile formed on her face. "Would you cheer up if I made Mexican breakfast?"

_*Mexican breakfast is, apparently, a staple for breakfast in Mexico and surrounding countries._

Bailey looked up in surprise. "With lots butter?"

Kendra gasped in mock horror. "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't use butter?"

"There was that one time-"

"Hey! That was my first time making it!"

"And then all the salt.."

"W-would you just turn this stupid thing off already?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The kitchen was filled the sound of sizzling and fuzzy music blasting from an old stereo. Bailey sat on the wooden table next to the radio, messing with the antenna to get a better signal and finagling with the knobs. She changed into her day clothes, which consisted of a close fitted black dress, an oversized camouflage jacket, and black Chucks. Kendra swayed in front of the stove, humming to the song on the radio. The two sisters jumped in surprise when they heard the chime of the doorbell.

"I didn't even know you had a doorbell," Kendra grumbled, walking over to the door with the spatula still in her hand.

She hid a smirk when she noticed Paul and Jacob standing on the porch, grinning like a pair of foxes. Kendra crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway, effectively blocking their entrance.

"Well, well, good morning you two. You're both early. What's the rush?" Kendra demanded.

Jacob cleared his throat before replying, "We were just hanging out in the neighborhood, you know, going for an early jog-"

"Is there some type of bromance between you two?" Kendra interrupted.

"W-what, no-"

"Two sweaty men wearing nothing but shorts and hanging out with each other this early? Obviously you had a sleepover. No one gets up this early to hang out."

"We're not gay Kendra."

"I didn't say you were, but hey, I'm not against it," Kendra grinned impishly. She cleared her throat and began to sing in falsetto, "It's okay to gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way!"

"Kendra..."

"I'm just teasing. Now why are you here?"

"We-"

"You came for food, didn't you."

"Yeah..."

"I figured. Get in here," Kendra smiled. "Idiots. Oh, and by the way, there are only 3 eggs left so you'll have to fight to the death for it, or maybe you can learn to get long and just share it."

Kendra received blank looks from the two boys.

"... Or you can just kill each other for them; you're choice.."

"What else is there?" Paul asked.

"Bread and beans," Kendra replied.

"Beans for breakfast?"

Kendra scoffed in offense. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"And plain old bread?" Paul continued.

Kendra did not try to hide the scowl on her face as she stared at Paul. "Not just any bread. It's fluffy, buttery, tasty bread from scratch. I think you call them Johnnycakes? Or flapjacks?"

"You mean pancakes?" he offered.

"No. Just no. Shut up and try one," Kendra growled, slamming down the bread onto a plate and roughly sliding it toward him.

"Kendra doesn't like when people question her cooking. You either eat it or you don't; not ask what it is." Bailey explained.

They all sat around the small wooden table, making small talk here and there as they ate the breakfast prepared by Kendra. Although hesitant at first, the boys had come to like the unusual combination of foods for breakfast. Kendra rolled her eyes as if to say, 'I told you so' and gave both Paul and Jacob a thorough whack over their hands with her spatula for good measure.

"How long did you say you were going to be here?" Paul suddenly asked.

"Another week or two. Why?" Kendra answered.

"You have to stay and make food for us all the time," Jacob interjected.

"Um, I have a life outside of here, Jacob, and an apartment to pay for. Bills and such."

"Why don't you move in with Bailey out here?" Paul asked.

"I have a job, you know. I can't just up and leave."

"You could find a job here."

"It's not that easy Paul."

"Well, what do you do?"

Kendra sighed. "I manage a couple of boutiques in Chicago. I can't leave that behind. It's my pride and joy."

"You can branch out here."

"Paul, this is La Push. It's too much hassle to manage from across states, especially since it's just a little boutique," Kendra argued.

The room was silent for a couple of beats until Jacob stood up, stretching his arms and popping a few joints.

"Well, we ought to head out early before it gets dark. You guys ready for the tour?" Jacob said.

Kendra frowned, eyeing her sister's dress with displeasure. "I'm going to look like bum compared to Bailey." She sighed, "Oh well," and slipped on a leather jacket.

"You look fine to me," Paul said.

Kendra frowned but did not comment.

* * *

"This place is still magical as ever. It's almost like nothing changed here. I feel like I never left, you know?" Kendra speculated.

"Jacob, what is that?" Bailey asked, pointing toward a red cabin in the distance.

"That would be what we call the snack shop," Jacob said, leading the group toward it. "You can buy a whole bunch of stuff from there. Coffee, tea, hot chocolate, pretzels, chips, candy—anything!"

An old man emerged from the store, hauling a box out in his arms. Jacob jogged over to him and took the load, grinning. The man patted Jacob on the back.

"What brings you here, Jake? You know the wife doesn't make those cinnamon rolls you like until at least after twelve," the old man said.

"We're just giving a tour to these girls over here," Jacob said, jerking his head toward Bailey and Kendra.

"Ah, well, welcome to La Push," the old man said.

"Ray, what is in the box anyway?" Jacob asked.

Ray, the old man, opened the flaps of the box. Yips could be heard and squirming, furry bodies struggled to peak over the box. Many puppies in different shapes and shades wriggled in the box, tails wagging erratically.

"Puppies!" Kendra exclaimed, only to blush and cover her mouth when everyone turned his or her eyes on her.

"Yeah, Princess had the litter a few weeks ago. I was just heading out to the city to bring them to a proper pet shop," Ray said.

Bailey suddenly spoke up, inching closer to the box. "May I hold one?"

"Of course you can!" Ray replied.

She immediately lifted a tan and white puppy from the box, rubbing her nose against its own. She turned toward Kendra, a sudden light in her eyes.  
"Doesn't he look just like Louie?"

"Spitting image. Christ," Kendra answered.

"Even one of his paws is brown like Louie's, look!" Bailey indicated, holding up the pup's paw.

"Yeah and the spot on his ear too," Kendra said, stroking the puppy's head.

"He's so cute!" Bailey gushed.

Bailey held the pup arms length away from her, grinning when the pup yawned, showing dulled canines and a curled pink tongue.

"He's so small. Like a little baby!" she continued.

"Collies get big, Bailey," Kendra warned.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have another Louie around?"

"There was already a Louie. We have to name it something else."

"Ollie? What about Ollie?" Bailey asked.

Kendra rolled her eyes at the suggestion. "Ollie the collie? Too matchy. What about Otto?"

"Hmm.. Do you like that boy? Do you like Otto?" Bailey asked in a baby voice, nuzzling her face into his fur.

"I'll sell that one to ya for 20 bucks," Ray offered.

Bailey frowned, staring into the eyes of the puppy. "Oh.. I don't know if I could take care of a dog right now.. Maybe another time."

She reluctantly placed the puppy back in the box. Both Paul and Jacob suddenly snapped their heads in the direction facing east, back where their homes were. The two nodded and eyed each other.

"Look, I have to take off from here," Jacob suddenly said.

"Where are you going?" Bailey asked.

"Sam is making me do a favor for him. I have to head out to Forks for a little while," Jacob replied.

"For what?" Bailey prodded.

"Something happened last night with some people we don't like. Some rules were almost broken and we have to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Kendra raised a brow at his explanation. "Gang war?"

"We're not in that type of gang. It's different." Jacob said.

"But… I thought we were going to hang out today," Bailey frowned.

"Oh, don't worry Bailey, we are. I'll be back before you know it. It's a quick job, I promise," Jacob said. "Go on without me. I'll catch up. You won't even know I'm gone."

Bailey's frown deepened, but otherwise followed Paul and Kendra away from the shop and down the dusty road. Jacob turned to the old man.

"Listen Ray, I have to go but I need a favor from you first."

* * *

_(This is the scene jump I was talking about)_

"We're basically stuck in this three way love triangle between Leah, Sam, and Emily. And we can't do anything about it since we're all stuck in each other's heads." Jacob said.

"Ah, right, wolf thing." Bella said.

"Exactly. Sam was in love with Leah and her with him, but once he changed into a werewolf, he fell in love with Leah's cousin, Emily." Jacob said.

Bella frowned. "He cheated on Leah with her _cousin_?"

"No. He imprinted on Emily. It's a wolf thing."

"And that would be…?"

"Imprinting is this intense feeling. Like when you see her, you just know. Its like gravity pulls you toward her and nothing else matters. You would be anything for her. A friend, a protector..."

"You sound like you know the feeling."

Jacob simply stared at Bella, not saying a word. Before Bella could egg him into a better explanation of his silence, the box that was set near her foot in the garage shifted. Bella stared at in in surprise and watched it move again.

"What's in this thing Jake? I think it's alive," Bella said.

Jacob clapped his hands together, as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh, right! Just wait here, Bells. I'll be right back."

Jacob quickly snatched the object from the box before Bella could identify what it was. He tucked it carefully into his leather jacket, grinning.

"Bailey!" he shouted.

A few minutes later, a small pale girl emerged from around the corner, fixing a slouchy black hat on her head. She looked shyly between Jacob and Bella, who was standing a few feet behind him. She walked up to Jacob slowly, folding her arms around her chest.

"I have a surprise for you," Jacob stated, pulling said surprise from his jacket.

Bailey gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Otto!"

"I knew you wanted him at that shop, so I got him for you."

"Oh, but Jacob I told the guy I couldn't take care of one right now."

"A dog's not so bad. I'll help you with him and everything."

Bailey gently plucked the pup from Jacob's arms, cooing quietly when it licked her face affectionately. Unconsciously, Jacob hovered closer to Bailey, watching her with gentle eyes. Bailey looked up at him, silently thanking him with her eyes. He pulled a stubborn lock from her eyes, and she looked away from his eyes, suddenly conscious of their proximity.

"Are you happy?" Jacob asked.

Bailey nodded vigorously.

"You're not upset with me anymore?"

"I'm not."

"Good to hear."

Bella cleared her throat, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Oh sorry Bella. Bella, this is Bailey. Bailey, Bella."

Bella gave a short wave and a nod. "Hi."

Bailey nodded meekly, a blush settling on her face. "Hello Bella."

"Bailey is new around here. Just moved a couple of days ago," Jacob said.

"Yo, Jake! We're ordering pizza and wings! What topping do you want?" Kendra yelled, appearing around the corner with a phone.

"What's everybody else's vote?"

Kendra pulled up the sleeve of her top, showing a small tally poll on her wrist with marker. "Two for extra cheese, three for pepperoni. Meat lover's special is in the lead though," she paused and raised a brow at Bella and then at the pup. " What's all this?"

"I got Bailey the dog." Jacob said glowingly.

"Well, well, well, what a good little charmer you are. You just know all the right moves, don't you?" Kendra grinned.

Jacob chose to ignore her jab. "Anyway, you remember Bella right?"

Kendra eyed Bella, eyes sparking in memory. "Charlie's kid, right? It's been a while."

"You've gotten so tall," Bella said.

"Why yes, Captain Obvious," Kendra smirked. She turned to Jacob. "Now what topping?"

"I'll just go with the meat lovers too."

Kendra scowled. "Ugh, I'll just pick off the crap I don't want to have a heart attack from," she grumbled. "Come on Bailey. Lets give these two some reunion time while we hunt for a makeshift collar and leash for Otto."

Bailey nodded and smiled, following after her sister.

Bella waited until the two disappeared before she spoke again. "Is she...?"

"My imprint? Yes." Jacob said.

"Does she know you're a werewolf?"

"No. Neither does Kendra. I won't tell her until she's ready to hear it." Jacob noticed the frown on her face. "What is it?"

"It's just... I didn't think you'd imprint so soon. I thought-"

"You thought you could hold onto me longer?" Jacob interrupted.

"Don't say it like that. I don't think of you as a possession."

"Then what am I to you now Bella? What we were before, we can't be anymore. I have to be there for Bailey. I cant be your safe place anymore."

"Jacob, I used to think of you as my sun that kept all the darkness away. And I still think of you as that now. Everything is complete when you are around. I need you." Bella took a hesitant step closer to him, eyes pleading.

Jacob was quick to put his hands up and back away from her advance. "No Bella. You chose the vampire and the life you wanted. I was just tangled in the mess. But now everything is clear, and fate has tied me to Bailey."

"You can't deny what we once were, Jacob."

"I'm not denying it; I'm ending it. I have to move on. I can't be stuck to you forever."

"Jacob, this could be the last time you see me human. I'm changing after graduation." Bella tried once again.

"As much as your decision bothers me, I can't get involved anymore." Jacob's smile was bittersweet. "I have to go."

"Jacob!"

"Bella, if you can't accept your own decisions then maybe you should have rethought them while you had the chance. But I already chose Bailey, and you just have to take it for what it is."

What at first used to be a struggle for him now came easily; Jacob walked away.

Meanwhile, while waiting for the pizza to arrive, the pack decided the wait was too long and it was time to barbeque in the mean time. Kendra immediately volunteered to grill while Emily seasoned the meat, a woman Kendra instantly found a liking toward. Perhaps it was their similar interest toward cooking? She could not pin point the reason for her fondness of the girl, but she wouldn't doubt it either. Kendra stood in front of the grill, poking at a steak with a mini pitchfork. Paul walked over to the grill, eyeing her handy work.

"Is there anything you can't cook?" Paul asked.

"What I can't believe is the fact that we just ordered pizza and, we're having this huge barbeque at the same time. You guys shouldn't be able to eat this much," Kendra commented.

"Big boys have big appetites," Paul reasoned.

Kendra snorted. "I see that," she said, poking at the steak on the grill again. She jumped when she felt thumbs prod her back and hands with a firm hold on her hips. "Hey!"

"Are the bruises healing?" Paul asked, ignoring her protest.

"Yes, yes. They can easily be seen without you touching me since I'm wearing a cropped shirt. Can you stop touching me so familiarly?" Kendra snapped.

"Is that the real reason why you won't stay?"

Kendra snapped her eyes from her gaze on the grill to Paul. "What?"

"Are you afraid of being intimate with others? With men?" Paul asked.

Kendra stabbed the steak with the pitchfork, using her now empty hands to slap his away from her person. "Who the hell do you think you are, asking me something like that!"

Paul spun her around, gripping her forearms tightly. "You thought I didn't notice your behavior around me? You avoided me like the plague this whole time!"

"You're the one that keeps staring at me all lovey dovey! It's creepy! I hardly know you!" Kendra shouted.

"Is it wrong to stare at the woman I could love?"

Kendra sneered.

_SLAP_

"Don't finagle with words like that! Humph! Love _me_? What a joke! I've only been here a couple of days and suddenly you _love_ me? Sounds like all you want to do is get in my pants!"

Kendra was suddenly tackled to the ground, and at the fierce look on Paul's face, Kendra trembled slightly in fear before her anger resurfaced.

"What the hell are you-"

Paul pressed his lips against hers, effectively silencing her. Her struggles stopped almost immediately, eyes fluttering shut. They parted slowly from each other slowly; Paul smirked the entire time.

"W-what are you smirking about?" Kendra stammered.

Paul let out a humorless laugh and shook his head. "I know exactly what the problem is now."

"Huh?"

"You knew this whole time that I liked you, that I was pursuing you."

"Yes, but-"

"So you're not afraid of intimacy, because you kissed me back."

Kendra gasped, "I did not!"

"You're afraid of commitment," was Paul's blunt reply.

Kendra's jaw snapped shut.

"Kendra, I won't leave you," he said soothingly.

"Your sudden _declaration_ of _love_-"

"It's not necessarily like that. Come with me."

Paul half dragged Kendra deep into the forest, darkness painting their path as they went further. Paul paused in his walk, sniffing the air and scanning the area. Kendra snorted.

"What are you, a dog?"

"Something like that."

"What?"

"Stay here."

"Paul… Paul! Where are you going!"

He disappeared into the inky darkness. Kendra could suddenly hear heavy breathing and matched footsteps, becoming louder with each second. She took a few steps back, ready to run at any moment. A huge, overbearing gray wolf emerged from the trees, rags hanging from its hind leg. Kendra took one glance and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Oh, shit! Paul! PAUL-" she felt cold teeth brush against her wrist and she shrieked when said teeth grasped her jacket, causing her to miss her footing. Kendra immediately curled into a ball, covering her head with her arms. A fabric like material fell on top of her, and she recognized it as Paul's sweatshirt.

"Oh my god..."

Kendra stared up at the beast that hovered above her, which whimpered quietly when Kendra continued to stare. The wolf looked from her eyes to the sweatshirt, nudging it closer to her. She snatched the sweater and clutched it to her chest warily.

"Paul?"

The wolf barked in reply, only to whimper again when Kendra jumped in surprise.

"Paul… You're a wolf man!"

The wolf licked her face repeatedly, making Kendra squeal and vigorously rub at her face. When she cracked her eyes open, Paul, as a human, was above her.

"Holy shit..." Kendra murmured, touching his face. "You were a wolf just now."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No... Just shocked."

"The rest of us turn into wolves, Kendra. We're all a pack. Sam is our alpha. And you're my imprint."

"Imprint?"

"Imprint is like a soul mate. It means I have a special bond with you, and you with me... If you choose it."

Kendra simply stared at Paul, dumbfounded.

"I could be whatever you need me to be. A brother," he kissed her forehead, "a protector," he kissed her cheek, "a friend," he kissed her hand resting on his face, "a lover," he pressed his lips once more against hers. She trembled, this time without fear.

"This is a strong bond. I can't break it; I can't leave you; it would hurt too much. And I don't want to. I want to be with you," he once again kissed her knuckles, "if you'll have me."

Kendra's mouth opened and closed, a bright blush spreading across her face. "Is that why you've been so... so..."

"I can't help it. Its instinct."

"But..."

"I know you're afraid and this is sudden, but I promise you; its written in my DNA that I can't hurt you. It's impossible. You can only hurt me at the most."

Kendra shifted uncomfortably, suddenly looking innocent and childlike. "Paul... There's more than just that."

"Then what?"

"I come from a fucked up family, Paul. It's not just Bailey. It's all of us, me included. I'm going to hurt you."

"I don't care."

"No, but you would care to know that I've been institutionalized for borderline personality disorder."

"Kendra..."

"That means I don't care about your commitment because I can't commit to you either."

"Ken-"

"The only thing I'll ever want from you is sex, and I won't feel that way for long. I never do."

"Of course not because I'm going to make you feel more. Let me be there for you. I want to be strong for you." Paul held out his pinky. "I swear."

"You'll get sick of me soon enough. Just like I will you."

Paul kissed Kendra once more, smirking when he noticed her eyes were still closed with a look of gratification on her face. "I know you like this feeling I give you. I can feel it too."

She frowned. "For now."

"It will be like this forever."

"Such arrogance," Kendra clasped her pinky around his. "Hey, does Bailey know about this?"

"Jake doesn't plan to tell her just yet." Paul said, standing and holding out his hand.

Kendra shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands. "Paul...!"

"What?"

Kendra threw his sweatshirt at him blindly, scooting away from his position. "You... You're naked dammit!"

Paul answered with a loud hearty laugh, doing so even as he changed back into his discarded clothing, and Kendra joined him, falling over in fits of giggles.


	8. Chapter 6

**Quick A/N: Fanfiction is enforcing the rule about the M rating and termination of the MA rating, which means M rated stuff can't contain detailed descriptions of physical interaction if sexual or violent nature. Womp. Now I have to figure out a way to tell the story without actually telling you anything description. Oh joy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my three OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian and Kendra. :)**

(Warning: Mild situations and brief adult content.)

**Chapter 6: Underneath pt. 2**

* * *

"She's still here?" Kendra whispered.

Jacob sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Bella, what the hell are you still doing here? It's been hours."

"We weren't done talking yet Jacob."

"There's nothing left to say. Go home."

"But there is!"

"No, there isn't. Get out of here before that leech starts prancing about where it doesn't belong."

"Edward is not a leech, and he's not an it!"

Kendra rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point. He said skedaddle, so get going!"

Otto, lounging peacefully in Bailey's arms, suddenly started and barked erratically, howling in distress. A breeze shifted the air, and the pack became aware of a sickeningly sweet smell that was growing stronger in proximity. They all snarled and glanced at each other.

"Really? He's about to cross the line!" Paul growled. He pulled Kendra closer to his body, wrapping an arm around her waist.

A tall pale man appeared from the forest hundreds of feet away, remaining just at the edge and going no further. His hair was a perfect mess of bronze locks and his eyes were pitch black. Upon his entrance, Otto quieted, his ears and tail falling flat. Jacob pulled Bailey behind him, shielding her.

"I wouldn't take a step further if I were you, bloodsucker. Unless you want a fight." Sam said.

"Edward," Bella said in relief.

"Get out of here you annoying bitch," Kendra groaned, smacking her forehead against her palm.

"Bella, it's time to come home," Edward said. "You've been here long enough."

"Edward, I'm safe here. They won't harm me," Bella said.

"You've overstayed your welcome, Bella," Jacob said.

Edward hissed. "Don't talk to her like that!" he spat.

Kendra scoffed, pulling slightly away from Paul. "Say it, don't spray it, pretty boy."

"And just who has talking to you?" Edward retorted.

"You watch how you talk to her, bloodsucker." Paul growled.

Kendra rested a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks, but I got this," she turned her steely gaze to Edward. "First, I don't need permission to speak. You don't command me. Nobody commands me."

Edward could not be bothered. "Bella, let's go."

"Yes. Go," Kendra snapped.

Bella began her slow walk toward Edward, pausing to stare mournfully back at them. "Jake-"

"Bye!" Kendra interrupted.

Bella's face crumpled and she followed in tow with Edward, soon to be speeding away in his silver Volvo. Jacob turned his attention back to Bailey.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is that your ex-girlfriend?"

"No. We just used to be best friends." Jacob said. "She just wants more."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But that won't happen."

"I smell pizza on the wind!" one of the boys suddenly shouted.

"Oh joy; pizza drowning in grease." Kendra muttered. "What a perfect way to end the night."

* * *

Unlike the days before, the rain came down hard on this particular morning. The rain had temporarily cleared, leaving in its wake a light mist and gray setting.

This did not sit well with a certain blonde.

"Ugh, why is it so shitty outside today!" Kendra exclaimed.

"This is typical Washington weather." Bailey said.

"It's still cold out!" Kendra grumbled.

"Maybe pants would be helpful?"

Kendra scowled, waving her hand in dismissal. All she had on was a dark blue plaid shirt over and oversized chunky knit sweater that stopped above her knees.

"Pants are for losers!" Kendra said. "And I'm in the house. Who cares what I look like?"

"At least they keep you warm," Bailey reasoned.

"You're technically not even wearing pants!"

"Pants and leggings are basically the same thing, dear sister," Bailey countered. She rolled her eyes at her sister and jumped off the stool she occupied. "It'll start raining again soon. I'm going to walk Otto. Coming with?"

"I guess this means I need pants now." Kendra frowned.

"They might be useful, yes."

Kendra pulled on the nearest pair of jeans she could find and they were both out of the door. After a couple of minutes, a light drizzle began to pick up and the two started to jog to the nearest shelter they could find, which happened to be the snack shop they had found the other day. Kendra knocked repeatedly on the door, switching anxiously from one foot to the other. The door opened slowly, and Ray's familiar graying head peaked through.

"Thank goodness, Ray!" Kendra exclaimed. "I thought we were going to drown in the rain."

"Can we come in for a few minutes?" Bailey asked.

"Of course, of course! Just in time too! The old wife just finished making the cinnamon rolls!" Ray said, opening the door wider for them to step through.

They sat at one of the many little wooden tables inside of the shack and waited patiently as Ray came out with a tray of two coffee cups and a plate piled high with steaming buns. He pulled a treat out his pocket and tossed it to Otto.

"On the house, ladies," Ray said.

"Ray, this is the greatest coffee in the history of the planet," Kendra said.

"Only the best brew from Hawaii," Ray said.

"And these cinnamon rolls are to _die_ for," Kendra exclaimed. "This place is filled with so much magical shit!"

"Kendra!" Bailey hissed, elbowing her sister.

"Oh, no, it's all right little lady," Ray said with laughter in his tone. "There's definitely magic in the air. So how's the dog treating you?"

"Otto is a doll," Bailey said, eyeing her puppy as it played with the others in a small metal pen. "I could never choose another one."

"They do that to you, the little rascals," Ray grinned. "It's unusual seeing you two here by yourselves. Where are Jake and the others?"

Kendra shrugged. "There was some issue with the Cullens the other night that they decided to hash out today. We got ditched."

"What exactly is the issue with the Cullens, anyway?" Bailey asked.

"They've been our enemies for generations. Our legends say they're descendants of vampires," Ray said sagely. "Vampires are our tribe's sworn foes."

"Ray, you in there? I smell those cinnamon buns," a voice crowed from the front.

"Back here!" Ray replied.

Quil appeared around the corner with a little girl holding his large hand in her smaller one. She waved enthusiastically at Ray before she launched into his arms, giggling.

"How you've grown, little one!" Ray crowed. "Here for some sweets, I bet!"

"Shinna-min!" the girl shouted, throwing her arms in the air happily.

"It's cinnamon, Claire Bear," Quil corrected.

"Shinna-min!"

"What a cutie," Kendra cooed.

"Kendra and Bailey, right?" Quil asked, snatching a bun off the plate.

"In the flesh," Kendra said.

"Where's Jake?" Bailey asked.

"He's—"

"Here," Jacob said, walking in behind Quil.

"Me too," Paul joined.

"Cool, shack party!" Kendra exclaimed, jumping up to greet him. Her enthusiasm dropped immediately when she noticed another figure standing in the doorway. She groaned, "Oh, what the hell; not again with you!"

"Yeah," Bella said awkwardly.

Kendra gestured wildly to Bella, silently demanding an explanation.

"There's a bit of an issue going on in Forks. People are starting to disappear," Jacob said. "Her dad is worried, so he's sending her out here during the day so she's safer."

"And how long will that be?" Kendra snapped.

"Really Kendra, you don't have to be so rude," Bailey chided.

Kendra fumed silently and took an angry gulp of her coffee. "Well?"

"Maybe a week or two?" Jacob said. "Just for spring break."

"I'll stay out of your way the whole time," Bella assured her.

"Oh, you _definitely will_, but it's not me that you should be worried about," Kendra sneered, looking pointedly between Bailey and Jacob.

And that was all Kendra literally complained about for days upon end. Bella would visit for a couple of hours, and Kendra would openly grumble about the situation. She talked nonstop, whether Bella was there or not.

"Three days and I'm already tired of that girl," Kendra grumbled.

"You'll be fine," Bailey said.

"Oh yeah? And just how do you feel about her consuming most of Jacob's time?"

"We're not together."

"Oh BS! The feelings are there. You just have yet to act on them."

"Kenny..."

"Bails, you can't be afraid forever. I have a good feeling about this one. And I totally approve, so that's more brownie points for you."

"I'm too messed up to be loved."

Kendra scoffed in offense. "Posh. The whole world is fucked up. We fit right in."

"And that girl, Bella..."

"I knew you were jealous."

"I'm not."

"Just a tad." Kendra grinned. "Well speak of the damn devil."

She saw Bella walking angrily past them, talking harshly into a tiny cell phone while cradling her arm to her chest. Jacob followed after her, pausing where the two girls sat on the porch. He noticed Otto lounging between Bailey's feet.

"What's her problem now?"

"She broke her hand when she punched me in the face."

Bailey grabbed Jacob's hand. "She punched you?"

"Didn't hurt a bit."

"Why in seven hells did she punch you?" Kendra demanded.

"Apparently I was being a jerk."

"How?"

"I tried to put her down gently, but I guess it came out wrong."

"Does this mean we can't go to the party anymore?"

Bailey scowled. "Who cares about the party? She just broke her hand!"

"She deserved it!" Kendra argued.

Bella stomped angrily in front of them, still cradling her hand. "Take me home," she demanded of Jacob.

Kendra sneered, standing from her spot on the steps. "Excuse me-"

"Sure, sure," Jacob said hurriedly, pushing Bella away from the house.

"Don't touch me!" Bella snapped.

Jacob held his hands up defensively and guided her verbally toward her red truck. Kendra brushed off her jeans and stood to follow, only to be stopped by Bailey.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"A fight is about to happen, and I'm not going to miss it," Kendra said, shrugging.

"A fight?" Bailey whispered, also rising.

Kendra frowned at the worry on her sister's face. "Relax," she said. "It won't be that serious. I just want to see the look on her boyfriend's face."

"Then I'm going too," Bailey said.

"No, stay here," Kendra said. "It'll get dark soon. And you don't do well with the dark when you're outside."

"You'll be there with me."

"Yeah, like that ever makes a difference!"

"I'm going," Bailey said firmly.

Kendra sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Whatever! But you're holding Otto the whole time!"

Kendra sang most of the car ride, standing abruptly and rocking out to _Small Town Girl_. She proceeded to the instrumental and performed with an over exaggerated air guitar. Bailey laughed at her antics. The two sat in the back in the pick up truck, having to entertain themselves with only the sound of the scratchy radio music. She stumbled in her movement when the truck made a sharp turn into a driveway. Grumbled curses could be heard as she attempted to stand up again.

Edward stepped out of his Volvo, and seconds later he suddenly appeared in front of Jacob's path.

"What the hell?" Kendra whispered.

Edward snarled, "If you ever touch her against her will again—"

"Not here, Edward!" Bella interjected.

"She's the one that touched me!" Jacob snapped.

"Jacob! Just go, okay?" Bella said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Charlie appeared, running down the steps and separating the two. "Let's not fight on my lawn," he said, looking between them. "What happened?"

There was a silence before Jacob decided to speak up again.

"Bella kissed me," Jacob murmured. It was easy to see Charlie was fighting off a grin. "And she broke her hand after she punched my face."

"Why'd you punch him in the face, Bells?" Charlie asked.

Bella frowned but did not answer, turning her body toward Edward.

"Why is no one asking the bigger question?" Kendra demanded. "Why did she kiss Jake, huh? Can you tell me that?"

"No one asked you to be here," Edward hissed.

"I'm just stating the facts, thank you very much," Kendra retorted. "Maybe you should keep your girlfriend on a tighter leash."

"Okay, now you're just being a jerk!" Bella snapped.

"Is that really all you can come up with?" Kendra shouted. "I'm just being real here, and so was Jacob, which is why you punched him!"

"Let's keep it civilized here, people," Charlie interrupted. "And just who are you, anyhow?"

Kendra straightened up and gave a mock solute. "Kendra Harrison, at your service, sir!"

Charlie recognized that mockery anywhere. "Kendra? The little one Billy took care of a while back?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Kendra said.

"Bella, I'll take you to Carlisle," Edward suddenly said, steering her toward his Volvo.

"Well that was over quick," Kendra muttered. She looked over at her sister, who still sat silently in the truck. "You're good, Bails? I feel like I did the talking for you."

"I had nothing to say anyway," Bailey said.

"You know, we probably could've strategized this better," Kendra said, hopping out the bed of the truck. "How are we getting back?"

"We'll have to walk," Jacob said, holding out a hand to help Bailey out the truck.

Kendra groaned in annoyance. "That'll be an hour!"

Bailey looked up at the clouds gathering in the sky. "In the rain, too," she said.

"We could probably catch a bus but that'll only take us so far," Jacob suggested. "If we bus to the next town over, we can do a short cut through the forest and I can get someone to meet us halfway."

* * *

There was nothing Kendra could imagine more tiring than their little adventure with Bella, but she was soon stressing about the upcoming party that she was sure they were no longer welcome to. She obsessed over her outfit along with putting together Bailey's, only to be disappointed when the day had finally arrived and her expectations were shot down.

The music wasn't up to par. Everyone was dressed mildly conservative, as if they were attending a semi-formal dance rather than an of it all graduation party.

"This is a graduation party?" Kendra snorted. "Looks like we haven't missed much, eh Bailey?"

"It's still nice," Bailey said.

"The house is huge; I'll give them that," Kendra admitted. She looked around, shaking her head. "The music could be better."

"There's our hostess," Jacob said, spotting Bella walking around a corner.

"Ah, the lovely basket case," Kendra muttered.

Bailey elbowed her sister.

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited me here, remember?" Jake said.

"Was my right hook not subtle enough for you? That was me uninviting you."

"Look, I just came to give you a graduation present. You should be nice and accept it; I took time to make it."

"I don't want any presents."

Kendra snatched Bella's hand and dropped the wolf charm into it. "You should be thankful he even bothered with you, you-"

Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough."

"Jake, you made this?" Bella asked.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "I'll go survey the masses."

She sauntered over to the snack table where she spotted a goofy looking blond picking at the chips in assorted bowls. At first she ignored him, acting as if she didn't know he was there. He gawked at her over the rim of his cup as he took a large gulp.

"Uhh, um, ah, hiya," Mike stuttered.

"Well aren't you a cute little stud muffin?" Kendra grinned, reaching across the punch bowl to pinch his cheeks.

"Are you related to the Cullens? I've never seen you around school before.."

Kendra threw her head back in laughter. Mike couldn't help but stare at her ample chest that was partially exposed by the lace inset going down the middle of her top and disappearing into her jeans.

"Oh hell no! We have no relation at all," Kendra said. She smirked at his embarrassed flush. "What an innocent boy you are."

"Boy? How old are you then?"

"I'm 21, sweetheart. I'm a woman," she said, sauntering around the table with a purposeful sway in her hips.

"I can see that," he mumbled to himself, nervously sipping his punch. The cup was suddenly snatched from him and he watched as Kendra downed the rest of his drink, paying sharp attention as she licked the excess from her chin.

"Yummy," she whispered.

"I bet," he replied, almost inaudibly.

"Mike!" a voice shouted over the music.

"Jess," Mike said, regaining his composure.

"Making new friends?" she asked, looping her arm possessively around his.

"Uh, this is-"

"My girl," Paul stated darkly, placing a strong arm around Kendra's waist.

"O-oh..." Mike muttered, allowing himself to be pulled away by Jessica.

"What the hell was that?" Paul demanded.

"Don't be such a stiff. I was only messing with him," Kendra said. "He looked easy to make fun of, so I took advantage of the situation."

"And the shirt?"

Kendra scoffed. "Oh posh! Hardly anything is showing!"

"I don't like to share what's mine," Paul growled, spinning her around in his arms.

She laughed, "Get out of caveman mode, Paul." when he continued to growl, she kissed the twitching muscle where his jaw clenched. "You're a funny bunny."

"Never a dull moment," Paul commented, tilting her jaw up and kissing her fully on her lips.

* * *

"Do you like the party?" Jacob asked.

"It's average," Bailey replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It went as expected."

"Are you used to something more elaborate?"

"Exciting is the correct word."

"Ah, so the lady is a wild one?"

Bailey cut her eyes to Jacob. "At one point in time, yes," she said.

"Hmm," Jacob murmured. "Am I boring too?"

"No," Bailey said. "There's definitely something strange about you."

"Everybody is weird," Jacob said. He stepped ahead of her and grabbed hold on her hands. "Let's blow this popsicle joint. We're obviously not wanted here."

Bailey shrugged, following Jacob out of the house. "How will Kendra and Paul get home?" she asked, pulling open the door of the Rabbit.

Jacob walked around to the trunk and pulled out a vintage Harley, one that Bailey had noticed sitting in his garage.

"They can take this." Jacob said, kicking the stand out. He hopped into the driver's seat and revved the engine, peeling out quickly.

"How are your arms?"

The burn marks had faded to dull red and brownish spots speckled across them. Bailey pulled at the sleeves of her denim jacket. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window, not answering. He drove silently, stealing glances at her occasionally.

"Jacob," Bailey said. She paused, staring up at his towering form across from her. "Do you have a long term illness?"

"No.. Why?" he asked.

"Your temperature, it's been hot for days," Bailey said. His eyes widened. "You thought I didn't notice?"

"I run hotter the normal people," Jacob said.

"I was hot like you once," she said. "and I had to go to the hospital. They said I almost died."

"I won't die," Jacob said bitterly. "I've been this way for a year and some change."

"A disease?"

"You could say that."

"But you won't tell me?"

Jacob smiled. "When you decide to open up to me, I'll do the same."

"I was thirteen when I got sick," Bailey said. "Dehydration."

"How did that happen?"

"I was stuck in the house for days."

"What?"

"He wouldn't let me leave the room. I didn't have water."

"Then-"

"Police broke in and found me. They took me and Kendra away." Bailey said. "He went to jail, mom went to a home, and my sister and I went to a ward."

"Bailey, you don't have to tell me everything just because of what I said."

"Are you uncomfortable?" Bailey asked.

"No, I just-"

"I'm not telling you everything, only a piece," Bailey said. "Do not interrupt me."

_The room was silent. There was no sound except for the inconsistent drip, drip coming from a leak in the ceiling._

Drip, drip.

_The room was dark. Hardly any light had shown through the imperfections of the boarded up windows. There was dust everywhere. The room was empty, save for a small wooden chair and a stained mattress. The water would occasionally fall onto my forehead, sliding down the side of my head and settling in my hair. I could not move my hands to wipe away the water. I was chained by my wrists to the bedposts, unable to move. I lay on top of a bare bed frame._

_My throat was dry. I did not have water for hours. Days? I don't remember the time._

_I remember Him lying on the chair. His head was tilted back, yes, I remember now, and He snored loudly through His slackened jaw. I never forgot that._

_I was frightened, but I didn't care at the moment. I was thirsty. I _needed_ water._

Drip, drip.

_The water fell on my forehead again._

_ I would go _mad_…_

_I moved my head slowly, trying desperately to tilt at the perfect angle to get the water into my mouth. But it was too late. The chains rattled, and He was suddenly sitting up straight, glaring into my soul. He says something, but I don't hear. I'm focused on the next drop of water. He grabs my chin and forced my head in His direction, but eyes remain on the ceiling. Just one drop…_

_He slaps me. My head turns to the left._

Drip, drip.

_The water hits my cheek, and slides just beside my ear._

_I close my eyes. He hits me. I look at him finally, and He says something again. I hear nothing but jumbled words. Was He drunk again? I give Him no reply. Another strike. My head jerks to the left. I can suddenly hear clearly again._

_The closet is rattling. I hear distinct screaming, muffled by the closet door. Kendra._

_He screams for her to shut up. The rattle continues with more vigor. He walks over to the closet, and He suddenly falls to the floor. Kendra stands there, the neck of a broken bottle in her hands. Ah, so she was in the wine closet._

_She has a wild look in her eyes when she stomps over to me._

* * *

"Those pricks," Kendra grumbled, stomping into the house. "Leaving us at the party with just a motorcycle and not telling us beforehand!"

"It's really not a big deal," Paul said, though there was an annoyed edge in his voice as well.

"And I know that asshole took the long way back here to avoid my wrath," Kendra hissed, throwing off her jacket in annoyance. "That's the only reason we got here before them! That, or he's trying to make a move. That smart bastard!"

"Kendra," Paul said, grabbing her by her forearms. "There's no reason to be so upset."

"I swear all your hotheadedness is rubbing off on me," Kendra scowled.

"You're so sexy when you're mad," Paul whispered, pressing her lips against hers.

When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he took the initiative to deepen the kiss. Kendra only seemed eager to comply. His hands slid from her arms to her waist, pressing her even closer to his body. She relished in his extreme warmth, granting him a tiny moan of satisfaction.

His tongue brushed against her lips, and her mouth opened invitingly. Their tongues clashed against each other, both battling for dominance. Kendra abruptly pulled away and began to suckle his neck, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. He gripped her thighs to keep her steady.

"Is this going where I think it is?" Paul asked breathlessly.

Kendra stopped her ministrations momentarily, only to nibble on his earlobe. "Only if you'll let me."

"Of course," Paul said.

Kendra grinned, ripping off the t-shirt he wore and openly ogling at his toned chest and abdomen.

"What time," Kendra started, pausing to slip out of her jeans, "is your mom expecting you to be back home?"

Paul faltered in his speech, staring at Kendra clad in only in a strapless black bodysuit with a lace inset down the middle, and her Hellbound boots.

"I didn't know you were wearing a...a..."

"Bodysuit?" Kendra suggested. She grinned. "Nasty, right? No one noticed. Its really hard to wear this shit and not look skanky."

"You pulled it off."

"It's my alternative versus going commando all the time."

"C-commando?"

Kendra shrugged. "Yeah. I read somewhere it's technically healthier to not wear panties, depending on the material of your pants."

Paul looked flustered. "Oh..."

Kendra suddenly burst out in laughter. "Paul," she chuckled. "You're such a wreck. Are you a virgin?"

"No!" Paul snapped.

Kendra giggled, pushing him back onto the couch. "Then quit being a posh. We're on a tight schedule."

Kendra kneeled between his legs and quickly tied her hair into a messy bun. She casually rubbed the bulge at the crotch of his jeans and slowly unzipped them, smiling when he tensed.

"Paul, relax," Kendra assured him. "I know what I'm doing."

She yanked down his jeans, and at his sharp intake of breath she slowly, teasingly, pulled at the band if his briefs. He sprung to attention before her eyes and Kendra smirked.

"Well hello there," Kendra whispered.

She leaned forward and kissed the tip, only to pause when Paul grabbed her hair.

"For the record, you can hold my head. Hell, pull my hair all you want. But if you push my head down," she began, "I'll bite you. Got it?"

Paul groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. He swore her sexual bluntness and brutal honesty would be the death of him, and he didn't seem to mind.

Kendra chuckled. "I didn't even start yet, sweetie."

* * *

_I asked Kendra what she was doing, but she didn't answer. He got up, and she was tumbling to the floor. She didn't get back up after that. He walked over to me and grabbed by chin again. I'm staring at him now; I had nothing to say._

_Dorian stumbles in. He's my brother. Dorian is in the basement, or at least he was, and was handcuffed to the water heater. His wrists are raw, and his thumbs are dislocated. He used to have beautiful black hair that fell to his shoulders and bright blue eyes, like Kendra. His hair was disheveled, some ends longer than others. He lost the light in his eyes; he just looked crazed, even more so than Kendra._

_Kendra began screaming and sobbing from her spot on the floor, scrambling toward Dorian. He shoved her away from him, and that is when I notice the nail gun in his hand. He points a shaky finger toward Him, a darkness overcoming his eyes._

_"You," he says._

_Kendra gets up again, this time trying to pull Dorian away. A shot rings out. Kendra writhes on floor, screaming. She clutches her back._

_I start screaming. There are more shots, and I suddenly feel heavy. Red coats my face. There's so much… and I can't breathe…_

_The weight is suddenly lifted. Dorian is now punching him. I'd never seen such life in him, although life is not the appropriate word. Vigor? Desperation? Frenzy? Dorian had nothing left. He stills, and walks over to me, undoing the knots around my own wrists. He lifted me by the collar of my dress and stared me straight in the eye. I could see the torn blood vessels in my eyes._

_"Back then, I told you I would keep one promise," he said._

* * *

"You never did answer my question earlier," Kendra remarked, trailing kisses up his abdomen as she maneuvered into his lap.

Paul wiped the corner of her lip, smiling. "What question was that?"

"The time you're supposed to head back home, remember?" Kendra reminded him.

"Midnight," Paul said.

Kendra glanced at the clock. 11:13.

"We'll have to get things moving along then, Cinderella."

She pulled to one side the crotch of her bodysuit, revealing her hairless, dripping sex.

Paul grabbed her hand before she could reach for him again. "Wait. I wasn't thinking earlier. Condoms?"

"Tch. I'm not diseased," she scoffed.

"Pregnancy?"

Kendra gripped his shoulders firmly as she began to slide down his length, reveling in the warm fullness she felt from him. "I can't get pregnant," she gasped in pleasure.

Paul groaned in unison but kept a firm grip on her hips to keep her from teasingly grinding anymore than she already was.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kendra frowned at the delay. "Exactly that. Don't worry about it," she began to squirm in his hold.

"But..."

"That's a story for another time. But right now, I need you," Kendra whispered, purposefully clenching down on him.

Paul groaned again in compliance, giving her hips a squeeze before he started to move her faster. Kendra shuddered in ecstasy and pushed his face into her breasts, eyes rolling back as he trusted upward.

* * *

_The sprinklers were on. I was being dragged across the lawn, like a rag doll, by my ankles. Dorian was muttering to himself, but I could not speak. I could not tell him to let me go. Kendra is laughing now. She appears in my peripheral and points toward the sky._

_"Look," she says in an airy voice. "Look at what Dorian brought us."_

_There was a rainbow in the sky. It was the first I'd seen out the outside in days. I'd never seen a rainbow before. I stared in silence. Dorian still had a tight grip on my ankles, staring up as well. A promise…_

_I watched Kendra sink to the ground. She was grinning, but I saw red blossom across the back of her shirt. I called out to her, but she didn't answer. She was looking right through me._

_I heard sirens in the distance, getting closer… and closer—_

"Dammit" Jacob hissed, eyes narrowing as he heard howling. "There are wolves out tonight."

"Is it safe?" Bailey asked, snapping out of her daze she stepped into as she told her past.

"You should probably go inside," Jacob said. He only just realized they were in front of her house. "I'll go back home too. We shouldn't wait around to see if the wolves are friendly or not."

"Why don't you come inside then?" Bailey suggested. "It'll be too dangerous for you to go all the way back to your house."

Jacob sniffed, his eyes snapping toward the front window. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Bailey frowned. "Why not?"

Jacob coughed into his hand nervously, glancing around. "Well, it seems to me that your sister has a guest, and my presence would only make things… awkward," he explained.

"A guest?" Bailey questioned. She peered through a small tear in the curtains of the window, only to pull back quickly. A blush settled across her cheeks. "Maybe I should just wait on the porch."

"Okay, but don't leave, alright?" Jacob said. At her nod, he smiled gently. "Thanks for telling me about your past. I know it must've been uncomfortable for you."

The blush faded from her face in a instant, and Jacob was already missing the rosy tint. She averted her eyes from his gaze to stare at her boots.

"I don't know why I told you. I never re-told it anyone before," Bailey said. "Not even to my therapist."

Jacob reached for her cheek, but pulled back when she flinched. "Don't go back to that Bailey," he said firmly. "You know I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry," Bailey mumbled.

He mussed her hair and grinned. "No need to apologize. I just don't want you scared of me, but I understand. You had it tough."

Bailey said nothing.

"Well, I gotta go," Jacob said after a few minutes of silence.

"Jacob!" Bailey called.

He spun around from his spot on the steps to face her. His eyes widened when he felt her lips brush against his cheek.

"Thank you," Bailey said. "For listening to me. It…it means a lot."

Jacob nodded dumbly, stumbling across the path to the gate. His cheeks were burning, and he knew a silly grin was plastered on his face.

He was glowing.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Kendra mumbled, her voice scratchy. She lay sprawled on top of Paul, flushed and panting lightly.

"That's Sam," Paul said, patting her back. "Let me up, baby."

"Don't call me baby," Kendra sighed, snuggling closer to him. "And I'm too comfortable. You're warm."

When the howling persisted, Paul gripped Kendra's shoulders and sat up abruptly. Kendra squealed, tucking her head into his shoulder and smiling.

"Ready again so soon?" she whispered.

"We don't have time," Paul reasoned, quickly pulling out of her. "I have to go."

"Will you be alright?" Kendra asked.

Paul smirked. "What? Are you worried about me?"

Kendra glared at him viciously.

"It's okay. You don't have to admit it," Paul said, grasping her chin with his thumb and pointer. He plastered kiss after kiss on her lips until he felt her knees weaken while he held her in his grasp.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Paul suggested, placing her back on the couch.

"Another," she whispered.

He pressed his lips against hers once more before fumbling with his jeans at his ankles.

"Why are you putting your pants on when you'll have to take them off again?" Kendra asked.

"I can't show up home naked," Paul said.

"Then don't go back home," Kendra whispered, pressing her hands on his chest. "I want you back here. Without clothes."

"Is that a request?"

"That's an order."

"Yes ma'am," he said cheekily, sauntering out if the room, jeans forgotten.

_Nice ass_, she thought.

"Knock, knock."

Kendra sat up in surprise. "Bailey!" she squeaked, pulling her top over her chest. "How long were you there?"

"A while ago. I was sitting on the porch," Bailey said, shrugging.

"Y-you were listening?"

"Sorry, but I didn't really have a choice," Bailey said. She suddenly grinned and in a falsetto voice cried, "Oh, yeah, Paul, faster!"

Kendra grinned. "You pervert! I do not sound like that!"

"Is he coming back? Should I leave again?"

"Why don't you go to Jake's house and have some fun with him? Then we can swap stories."

Bailey scowled. "No."

"That oughta show up Bella," Kendra said. "Show her who the real alpha female is!"

"No. I can't."

"What? Bailey, you have a velvet dress on," Kendra said. "It's practically begging to be touched!"

"The dress is nice, but me..." Bailey muttered.

"Bailey Harrison, you listen to me!" Kendra snapped. "You smell like pine needles and you have a face like sunshine!"

"My scars are not beautiful."

"Bails, they may not be pretty, but they make you who you are. And you are nothing short of gorgeous," Kendra said.

Bailey said nothing. Kendra stared at her blankly before she grinned and pulled on her jeans.

"Do I have to convince you, dear sister?"

* * *

**I do not own Bridesmaids, Small Town Girl, Cinderella, or Hellbounds.**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my three OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian and Kendra. :)**

(Warning: Language and brief adult content.)**  
**

**Chapter 7: Runaway Love**

* * *

Before Kendra could go on a tangent and list all the good things of her sister she could think of, her phone rang. She scowled at the interruption, pulling the phone out of her pocket. The caller ID was unfamiliar, and Bailey shrugged when she didn't recognize the number either.

"Hello?" Kendra asked. "Yes, this is Kendra Harrison speaking."

Bailey giggled at the formality in her sister's voice.

"He… he's what? Tomorrow?" Kendra stuttered, "Oh…oh my god. I-I'll be there as soon as possible! I.. I- thank you!"

"Who was that?" Bailey asked.

Kendra stared at her sister with shock. "He's out. Dorian is out."

"…What?" Bailey whispered.

"He got out early for good behavior. Tomorrow," Kendra said. "I can pick him up tomorrow."

Bailey blanched. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. I have to. Right now," Kendra said, throwing on a leather jacket.

"But…"

"Don't you want to see Dorian?" Kendra asked. "I don't want to leave him stranded out there!"

"Of course I do!" Bailey blurted.

"Bails, I told you I wouldn't stay here forever. I have a home in Chicago," Kendra paused at her sister's lips trembling. "Don't cry. I'll be back before you know it, with Dorian. See? I'll even leave my stuff here."

"Why don't you move here with me?" Bailey suggested. "We can all live together."

Kendra shook her head. "You wanted to stay here by yourself, and I'm giving you that chance to be on your own. We can't cling to each other forever."

"I don't want to be alone out here! I lied!" Bailey argued.

"You won't be alone," Kendra said. "You have Jacob."

"What about Paul? I know he likes you and you like him," Bailey said.

"All the more reason to go. I'll only end up hurting him," Kendra said. "And myself."

"Why are you running away again?" Bailey said tearfully.

"I'm coming back," Kendra said firmly.

"For now."

Kendra stared at her sister for a long moment before she walked around her and headed toward the door. Before she could get her hand on the doorknob and leave, the door suddenly slammed open. Paul stood there, an ominous expression on his face. He looked slightly breathless, as if he had just finished running. He stomped into the house, pushing back Kendra with his body alone. Kendra sneered at his actions and shoved him away from her.

"Don't think you can just barge in here! This isn't your house!" Kendra shouted. "Get the hell out of here!"

"You're leaving?" Paul growled.

"It's none of your business!" Kendra snapped.

"You can't leave me," Paul spat.

"We aren't together!" Kendra argued.

"Aren't we?" Paul shouted, throwing his hands up. "Then what the hell was that just a while ago? A tease?"

"This was _one_ damn night!"

"And the couple of nights before that, when we barbecued? Was that nothing to you at all? Didn't you feel anything?"

Kendra swallowed noisily. "I told you this would happen, Paul," she said. "I warned you this would happen!"

"What, that you can't accept your own feelings? The _truth_?" Paul griped.

"NO!" Kendra shouted, throwing her fists to the side in anger. "I'll get bored with you! Do you hear me? I want nothing to do with you because I'm tired of you already! I can't commit to you after one night! I won't! _That's_ the truth!"

"Quit lying to yourself!" Paul hissed.

"How about you quit trying to make a lie out of my honesty," Kendra said sharply. "You want the truth? There's nothing between us. _Nothing_! I wanted a good fuck from you; I got it. That's all I wanted- all I've_ ever_ wanted from _any man_! Message received?"

"You-"

"I'm a _tramp_ Paul!" Kendra screamed, biting her lip against the burning sensation in her eyes. "Get over it already!"

"Kendra…" Bailey muttered, taking a small step forward. "Don't make yourself into something you're not."

Kendra turned on her sister, her eyes livid. "Don't try to counsel me. I'm going to Chicago, and any argument you make won't convince me otherwise."

And with that, she spun and stormed out of the house. Seconds later, the engine of her car revved up and disappeared in the distance.

Bailey sniffled, "She didn't mean it. Sometimes she has fits of anger. She'll come back and apologize when she cools off."

If Paul heard her, he chose not to say anything.

Bailey's lips puckered as she turned her eyes to Paul. "I'm sorry, Paul," she said tearfully before crouching down and covering her head with her arms.

Paul stared at the door with blank eyes before he walked out slowly, not even aware that Jacob was coming up the steps until they bumped shoulders. Jacob called out his name a couple of times, and after a few moments Paul looked up. Jacob took a step back in caution, nervously looking over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"You should go get your girl," Paul said quietly. "She's drowning in crocodile tears."

Jacob frowned. "What happened to you, man?"

"She's gone," Paul mumbled, shoving past him and walking into the forest.

Jacob grabbed his wrist before he could get anywhere. "Who's gone?"

Paul yanked his wrist from his grip and turned to him with crazed eyes. "Kendra left!" he screamed. "She's gone!"

"Paul, calm down," Jacob said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Paul shouted, trembling with new rage. "How would you feel if your imprint rejected you?"

"There's no reason to be angry," Jacob said.

"No reason? I have every reason!" Paul growled. He shuddered hunching over. "You don't know what it feels like…"

"Paul, I've been rejected before," Jacob said. "I know what you're going through, and you have to fight it."

"You. Rejected?" Paul chuckled with no humor. "You never had a chance with that vampire girl in the first place! My mate rejected me! A piece of my fucking soul was just ripped out of my life, and you're telling me-"

A loud growl tore itself from Paul's throat as he convulsed uncontrollably, falling to the ground. Jacob began to approach him when he heard the equivalent of choking coming from his friend's mouth. But it was a mistake.

Silver fur exploded from Paul's skin, completely overwhelming him. He grew in size as his bones and muscles morphed into that of a wolf's.

A blood-curdling scream resonated from behind the two, and Jacob turned to see Bailey standing on the porch, pale faced and horrified.

Jacob suddenly felt a shredding and splitting knife against his back, and fell to the ground with a painful shout. The wolf had clawed his back in mid transformation. The wolf ran from the scene.

Bailey ran down the stairs, tripping over herself and rolling until she stopped near Jacob. Shaking head and moving to her knees, she quickly crawled over to him. Her cheeks were flaming red as tears fell down her cheeks, looking around wildly for something helpful to do.

"Jacob," she sobbed, patting his head when he winced in pain. "Oh my god… what do I do? Tell me what to do!"

"Bailey, calm down," Jacob said. "I'll be fine."

Bailey threw her face into her hands. "What do you mean? You just got attacked by a giant wolf that used to be Paul! There's blood everywhere! You'll die!"

"I need you to stay calm for me," he said firmly. "I'm going to get through this."

"Why are we even arguing? I should be calling the police or animal control or something," Bailey cried, standing.

Jacob sat up quickly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back toward him. "No. Stop. I'm fine, really."

"Lay back down!" Bailey shouted suddenly. "You'll die!"

Jacob tugged her forward until she fell onto his chest. He wrapped her arms around him, making sure her hands were touching his back. "I'm fine, see. Nothing to worry about. All healed."

Bailey pulled back from him in shock, her face paling. "How did you…" She stared at her hands in shock. There was no blood.

Bailey sucked in a deep breath and released a sob. She gripped the front of his shirt for dear life, hunching over and breathing harshly. She shook her head, looking up at him in shock.

"What's… happening?" she sobbed.

"Shh," Jacob whispered.

Bailey sniffled nonstop, more tears rolling down her face. "He-He changed into a wolf! And you… you were hurt! Badly!"

"I know," Jacob murmured, wiping her face with his thumb.

"Jacob… s-something's wrong with.. with me," she blubbered, her breath picking up again.

When her breathing began to change from sniffles to gasping and coughing, Jacob cupped her face in his hands and turned her face upward.

"Bailey, I need you to calm down now," Jacob said. "You're perfectly sane. There is nothing wrong with you. In fact, there's something wrong with_ me_."

Incoherent words left her mouth as she blubbered some more, eyes closing and more tears flowing. He tilted her head to the side and gazed at her softly before he pressed his lips on hers. When he pulled away, the tear flow suddenly stopped and her eyes were widened with shock.

"Bailey, I thought… I thought I would have more time to tell you but I can't wait," Jacob said. "You have to know."

Bailey said nothing in reply when he spoke. After a few beats of silence, he continued.

Jacob said. "There's more going on with the our tribe than I let on about."

"Meaning?" she whispered.

"Bailey…" Jacob trailed off. "I'm a werewolf. I transform into a wolf, like Paul did."

"I can see that."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true. You have to believe me," Jacob said.

Bailey stared at him in silence. "Uh huh."

"I'm sorry if I scared you with all the blood and Paul transforming," Jacob said, caressing her cheeks. "I wasn't going to tell you that way."

"You… you jerk!" Bailey shrieked, pushing his hands away. "I thought you were dying!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Jacob said.

"Don't do that again!" Bailey snapped.

Jacob smiled. "You know, you're cute when you're angry," he said.

"And… you kissed me," Bailey whispered.

"Are you angry about that too?" Jacob asked.

"I thought… Bella?"

"She's nothing to me," Jacob said firmly. "I'm only interested in one girl, and she's sitting right next to me."

"M-me?" Bailey squeaked, a blush spreading across her face.

"You," Jacob said warmly. "Now, about this werewolf thing…"

* * *

Kendra had driven straight to the airport, immediately buying a ticket for the earliest nonstop flight she could find to Chicago. She only brought a small bag with her filled with a few changes of clothes and a wad of cash she kept hidden at the bottom. The ticket cost her a pretty penny, which she handed over reluctantly, but she felt it was worth it to get there quickly and meet her brother on time. The flight had only been about four hours, which gave her plenty of time to rest for the night and meet her brother in the morning. But her attention was currently occupied, right when she her way outside to catch a bus.

He was the most unique specimen she had seen in, what, hours?

He stood by a Dunkin Donuts stand with a map in his hands, looking completely lost as he glanced around confused. His bright hazel eyes reminded her of the sea by an island she had seen on the Internet once. She took time to appreciate his narrow face and strong jawline. Unlike her, his skin was tanned and had no freckles in sight. His brows were thick and arched high, slightly darker than his dusky auburn hair covered in a gray skullcap.

He pulled out a small cell phone from the pocket of his fur-lined vest and spoke into the phone. Kendra couldn't help but notice braces on the bottom row of his teeth and the gentle, deep tenor of his voice. When he ended the conversation, Kendra couldn't help but smirk; Arabic tattoos laced his knuckles.

She gave herself a quick check in the reflection of the glass doors beside her. She wore a printed cardigan with the first few buttons undone, showing off the gray bandeau she wore underneath. The cardigan stopped mid thigh, still showing off her legs in a pair of leggings and feet clad in military boots. Satisfied with her look, she fixed the beret on her head and sauntered over to the mystery man.

"You look hopelessly lost," she said pleasantly. "Need any help?"

The young man gave her a once over, straightening from his slouched position against the wall. "I'm housesitting for a friend out here, but I have no idea where I'm going."

Her toes curled at his voice. "First time in Chicago?"

"Was I really that obvious?" he smirked.

"Well," Kendra paused, taking in his attire. "you dress like you're from around here, I'll give you that."

"I got something right," he said.

"And you've also a name?" Kendra asked.

"Call me Stellan," he said. "And you?"

"Kendra," she said. "Now, would you like some help or not?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" he said.

"Where are you headed, Stellan?" She smirked at how his name easily rolled off her tongue.

"Roscoe Village," he said, pulling out a small notepad from his pocket. "The apartment is near some elementary school."

"Jahn?" Kendra asked.

"That's it! You know the place?" He asked.

"Don't I know it!" Kendra snorted. "Hell, I should. I'm in that apartment too. Coincidence?"

"I like to call it fate," he said, grinning.

Kendra giggled into her hand. "It's your lucky day. We can get a taxi together."

"Are you sure? You're not busy at all?" he asked, leaning toward her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Not tomorrow morning," Kendra said, glancing at a nearby clock. "I've got hours of free time."

"Oh really?" Stellan said, brushing back a stray lock from her face. "That means we can have more time together."

Kendra tilted forward until their heads were touching. "I suppose we do."

* * *

A frantic knock at the door caused Bailey and Jacob to look up from their deep conversation about. He had finally got through explaining about his tribe and werewolves, which had taken hours (mostly because of her interruptions with questions), and he had just started to touch the subject of vampires. Bailey stood and stretched her stiff limbs from sitting for so long, and made her way toward the door, hoping it would be her sister. She grimaced when she saw who it was.

"Paul… I- she… she's not here. She really left," Bailey stuttered. She flinched when he gave her a distraught glance. "You can come in, if you want, I guess."

He stepped around her carefully, immediately walking toward a sweater that Kendra had worn once. He buried his face in it and breathed deeply, shuddering. Bailey regarded him silently, closing the door.

"He's just looking for a piece of her to keep with him," Jacob said.

"I figured," Bailey said quietly. "But I don't understand why he's so depressed about her."

"It's a werewolf thing; Kendra is his imprint," Jacob said. "It's like a soul mate. Except she rejected him."

"Is that why he's so…" she trailed off, gesturing toward his strange actions.

"Yeah.. He's just trying to cling to what's left," Jacob explained. "I guess it comforts him, to some degree."

"But, he'll be okay, right?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know," Jacob murmured. "This hasn't happened before. I hope he'll be okay. Listening to his thoughts is living hell."

"Thoughts?"

"Werewolf thing. When we're wolves, we can hear each other thinking. It's how we communicate," Jacob said.

"Okay, but back to what you were saying," Bailey said. "Vampires? The Cullens? Really?"

"It's all true," Jacob confirmed. "We have a treaty so they can't bite another human and change then into another one of them."

"Is that why Edward was so pale?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, they're all like that," Jacob said. "Some of them even have special powers-"

Paul suddenly screamed, clutching Kendra's jacket to his chest. He hunched over on the couch, muffling his screams into the cushions. He thrashed around, knocking the decorative baubles off the coffee table.

Bailey and Jacob stood up in alarm, unsure what triggered his screams. They watched as he writhed and continued to scream, now clawing at his chest. His eyes were unfocused as his head thrashed left and right.

"Is… is this supposed to happen?" Bailey whispered.

"This is probably the effects of rejection. Like I said, this never happened before," Jacob said tiredly, rubbing his temples. "And it's only the first day. Who knows how long this will last."

"What if... something happened to her?" Bailey asked.

Paul shouted again, the blood vessels in his eyes bursting as he screamed, "_KENDRA_!"

* * *

"It seems your friend is extremely tidy," Kendra pointed out, dropping her duffle bag onto the floor. "This apartment looks so much spacier than mine."

"It's cold in here," Stellan said. "Should turn up the thermostat."

"You know," Kendra whispered, unbuttoning her cardigan. "I've read that exchanging body heat is much quicker if you want to get warm."

"Oh really?" Stellan whispered back, stalking toward her.

"Yeah," she replied. "And I've also read that taking off your clothes makes it even warmer."

"I think I'm overdressed for this occasion," Stellan said.

"Here," Kendra muttered, yanking at the zipper of his vest. "Let me help you look more suitable."

She slipped the vest off his shoulders and began working the buttons of his top. Impatiently, he yanked apart the shirt until the buttons popped and the shirt revealed his well-toned chest and abdomen. Kendra purred appreciatively, eyeing the thin line of auburn hair that trailed from his bellybutton and down, disappearing into his jeans that hung low on his hips.

"My lips are cold," Stellan murmured, tilting her face up with his finger.

He bent down and nibbled on her bottom lip, fiercely pressing his lips against hers. Kendra moaned in response, cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer. Although Kendra felt enthusiasm for this man, she couldn't ignore the slow burning that was building in the pit of her stomach, and she knew for a fact it was not the same burning lust she felt with Paul.

Angered by the fact, she furiously pulled her bandeau top over her head and began pulling at the buckle of his belt.

"Eager, are we?" Stellan chuckled. His pants immediately fell to the floor with a barely audible thud, and she made quick work at pulling down his boxers.

"Shut up," Kendra whispered, bracing herself against a wall. With her free hand, she pulled at her leggings and shimmied them down to her ankles.

"Your tattoo is hot," Stellan whispered, sauntering over to her.

She wiggled her hips impatiently, staring back at him over her shoulder. "Hurry," she pleaded.

Stellan gripped the underside of her thighs, lifting and spreading her legs until she was straddling the wall. Kendra whimpered irritably when he briefly brushed against her core. In one thrust he entered her; she clawed at the wall and screamed in what he thought was pleasure.

Kendra wanted to speak, but it felt as if she had lost her voice. She couldn't find her voice and she felt as though she was choking. Her entire soul was searing with a pain she had never experienced before, worse than anything she had been through in the past. She soon found herself trembling.

"Did you reach your peak already?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

She started thrashing about, slamming her balled fists against the wall. She screamed every time he plunged back in.

She felt like she was dying.

* * *

**I do not own Dunkin Donuts ;) **

**And I know it seems like I'm focusing a lot on Kendra and Paul's relationship, but there will be plenty more Jacob/Bailey fluff while big sis is away!**

**Review? **


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my three OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian and Kendra. :)**

(Warning: Language and brief adult content.)**  
**

**Chapter 8: Ties  
**

_"Sometimes you have to hurt somebody to make them better. You can't have morals to do what I do." -_Unknown (If anybody knows where this came from, I'd appreciate the little fun fact!)

* * *

"Jacob, it's been days, and she hasn't said anything. Not a phone call or anything," Bailey said. "What if something terrible happened to her? You saw how Paul was!"

Jacob sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Bailey, you haven't slept right these past couple of days either, and worrying isn't going to make things better. We should just-"

They both jumped when her cell phone rang. She flew to her phone and fumbled with it before she brought it to her ear. Her face brightened immediately.

"Dorian? Oh my god, Dorian!" Bailey cried into the phone. The smile immediately fell from her face. "What's wrong? …What do you mean sick?"

"What's the problem?" Jacob mouthed.

Bailey held a finger up to silence him. "Put her on the phone… Then what's she saying? …What?"

She waved erratically for Jacob to come closer. He squished his face against hers to listen to the phone. At first all he registered was moaning, but then he heard a discernible name: Paul.

"Shit," he muttered, gathering his sweatshirt from the couch. "I have to go get him."

"Dor, just keep her warm for now. Stay near the phone," Bailey said, tossing the phone aside. "What's going on? Why is she suddenly sick?"

"It's the whole imprinting deal," Jacob said. "Imprints can't stay away from each other long, or else they start to feel pain."

"But Jacob, she hasn't even been gone that long," Bailey pointed out. "She's only been gone for a day."

Jacob shrugged. "Then something must've happened to her, but either way, they can't stay like this. Paul's already in a slump."

"What are you going to do?" Bailey asked.

"I'm going to make that idiot go get his girl back before they end up killing each other," Jacob said.

Bailey blanched. "They'll die?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know; this never happened before. We shouldn't take the chance though."

"Paul!" Jacob shouted, stomping out the door and onto the porch. "Dammit Paul, come out!"

"She's gone. She doesn't want me."

Jacob jumped, spinning around. Paul had literally appeared from nowhere. There was no scent, no sound. He was just standing behind Jacob as if he had been there the whole time. Already, his eyes looked crazed, surrounded by dark bruises.

"Paul, it's not too late. You have to go to her," Jacob said.

"No, it is too late," Paul growled.

"How is it—"

"She fucked somebody else!" Paul shouted. "I could feel it! I could feel her pleasure when he touched her!"

"That doesn't matter anymore! She's hurting, you're hurting!" Jacob reasoned. "You have to fix this!"

"I told you Jacob! She doesn't want me!" Paul shouted dejectedly. His voice dropped to a whisper. "And as her imprint, I have to accept her decision."

"You didn't here her on the phone, Paul," Jacob said. "Bailey got a call… Kendra is calling for you. She needs you. She wants you near her. Go!"

"She… what?" Paul muttered.

"You're not the only one affected by the separation!" Jacob snapped. "She's sick! Worse than you!"

"But she-"

"Paul," Jacob growled, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Get your mangy ass over there and makeup with Kendra before this starts effecting Bailey too!"

"She wants me?" Paul whispered.

"Yes! Now go!" Jacob snapped, pushing him in the direction of the woods. "Follow the I-90!"

Bailey smiled tiredly as she watched him run away, shaking her head. "I think I'll take that nap now."

* * *

_Everything was perfect. Everything, from her head to her toes…_

_Her shell was the perfect canvas. There was no life inside._

_Her hair was knotted in intricate braids and twists, pulled back at the nape of her neck in a voluminous bun, not a hair out of place. The entirety of her skin was covered in translucent powder, giving her skin a pale glow with a slight shimmer in the fluorescent lights. Her lips were painted a pale pink and her eyelids had fake lashes glued onto them, globs of mascara decorating them. Her cheeks were over dusted with bright pink blush._

_The dress was like no other. The corset, though extremely tight and uncomfortable, accentuated her small chest and giving the illusion of a waist she had yet to develop in her pubescent years. The corset stopped a few inches short of her hips, suddenly flaring out thanks to the stifling layers of tulle underneath. She wore a tulle shrug that stopped at her wrists and wrapped around her neck in a high collar. Perfection._

_Her wrists were chained to the floor, forcing her to kneel because of its short length. There were many men around her, some she recognized from her frequent bike trips into the main part of town whenever she was told to do an errand. She knew one fellow, a boy a few years older than her that worked in a grocery store. His usually kind face became expressionless, even more so when her own father roughly patted his shoulder and pushed him forward._

_"Speak up, my boy," _He_ said._

_"Do you know who I am, Bailey?" the boy asked._

_"Michael Daniels," she said. "From the grocery store."_

_"Such an exquisite girl," Michael whispered._

_"Thank you," she replied honestly._

_"And do you know what I'm here for, Bailey? All of us?" he asked._

_She stared at him unblinkingly. "To play with me," she replied, as if it were _nothing_. _She_ was nothing. Just numb. Existing, breathing, immune.._

_"Then you know what to do," he said, undoing the zipper of his jeans. They fell at his ankles, and she obediently opened her mouth as she had been trained to do. He shivered as her lips clamped around him. "Just like that, Princess…"_

_The others proceeded to drop their pants, hands grasping themselves as they watched the two, and she knew they would not stop until her blue dress was completely stained, moans and splashing filling the air… They would have their way with her at the consent of her father, and she simply didn't care any longer._

* * *

"Bailey… Bailey!" Jacob shouted, grabbing her by her forearms. "You're dreaming! It's just a dream!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped for breath. Her loose top was soaked with sweat, clinging to her small frame. Just like.. _just like_- She pulled the top over her head and threw it off to the side, clad only in a pair of leggings. She could not relive that moment. Not now. _Go Away.. far away..._

Jacob quickly turned away, blushing furiously. "W-what are you doing?" he whispered.

"It's too hot," Bailey said quietly, sitting up. "I'm going to shower." _Escape..__  
_

"Don't you want to talk about your dream?" Jacob said.

"No," she said shortly, sliding off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

She turned the shower on quickly and stepped in, uncaring about the temperature and yanking off her leggings in the process. _That _feeling began to creep up again; numbing.. emptiness. She stood stone faced in front of the showerhead, only blinking occasionally when drops of water gathered on her lashes. She wished she could disappear down the drain with those droplets, and _never be seen again_... She didn't know how long she stood there before the shower curtain was pulled open. Jacob stood there staring heavily at her face, ignoring her nude form in the shower. Bailey turned her head to him, still expressionless.

"You can look if you want," Bailey muttered. "I don't care. There's nothing sacred about this body."

Jacob pulled the curtains even wider, causing Bailey to shudder at the sudden intrusion of cold air. He stepped in the tub behind her, fully clothed. "The water is freezing, Bailey," he murmured behind her.

"Then get out," she suggested, still facing away from him.

Jacob grabbed her by her small waist and spun Bailey around, glaring at the head that stood a foot and some inches shorter than him. He ignored the water soaking through his clothing and roughly pulled her to his chest. "I won't."

Bailey pushed against his frame, pulling her head back from his chest. "Let go of me!"

"_No_," Jacob growled lowly, tilting her head back and capturing her blue lips with his own.

She jerked away from his lips. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Get away from me!"

He ignored her, roughly kissing her again. Without warning, his tongue pushed past her lips, caressing the roof of her mouth. Her teeth clamped down on his tongue, and he pulled back quickly. The steady stream from the showerhead washed away the blood that dribbled down his chin. He quickly grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the tiled walls.

"What are you _doing_?" Bailey shouted, struggling in his hold.

"Is this how you want me to treat you Bailey?" Jacob asked, planting another bruising kiss on her lips.

"What—"

He silenced her with another rough kiss. "Like you're disposable? _Useless_?"

"Stop it, Jacob," she said, suddenly losing the strength in her voice.

"Since you 'don't care'," Jacob said, roughly grabbing her breast, "then I'll make this body _mine_. Is that alright with you?"

"I-"

He crudely squeezed her breast. "Of course, you don't care, correct?"

"No, that's not what I…" Bailey weakly argued, shaking her head.

"But who cares what you think?" He asked rhetorically, licking the side of her neck. "There's nothing sacred about you anyway. This is all _mine_."

Bailey stiffened under his touch. "D-don't treat me like I'm nothing!" she suddenly shouted, struggling against him again. "And I'm not anybody's!"

Jacob completely stepped away from her, looking saddened. "Then don't treat yourself as if you are, because I know you're so much more than that."

Bailey stared at him in shock. Her expression crumpled and lip puckered before she burst into tears. Jacob returned to her side again, pulling her hands from her face and kissing all over face with small pecks, whispering apologies. When her sobbing died down to sniffles and the occasional shudder, Jacob tilted her head back once again. He smiled at her reddened eyes, watching her she blinked against the water falling onto her face. He reached over and shut off the water, putting the two into a comfortable silence.

"I don't want you to think of yourself that way anymore," Jacob said, tracing the outline of her lips.

She nodded silently, eyes fluttering against his touch.

"You are not nothing. You never were," Jacob said, cupping her cheeks with his broad hands. "And I'm sorry I had to do that."

Bailey shook her head and held his hands against her face, smiling against her tears. "No, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Jacob murmured against her lips before he gently kissed her.

She pulled away and looked off to the side, blushing. She covered her chest with her arms. "D-don't kiss me like that when I don't have any clothes."

Ignoring her, he kissed her once again. "And now you care? Why the change of heart?"

Bailey lightly swatted his shoulder. "Get me towel, Jacob. I'm cold."

He grinned, reaching behind him for a fluffy towel hanging on a rack. "Good answer."

"And get out. I need to dry off," Bailey said, fully smiling at him now. "And while you're at it, find clothes for me."

Jacob quirked a brow at her sudden sassiness, grinning.

"Please?" she said, suddenly unsure.

He ruffled her hair, tossing the towel over her head. "No need to get so intimidated. This is what I want to hear," he said. "Since you're finally awake, we can head out."

"Head out?" Bailey echoed.

Jacob nodded absentmindedly, picking out the first few items he saw in her wardrobe. He handed her the clothing with one arm through the slight opening of the bathroom door. He waited patiently in the hallway, leaning against the banister until she stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a baby blue sweatshirt with a gold knit scarf around her neck and another pair of dark leggings. Jacob snatched another towel off the rack and rubbed her still wet, grinning when it became unruly and fluffy at his work.

"So, where are we going?" Bailey asked, pulling a slouchy beret over her head.

"Bonfire," he answered simply. He tossed her a pair of socks and shoes, kneeling and slipping on said items onto her dainty feet.

"Another one?"

Jacob smirked, lifting her foot onto his bent knee as he put on another sock. "This past week you've done nothing but obsessively worry about your sister," he said, moving on to lacing her sneakers. "Don't you think it's time to have some fun again?"

Bailey frowned. "It wasn't obsessive," she insisted. "And you don't have to tie my shoes. I'm not a child."

"I'm not treating you like one, even though you _are_ small," Jacob said, grinning when she huffed. "You're just my little queen."

She sucked in a sharp breath at his nickname, glancing at him warily. "Not a princess?" _Not like in my nightmares?_

"A princess doesn't take the cake to you," Jacob said.

He led her down the steps and outside before she could question him anymore. They walked in silence through the wooded area, playfully bumping each other along the way. Bailey was surprised to see that his clothes were already dry, although they were soaked just minutes before. She eyed him curiously, assuming it must have been his high temperature that allowed him to dry so quickly.

"Is there something special about this bonfire?" Bailey asked.

"Since the pack keeps growing with all you pale ones adding to our numbers," Jacob began playfully, tugging on the scarf around her neck, "the Council figured it was time to tell the stories again."

"The stories?"

"Our secrets about the tribe, the histories of how we came to be," Jacob explained. "It's actually really interesting."

"You mean about being werewolves and those vampires?" Bailey inquired.

"Yeah, but there's a whole bunch of stuff I haven't told you that you'll be hearing tonight," Jacob said. "Plus, you'll get to meet Kim and Leah tonight."

"Leah is Seth's sister, right?"

"Right. Leah's a stick in the mud though, so don't get offended by her bad attitude," Jacob said. "Kim is normal though. You'll like her. And here comes another irregular child right now…"

"Jake! Bailey!" Seth called, scrambling from his spot on a log to meet them. "Made it just in time! Where's Paul?"

"I don't think he'll be back for a while," Jacob said.

"At least we'll have more food to go around since he won't be scarfing the whole thing down like usual!" Seth said cheerfully.

Jacob ruffled the boy's hair and put him in a harmless headlock. "Save me any burgers, runt? How about for the lady?" he grinned, jerking his head toward Bailey.

"What would you say if I didn't?" Seth asked innocently, jerking in his hold. The two began to roll around on the ground before a sharp voice stilled the two.

"Jacob, get your hands off my brother!" Leah snapped, stomping over to where they were play fighting.

"This is Leah, Bails," Jacob said, shoving Seth off his person and swatting off the dirt from his sweatshirt.

Leah eyed the girl critically, hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed as she analyzed the girl that stood a foot shorter than her height. Bailey fiddled with the frayed ends of her scarf, breaking eye contact with Leah. She instead opted to stare at her floral printed sneakers, taking a small step back. Jacob grasped her shoulder and pulled her close to him, glaring at Leah.

"You're making her uncomfortable," he snapped.

Leah scoffed, flicking off invisible dust from her shoulders. "I was just looking at her," she grumbled. "Now we have another girl to fantasize about when we do patrols."

"I do _not_ fantasize about Bailey like that!" Jacob hissed. "That's all Jared's perverted—"

Leah held a hand up, stopping his rant. "Look, as long as it's not Bella you're depressed about anymore, I don't care. So you can just stop," she rolled her eyes, holding out a hand to Bailey. "It's nice to meet you."

Bailey shook her hand lightly. "Kendra would like you," she said.

Leah raised a brow, smirking. "Does that mean_ you_ don't?"

"O-oh no! I do! I was just saying—"

Jacob wound his arm around her shoulders and hauled her away from a chortling Leah, grumbling, "Don't fall for her teasing."

"Jake!" Embry said in relief, holding his hand out for his friend to slap. "It's been miserable without you!"

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, settling on a log next to his friend and Bailey.

"Being a single bachelor isn't so fun anymore without you, man," Embry said, eyeing the rest of the pack warily. "Almost everyone Imprinted already, even you! Where's my _señorita_?"

"She's out there, Em," Jacob said, grinning. "If Paul can score one with his terrible attitude, I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Enough talk," Billy said. "We're starting."

* * *

"...And so now this new generation is cursed with the wolf spirit, protecting our tribe against any threats-"

Sam stood with a growl, "_Their_ scent is on the wind!"

"All of them?" Billy asked with apprehension. "What do they want?"

"We'll have to find out," Sam bit, pausing to turn to Emily. "Head back home to Billy's. Stay with the Council. Let's head out, boys."

"Go with Emily," Jacob said to Bailey. "It will be safer there."

"What about you?" Bailey asked.

"Don't worry, I'm built for this kind of stuff," Jacob replied. He frowned at her expression. "I won't be gone long."

"But you'll be in danger," Bailey said.

"Not really. The Cullens aren't too hostile toward us," Jacob said. "It won't be so bad."

"Then take me with you," she pleaded.

"Bailey, no, I can't," Jacob argued, "This is purely wolf business only-"

"Jake, there's a human's scent blowing on the wind too," Sam interrupted. "It's probably Bella. There will be no fight if she's there. I don't see a problem with Bailey coming."

"Then why don't you bring Emily?" Jacob challenged.

"She does not wish to come, Jacob," Sam snapped. "It was only a suggestion. I'm not going to tell you how to take care of your Imprint. I sense no danger; do with that information what you want."

"There is no need for all of us to meet the Cullens," Sam said, projecting his voice. "Jared, Embry, and I will go to them as wolves. The rest of you will stay in your human forms and fall behind. If there's any trouble, you'll back us up immediately."

Jacob crouched down and held out his palms. "Get on," he said.

Bailey climbed onto his back carefully, hooking her arms behind his back neck and her legs around his waist. She watched as the three men disappeared into the forest and reappeared as wolves. With one huff from the black one, they ran off in the opposite direction. The others, including Jacob, ran after them in human form. Bailey was surprised that he kept pace and still managed to keep a steady breath. They came to a stop near a creak that separated two bodies of land. Pale, statuesque beings stood on the other side of the creek. Jacob let down Bailey silently, indicating that she be quiet.

"There is an army of newborns coming soon," Carlisle said, stepping forward, "We believe they are responsible for the disappearances, and soon they will all come to the town."

A low growl came from the black wolf. Edward stepped forward as well, saying, "Sam wants to know why and when they are coming."

"They're after Bella," Carlisle said. "We fought another vampire, James, and killed him, and his mate Victoria is looking for revenge. We expect them to be here within the next couple of days."

"They've agreed to fight against the newborn army," Edward announced.

"Another thing," Carlisle said. "Fighting newborns is something foreign to most of us, so we'll need a bit of training. That is why my son, Jasper, is willing to teach us all how to fend against them, if you're willing to cooperate?"

"...They want a time and place," Edward said.

"There is an open field a few miles west of here," Carlisle said. "We'll need to do this with no human activity going on, so say... 2am later?"

"They'll be there," Edward said. "We can go."

"Wait!" Bella pleaded. "Is.. is Jacob here?"

Jacob huffed in annoyance, "That girl..."

Bailey patted his shoulder gently, smiling. "Very persistent."

"He does not want to see you, Bella," Edward said quietly.

"That's not what I asked!" Bella snapped. She turned her eyes toward the forest, searching. "Jacob, I know you're there."

"She just wants to talk to you," Bailey whispered. "You can spare a minute or two with her."

"I don't want to be with _her,_" Jacob said, looking pointedly at the girl in front of him.

"Such a petulant puppy," Bailey murmured, lightly tapping him on the nose.

Jacob grasped her wrist, nibbling on the fleshy pad of her palm. "I'm not a pup," he growled playfully.

"Get a room," Leah groaned.

"Jacob?" Bella called again.

Jacob rolled his eyes, hauling Bailey into his arms bridal style. "Negotiations are over. Let's get out of here."

"You're so rude," Bailey gasped, tapping his nose again.

He caught a finger between his teeth and grinned. "There's only one woman I plan to be nice to, and she's the one in my arms."

Bailey blushed furiously, pulling her hat down until it covered her face. "Don't say things like that, Jacob.."

He chuckled in response. "I know you like it. A puppy and a queen; what a pair."

* * *

**Review ?**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**And just so you guys know (if it wasn't clear), I'm using events that happened in the movie _and_ those that were cut out from the book that, to me, seemed like important parts of the plot (at least for this story). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: The Sweetest Thing  
**

* * *

"Why does Bella get to prance around everywhere with Edward, and I can't?" Bailey demanded, watching as Jacob sifted through her chest full of knitted items.

"Because Bella is a danger magnet that enjoys danger and _you_," he said, pulling out a hat, "are not anything like her."

"But she gets to see all the action," Bailey mumbled.

"I can't believe I'm even letting you do this right now," Jacob grumbled, yanking a hat over her head. He frowned at the print on the front of it, grouching, "And what's up with this hat?"

"It's Yosemite Sam," Bailey said, pausing when Jacob tugged irritatingly at the knit rope that hung from the earflap. "I think he personifies you perfectly right now."

"Tch," Jacob scoffed, again fishing through her wardrobe. "Since when do you like danger anyway?"

"I don't," she defended quietly. "I was talking about the excitement of it all."

"Nothing is exciting about hanging out with werewolves. We talk with our minds," Jacob said. "You would just see us standing and staring at each other."

"Yeah, but don't you guys run? Or… or growl or… roll around and stuff?" Bailey asked, moving her arms animatedly.

Jacob's brow furrowed. "I think your lack of sleep is making you a little bit loopy. You should sit this one out."

"The only thing I'll be doing is sitting anyway," Bailey rolled her eyes.

"All the more reason for you to stay behind."

"All the more reason for me to _go_!"

Jacob pursed his lips, returning back to rummaging. "That's just the sleepiness talking."

"Jake, I can dress myself," Bailey frowned, completely changing the subject.

"It's freezing outside, and you obviously don't know how to layer," Jacob replied, pulling from the wardrobe a black parka vest with a furry collar. "You're too small to dress so lightly."

"I'll have you know, this footsie is warm!" Bailey argued, gesturing to the dark red pajamas she wore.

"It's _footie_," Jacob corrected. "You're not even talking right. As soon as this stupid thing is over, you're going to bed."

"I call it footsie, even in my right mind," Bailey said haughtily.

He gestured to the vest in his hands impatiently, waiting for Bailey to slip her arms through the armholes. She complied begrudgingly; rolling her eyes when he zipped it shut and shoved gloves into her face.

"I'm not going to freeze to death while I'm out there, Jacob," Bailey said.

"You definitely won't if you put on more layers," Jake retorted. "You'll probably fall asleep while you're out there, and I won't have you fall into a coma as you slowly become an ice cube."

Bailey scowled, smacking his hand away when he reached into her wardrobe again. Standing in front of him with her gloved hands on her hips, she argued, "I don't need anymore layers. I'm already too hot. You're… you're being annoying!"

Jacob raised a brow at her outburst, saying, "Maybe you should just stay behind and sleep. You seem cranky now."

Bailey narrowed her eyes. "I'm _going_."

Jacob shook his head, sighing. "Alright, alright. But don't complain to me when you miss everything because you fell asleep!"

"Jake-"

"Hold that thought, queen. We're gonna be late with all this stalling."

"...You were trying to _stall_ me?"

* * *

"They don't trust us enough to come in their human forms," Edward informed Carlisle.

"Yet they bring a _human_ along with them," Rosalie hissed.

"They came; that's what counts," Carlisle said, stepping forward. "Welcome, and thank you for coming. As you know, we're gathered here to learn to fight against the newborns."

There was a pause, and Edward spoke up again, "They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

"The newborns are fresh, and their human blood still lingers in their tissues, making them their strongest," Carlisle said. "They're wild and not very disciplined, but my son, Jasper, knows ways to defeat them. He has more expertise in this subject. Jasper?"

Jasper stepped ahead of Carlisle, looking slightly uncomfortable. "The newborns will have no fighting skills aside from the basics, giving us an advantage," he began. "Some quick rules: Don't let them get your arms around you; they'll crush you instantly. Never go for the obvious kill; they'll be expecting that, and you will lose."

Jasper made a waving gesture with his hands and Emmett stepped forward. "Emmett is the best example of a newborn attack," Jasper said, leaning into a slight crouch. "Come at me Emmett. Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature," Emmett growled, charging forward.

To Bailey, he became a blur. She could no longer keep up with the fight; she only registered that Emmett had suddenly been thrown to the ground. The rest of the Cullens sparred with Jasper, but she paid no mind to them. Shoving the mittens into her pockets, her fingers splayed across the russet colored fur that covered wolf Jacob. She noted, if one looked closely, how the color grade of his fur went from a darker to lighter shade all the way to his tail. She stroked the fur lightly, smiling when she noticed in her peripheral that his ear twitched lightly in her direction. As she leaned against him, she could feel a low rumble vibrating through his body.

Her finger nails raked against all the fur she could touch within her reach. His skin seemed to twitch whenever she scratched over a certain spot, and she could see his tail wiggle slightly whenever she made contact with the spot. Grazing over it again, she paid special attention to that area, watching his tail go from a light slither to a steady thump against the ground. His head reared toward her direction, ears crumpling against his skull. He wasn't sure how long her ministrations continued, but he could feel her motions slow down before they came to a complete stop. He swiveled his head around, gazing at the now sleeping Bailey nestled in his fur. He curled his tail around her form, gently pulling her closer to his warmth.

When the practice was finally over, Edward stood and announced that the pack wanted to become familiar with the Cullen's scents. The wolves stood and walked over to the Cullens were they stood like statues. Jacob remained rooted in the same spot, his gaze still cast on his Imprint.

"Jacob?"

Huffing, Jacob slowly pulled his gaze away from Bailey, turning to face the one that called his name. Bella stood before him, Edward standing behind her protectively. She shuffled her feet, looking anxious and curious at the same time.

"Jake, we need to talk," Bella said quietly.

There was no reaction from Jacob. His gaze never left Bella's, which began to slowly unnerve her. Edward grasped her forearm, ready to pull her away. Jacob turned his massive head back to Bailey before he slowly began to pull away, carefully sliding Bailey to the ground. He gingerly grasped the pair of cut offs she held in her arms and walked into the cover of the forest.

"Jacob!" Bella called, holding out her hand.

"He's coming back," Edward said.

It was then that Jacob returned from the forest in his human form, dressed in the cut offs. He slid his hands beneath Bailey's knees and back, pulling her to his chest. He glanced at the pale couple before him, his lips set in a thin line. "There's nothing to say, Bella," Jacob murmured.

"There's plenty that needs to be said," Bella said, stepping forward.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "We don't have ties anymore, Bella. That's all history and you know it."

"Jake-"

"The one that you chose to be with is right there," Jacob said, jerking his chin in Edward's direction. "Go to him."

And with that, Jacob walked away.

* * *

Bailey woke with a start, sitting up when she realized they were no longer in the foresty clearing. What shocked her even more were the sunny rays coming in through her window. She still had on all her layers, including her hat, and she could feel sweat trickle down her neck from all the heat. She pulled the hat off and ran a hand through her hair, jumping a mile high when she heard an extremely loud snort on the opposite side of her room. Her head turned sharply toward the direction of the sound, but there was nothing else occupying her bed, nor was there anything she could see. She scooted across her bed, slowly peaking over the bed in trepidation.

Jacob lay across her floor next to her bed, sprawled on his back and his mouth slackened from sleep. Another snore erupted from his frame, causing Bailey to jump back in surprise and squeak. The small sound from Bailey somehow caused Jacob's eyes to snap open and immediately get to his feet, looking around wildly. When he spotted Bailey, he quickly relaxed.

"Good morning," he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"I got hot," Bailey replied, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Like I _told you_ last night."

"At least you didn't get cold!" Jacob defended.

"I'm going to shower," Bailey said, kicking off her boots. "Did my phone ring at all?"

"Well, you're phone didn't ring, but we got an update. Paul is going to get to her," Jacob said.

"If you say so..."

Jacob frowned at Bailey's doubtful expression. "You want to do something today? We could go job hunting if you want, since you've been talking about it for a while," Jacob said, changing the subject.

Bailey shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Cool. We can drive out into the city then!"

She rummage through her wardrobe, picking out random clothes. She settled with a plain tank top, a striped cardigan, and green cargo skinnies. Jacob patiently waited for her in the bedroom, grinning when she emerged from the bathroom with a net of steam floating behind her. He tossed her a pair of red slip-ons and they were out the door. The drive was relatively quick and scenic. Jacob pulled into the parking lot of a busy plaza in Port Angeles.

"It's pretty crowded today," Jacob remarked, slamming his car door shut. "Everybody's trying to get some sun, even though it's freezing out."

He frowned when he noticed Bailey hadn't even left her seat, let alone take off her safety belt. He walked over to her side and opened the door, leaning against the frame.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"There's… there's so many people," she mumbled.

"We're in the city, Bails. What did you expect?" he said.

"I've never been to one," she defended weakly, fiddling with the hem of her cardigan. "There's so much going on."

"You want to head back?" Jacob asked. "We can come out on another day. It's just busier on weekends, and the sun is out."

"No… we're already here," she said, ejected her seatbelt and jumping out of the car.

"Just say the word and we'll get out of here," Jacob assured her.

They crossed out of the parking lot and went straight through the crowd. People easily moved out of the way for Jacob because of his intimidating size. Bailey, however, had no such luck. As soon as Jacob passed when the crowd parted, the gap would immediately fill in with more people, separating her from him and effectively squishing her. When Jacob finally freed himself from the overwhelming amount of people, he looked to his side only to find Bailey not there.

"Dammit," he hissed. He spun around and called, "Bailey!" sifting through the crowd once again.

He spotted her attempting to push her way through the crowd, arms tucked in front of her head. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him, frowning when he noticed her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Bailey, I'm not going to hurt you," Jacob said in exasperation.

"Sorry," she murmured, opening her eyes.

"Stop apologizing all the time," Jacob said, spinning around and crouching. "Get on."

"What?" she squeaked, glancing around when people began to stare at his strange position.

"My back; get on," he reiterated, reaching back with his hands. He looked over his shoulder. "It'll be easier to get around if I don't have to worry about you being swallowed up."

She climbed onto his back tentatively, squeaking again when he stood and jostled her to get a better grip on her legs. "I-I'm sorry if I'm heavy…"

"You're light as a feather," Jacob snorted, making his way through the crowd. "And stop apologizing. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Sor…" she trailed off when he glanced back at her with narrowed eyes. "I won't do it again."

He huffed and continued to walk with her on his back, even when they parted from the crowd. "Let's get some food into you, and then we'll start looking."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hi, welcome to Van Gogh's Ear Café!" the cheery hostess said. "Are you here for a quick coffee run, or would you like to be seated?"

"We're actually here to see if there'll be any job openings any time soon?" Jacob asked.

"Well, we start hiring tomorrow, so lucky you!" she replied. "You're a big guy for this cramped place, though. Sort of out of place for this setting."

"I can do brute work, but I wasn't talking about me," Jacob said. He stepped to the side, revealing Bailey. "I was actually asking about her."

"Oh! I didn't even see you, you're so small!" the hostess giggled. "I'll just give you two applications."

"Can we get a table?" Bailey asked.

"Of course!" the hostess said, scrambling around the little podium. "Would you like menus, too?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered.

She seated them near the windowed area that had the perfect street view and the other little stores on the strip. They sat at a wooden table next to a bookcase, one chair made of vintage cushions and the other with intricate designs carved into the wood. She quickly placed their menu on the table and murmured that a waiter would be with them shortly.

"This is a weird little place," Jacob remarked, glancing over the menu.

"I like it," Bailey said. "All the furniture makes it seem.. I don't know, home-like I guess?"

"I like it if you do," Jacob said.

"Hello there," the waitress said, pulling out a notepad from her back pocket. "My name's Diana, and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coffee," Bailey said. "And can you bring cream, too?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate," Jacob said.

"Of course. I'll be back shortly with your drinks," she said, briskly walking away.

"So what did Paul say when he called?" Bailey asked.

"He didn't technically call," Jacob said, leaning in close to murmur, "We got the update through the whole werewolf thing. Thoughts, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Bailey whispered. "But what did he say?"

"He was somewhere in North Dakota," Jacob said. "He's got a lot of mileage to cover."

"How long will it take him to get there, since he's running and all?" Bailey asked.

"Well, it's been a day already," Jacob contemplated. "Maybe it'll take two? It's not like he's being slowed down by traffic or anything like that."

"Here's your drinks," the waitress said, setting down the mugs on the table. "Ready to order?"

"I'll have the chocolate truffle," Jacob said, handing over his menu.

"And I'll get the apple crumb pie," Bailey said.

"Alrighty then!" the waitress chirped, disappearing again.

Bailey reached for the tiny container of cream and poured it all into her mug, watching as it quickly changed from black to a honey brown. Jacob's brow was raised as he lifted his own mug to his lips, hiding his smile as she proceeded to rip open several packets of Splenda into her cup. She stirred the contents with a tiny spoon, finally meeting Jacob's amused gaze.

"What?" she asked.

He grinned. "Sweet tooth?"

Bailey immediately dropped the sugar packet she had in her fingers and stopped stirring with the other hand. "I…well…y-yes," she muttered, red staining her cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Jacob said.

"I like sweet things, and they're even better because we're having them for breakfast," Bailey admitted, gazing into her cup shyly.

"I can see that now."

"And here are you're desserts," the waitress said, holding out their plates. "Enjoy!"

Jacob slowly ate his treat, watching Bailey eagerly pick up her fork and delve into hers. The pie stood no chance against her as she quickly stabbed at it piece by piece. Stray crumbs littered her lips when she finished, completely oblivious has she poked at the left over morsels on her plate. Unable to resist, Jacob leaned forward and kissed her fully on her lips, happily ridding her of any crumbs on her face. She jumped and sputtered nonsense, blush returning to her cheeks. He leaned forward again but she turned her head away in time to only receive a peck on her cheek.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered.

"You had crumbs on your mouth," Jacob said simply.

"I have a napkin, you know," Bailey said.

"Sure, sure," he murmured, picking at his cake again.

* * *

**I do not own Yosemite Sam, Van Gogh's Ear Cafe, or Splenda.  
**

**Review?  
**


	12. Chapter 10

****EDIT: Just fixing some serious errors...hehe..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian, and Kendra. :)**

**Chapter 10: Wolves Ain't Howl Alone  
**

* * *

"Poor Otto," Bailey sighed, lifting the puppy to her face. "I keep leaving him here. Was he good?"

"Sure, sure, the perfect dog," Billy replied, waving away her worries. "It's no problem having him here. You're busy, I understand."

"Yeah, but he's _my_ responsibility," Bailey murmured, frowning.

"Oh, Jake, before I forget… Bella called," Billy said. If Jacob had any reaction to the news, he didn't show it. "Seemed pretty important. You should call back.

Jacob grumbled but made his way to the kitchen, taking his time punching the number in the dial and fiddling with the phone as he waited an answer. He didn't have to wait long; Bella answered the phone immediately and enthusiastically. Jacob kept his tone curt, giving short replies and grunts. The conversation was over quickly, though it didn't help Jacob's sour expression any. He slammed the phone back onto the hook, scowling.

"What did she say?" Billy asked.

"Bella's bloodsucker is sitting out," Jacob said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "They have some new strategy and it somehow involves me. I have to go meet them in the clearing."

"Can't they use someone else?" Bailey suggested.

"They're more familiar with me," Jacob explained. "I don't want to do it but I'm the only one that's slightly more reasonable with the leeches."

"You want me to tell Sam? I can give him a call for you," Billy said.

Jacob nodded. "I'd appreciate it, dad."

"Will you be gone long?" Bailey asked.

"Hope not. Unless you want to crash this party too? Seems like I can't leave you by yourself, huh?" Jacob grinned when he noticed Bailey's pout and poked her protruding lip. "You're cute, you know that?"

Bailey couldn't recall a time when her face had been so hot.

He explained to Bailey during the car ride that the vampires were going to use his scent to mask Bella's, which required him to carry her up a snowy mountain where her vampire boyfriend would be waiting, safely away from the fight. Bailey's eyes flickered at that piece of information, and Jacob only assumed it was because she wanted _him_ to stay behind too. He was shocked she voiced the complete opposite of what he was thinking:

"This is mainly their fault, and Edward won't even be there to fix the problem he created?"

Before Jacob could formulate a response to express how proud he was, they had already pulled up near the edge of the clearing. Bella, Edward, and another vampire with blond hair stood waiting, who Bailey recalled as the one named Jasper. Jacob scoffed.

"You're sitting out the fight? Did you pull a muscle or something?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"I'm doing it for Bella," Edward said flatly. "It's safer this way. Maybe you should be more concerned with _your own_, and do the same."

Jacob snorted, crossing his arms. "Nothing will even get close to La Push. I have nothing to worry about."

"Suit yourself," Edward mumbled under his breath.

"What'd you say bl-"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand...?"

"We explained everything already. Waiting on _you_, Jacob Black," Edward said, gesturing to Bella. "Run, _dog._"

Jacob bristled at the use of his full name but otherwise had no reaction to Edward's quip. Without a word, he scooped Bella into his arms and sprinted into the forest. Bella shuffled back and forth on her feet, staring off into space. Jasper and Edward stood unnaturally still next to her.

"I hate dogs," Edward grumbled under his breath.

There was a brief shuffle in Bailey's cardigan, which caused all eyes to turn on her. A spotted puppy appeared through the V opening of her cardigan, tongue lolling out in a playful expression.

"Woof!"

Bailey bit her lip to keep from laughing at Edward's sour expression.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"She's really persistent," Jacob stated. "She even tried to get _me_ to sit out."

"Would you?" Bailey asked, pulling the puppy out of her cardigan and watching him scurry around the house.

"No way," Jacob scoffed. He snuck a guilty glance at the girl sitting next to him. "Unless you wanted me to."

Bailey shook her head. "You seem excited to fight. I won't stop you."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It's all up to you," Jacob said. "I'd sit out in a heartbeat, even if it meant going against Sam."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because I'm not asking you to sit out," Bailey said.

"I swear you're going to spoil me," Jacob chuckled.

Bailey lightly traced his jaw with her index finger. "Then perhaps I should shower you with more gifts."

"Oh really?"

Bailey turned next to him, her lips softly pressing against the corner of his mouth. When his own lips quirked into a scowl she giggled, just slightly moving over to fully press her lips against his. His hands immediately grasped her little waist, pulling her until she sat pretzel style in his lap. She leaned down, now a few inches taller than he, and kissed him once again. Her hands pressed against his chest to keep her balance while his hands kept a firm grip against her waist, sliding beneath her cardigan. The tank top she wore underneath had risen slightly, giving him access to the warm flesh of her waist.

A soft rap on the door interrupted them. Bailey jumped violently, pulling away and gasping for much needed air and falling out of Jacob's hold. Bailey squinted at the puppy that stood before her in her upside down position, head cocked to the side. Without hesitation, Otto lapped her cheeks and nose, causing her to sputter and roll away. Jacob's eyes swiveled to his father, hearing Billy's squeaky wheelchair enter the living room. Billy shrugged, clearly not expecting any visitors. Jacob sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair, answering the door. Sam and Emily stood at the entrance, Emily smiling brightly when she spotted Bailey on the floor.

"Perfect! Just the people I wanted to see," Emily said, stepping inside with Sam just behind her.

"What is it?" Jacob asked in a slightly agitated tone.

"Well, since we're in the middle of a summer holiday, I thought it would be fun to have a July 4th dinner," Emily said, looking over to Bailey. "And we were wondering if we could use _your_ house!"

Bailey blinked. "M-mine?"

"I hope it's not too much trouble! You're house has so much more space than my own, and our pack keeps growing," Emily explained. "I'll even do all the cooking at my house, if that works for you!"

"No, no, it's fine. You can use my house if you want, even cook there," Bailey said.

"Really?" Emily said excitedly, clasping her hands together. "This will be so much fun! We can both cook together and everyone will be all dressed up!"

"Dressed up? As in fancy? For the 4th of July?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"_Yes_, Jacob! It'll only be one night," Emily said. "You boys always walk around with practically nothing anyway! It won't kill you to put more clothes on for one occasion!"

"But Emily..."

"And I'm sure Bailey will get all dolled up, especially for you!" Emily continued, hooking her arm with Bailey's. "You can't look like a country bumpkin next to her!"

Jacob scowled. "Who cares what I look like?"

"You're dressing up, Jacob," Emily said sternly, pointing at him indignantly even as Sam ushered her out the door. "_I mean it!_"

"She seemed... enthusiastic," Jacob muttered.

Bailey tapped her finger against her lip, pouting. "I'll have to find something really nice to wear."

"It's not really that big of a deal," Jacob argued. "All we really need are fireworks."

Her eyes turned to Jacob. "Don't you want to see me look nice?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You always look nice."

"But _nicer_."

"Bailey, if you want to dress up for me, then by all means do it," Jacob said, tugging on a lock of her hair. "You can wear a garbage bag and I'll still think you're beautiful."

Bailey hid her burning face in her hands.

Jacob grinned. "I'll walk you home."

The date for the dinner was set for the weekend, just a few days before the big battle. That gave Bailey the whole night to decide what she was going to cook, and she would have the morning the next day to gather all the ingredients and begin cooking with Emily. She sat in the middle of her bed, dressed in an oversized flannel top that hid her short shorts, and dark socks that stopped mid thigh- her version of pajamas. Jacob dozed on her bed, curled by her form. His feet hung off the end of the bed, much to her amusement. She held up a milk bone treat in her hand, smiling as Otto attempted to jump in the air and snatch it from her hand. His tail wagged eagerly. With her other hand she dialed her sister's number on her cell phone.

_"What's up sis?" _Kendra answered.

"Just calling and checking on you. I miss you," Bailey replied.

_"Aw, I miss you too. How's the little runt?"_

"Otto is great. I'm playing with him right now."

Kendra laughed on the other end. _"That good, but I was talking about Jacob."_

A startled blush flashed across her face as she glanced at the sleeping man next to her. She dropped the milk bone in her surprise and Otto nabbed it off the floor and ran out of the room triumphantly. "O-Oh. He's great too."

_"So Jacob's score is a '_great_', huh? I guess he's not so little after all! You made him into a man!"_ Kendra cheered.

Bailey sputtered, holding the phone away from her ear when she heard her sister begin to cackle. "W-We didn't do a-anything like…like that!"

_"What? _Boring!_ His virginity is yours for the taking, Bails!"_

"How are you feeling?" Bailey asked, changing the subject.

Kendra chuckled at her attempt but accepted it. _"Icky. You?"_

"I'm fine over here. Hope you get better soon."

_"Me too. I think I got sick from dressing totally wrong. I mean, I looked cute, but it wasn't worth it."_

"I told you about the for the longest. You can find nice clothes that keep you warm."

_"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. But what did you really call for, Bails?"_

"We're having a little party for the holidays, and I wanted to cook some things."

_"You're getting back in the kitchen and I'm missing it?"_ Kendra gasped. _"This is blasphemy!"_

"I don't think that's the right word…"

Kendra scoffed. _"Whatever. Which recipes do you want? I'll rack my brain and see what I remember."_

"This would be easier if you just wrote down the recipes you learn instead of trying to memorize them."

"_A good cook only needs to look at a recipe once and then never refer to it again!"_

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Okay, chef. I was thinking our Mexican favorites and maybe some food from the homeland."

_"Oh boy. Break out a pen and paper. This might take a while."_

* * *

Kendra slid her phone shut, tossing it onto the nightstand beside her bed. She kicked the covers off and shuffled into the kitchen, pulling out a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Was that Bailey on the phone?" Dorian asked, looking up from his book from where he sat on the counter.

"Yeah. She just wanted to know a few recipes," Kendra said, clearing her throat. "And I think I used up whatever was left of my voice."

"You know, you probably got sick because of the way you dress in this weather," Dorian pointed out.

"I was talking about that with Bailey, too," Kendra murmured.

"You know I'm right," Dorian said, "Just look at what you're wearing now!"

Kendra frowned. She wore a pair of pink shorts and a white, cropped shirt with long sleeves. Hardly appropriate for the winter weather, yes, but she did not seem to care.

"There's nothing wrong with looking cute while you're sick," Kendra said, blowing him a raspberry, only to cough a few times afterward.

"It's definitely wrong if you're only getting worse," Dorian retorted, steering her toward her bedroom. "Get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired!"

Kendra immediately fell asleep once she managed to crawl back into her bed.**  
**

It only felt like seconds to Kendra before she jerked from her fitful sleep, one eye cracking open and glancing around. The sunlight no longer brightened her room. She was beginning to wonder what had awoken her when she heard howling in the distance. Her brother, Dorian, straightened from his slumped position next to her bed and looked around, startled. He frowned, reaching for the wooden bat tucked beneath her bed.

"Wolves? In Chicago?" Dorian questioned.

"It's just one wolf," Kendra whispered, sitting up in the bed.

"Wolves don't howl alone, Kendra," Dorian said. "They travel in packs."

"Stay here," She told him suddenly.

"Wha-"

"I said stay!" She screamed hoarsely.

He held his hands up in defeat, scowling darkly at his sister.

She hauled herself out of the bed and wrapped the blanket over her head and around her shoulders. She hobbled across the room, sliding her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers and putting her favorite Aviators on.

Dorian snorted. "What the hell are you putting on sunglasses for?"

Kendra's only response was to flash her middle finger, and she shuffled out of the room. The hallway was quiet, the overhead lights flickering on and off. Kendra narrowed her eyes as she stepped quietly down the hall, leaning against the wall for support. Finally reaching the elevator, she pressed the lobby button.

Kendra jumped when she heard a familiar _ding!_ and the door slid open. It was only then that she realized she had briefly fallen asleep and slid to the floor. Gripping the hand bar that lined the elevator, she made to pull herself up but stopped short when the entrance doors burst open. A large silver wolf wedged itself between the narrow openings, smashing the lining of the door.

"Oh shit," Kendra muttered.

The wolf snapped its head toward her voice, snapping its jaw in her direction. She began frantically pressing buttons, biting her lip and the wolf charged. She looked at him one last time as the elevator door closed before he came near, screaming when the elevator shook from the impact.

The elevator stopped on the second floor, just three flights lower than her apartment. Cursing her terrible luck, she ran for the staircase exit and sprinted up the steps. She quickly became breathless after her first few lunges up the staircase. Her lungs burned and her legs were the equivalent of limp spaghetti. She stumbled on the dragging ends of her blanket and tripped, tumbling down a couple of steps.

She turned to see the wolf that stood still as a statue but was heaving madly like a rabid dog and growling. He bent forward and lunged toward her. Kendra spun and heaved herself up to run again, but human hands gripped her ankles and dragged her back down.

"Kendra," he growled, spinning her around. He ripped the sunglasses from her face and tossed them aside, observing the dark bruises around her eyes.

"Paul," Kendra choked out.

* * *

**I can't take credit for the title ;) It's from the Bleach manga chapter 373.  
**

**And I apologize for the shortness, but I didn't want to reveal the entire reunion just yet. You'll just have to wonder until the next chapter... **

**Review?  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

(Warning: Language and sexual situations.. because I know you like it :P )

**Chapter 11: Dog Days**

* * *

"Paul," Kendra choked out, gasping for breath and struggling against losing consciousness.

Paul slammed both hands on either side on Kendra's form with a shout of anger, ducking his head and taking deep, calming breaths. He chuckled darkly, running his fingers through her hair and loosening the bun it was in. "Sorry 'bout that."

Kendra glared at him accusingly, turning away from him to let out a wet cough that shook her whole frame. Paul rubbed her back soothingly, cooing sweet nothings into her ear as she continued to hack into the blanket. When her coughing spell was over, Kendra sunk down on the steps, closing her eyes with a whimper.

Paul gently turned her around again, noticing the angry red spots that spread across her chest. He caressed her cheek silently, feeling for fever. She was sweating profusely.

"What are you doing here?" she rasped.

He massaged her throat, shushing her. "I don't want to separate from you," he whispered. "We can't be away from each other; you're sick like this for a reason."

"If I stay with you," Kendra paused, swallowing thickly, "I'll hurt you. I already did."

"Yeah, you did. But I'm still here," Paul said.

"Wouldn't it be better if we cut it off before it got too close? I didn't mean for this to happen," Kendra said miserably. "This imprinting- I can't... deny you!"

"It would be better if we're _together_," Paul breathed, roughly crushing his lips against hers.

Kendra tilted her head back from the kiss before he could deepen it, already breathless. Her head fell to the side as she panted, blinking rapidly against the black dots flooding her vision. The red flush on her face only darkened.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Paul kissed her forehead. "Shh."

"Why am I still sick…" she paused to catch her breath, "and you're not?"

"I run hotter than normal humans, remember?" Paul said. "I burned it off already, once I was close enough to feel your presence."

Kendra closed her eyes tiredly. "Does that mean… I need to.. burn it off too?"

"Yes, just let it run its course," Paul said.

Kendra squirmed beneath him, groaning miserably. "But I'm already scorching!"

"I guess we'll still have to turn up the heat then," Paul suggested.

She sighed. "My apartment is two floors up," she said, forcing herself to sit up. "I'll show you the way."

Clutching the rail in a death grip, she began to trudge up the steps. Paul grabbed her by the waist this time, pulling her beneath him not too gently and yanking her shorts down.

Blushing angrily, she glared at him over her shoulder. "Paul?!" she shrieked.

"Still going commando?" Paul chuckled, pulling her backside up higher.

"W-What are you doing?" Kendra squeaked.

"I told you we had to turn up the heat," Paul said huskily, kneading her fleshy bottom. "What did you think I meant? A thermostat? Hell no."

Kendra's eyes widened in surprise and opened her mouth to protest, but her objection turned into a loud moan when he forcefully entered her from behind with no warning. She braced herself against the steps, already clammy and panting for breath.

"Paul," she gasped. "My apartment isn't that far... And I'm sick for Christ's sake!"

"Shh," Paul cooed. "I'll make you sweat this out. I just want you to get better."

"You're just a lying nympho!" Kendra snapped.

Paul leaned over her back til she felt his breath near her ear. "These past few days have been hell. So," he breathed. "I'm going to _fuck_ all my anger out... in _you_."

She could only respond with a long, drawn out moan of pleasure.

* * *

"Jacob, I've done this before, and it's a terrible idea," Bailey warned, though made no move to stop him.

Jacob was kneeling with the others boys, setting up a homemade fireworks display made from wood found in the garage. They bought the fireworks from a mini market in the heart of La Push and had been in search of an open area all morning to set up.

"Oh, come on Bailey. It's the 4th of July!" Jacob said.

"And I think this is illegal," Bailey continued. "We'll get caught for sure."

"It'll only be for a couple of minutes," Leah said, walking over to the petite girl. "The police around here don't really care what we do anyway."

"Yeah, most of the police calls end up just being house calls to Charlie, Bella's dad," Jacob said. "And then he calls _my _dad, and of course Billy doesn't mind what we're doing. No biggie."

"It's still dangerous," Bailey muttered.

"That's why we have these babies," Leah said, holding up a crate filled with fire extinguishers and jugs of water. "You can hold onto one now if that'll make you feel better."

Bailey pulled one out and tucked it into the pocket of her American flag sweater, mumbling, "Thanks."

"It's done!" Sam crowed, standing at full height.

"We should probably start backing away," Emily said warmly, tugging both girls back by their arms.

One of the boys lit the string, running away frantically as the spark made it's way toward the fireworks. There was a pause, and the fireworks suddenly exploded in different colors in the air. Some of them shot upward as they should have, and everyone turned their heads up in awe.

But the display soon collapsed and the other fireworks flew in random directions, mostly aimed toward everyone huddled together.

"Stupid!" Bailey snapped, turning to sprint away.

Everyone howled with laughter and screamed curses as they ran away, avoiding the miniature missiles as the fireworks exploded on the ground in bursts of color. Only seconds later did the sparks die down and small fires lit the dry grass. Smoke spread through the air, momentarily disrupting everyone's vision. The fires began to spread, and everyone rushed over to stomp them out and utilize the extinguishers.

The fires quickly dissipated after a few minutes, leaving only black patches on the grass. Bailey stomped on the last remaining flame, kicking dirt with her foot until it disappeared. She turned to Jacob with a scowl, only to be swept into his arms and over his shoulder as he broke out into a sprint.

"W-what are you doing?" Bailey demanded, pulling her sweatshirt down to keep it from rising she was jostled with his every step.

"You'll see," he replied.

He ran for a few minutes until the forest cleared the sky came into an obscured view. Bailey looked over Jacob's shoulder, eyes widening comically when she saw Embry and Quil fling themselves into the sky and suddenly disappear from her sight as they dropped. As they got closer, she could hear the waves from the water below crashing against the earthen walls of the cliff. Bailey began to kick her legs in protest, but Jacob kept running with no intent of stopping. His grip on her tightened.

"Can you swim?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, but-"

Her answer was cut off by her own scream when Jacob literally ran off the cliff and shot straight down in the air toward the water. Bailey immediately clamped her mouth shut and cringed against Jacob's back, squeezing her eyes closed. They both met the water seconds later, separating because of the power of the impact. They both broke the surface at the same time. Bailey coughed and sputtered water while she tried to glare at Jacob. He laughed at her expression, which he thought looked similar to a drowned cat. He continued to howl with laughter when they swam to shore and made the walk back to her house.

"You should probably change before you catch a cold," Jacob said knowingly.

"Kick rocks," Bailey muttered, making her way up to her bedroom.

She quickly stripped out of her soggy clothes and tossed them aside, opting to wear her favorite oversized flannel and shorts combination. She buttoned her top clumsily while she bent in front of a small storage bin near her bed where she kept her undergarments. Choosing the first set that caught her eye, she grabbed them and lifted her leg to put them on when the door suddenly snapped open and Jacob stomped in with a raging look on is face.

"Jacob!" Bailey squeaked, dropping her undergarments and jumping on the bed, crossing her legs to cover herself from his eyes. "I'm not finished changing!"

"That mark. I saw it on your leg," Jacob said, crawling into the bed next to her.

Bailey visibly paled. "M-mark?"

"What is this?" Jacob asked darkly, forcefully prying her legs apart.

"It's nothing, Jacob." Bailey squirmed uneasily, trying to snap her legs shut but to no avail. "I-I'm uncomfortable...I'm not wearing any.."

"Bailey," Jacob said, no exceptions in his voice.

"A brand. It's a brand, okay?" Bailey said dismissively.

Jacob traced a finger across the raised, angry red markings on the skin of her inner thigh. "Why?"

"To show what is _his_. _His_ territory. _Always his_," she murmured. "It's a sign of ownership, like with cattle."

Jacob carefully kept his face blank, though emotions were raging inside of him. "What does it say?"

A thoughtful look settled on Bailey's face. "_Besittning_. Possession," she said, weaving her fingers between his settled on her thigh. "The other is a rune. _Othila_. It has many meanings. Family ties, property-"

Bailey jumped and squealed when she felt Jacob's tongue slide across her brand, leaving a wet trail and goosebumps. He flexed his fingers in her hold, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. His other hand pushed her leg completely flat against the bed until the brand was perfectly accessible. So unbearably close to her..

"What are you doing?" Bailey asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Jacob gave no answer. His tongue slid on the brand again, this time his lips brushing against her thighs. Less than innocent butterfly kisses trailed across her inner thigh, and Bailey gasped in surprise when Jacob assaulted her with a steady, dark gaze as he continued his ministrations. A blush was on her face instantly, and she hid her face behind her hands, peaking through her fingers. She squirmed when he began to suck and nibble on her skin until red and purple bruises appeared.

Warmth pooled in the pit of Bailey's stomach at the sight of them, and she shook her head in embarrassment. She should be pushing him away... Not... not allowing him to continue when he was so near the place he should not be.. And yet she did nothing but keep his heavy gaze.

"You are not his," Jacob growled, sitting up from his bent position. "I've marked you now. You're _mine, _and I'm yours."

Bailey nodded silently as her blush deepened, desperately pulling down the hem of her top to cover herself. "I know."

Jacob grunted in acknowledgment and grasped her shoulders, pulling her forward until he could mold his lips with hers. Bailey responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. His hands trailed down to her waist, squeezing her with his powerful hands, hands that could so easily crush her... Like _him_...

But this was Jacob.

While _he_ used his power to control her, Jacob was gentle and... loving. Jacob used that power to control his own actions, rather than hers. She could see that now. One hand trailed down, past her waist, skimming her hips until he grasped her thigh, spreading her legs open once again. And suddenly, she _knew_ she could take this step. _They_ could take this step.. together.

His fingers ghosted across her thigh until he was at her center. His hand cupped her but made no movement when he paused at her sharp intake of breath. Jacob pulled back from her lips, staring intently into her eyes for permission. "Bailey?"

She took a deep breath and drew him back to her lips, silently granting him permission. Jacob's lips moved across her roughly while his hand began to slowly rub her folds until her wetness could no longer be denied. One finger slid into her entrance and Bailey mewled, breaking away from the kiss and resting her head on his shoulder. Her breath became uneven against his neck as excitement and nervousness spread throughout her.

His finger pumped slowly, eliciting pants from the girl. Her grip tightened around his neck, biting into the taut muscles of his neck to muffle her sounds of pleasure.

"Bailey? You up there? Door was open; I let myself in with the groceries!"

Bailey and Jacob froze, minds shutting down for a minute. Bailey was the first to gain her composure, replying, "I'm just changing my clothes; I'll be down in a minute!"

"Take your time!"

Bailey sighed in relief and slumped against Jacob. "I will," she muttered.

"Dammit," Jacob snarled.

"I have to start cooking with Emily for tonight," Bailey said, pulling back to look him in the face.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to leave, I get it," Jacob conceded, pressing his forehead against hers. "I just wish..."

Bailey pecked his scowling lips. "I know."

"You marked me," Jacob announced proudly, touching the faint teeth marks along his neck.

Bailey nodded shyly. "I did."

"And later..."

"Yes, but for _now_," she blushed, "could you please... pull out?"

Jacob placed both hands docilely behind his back, making his way off the bed. Bailey watched as he took one more glance back at her and jumped out the window. She waited a couple of seconds before she walked back over to her forgotten undergarments and slipped them on, now fishing for bottoms. Tucking the handwritten recipes into the large pocket of her flannel, she made her way downstairs to help Emily prep the kitchen for cooking.

* * *

Kendra slept beside Paul, finally breathing easy. Paul wiped back the hair plastered to her forehead and smirked. He had his woman reduced to a sack of jelly and bones in a matter of minutes. Her sickness quickened the length of time of their joining than he would have preferred, but he felt pride swell in his chest nonetheless. He got her to sweat, which was ultimately what he hoped for, and the pain he felt through their bond completely faded away.

The love bites he left along her neck only increased his self gratification, and he caressed her cheek. Kendra was awoken from her sleep when she felt butterfly kisses being laced across her shoulder blades. Turning slightly, she cracked one eye open to see Paul in the dim sunlight, gazing at her with clear eyes.

Her tongue felt like lead in her mouth, and she hardly felt the strength to move her body. She was aware of Paul hovering above her, touching her face and kissing her, but she couldn't find the willpower to speak correctly.

"What… you…" she mumbled.

"There's something about observing your own handywork that makes a man feel so good," he said warmly.

"Asshole," Kendra grumbled.

She began to smile as her eyes cleared, but she stiffened at his touch and moved away from him.

Paul frowned. "Not this aga-"

"You changed my clothes?" she whispered harshly, pulling up the collar of an unfamiliar striped sweater then hung off her shoulder. "I wasn't wearing this yesterday!"

"What a way to start the morning," Paul said sourly.

Kendra narrowed her eyes at him. "You took off my clothes and looked at me while I was unconscious?!"

"What- no!" Paul argued, feeling his temper get the better of him. "You soaked through your other clothes, so I changed you! No big deal! I wouldn't take advantage of you!"

Kendra blushed prettily, pulling at the ends of her sweater. "W-well, thanks."

Paul smirked at her sudden nervousness. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen all of you already," he teased.

"Paul!" Kendra hissed in exasperation, smacking his arm lightly.

He grabbed her wrist in the middle of the act, gazing at her with an intensity that caused her to look away after a couple of seconds. He pinned her to the bed, bringing both wrists above her head and knees on either side of her. She stared at him like a deer in headlights before her expression melted into one of anticipation.

"You hit it in the morning?"

"Evening, actually," Paul corrected. "You slept the day away."

Kendra blinked in surprise. "What? Why didn't you—" she stopped when her stomach's growling interrupted her.

Paul threw his head back in laughter. "Maybe we should get some food in you first, and then we can talk. By the way," he paused to kiss her, "Happy 4th."

* * *

The house was filled with different tantalizing smells from the cooking Bailey and Emily had done all day. Emily was setting the tables while Bailey had run up to change into an appropriate outfit for the dinner. Jacob had returned much later, dressed casually (much to Emily's dismay) yet still fully clothed, which made her not completely disappointed. He waited for Bailey to finish as he sat on the bed, messing with the collar of the shirt. Sometimes wearing a full set of clothes seemed so foreign to him.

Bailey stepped out of the bathroom, and Jacob couldn't help but growl in appreciation. The peach, floral printed bralet she wore complimented her skin and discretely lifted her bust. The midnight blue skirt sat high on her waist, sheer material hitting her ankles in the back and stopping at her knees in the front. Her legs were elongated and accentuated by the white Lita platforms on her small feet.

"Can you hand me the cardigan on the bed?" Bailey asked, pointing toward the light gray cardigan sitting on her bed sheets.

"You look beautiful," Jacob murmured, holding her arm's length away by her waist.

She brought both her hands under her chin nervously, mumbling, "Really?"

"Really," Jacob whispered, pulling her flush against him.

He bent until his head was pressed against her neck, nose traveling across her bare shoulders. "And you smell great. Perfume?"

Bailey shivered and nodded, cringing slightly at the new touch. His nose trailed back up to her neck and stopped at her ear, where Bailey could then feel his lips ghost across her jawline and finally press against her lips. She traced her fingers beneath his jaw, eyes siding shut. Jacob pulled away slowly, grinning when he saw Bailey's face tint with color. She only gazed in his eyes for a moment before she averted her eyes, and her head collided with his chest, fingers clenching in his polo shirt.

"Can I have my cardigan now?" Bailey asked timidly.

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied, reaching for the requested clothing and holding it out for her to put her arms through. "Is this all you needed?"

Bailey nodded, fiddling with the ends of her hair. "We can wait for everyone downstairs and help Emily bring the food out."

"What'd you cook?" Jacob asked, leading her by the small of her back out of the room.

"I made tamales and seafood paella," Bailey said. "And _kottbullar_. That's Swedish for meatballs."

"I love it when you speak Swedish," Jacob said.

"Typical males usually do."

Jacob paused in their walk, eyeing her jealously. "You speak Swedish to other men?"

"Poor puppy, making assumptions like that," she murmured, pressing her lips to his jaw and rubbing his toned tummy. "Your hunger must be getting to you."

Jacob squeezed the depression between her waist and the swell of her hips, burying his nose in her hair. "Actually, there's a different type of hunger bothering me right now.."

"You'll just have to fend off _that_ hunger until later," Bailey said, gently fingering the collar of his shirt. "You're hiding the bites?"

"The guys already know about those," Jacob said, tapping his forehead. "Instant replay, remember?"

Bailey stared at him in shock. "Th-they saw... everything?"

"Let's just say they got the gist of it," Jacob answered elusively.

"Is there no privacy with werewolves?" Bailey asked.

Jacob chuckled, pulling her against him again and nibbling on her bottom lip until she parted them, allowing his tongue to slide against hers. Bailey cupped both of his cheeks and pulled him closer, easily slipping out of her previous embarrassment.

"Yeah, Jake! Work it! That's my boy!"

"Who knew Jake was any good with tonsil hockey?"

"Cough it up. You owe me five bucks!"

Jacob pulled back from Bailey's lips with a smack and glared at the small crowd huddled a few feet from them. "You're all _dead_."

* * *

**I had a shit eating grin writing this entire chapter.  
**

**Do I write limes okay? Lol.  
**

**Review?  
**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian and Kendra. :)**

**Sort of made a bit of a boo boo on my part… hehe.. Since it's July AKA _summer_, obviously the weather would still be chilly in Washington but I completely forgot in Illinois it's a completely different temperature situation! Just to clarify, it's warm in Chicago. I'll fix chapter 10.. eventually.**

**(Warning: Sexual situations.. Really, this chapter is nothing but fluffage)  
**

**Chapter 12: Metamorphosis  
**

* * *

"If I remember correctly, you like sweet things, right?" Jacob asked.

Bailey blinked from her daze, eyes flickering from the plate filled with different assortments to the amused grin on Jacob's face. She knew he caught her staring at his plate intently, feeling somewhat miffed when he told her to "stay put and let him fill up the plate." She sat patiently and watched with a critical eye as he picked an item one by one. She mentally pictured which ones she would pick off first, and leave Jacob with her least favorites.

"Bailey?"

She recovered quickly and nodded, and he snagged a lemon tartlet and held it out. She reached to take it from him, but he pulled away, her fingers clutching at air. Blushing, she opened her mouth, a little hesitantly, and he slipped the mini tart into her mouth.

It was too large for her to take the entire thing in her mouth so she bit it, and he felt a sliver of anticipation as her lips brushed against his fingers. He ate the remaining piece, and then, with a smoldering look that made her blush, offered her another treat; a chocolate truffle.

She held his suddenly heady gaze, mouth opening to take whatever morsel of food he would offer next. She leaned forward to bite off a small piece, and watched as the remainder disappeared between his lips.

Bailey snatched an item off the plate, eyes twinkling at the surprise on his face. The next treat was small, a melon cube, and instead of letting him bite it, she pushed it onto his tongue with gentle fingers, which withdrew just slowly enough for his lips to brush them as he closed his mouth. He caught her hand, now sticky from the fruit, and leaned forward. His lips were sticky and sweet with melon juice. Her eyes slipped shut.

She felt his tongue against her lips, and opened them at his persistent urging only to jerk in surprise as the melon passed between her teeth. She pulled away, placing a hand on her mouth and blushing, feeling excited and nervous.

"Would you two _please_ get a room? Sheesh! It's like you're in your own little world!" Embry complained. "And you're ruining Seth's innocence."

"I think Seth forfeited his innocence when he became part of this pack," Leah spoke up.

"Well... They're hurting my resolve to stay a bachelor! This is worse than listening to Jared's kinky thoughts."

"Hey!" Jared shouted indignantly.

Jacob scowled, standing abruptly. "Let's get some air," he growled, holding his hand out for Bailey.

She grasped his hand and glanced apologetically at Emily, who waved her off with a smile. Otto scampered after the couple, cutely holding the leash in his mouth. Bailey knelt down and grasped it with her free hand, walking out the front door with her two puppies.

Emily clapped her hands twice, standing from her seat next to Sam. "Alright, let's take some leftovers and move the party elsewhere!"

"What?! We didn't even get to play charades yet!" Embry whined. "Me and Jake came up with good ones!"

"I doubt Jake will be in any mood to see us when he comes back," Seth said knowingly.

Embry turned to him in shock. "Why not?"

Leah backhanded him across the head. "_Because_ you dumbass," she snapped. "They're gonna 'do it' when they get back. It's so obvious!"

"D-do what?"

"How dense can you be?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Their clothes were soaked and heavy with rain when a sudden storm cut their walk short. Their shoes could hardly be salvaged from the mud and leaf litter than accumulated on the soles. But clothing was the last thing on their mind as said items were soon discarded and quickly forgotten. Jacob kissed and nudged Bailey into the bathroom, blindly turning shower knob.

Jacob had lifted her completely off the ground. He stepped into the tub with her in his arms and pushed her against the walls. Bailey's arms were wrapped firmly around his neck, knowing what was coming. His lips met hers with faint kisses, placating her. Her body had been shaking.

He placed his hands on her hips, positioning her. Bailey bit her lip, feeling him enter. His dark eyes looked up at her, and then he fully penetrated. She wanted to scream and claw at him, yet she forced the feeling to remain in her. And with each thrust into her, it only became worse. She covered her face with her hands and thrashing her head, fingers pulling at her hair in mental anguish. She could no longer hold back her voice.

"It's okay… Shhh…" Jacob's comforting voice entered her ears. "It's just you and me. _Me_, Jacob. Nobody else."

He held her steady with one arm. His other palm was pressed against the wall to hold them both up. Bailey's tears of bottled up pain and anger dissipated. Her hands slipped from her face, once again gripping his shoulders. She moaned out his name, prompting him to move faster.

Quickly, Jacob moved her from the wall. He pushed her down until she was somewhat sitting in tub that was now filled with water, placing her left leg over his shoulder and the other sprawled over the edge of the tub. "Who do you see now?" he asked.

"Y-You!"

"Yes, but _who_?"

"I see _y-you_, Jacob!"

He smiled, and clutching her thigh, he plunged himself inside her once more. "Good girl."

* * *

_Back in Chicago..._

He woke up alone, shock flowing through his system for two reasons. One, how had she gotten away from him without waking him? And two, why did she leave in the first place? He thought they had patched things up smoothly. Did she still have doubts?_  
_

As soon as the thought passed through his mind, he threw the sheets from his body in anger and shoved on the clothes that were loaned to him by her brother. In seconds he was out of the bedroom, angrily stomping down the hallway and glancing in every room he passed.

Paul growled. "Where did she…?"

"She has a meeting with a buyer," Dorian explained, looking up from the newspaper he read at the kitchen table. "They're looking for new merchandise for the fall season. She told me you'd probably freak out."

"I am not freaking out," Paul spat.

Dorian held a foam cup out, rolling his eyes. "She also told me coffee makes you a nicer person in the morning."

Paul snatched the cup, guzzling down a few gulps. "Where is she?"

"She wanted you to wait for her here, but I figured you wouldn't listen to me anyway," Dorian said, ignoring the glare sent his way. "It's a ten minute walk from here. Go left and keep straight until you get the light, and then go right. You'll catch her somewhere on the main strip."

"Thanks," Paul grunted.

Without bothering to put on shoes, he went out the door and ran down the stairs to the exit, completely ignoring the crunchy feel of gravel on his feet. He walked down the block, ignoring the stares and glances people made at his hulking figure and bare feet. He really didn't need the directions Dorian had given; Kendra's scent was still fresh in the air. He only needed to follow his nose.

Within seconds, her scent suddenly stopped and took a direction across the busy street. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the location before him, awkwardly standing on the sidewalk. He spotted two females sitting at a table through the window.

"Oh my gosh. 6 o'clock, 6 o'clock," the brunette in the pale yellow dress said to the blonde sitting in front of her. "You will _not_ regret it!"

Of course, Paul couldn't here her across the street and through the window of the café the ladies were sitting in, but he could certainly read her lips perfectly.

The blond shook her head, continuing to scribble on the notepad near her forgotten blueberry scone. Someone had just stepped out of the café, and for the few seconds that the door swung open, he caught her reply.

"I have a man already, Lydia," she said.

Paul quirked a brow, turning his head to the side and letting out a bark of laughter as he waiting for the cars to slow down for him to cross. Of course it was _her_. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

The woman named Lydia blushed and flailed her hands. "H-He's crossing the street! I think he's looking at me! What do I do? For god's sake, turn around just once!"

The blond slammed her pen down and spun around angrily, sending a dark look out the window. Her expression dropped when she saw Paul's face, and even his own expression lifted in surprise. She stood in shock and headed out the café, ignoring her friend's floundering at the table.

"Paul!" she said in surprise. "Didn't Dorian tell you to stay home?"

"You're the one that should stay home," Paul said, catching her by the waist when she bounded toward him. "You were sick, remember?"

Kendra waved away his worries. "I feel fine now. I had to do some work anyway."

"You look great. Spiffy," Paul murmured, eyes roving appreciatively over the ivory button up that stopped mid drift and the black harem pants that sat low on her hips.

"I like to look fancy for work," Kendra said cheekily.

Paul hummed absently, tilting her jaw up with a finger and brushing his lips against hers. Their lips parted with a sweet smack as they jerked away from each other when a flash and a clicking sound startled them.

The brunette, Lydia stood before them with a camera in front of her face. "You didn't tell me your man was a model, Kendra," she said. "He'd be perfect if you launched a men's line."

"He's not a model," Kendra said, rolling her eyes.

"He should be," Lydia remarked, looking at the shot she took.

"Anyway," Kendra chirped, "what are you doing here?"

"I have to get back to La Push, with the fight and all," Paul murmured, running his hand through her hair. "I'm not going alone."

Kendra sighed. "I figured," she muttered, turning to Lydia. "Listen, I'll send you my notes and any ideas I come across. We'll keep in touch via phone and email. I have to go out of state again."

Lydia scowled. "Again? We're about to organize for our busiest season! I can't do this on my own!"

"You'll survive the extra workload. This is important," Kendra said. "My brother Dorian can help out cleaning and carrying stuff. Any questions, contact me. I have to go."

"Fine," the brunette grumbled. She handed Kendra the notepad and black tote bag.

"I'll be back soon," Kendra reassured her, allowing herself to be pulled away by Paul.

"I look like a model, huh?" Paul smirked.

Kendra elbowed his stomach. "Shut up. All these sudden flights are adding up on my credit card," she grumbled. "I'm not overflowing with money reserves, you know."

"I'll pay you back," Paul said confidently.

"You won't," Kendra muttered.

"Well, not with money of course," he said playfully, squeezing her butt with his hand.

"We're in _public_!"

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" Kendra crowed.

Bailey sat up with a start, clutching the sheets to her body. "K-Kendra?"

"The one and only," Kendra said, holding out a tray of sunny side eggs and bacon arranged to make a face. "And I seriously made eggs and bacon."

"When did you get in?" Bailey asked, holding out one arm to embrace her sister with.

"Mm... maybe an hour ago," she replied.

"Is Jacob...?"

"He was on his way out by the time I got in. He has mountain duty with the basket case."

"He left; he didn't even say goodbye," Bailey cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "He ran straight to _her_ as soon as he finished-"

"Bailey," Kendra said bluntly, swatting her little sister over the head. The sheets pooled in Bailey's lap. "Shut up."

"W-what-"

"He _did_ say goodbye, idiot," Kendra grouched. "I saw the whole thing. He kissed you byebye and everything. You were pretty bombed."

"Then.. What did he say to me?"

Kendra scowled. "I really don't want to re-live that moment..."

...

...  
_"Well, well, well.. It's about time," Kendra said, playfully lifting the thin sheet draped over her sister._

_Jacob swatted her hand away. "Stop that," he hissed._

_"Ooh, touchy," Kendra teased._

_"How long have you been in here?" Jacob asked._

_"Just got in. Paul dropped me off. The rest of the pack is meeting up," she replied, pausing when a howl interrupted her. "He said something about you going to a mountain?"_

_"Damn," he murmured, lightly caressing the curve of Bailey's back. "I have to go, sweetheart."_

_Bailey muttered something incoherent, burrowing closer to Jacob. He nuzzled her cheek, growling softly in her ear._

_"I'll come back to you soon," he whispered._

_"Don't go, puppy," Bailey muttered._

_"I'm sorry. I have to," he said, sitting up with Bailey still lying against him heavily._

_Bailey's lip puckered in her sleep. "Pus, pus."_

_Kendra scowled and spun around, childishly covering her ears with her hands._

_Jacob complied to her request, grasping her cheeks in his hands and kissing her with a fierce gentleness he didn't know he was capable of. He set her down gently on the sheets before he got off the bed, pulling on his cut offs._

_"Take care of her while I'm gone," Jacob said._

_"You don't have to worry about that. I've been doing it since she was born," Kendra scoffed, looking away indignantly._

_...  
_

_...  
_

"Now, is the freak out session over?" Kendra asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"He.. he really did that?" Bailey whispered.

Kendra narrowed her eyes. "_Yes_."

"I'm glad then," Bailey murmured.

"Yeah, yeah," Kendra muttered. "Now, eat up. And take a shower. You _stink_...like a dog."

"Kendra!"

"And by the way, the bathroom is flooded. What the hell happened?"

"We... well..."

* * *

**Review? ;)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language)  
**

**Chapter 13: Manic  
**

* * *

"Dog."

_'…'_

"…Jacob."

The head of a massive wolf turned its head with a huff. _'What, bloodsucker?'_

"Bella, she… She's asking you to come in," Edward said.

_'…Why?_'

"The weather is too much for her. She's freezing," he explained.

_'What the hell do I look like to you people? A space heater?'_ Jacob asked, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Edward frowned. "At the moment, yes," he murmured. "Do you mind?"

Jacob sighed, slowly moving to his feet and shaking off the snow that accumulated on his body. He stared pointedly at Edward until the vampire turned around, and then he shifted into his human form. Quickly pulling on the cut offs tied to his ankle, he gave Edward's back a sour look.

"I don't like this any more than you do," Edward said, not bothering to turn around as he crawled back through the tent.

Jacob followed his lead, eyes trailing to Bella where she shivered in a thick sleeping bag and heavily layered clothing. Her lips were blue and her cheeks and nose were an unnatural red color.

"J-J-Ja-"

"You don't have to talk, Bella. I know what I'm here for," Jacob interrupted, waving away her words.

He walked over to her sleeping bag, crouched, and unzipped it in one swift motion. Bella immediately curled next to his form, and he shuddered at her cold body temperature. Quickly, he zipped the bag closed and attempted to make him comfortable inside the small space. Bella pressed her hands against his chest and tucked her head beneath his chin. Jacob sighed; he couldn't help but wish that it were Bailey in his arms instead.

He could not help but wish it were _her_ waist in his grip, where he could just start to feel the teasing swell of her hip. It was not _her_ silken locks under his chin, nor _her_ plump lips pressed against his sternum. This woman was not his flexible _minx_ that he wished to once again make love to and hear cry out his name whilst she—

"Jacob_. Please_."

Jacob shifted uncomfortably, suddenly wishing to distance himself as much as possible from the tent. "Sorry," he muttered.

"The girl, Bailey… I understand she is your Imprint, correct?" Edward asked quietly.

Jacob glanced at Bella cuddled next to him, pursing his lips. He nodded.

"Bella's asleep. She won't hear anything," Edward assured him.

"Her name is Bailey-"

"I know."

"-and she's not a _girl_. She's not some child."

"I understand."

"I love _her_."

"As I love Bella."

"But does she love _you_?"

Edward carefully averted his eyes. "Yes… You as well."

Jacob shook his head in irritation. "You of all people should know-"

"I do, Jacob, but she is not my Imprint," Edward said. "I cannot force her to love only me."

Jacob bristled at his comment. "I'm not forcing-"

"You know what I meant," Edward murmured. "I can't change her mind-"

"And stop interrupting me, bastard," Jacob growled.

Edward sighed. "It wasn't my intention to anger you. I didn't want you to misunderstand me."

"Yeah, well, Bella certainly misunderstands _me_," Jacob grumbled.

"I agree," Edward said with a frown.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, contentedly ignoring each others company in favor for peace and quiet. Bella shifted in her sleep, unconsciously nuzzling Jacob. Edward watched the action with a calculating gaze. A deep scowl etched itself onto Jacob's face. Edward opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it abruptly.

Jacob sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance. "If you got something to say, then say it."

"There's nothing standing between us to be enemies anymore, Jacob."

Jacob quirked a brow at his words. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call you my friend or anything."

Edward considered it. "An ally, perhaps?"

Jacob opened his eyes fully, gaze boring into Edward's. "Are you calling a truce on me, leech?"

"I believe that requires both of us to put up a white flag, _dog_," Edward clarified.

They both paused until their own laughter broke the silence. Edward reached over with his hand out, waiting until Jacob cautiously placed his own hand within it.

"I wish the best with your Imprint," Edward said sincerely.

Jacob looked surprised, averting his gaze. "This is weird, but same here. I'm… sort of rooting for you now," Jacob admitted. "You leeches aren't so bad when we're not fighting over the same girl."

"And I suppose dogs aren't _too_ unfavorable," Edward said.

Jacob snorted. "Can you keep it down? Trying to sleep here."

* * *

The next morning Jacob left the tent without a word and shifted into his wolf form, wasting no time communicating with Seth to take his place in the mountains. Not too long after he left Bella had woken, inquiring where he had went. Edward only answered with a shrug, beginning a light conversation that turned into something more. They spoke of their favorite nights with each other, the top ten best nights. Bella could easily name hers, though Edward did not agree with some. He began to list his, saving the best for last, knowing another was listening closely to the conversation.

"The best night of my life was when you agreed to marry me," Edward murmured. "Mrs. Cullen."

"Honestly? That's your favorite?" Bella asked with a blush.

"What other night could be greater than that? You said yes, after all," Edward countered.

"_Seriously_? Shoulda warmed me. I might've brought some balloons or something."

Bella jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice. She turned, surprised to see him with surprise on his face but otherwise had a clear expression.

Her brows furrowed at this, trying to read him more closely.

Edward snorted. "You definitely would not."

Bella glanced at him sharply. Why would he answer Jacob so familiarly like that?

"Yeah, you're right," Jacob conceded. "A pat on the back, maybe a high five. Thumbs up, at the very least."

Bella paled at his words. "J-Jacob-"

"Anyway, Seth is here to take over now, so I'm joining the ranks. Just thought you should know!" With a quick wave, he started to job away.

Bella seized up in Edward's arms, looking panicked. She struggled out of his hold.

"I-I have to talk to him!" she pleaded.

"Bella..."

"You knew he was listening! You said all of that on purpose!" she yelled.

He scowled. "Jacob doesn't care. You shouldn't either. It's the truth, and he deserved to know it."

"You don't know him like I do. He's hiding how much he's hurt from me so I don't feel bad," Bella said.

Edward sighed in annoyance. "_I_ know him better than _you_ do. I can read his mind. He doesn't care at all."

Bella faced him, eyes shining with an emotion he had once thought was only reserved for his own pleasure.

She smiled triumphantly. "You're wrong about him. I know my Jacob."

He dropped her arms immediately, eyes suddenly distant and face cold. "Go to him then."

Bella ran off without a second thought, catching a glimpse of Jacob's well defined back muscles, standing out against the snowy background.

"Jacob..." Bella yelled. "Wait! Jacob!"

He paused, but refused to turn around. "There's nothing to say, Bella."

"Jacob, I know how you feel. You don't have to hide it from me," Bella said.

Jacob snorted. "Me, hiding?" he sneered, finally turning around. "Don't make me laugh. I have an _Imprint,_ Bella."

"What happened to you being _disgusted_ by the fact that werewolves imprint?" Bella shouted. "How can you just stop loving me because you laid eyes on some other girl you _just met_?!"

"But that's just it, Bella! I can, and I did!" Jacob snapped.

"What happened to you being my sun? What-"

"You can't have us both," Jacob interrupted.

"I- ...we can work something out."

He shook his head. "Let me go, Bella."

"I can't," she cried.

"You have to. I already let go of you."

"Let go? You.. You dropped me entirely!" Bella argued.

Jacob shook his head, smiling without remorse. "I'm not sorry, Bells."

"No!" she shouted.

She stomped over to him, and taking advantage of his surprise, pulled him down to her level and kissed him fiercely.

He pushed her away immediately, as if he had been burned, and snapped, "Fuck off!"

She reached out to touch him again. "J-Jake-"

"Don't touch me like that again," he growled. "You're getting _married,_ and I have an _Imprint_. Don't come near me until that sinks in."

Bella watched as he disappeared into the snowy forest without a backward glance. Her face screwed into one of deep sadness, and she sniffles and took deep breaths to keep in the sobs that threatened to rack her body.

Edward had so suddenly appeared in front of her, she had no time to compose herself.

"Edward," Bella croaked, holding out her arms to embrace him.

When he stepped away, she started. "E-Edward?"

He shook his head. "This can't go on anymore Bella."

"...What?"

"What you feel for Jacob... We can't be together if you feel for him that way," Edward said. "How will we last, if he's always on your mind?"

"You can't mean that," she whispered. "What does.. What does that mean for us now?"

"I give you nothing but unconditional love, Bella, and I thought you felt he same," Edward said. "I gave you my heart, Bella. My _soul_."

"I _do_ love you. My heart, my soul- it's yours! Always yours!" Bella cried.

"And yet you share it with another."

"That's... Its not like that-"

"Do you love me, Bella? Only me?" he asked flatly.

"I... I..."

"Two years."

"W-what?"

"I... I cannot marry you like this. There are ways to keep the Volturi in the dark."

"Edward, no-"

"And I will do so until _you_ come out of the dark as well. A marriage is between two people. There is no third. I won't accept it."

Bella sobbed into her hands.

"I want your answer in two years, Bella," Edward said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "_Do you love me and only me_?"

Sobs echoed throughout the Olympic Mountains.

* * *

"Lydia and I came up with some cool shit to buy for the store this season," Kendra gushed. "We got some sketches from local designers that want to be featured in the store."

"Business seems to be going well," Bailey offered.

"Wonderland is getting so popular. The new products are from more popular brands. They let me bring home some samples," Kendra said, pointing to the oversized shopping bag sitting by her foot.

"Is that why you forced me to try these on?" she asked, gesturing toward herself. Bailey wore an oversized black sweatshirt with silver studs along the shoulders, knit thigh high socks in a dark red color, and a trapper hat that had prints in Rastafarian colors and furry pompoms hanging from the drawstrings of the ear flaps.

"I didn't force you.." Kendra muttered defensively. "And they're cute, aren't they?"

"Of course they are, but still..."

"And check these out," Kendra raved, shimmying down her ripped up skinnies to show off the blue boxers she wore underneath. She spun around and bent over, showing her sister the Batman symbol printed on the back. "Ta-da!"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Tasteful."

"You know you like it," Kendra said. She tugged on her thermal top. "It even matches my shirt. Bat symbol and all."

"Why did you bring all this stuff here anyway?" Bailey asked.

"Because! I can't just leave these _anywhere_," Kendra hissed, leaning forward and cupping her hands around her mouth. "There's some really pricey shit in here. What if someone broke in my apartment and took them?"

Bailey frowned. "No one would break in. And what else is in there anyway?"

"I've been _waiting_ for you to ask that!" Kendra exclaimed, excitedly pawing through the bag. "Feast your inner fashionista eyes… on _these_!"

Kendra placed a pair of black boots on the table, narrowly avoiding knocking over their coffee mugs and plate of bizcocho bread. She grinned smugly at her sister.

"We managed to snag a few different colors of _Docs_. Can you believe it?" Kendra said. "I could _sleep_ in these."

"Wow…" Bailey murmured, stroking the patent material.

"Speaking of _sleeping_, you never did tell me what exactly went on the other night," Kendra said sneakily. "I let it slide yesterday, but it's time to spill."

"W-What do you want to know?" Bailey asked.

"Every. Naughty. Detail," Kendra purred.

Bailey pursed her lips, her face turning red. "It's too embarrassing to tell."

"So you two _were_ in the bathtub!" Kendra cried, pointing accusingly at her sister. "I _knew_ there was a reason it was like Noah's ark in there!"

Bailey jumped in surprise, looking around, although no one was in site near the house. "Kendra! Keep your voice down!" she hissed.

Kendra scoffed. "Oh please. Don't act like such a virgin."

"Y-You… I… you can't.." Bailey sputtered.

Kendra chuckled, mussing her sister's hair beneath the trapper hat she wore. "I'm glad you're crawling out of that stupid shell of yours."

Bailey stuck her tongue out. "Me too."

"I'm also happy about the new stock of hats we have," she continued, pulling an orange beanie over her head. She stuffed a bizcochos slice into her mouth. "I even snagged a cute blazer that I know you'll love-"

Her words were cut off by a sharp howl that pierced through the air, startling them both and causing them to jump. The howls continued, growing louder and closer as time passed. The howls suddenly cut off, and all the sisters could here was dead silence.

But the silence only lasted for a couple of seconds, until screaming and shouting came through from the clearing near Bailey's home.

The pack walked through the clearing, carrying one member atop of them. He was the one who was shouting and screaming insults about some 'stupid redhead' and 'fucking bloodsuckers' as they walked cautiously.

Kendra spat out the bread and sat up. "Oh shit. That's your boy!"

"Jacob?" Bailey whispered.

The pack carried him above them as he curled in in himself, his clothes missing.

The sisters were on their feet in seconds, rushing down the little pathway to push open the gates. Bailey's face was already blotchy and wet with tears.

"What's wrong?! What happened to him!" she shouted.

Her cries were ignored as the pack grimly avoided her gaze and continued into her house. The sisters wasted no time pulling out the mattress from the couch and throwing a random sheet over it. When he was more or less settled on the mattress, a blanket was thrown over his torso for modesty. His sweat was already staining the sheets.

Jacob clutched Bailey's hand as she scrambled next to him. "Hey, baby," he whispered.

She stared at him silently until her face crumpled. Bailey's only response was to bury her head into the sheets and sob miserably.

"I'll be fine," he said. "You don't have to cry."

Bailey shook her head in denial.

"What happened?" Kendra asked, clutching Paul's arm to her chest.

"Leah tried to take on a vamp by herself," Paul said. "Jacob had to step in."

Bailey shifted slightly and cut her eyes to where Leah stood in the far end of the room, eyes burning with unconcealed accusation.

Jacob tapped her chin to regain her attention. "Don't be so hard on her."

"But-"

"Bailey, that's not you at all. Calm down."

Her vision blurred. "How can I be calm when you're-"

"Lay down with me."

Without waiting for her reply, he tugged her down until she was curled next to his good side. Her head rested on his chest comfortably, though tears ran down her face.

"Better?" he asked.

"I should be asking _you_ that," she muttered.

"Well, I know I am now that I'm with you. And once Carlisle comes, he'll fix me up real nice," Jacob said.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

"My leg, arm, and maybe a couple ribs- broken," He replied. "S'not so bad now."

Bailey glanced at his right arm that looked crooked and wrong. "It's not healing right," she murmured.

"Did I tell you how pretty you looked today?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject," Bailey sighed, her face scrunching up again.

"I don't want you to cry," Jacob whispered.

Bailey pulled her hat over her eyes. "I can't help it," she blubbered.

Jacob tugged her closer to his form, turning his head to press his lips against her head. He squeezed her small waist and grinned sleepily, slowly closing his eyes as sleep began to overtake him. _This _was what he missed. _This _was the female he wanted to hold against him forever and ever, to kiss and squeeze and murmur sweet nothings to. She fit next to him perfectly, and that was all that mattered to him at that moment.

"Everything will be fine."

* * *

**I don't own Batman, Doc Martens, Bizcocho (which is basically yellow cake), or Noah's ark.  
**

**_Wonderland_ is the name of Kendra's boutique, if someone didn't catch that. :)  
**

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**Sorry for the long wait! Things are pretty hectic, but I'm back on schedule again.**

**(Warning: Language and sexual situations)  
**

**Chapter 14: Birthday**

* * *

"Why.. Why isn't there a doctor?" Bailey whispered harshly. "We're just going to leave him on his own?"

Jacob was sleeping somewhat peacefully, now moved from the couch into a spare room. He was tucked in with Bailey's favorite comforter as a child; a TV test pattern withher name stitched with golden thread on each corner. Bailey sat next to him where he lay, holding one of his hands in a tight grip with both of hers.

"Keep your draws on, sis," Kendra said. "Apparently they called in a vamp doctor. Jacob called him Carlisle, I think."

"Is that... safe?" She whispered.

"We trust him the most out of all of them," Sam said solemnly. "We can't bring him to a hospital."

Bailey scowled, running her hands through her hair. "What's taking him so long?" she grumbled.

"How about me and you head to the kitchen and make some hot chocolate," Kendra suggested, pulling her sister up. "That'll keep you busy for a while."

"All we're going to do is watch it heat up in the microwave."

Kendra ignored her. "Anybody want some? We have those huge marshmallows!"

"_Expired_ marshmallows."

"Even better!"

Kendra didn't wait for anyone's reply as she dragged her sister into the kitchen. They pulled out as many mugs and cups that they could find, setting them on the counter. Once Kendra pulled open the fridge, she scowled and stepped back.

"We don't have milk," she stated.

"Then boil water," Bailey said.

Kendra stared at her indignantly. "Are you kidding? We don't serve shit quality on this house. Go get some shoes."

"But Jacob-"

"-is sleeping. Doc's not here yet. We're going," Kendra ordered.

Bailey sullenly followed her sister to the local grocery, putting gallon after gallon into the cart as they strolled down isles, picking up random junk foods as they walked. Kendra tore open a box of twinkies, ripping open the plastic wrap and shoving half into her mouth.

"These will be the death of me," Kendra said.

"You two are with the pack, correct?"

Kendra squeezed the Twinkie in surprise, artificial cream exploding from her hands. Bailey all but screeched and skipped away from the unexpected voice. They both turned around to see Carlisle standing innocently with his hands uone in one arm a big brown bag full of his supplies.

"I'm not here to harm you. I came for Jacob," Carlisle explained. "He was not in his own home, and I came across your scents when I was searching for him."

"H-he's at her place," Kendra muttered, flicking off the cream her her hands. "Way to scare the shit out of us."

"I apologize. I would have went straight there, but I thought it would have been more polite to ask permission to enter your home first," Carlisle said.

"Vamps need permission to get inside a house?" Kendra asked.

"No. It's simply a habit."

"You'll be able to heal Jacob?" Bailey asked.

Carlisle turned to her. "You have my word as a doctor."

"Then you can go in my house," she said.

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

And then he had suddenly disappeared from their sight altogether.

"Well, that was just lovely," Kendra scowled. "Fucking _vampyrer_."

"Can we hurry this up?" Bailey complained.

"Ugh, quit the whining. It grates my ears. We're leaving now."

They both walked back as quickly as they could, partially slowed down by the gallons of milk they carried with them in plastic bags. The whole pack was huddled outside on the covered porch when the two finally arrived. Everyone had sullen looks on their faces.

"Why is everyone out here?" Kendra asked.

Paul took the bags from her and set them down, smoothing his thumb on her lower lip. "What the hell is on your face?"

"I ate a Twinkie," Kendra murmured, shutting her eyes when she felt his tongue ghost across her lips.

"Sweet," he whispered.

Kendra pulled back, scowling. "Nice distraction. Now where's-"

A scream from the house cut her off, and everyone cringed at the sound. Bailey, catching on immediately as to whose voice it was, quickly burst into tears. Billy rubbed her back in comfort, sporting his own anguished look. After a chaste kiss on the cheek, Kendra pulled away from Paul and gathered her sister into her arms.

"Shh.. He's tough, kiddo," Kendra soothed.

Jacob's shouts of pain resonated from the house, causing the pack to cringe in sympathy. Bailey's sobs only increased in vigor as she clutched to her sister tighter. Billy kept a tight grip on her hand, squeezing whenever he heard his son's anguish.

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Kendra snapped.

"Doctor's re-breaking his bones," Jared answered.

"If only Jake hadn't gotten in way.. I could've taken it-"

"Give it a rest, Leah," Paul snapped.

They all went silent when Carlisle stepped out of the house, wiping his hands in a towel.  
"I managed to reset the bones that weren't healing right," Carlisle said. "I'll be back to set up a drip for him."

"Thank you," Billy said solemnly, holding out his hand.

Carlisle shook it quickly. "No problem. Also, he was asking for Bailey?"

"Jake," Bailey perked up, rushing to the door.

She quickly ran across the living room into the spare room where Jacob resided in. His right side was covered in thick bandages to make casts, and sweat covered him. His hair was plastered to his head. He looked so weakened in that moment; Bailey hardly recognized him.

"How are you feeling?" Bailey asked.

"Stoned," Jacob replied drowsily.

"You're not hurting anywhere?"

Jacob grinned weakly. "Why are you standing so far away?"

"I.. I'm only staying for a few seconds. You need sleep," she reasoned.

"I can't sleep without you."

Bailey eyed him in shock. "Did the doctor give you something before he left?"

Jacob nodded vigorously. "He said it was p-per.. Perculator."

"You mean percocet?"

"That's what I said."

"Jake, I think it's time you went to sleep," Bailey suggested. "You're loopy."

"Sleep with me."

Bailey scoffed. "Now's not the time to have sex, Jacob."

"No, no, I mean lay down here," Jacob explained. He paused to grin. "But that is a good idea."

"No-"

"You would have to be on top this time-"

"Jacob, if I sleep _next_ to you, will you stop talking?"

"Yes," he replied.

Bailey sighed in exasperation and crawled next to him, curling up against his left side. She hesitated when she made contact with his sweaty body, unsure if she should be more disgusted or concerned with the amount that was accumulating from him. He wrapped his arm around her, encasing her in his extreme warmth.

* * *

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Bailey heard Kendra spat.

Bailey woke with a start, lifting her head from Jacob's chest. She felt sticky and hot all over, and her hair was no better. Her hair was now slick and and curled at the ends, and she brushed it back with her fingers in annoyance.

Jacob cracked an eye open. "What's wrong?" he murmured, his voice slurring from the high dosage of morphine now being fed through the IV in his arm.

"I don't know," Bailey muttered.

Jacob's heat had done a number on her. Still trapped in his arms, she had begun to sweat as well. Bailey had only managed to pull off her hat and sweatshirt, now clad only in shorts and a blue camisole. Jacob apologized for it, but Bailey waved him off and continued to stay by his side.

"You've got so much _nerve_... You know what? Not my problem. Hang tight, you stupid..."

Bailey could hear Kendra hurl more insults as she stomped down the hallway. Leaning against the doorway, she crossed her arms and scowled.

"You have a visitor," she sneered.

Bailey sat up with Jacob's arm still around her middle. "A visitor? If it's any of the pack or his dad, send them here! I hope you weren't rude to any of them.."

"None of the above," Kendra said. "How about I let you handle this one?"

Bailey shrugged, confused about her sister's motives. "Sure, why not?"

Kendra smirked, spinning and waltzing back the way she came.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked.

"Just rest," Bailey whispered, picking up a cloth and wiping sweat from his neck and forehead.

"I want you to rest too," he argued, attempting to give her a stern look.

Bailey nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "And I will," she replied, leaning over and softly descending her lips upon his.

His lips moved against hers weakly, but she persisted. When his grip slackened on her waist and trailed down until it fell limply against the bed, Bailey slowly pulled away. Jacob's eyes flickered in annoyance.

"That's not... fair," he panted, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Jacob?"

Bailey's head snapped toward the unfamiliar voice, clutching Jacob's arm protectively Amd bringing her knees to her chest.

Bella stood in the doorway, meddling with the sleeves of her sweater. "A-Are you two sleeping together? So soon?"

"How did you find my house?" Bailey asked, at the same time Jacob, suddenly coherent, snapped, "I told you to stay away from me, Bella."

"I.. I just wanted.. to make sure you were okay," Bella stuttered. Then angryily, "And I find you.. doing this?!"

"It's none of your business what I do. Get out," Jacob snapped.

"I was concerned about you! You were hurt and I was worried, but no! You seem perfectly fine if you can do still do _that_!"

"When is it going to get through your thick skull that I'm over you, Bella? When?" Jacob demanded.

"I'm just saying-"

"And who cares what I did with her? I'm never going to have sex with you, so there's absolutely no reason to get mad. You have Eddy boy for that now," Jacob said.

Bella looked completely distraught. "Jacob... He won't even-"

"We don't care about the lack of sex in your life. This isn't a therapy session," Kendra jeered, appearing next to Bella.

"Y-You can't-"

"I asked you a question!" Bailey snapped. "How did you find my house?!"

Kendra raised a brow, surprised at her sister's outburst. "Sis-"

"Who told you where I live?" she continued, rising from the bed and ignoring Jacob's warning squeeze on her side.

"I just-"

"Was it _him_? Did he tell you?!"

"Who-"

"How did he find me!" Bailey shouted. "Nobody else knows I'm here!"

Kendra stood straight, now alarmed. "Bailey, he can't even get to you. He's gone for good."

"That's what we all thought when we were put in foster homes," Bailey snapped.

A low rumble issued itself from Jacob. "_No one_ is going to harm you."

Bella shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure-"

"Why are you still here?" Kendra rudely interrupted.

"Get out!" Bailey snapped, advancing on the brunette.

"Bails, we don't need a berserk moment right now," Kendra cautioned.

"I'm fine," Bailey said unconvincingly.

Kendra sighed. "Get out of here, girly," she said to Bella. "_Before_ she goes nuts on you."

"Why are you defending her?" Bailey demanded.

Kendra scoffed. "I'm not defending her. I'm trying to protect her-"

"Where were you when _I_ needed protection?!" Bailey shouted.

Kendra pushed off the wall and stomped over to her little sister, grabbing her by the collar of her sweatshirt. "Watch what you say, you fucking brat," Kendra growled, "before I do something I regret. Get your shit together."

"You're having _sex_ with that psycho-"

Kendra and Bailey snapped their heads toward Bella. "Get out, _bitch_!" they both shouted, only Kendra adding the insult.

They watched as Bella scrambled out of the room before Kendra shoved away from her sister.

"Taking Otto out," she grumbled, briskly leaving the couple alone.

Bailey's face crumpled. "Sorry..." she muttered to herself.

"Bailey," Jacob breathed. "Come here."

She immediately moved to his side, once again placing her head against his chest.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a..."

"Don't worry. Things will get pretty boring around here with no vamps to kill," he said. "I could use the excitement."

"But I-"

"You're perfect," Jacob interrupted. "I love you for _you_."

Bailey sat up, startled. "You love me?"

But Jacob's face was slackened with sleep, light snores escaping him. Bailey stared at him warmly, settling back against his form.

* * *

Jacob sat atop a flannel blanket, staring over the cliffs to the calm waters below. His bones had healed ages ago, but he was still forced to wear a sling and use crutches when he walked around La Push. It wouldn't bode well with the other villagers if they found out he was completely healed after just a week.

He could smell Bailey's scent on the wind grow closer with each passing second until he felt her presence behind him. "If you're trying to be sneaky, I can smell you perfectly."

Bailey scoffed, walking around and plopping on her bottom in front of him. "That's no fun."

"There are some perks. I can smell your mischief. What are you up to?"

She got straight to the point. "It's your birthday," she said in exasperation. "You don't want to do anything?"

He shrugged. "I usually just let it pass."

"But you're seventeen!"

"And you're nineteen. Big deal."

Bailey pouted. "But-"

"I'm happy with you just being here with me. That's all I care about," he said. "You're all the birthday presents I'll ever need."

She raised a brow at that. "I'm really not much of a prize."

"You're my prize."

"You honestly don't want anything for your birthday?"

Jacob eyed her critically. "Okay, what are you up to?"

Bailey sighed, clutching her chunky knit cardigan closer to her body. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Bailey.."

She sighed. "Kendra thought it was a good idea to buy this..._ridiculous_ outfit for me to wear for your birthday," Bailey blurted out. "I told her you didn't want anything, but she got it anyway. And then I put it on just now and kind of liked the idea, but you don't want anything so.."

"You're wearing a special outfit for my birthday?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"I..I don't even want to talk about it anymore. It's embarrassing," Bailey murmured, moving to stand.

"Bailey, wait-"

Jacob tugged on the sleeve of her cardigan as she made to move away, pulling it off her body completely. He stared in complete shock while Bailey simply turned bright red and looked away.

The dress she wore was made of a deep red satin material that clung to her body, the fibers so thin he could see her nipples harden from the cold. The dress was too short to be modest, stopping only an inch or two past her hips. He knew that if she turned around, he would get a clear view of her bare bottom. The hem and sweetheart neckline were lined with a lace trim, as well as the mini cape being held on her shoulders with black ribbon.

"Kendra thought it would be funny if I were Little Red Riding Hood," she muttered.

"I _was_ wondering about the shoes for a while," Jacob said, nodding toward her black platforms.

"I'm going to change and, um, die of embrassment now," Bailey announced, turning to walk away.

"No, don't. It's sexy, honestly," Jacob said, pulling her toward him. "Very creative."

"Well, you've seen it so, tada," she said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, come on. I love it," he murmured, tugging her wrist until she was kneeling between his legs.

She folded her hands on her lap to preserve some modesty. "Do you really?"

"Of course," he said, bringing her into his arms so she sat sideways in his lap. "You look tempting."

Bailey traced the lines on his face as he grinned. "What big teeth you have, Mr. Wolf."

"All the better to eat you with, my dear."

His lips pressed against hers with such a force that left her breathless. Bailey trailed her hands across his jaw and to his neck, tightly gripping his traps that tensed up under her touch. His own hand held her up by hooking his arm around her back while the other traced down to the hem of the dress where he lightly caressed a creamy thigh.

"Jacob, wait," Bailey breathed, pulling away from him.

"What is it?" he asked huskily.

She cupped his cheek gently and stared into his eyes. "I'm not sure how to say this," she muttered. "Or if it's even appropriate."

"Say what?" he prompted, turning to peck the inside if her wrist.

"I... Jacob, even though we haven't been together long, I can't help feel that maybe I-"

"You think we're going to fast, don't you?" Jacob interrupted, suddenly looking pitiful. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't-"

"No, Jacob, stop. Just listen," she said firmly. "When you were hurt that day, and Carlisle gave you the morphine, you.. you said that you.. love me."

"I..I shouldn't have said it so soon. You weren't ready to hear that. God, I can't believe I even brought it up. What the hell is wrong with me-"

"Does that mean you didn't mean it?" Bailey asked.

Jacob looked exasperated. "Of course I meant it. Every word! It's just-"

"I love _you_, Jacob."

Jacob looked to stunned for words.

"Is.. is that okay with you?"

Jacob's lips moved against hers with a new ferocity. He pulled back abruptly. "You love me. Why wouldn't I be okay with that!" he exclaimed, grinning widely.

"I just didn't want to say it right before we, well, you know... I thought it wouldn't be sincere," Bailey said.

"Right before we consumate our love?" he said naughtily.

"Don't say it like-"

Bailey's words were cut short with an involuntary moan when she felt his fingers plunge inside of her. She arched against the arm supporting her back as she clutched the front of his shirt. His fingers pumped quickly as her legs spread wider, but Bailey couldn't take anymore.

"Inside. Now," she pleaded.

He complied quickly, yanking down his sweatpants and pushing Bailey on her back. He stared at her tossled form appreciatively before he gripped her bottom. Lifting her lower half off the ground, he thrust inside of her in one swift motion.

"Mmm.. Jacob.. I love you. I love you," she chanted.

"I love you, too," he growled huskily.

"Ah! H..Happy Birthday, Jake," she cried.

His only reply was to thrust into her with more vigor, causing her to scream out in pleasure. Music to his ears.

* * *

"Seriously? Not even 10 feet from the house! Can you believe it, Otto?"

Kendra stood by the second story window, peaking through the slight opening of the dark drapes. Otto was cradled in her arms, though he would soon grow too heavy to be treated as a little puppy anymore. Her lips were curled in a sneer as she watched her sister and boyfriend go at it outside.

"At least he liked the costume," she muttered, pulling away from the window.

Paul would show up soon to bring her to a local Internet cafe. Bailey had yet to get any kind of Internet or cable service going, and Kendra had a lot of work to do; she was tired of using the extremely slow dial-up connection with the phone jack.

She was dressed casually in black skinnies and boots with a thick heel. Her top was a cropped maroon sweatshirt and her hair was piled on her head in a big, messy bun. She had taken to wearing more crop tops when Paul had mentioned how he loved to see her tattoos and catch glimpses of them even when she was clothed.

_"You've got mail!"_

"Huh," Kendra mumbled.

She sat at the wooden desk where her laptop was, waiting for the email to download. The email was plastered with pictures of models in casual street settings and some with plain white background. As she scrolled down, new pictures of design sketches appeared with an illegible name scribbled on the corner of each. When she finally got to the actual letter, she was mind blown.

_Dear Kendra Harrison,_

_It has come to my attention, through very reliable resources in the industry, that you are looking to expand your boutique, Wonderland, to another location. I have carefully studied the different pieces and jewelry you sell, and I have realized that your tastes are similar to my own. That being said, I have also been looking to start my own fashion business once again and have come to the idea that a collaboration between the two of us would be most efficient and beneficial. I am willing to put large sums of money down for this occassion, and I would be happy to hear your reply to my proposal soon._

_So, Miss Harrison, are you ready to go above and beyond in your business?_

_Yours truly,_

_Alice Cullen_

"Oh shit," she breathed.

"What's the matter?"

Kendra jumped in her seat, standing and spinning. "Paul!"

"Sorry, sorry. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Paul asked.

She launched herself into his arms, fiercely kissing him. "Nothing is wrong. Everything just got right," she whispered against his lips.

Paul playfully bit on her bottom lip. "Really? I thought things would turn dry around here. No vampires, no patrolling. It sucks to be normal again."

"Welcome to the boring club."

"You gonna tell me the great news?" Paul asked.

"Lets just say I have a lot of opportunities coming my way. And I highly doubt things will be boring for long."

* * *

**I do not own Twinkies or Little Red Riding Hood.**

**_Vampyrer_ means "vampires" in Swedish.**

**And no, this is not the end.**

**Review? **


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**Chapter 15: Down the Road**

* * *

Things had turned normal.

Boring, to be exact.

There were no vampire threats to Washington anymore. There was no need for constant nightly patrols by werewolves. There was no vampire army to defeat, no treaty broken. Everything was just... strangely calm.

It was back to reality in La Push- well, back to 'everyday-normal-human' reality. Things that seemed irrelevant (and still a bit tedious), suddenly became the center of life. School, jobs, life, etc. It all seemed too real, too easy. And to some of the pack, it was hell.

What is normal? How do you go back to everyday life? All those times they wished to be normal again suddenly seemed like a joke. The peace was enjoyable... but where does all the energy go? What about phasing? What is the pack's purpose anymore?

Is it even worthy to be called a pack anymore?

Jacob and his friends he dubbed as 'his left and right,' Quil and Embry, had graduated. Their grades were less than mediocre, but they passed. Suddenly they needed jobs, had to move out, be on their own. Embry ended up staying at home. Quil only managed to move two shacks down from his old home. Jacob, of course, moved in with Bailey.

Jacob generally didn't have much to complain about, other than the fact that he had to deal with Kendra and Paul and all their monkey business in the house. How they all managed to live together, he had no idea. He had grown impossibly tall, almost 6'8, and the way he completely towered over Bailey was almost funny. His hair was longer, but only slightly brushing against his neck and falling over in his eyes.

With so much energy and nothing much to do, he began fighting. At first they were simple street fights for petty cash. He got noticed after two weeks and was immediately signed to train at a gym in Olympia and fight in official MMA tournaments. More money, more challengers... He had no problem with that.

Bailey thought differently, constantly worrying when he would return home with cuts and bruises. In the morning he was perfectly healed, ready to head out again. Naturally he kept up the injury facade by wearing bandages and bandaids.

Everyday after he returned from the gym he would go straight to Port Angeles to the cafe Bailey worked in. From there he would walk her over to Kendra's new branch of her store, Wonderland, to where she would help out with sales. And that was their routine for the past two years.

Jacob had just stepped out of the Rabbit and walked across the parking lot. He was still in his training gear; a white thermal, gray sweatpants, socks, and slides. When he opened the door, he was immediately greeted by a woman with brown and blonde dreads with multiple ear piercings.

"Hey Cath, how are you?" Jacob asked.

"Same old, you know."

"Is Bailey out back?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, she took off a little while ago. Felt a little sick, so we told her to go take it easy for the rest of the day."

"Did she look bad?"

"Just a little pale. She said she was going to her sister's store."

"Alright, thanks. I'll be back for some coffee before I get out of here," Jacob said.

The walk only took him a few minutes. The store was filled with customers picking through the shelves and racks. Kendra sat on a stool near a counter, quickly folding clothes and piling them into nearby shelves. Her hair was in a high ponytail, reaching her low back. He remembered how Paul threw a fit when she contemplated getting a hair cut.

She smirked when she spotted Jacob among the sea of people. His head was the only one above everyone else.

"You look completely out of place," she said.

Jacob got right to the point. "Where's Bailey?"

Kendra sighed. "Upstairs in my office. She's probably sleeping. I told her not to go to work today, but of course she didn't listen. She never listens."

"She doesn't like staying in the house by herself."

"She's got Otto. He's big enough to be good company," she argued.

Jacob scowled. "That dog has been nothing but bitchy lately."

"Dogs get very protective of their owner when they sense change. _You_ of all people should know that," Kendra said.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure."

He made his way upstairs to Kendra's office, where Bailey was sound asleep.

He knelt beside the couch and pulled back the makeshift blanket. She was in a burgundy dress that conformed to the newly rounded belly. Her skin glowed with health and her hair now reached her chin. Jacob sorely missed how long her hair had grown before she recently cut it into a bob. As he moved his gaze lower he grinned at the sight of the prominent bump.

He felt an overwhelming wave of protective instincts rise up. There was never a time he felt so in tuned with his inner wolf than when she became pregnant. Never had he felt so primal, even unconsciously using words like _mate_ and _pup._ He wanted to take on his wolf form and curl around her and snap at anyone that came near. Just as Otto had taken to doing recently.

Jacob couldn't stop himself from sliding one of his hands against the bump that was swollen with his pups.

She had blessed him with twins.

He recalled when she had first told him the news and how shocking it had been for the both of them.

* * *

_"How is she?" Jacob asked._

_"A little better. She managed to keep down some crackers before I got her to sleep," Kendra murmured._

_They stood in the hallway, speaking in low tones. Bailey had been sick for weeks, hardly able to keep any meal down for more than a few hours. Her episodes would last for minutes at a time, and when she was through she would always be found sprawled on the bathroom floor. Jacob panicked._

_He threatened to take her to the emergency room every time, and each time she adamantly denied him before her eyes would flutter shut._

_"What if she has some type of virus? Can't you die from that?"_

_Kendra leveled him a strained look. "I think... you should talk to her."_

_She pushed him through the doorway before he could protest._

_The last time he had seen Bailey, she was swathed in sheets and comforters and asleep atop mountains of pillows. She was now sitting up, covering her face with her hands. She was wearing one of his high school sweatshirts._

_"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted._

_Bailey jumped, pulling the sheets up to her chin. "Jacob!"_

_"Feeling any better today?" he asked._

_She frowned, rubbing a hand across her stomach. "Sort of."_

_"Bails, maybe you really should see a doctor-"_

_"No!"_

_Jacob sighed. "Why not?"_

_"Because... Because I'm fine. I don't need to hear anything from a doctor," she said feebly._

_"What if it's life threatening?! I hate seeing you sick like this! I want you better- back to normal!"_

_Bailey suddenly burst into tears, sobbing hysterically. "I'm so sorry!"_

_"Smooth move, idiot," he heard Kendra murmur from the doorway._

_Jacob was at a loss, scrambling to the bed and pulling her into his arms. "Shh. Don't cry. I'm sorry for yelling."_

_Bailey seemed inconsolable. "I promise I'll get better! I swear!" she cried. "We can go to the doctor's right now and I'll get rid of it all and everything will be-"_

_"Get rid of _what_?" Jacob asked, now confused._

_"Jacob," she began tearfully, bringing his hand beneath her shirt and to her stomach. "I-I'm pregnant."_

_His mind went blank in surprise._

_His hand, now resting on her stomach, came in contact with a slight bump that he had never felt there before. Although not large, he could tell a big difference between the last time he felt her flat tummy, which was now- though hardly noticeable- protruding. The skin area around the bump was tougher than the rest of her soft skin._

_"I know we haven't talked about it, but I never thought..." Bailey trailed off. "I was told I couldn't get pregnant."_

_When Jacob didn't reply, she continued._

_"I took the test, and when it said yes I was so, so proud.. because I made something. From my tainted body, something pure was made. A piece of you," she said, brushing her thumb against his bottom lip. "And I didn't care how sick I got because this impossibility was worth it. But I see how scared you are for me and how you want me better, and I don't want to see you suffer-"_

_His lips crashed against hers, and he pulled away with an eager glint in his eyes. "Bailey, you're pregnant. With _my_ child. I don't want you to get rid of it."_

_"Them."_

_"Them?"_

_"I already went to the doctor. There's two. Twins."_

_"Bailey..." Jacob murmured, at a loss for words. He pulled her even tighter into his arms, pressing his nose into her now shoulder length hair. "You're beautiful."_

_"Does that mean.. this is okay?" she whispered timidly._

_"Yes. A thousand times yes! I love you," he said. He reached down to caress her stomach. "And our little ones too."_

_More tears fell from Bailey's eyes. "I love you too," she sobbed._

* * *

As Jacob continued to stroke her belly, he could feel the faintest of fluttering against his hand because of his heightened senses. He smiled, growling lowly in pride. He could feel Bailey's fingers lace between his own as he did so.

"They always know when daddy is around," she murmured affectionately.

He pecked her rosy cheek. "How are you?"

"I was a little achey earlier, and then I had a dizzy spell at work," she said, eyes still closed. "Today's lunch special was chowder. I lost my breakfast."

"I'm sorry, babe. We'll get some soup in you when we get home," Jacob said.

"Okay," she mumbled, jaw going slack. A light snore picked up in the room.

He gazed at her warmly a while longer and then he stood. A fur lined hoodie she borrowed from him was strewn across a drafting table. He helped her sit up, pausing when she winced from cramping up, and assisted putting on the sweater. He gathered her in his arms and made his way down the stairs and through the crowds.

"We'll see you later, Kendra!" he called.

Her only response was a thumbs up as she continued a conversation with a customer.

He went back to the cafe, ordering a small ginger tea instead of coffee. Bailey held the cup in one hand, occasionally sipping from it, while the other hand soothed across her bump. He set her on her feet to fish for his car keys, smiling at how motherly she looked.

"Jacob? ...Jacob!"

He spun at the sound of his name. The sight that greeted him was a genuine surprise.

It had been over two years since he had last seen or heard from Bella Swan.

Her hair was longer and fancily styled in loose waves. He could see faint honey highlights in her hair that was more noticeable in the sun. She wore a short silvery cocktail dress with designer sunglasses and black Chucks. As she lifted the shades from her eyes, he could see she was covered in shimmery makeup.

"Damn, Bella. Have you completely crossed over to the dark side?" Jacob asked.

Bella threw her head back in laughter. "Alice dressed me, I swear. I just changed out of these ridiculous heels," Bella said, holding up a pair of stilettos. "I'm actually here for a reason."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Well, I was originally going to give this to Kendra, but since you're here I might as well give it to you," she said, pulling out an envelope from her bag.

He noticed the diamond encrusted ring on her finger. "Is this what I think it is? I see you're wearing the big guns today."

"He _has_ kept me waiting for two years," Bella giggled.

"And you're finally done with everything? I mean all of it? Like no more monologues about-"

Bella swatted his arm playfully. "Shut up, Jake! I think the invitation should be answer enough! We're only _friends_ now."

Jacob snorted, "If you say so-"

Bailey let out a sharp cry and dropped the tea in her hands. Jacob spun quickly and caught her when she staggered forward. One of her hands gripped the underside of her curved belly while the other was firmly clasped over her mouth. Jacob rubbed her back soothingly, gently pulling her hand from her face.

"What's wrong? What hurts?"

"I think I was standing too long at work," Bailey murmured.

Jacob began to knead her expanding middle, pausing when he felt her muscles tense under his fingers. "Too hard?"

She shook her head and whimpered, "I feel like I'm going to throw up again."

"Deep breaths. Just relax. We'll be home soon," Jacob said, unlocking the door and gathering her in his arms. "Sorry, Bella. We'll have to cut the reunion short."

Bella stared at the couple with wide eyes, just noticing the obvious bump on Bailey's stomach as he turned with her in his arms. "She.. she's pregnant? With yours?"

Jacob sighed in frustration. "If you could get the door, that would be extremely helpful."

"Sorry," she squeaked, pulling open the back door.

Jacob carefully slid Bailey into the backseat, wedging a small pillow between her thighs to alleviate the pressure on her back. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes. I love you," Bailey whispered, slowly rubbing her belly.

Jacob squeezed her ankle in response and quietly shut the door. "Sorry about that. She gets bad cramps when she stands for too long."

"How far along is she?" Bella asked, a bittersweet look in her eyes.

"Almost 17 weeks, so 4 months."

"Really? She looks so much farther along," Bella observed.

"Don't tell her that; she'll cry about thinking she's fat for hours," Jacob said with a chuckle. "We're having twins. And as much as she pouts about everything, it's all beautiful to me."

Bella paused to really gaze at him. "You've changed so much, Jacob."

"Yeah, I turned into a big softie," he admitted.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Bella said.

"For being a softie?"

"No! For being a father!"

"Oh. Well, thanks. Usually Bailey gets all the congrats. I'm usually just regarded as the stud serviceman," Jacob admitted.

Bella shook with laughter. "Jake!"

"It's the truth! Anyway, I gotta get back home. It was nice seeing you," he said, ruffling Bella's hair.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, me too. I missed my favorite werewolf, but soon he'll be too busy with little wolves of his own."

"If you ever get tired of that leech, I'm sure some human would be more than happy to provide their stud services so you're busy with tykes," Jacob said.

"Does that mean I can get _your_ stud services?"

Jacob stared at her with the most horrified look he could muster.

"I'm _kidding_, jeez. Lighten up!"

Jacob shook his head and plucked her nose. "Stick to your knock-knock jokes."

Bella rubbed her nose as she watched Jacob climb into the car and back out of the parking spot. He gave her a quick wave before he sped off. Bella stood waving enthusiastically, her smile and energy immediately faltering when the Rabbit disappeared from her sight. A deep frown was etched on her face and she felt her eyes burning as she fiddled with the ring on her finger.

She whispered, "He's really not mine anymore."

* * *

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

**_And_**

**_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_**

**_Together with their families_**

**_Request the honor of your presence_**

**_At the celebration of their marriage_**

**_Saturday, the thirteenth of August_**

**_Two thousand and twelve_**

**_Five o'clock in the evening_**

* * *

**Just a little note, as much as people love Taylor Lautner in the movies, I don't picture him as Jacob Black for my story. I'm picturing someone more mature looking, since technically in _Breaking Dawn_ Jacob looked like he was at least between the ages of 25-27.**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 16

_**Long story short: Hurricane Sandy sucked, but my dog and I are no longer freezing and living off of Corn Flakes cereal... My power is still wonky, and my town is just in a daze but whatever.. I'll even update during a zombie apocalypse! ;P**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language)**

**Chapter 16: All Falls Down**

* * *

The Rabbit was going at least 80 miles per hour. She could recall no driver, just herself in the passenger seat and two little infants in the backseat.

Bailey stared out the windshield with wide eyes, head cocked to the side. She frowned and looked to her left, and there her mother was. She was sitting at a small glass table wearing a paper thin gown that was typical of any hospital.

Bailey rolled down the window.

"Mom?" Bailey called. "Where are we?"

She shrugged.

"Your hair is so short," her mother said.

Bailey shrugged. "It'll grow back."

"If it's dead, why does it keep growing all the time, even after you're dead?" her mother asked.

Bailey balked. "Mom.. are you.. _alive_?"

"Are _you_?"

They both stared each other down, mirrored images other, except for her mother's bright blue eyes and weathered lines on her face.

"Is that yours?" her mother asked, pointing with her pointer finger and pinky.

*He had a baby by the scruff of it's little onesie in one hand, crying at the top of it's lungs. *His expression was grim, but there was a sick gleam in his eyes that made Bailey spring from her seat.

He grabbed her shoulder, attempting to shove her out of the way. She clawed at him to get the baby back, and her mother began screaming, suddenly crazed and hysterical. Her serene expression turned dark within milliseconds, purple bruises materializing under her eyes and her cheeks hollowed thin.

"Satan! Satan!" she screamed in Swedish.

He crushed the baby by closing his fist, and Bailey watched in silent horror as there was nothing left but a bloody mess. He backed away and faded to nothing in the air. Bailey screamed. She screamed and screamed and _screamed_.

She fell to her knees tried to gather the mess together, foolishly hoping to somehow piece the child back together. She was slipping and shaking and sobbing hysterically. "Why? ..WHY?! _MY_ BABY!"

Her mother grabbed Bailey's wrist and ran with the other baby screaming nonsense in Swedish.

They ran and ran until they both stepped into wet cement that had the consistency of quicksand. The muck started to layer around them as they sunk into the ground, and suddenly started to cave in on top of them. She was trapped. They were all trapped.

She turned to her mother, unable to pull her arms free. Her mother was already obscured but she could still see her arms clutching the child. She watched baby turn blue and suffocate from the pressure until she couldn't see anymore. She turned and started screaming and clawing at her face.

"_Döda mig_.. Kill me...KILL ME, KILL ME, KILL ME-"

She sat up screaming.

Otto burst through the door and jumped onto the bed. She grabbed him around his neck and sobbed into his fur, only to jump back and scream again when the door slammed open. Otto growled ferociously, hackles standing on end. Blood-curdling screams left her lips as arms gathered around her, and she fought viciously.

"No! Get off me! Don't touch my babies!" she shrieked. "I'll kill you! Get away!"

"Bailey!" Jacob snapped in exasperation, keeping her thrashing arms at bay. "Otto, get a grip!"

"Oh my- _Jacob_," she cried as her voice cracked, clutching his arm to her chest. "He killed them, Jacob!"

"Sweetheart, it wasn't real," He said. "Why don't you-"

"He took our _babies_! _Both_ of them," she snapped.

"No, little Queen," Jacob said, lightly caressing her stomach. "They're still within you, and they're fine, see?"

She slowly folded her hands over his. "Our puppies are safe?" she whispered.

Jacob chuckled. "Our pups, yes."

"Thank goodness," Bailey blurted, easing against him and crying in earnest.

"Shh.. It was just a dream, babe," Jacob murmured.

"I don't want to lose them, Jacob," Bailey cried.

"And you won't. They are perfectly healthy and safe. They have me here, and I won't let anything happen to them. I promise," Jacob said.

"But I keep having the _same_ dream-"

Bailey clamped a hand over her mouth and lurched forward, a bout of nausea overtaking her. Jacob immediately pulled her closer and soothed circles across her back.

"You're making yourself sick with all this crying," he said knowingly.

Bailey whimpered and shook her head, ignoring his words and continuing to sob. Jacob pulled out a packet of graham crackers from his pocket and handed her a sheet. She snatched it from him weakly and began to nibble on it, her face still a bright red although her sobbing had abruptly stopped. Jacob smiled.

"Are you better now?" he asked.

Bailey sniffled, chewing softly. "A little," she replied in a small voice.

"Graham crackers _are_ your weakness," Jacob said, ruffling her hair. "They're the best trick when you start crying."

"You're just using my mood swings to your advantage," she mumbled.

"How about a bath with lavender bath salts?" Jacob asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Now you're really trying to butter me up."

"Is it working?"

"How about," Bailey began, reaching back to pull the zipper of her chemise until she stood in nothing but black satin panties, "we do something more exciting?"

"Like what?" Jacob teased.

She pushed him until he fell back on the bed. "Don't play with me," she muttered, straddling his waist.

Jacob groaned in pleasure at the slight baby weight that settled on his stomach, affectionately caressing his lover's protruding tummy. "I love your raging sex hormones."

"And my new breasts," she added.

"These too," he agreed, palming a milk-laden breast. He gingerly lifted one where he could see a small tattoo saying "rebirth" in Arabic against her ribcage.

ولادة جديدة

"Remember when I got that one? You were so jealous because it was done by another male," she reminisced.

"No one else should see you this way except for me," he muttered darkly, flicking a rosy tip.

Bailey giggled, wiping away the last of her tears with the back of her hand. "Isn't it strange how turned on you are by my pregnancy? I was honestly expecting the opposite."

"Bails, there's nothing more rewarding than seeing you glow as you grow heavy with my kids," Jacob said. "I've never seen you happier."

"Are you saying I look happiest when I'm fat?"

He grabbed her ample, widening hips and squeezed them delightfully. "No, baby. I'm saying you're filling in perfectly with pregnancy. So beautiful," he reiterated.

"I just want to be a good mother to them. I want to make up for what I didn't have. A proper family."

"And you will. You already are! So concerned for them, crying for their safety.. you're perfect."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, Jacob, for giving me this blessing," she said, folding her hands over her tummy.

"Sure, sure," he murmured, pulling his shirt over his head. "I can give you as many as you want."

She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Soon we'll be able to tell if they're girls or boys. Which do you want?"

"Don't care, as long as they're healthy," Jacob answered. "Although it will be a pain since they're identical."

"All the more fun for us," Bailey murmured, pressing her lips against his again.

Jacob clasped his hands behind his head. "What do you want for breakfast this morning? I can make waffles if you like."

"I don't want waffles. I want you," she replied meekly.

He sat up quickly, gingerly spinning her around and bending her forward until her belly rested against the pillows and he at her rear.

"Do you want me like this?" he asked, gathering her lush bottom in his palms.

"Jacob, you're naughty this morning," she murmured back.

He bent and reached forward until his hands cupped her breasts. "You started it."

The door slammed open.

"Knock, knock!" Kendra shouted, dropping a huge box by her feet.

"Kendra!" Bailey called in embarrassment, covering her chest with her arms and knocking Jacob's hands away.

"Honestly! We've been living together for _how long,_ and you _still_ get embarrassed when I walk in on you two fucking? Or almost fucking?" she said.

"What do you want, Kendra?" Jacob demanded in annoyance.

He turned and lifted Bailey into his arms, helping her sit up properly. Her hands flew protectively to her belly as he did so; an instinct. Kendra watched them with her lip curled.

"Did you two not read that wedding invitation? The wedding is August 13!" Kendra said.

"And?"

Kendra sneered at him. "That's in exactly two weeks, which means we have to get clothes _now_! Damn last minute-"

"How am I supposed to find something that will fit in that amount of time?!" Bailey wailed.

"Worry not, sister dear. Alice sent us a package," Kendra said, tapping the box near her feet. "We're trying everything on _right_ now. Including you, Jacob. There's stuff with your name on it too."

"Uh..no- Bailey didn't get breakfast yet," Jacob said, and as if on cue, her stomach growled.

"Hah!" Kendra snorted, pulling out a box of cinnamon buns. "I came prepared. Now strip!"

* * *

"Did they fit alright? Did you like the dresses?" Alice asked.

"Alice, they're perfect. I know that's what you want to hear," Kendra answered. "Especially Bailey's. Perfect fit."

She had quickly driven to meet Alice after the fitting, choosing a nearby diner in the sleepy town of Forks. They were both on tight schedules that morning, and met only for a few minutes to discuss everything before they parted ways.

"That's great. I was worried since I can't see visions of any of you to know beforehand if it would go well or not," Alice said.

"And Jacob has never looked so spiffy before. I didn't even think you could find something for his height," Kendra said.

Alice shrugged. "I have my ways.. Now what the _hell_ are you wearing?"

Kendra paused in her sipping her coffee, staring down at the baggy sweatpants that hung low enough on her hips to reveal blue Bat symbol boxers underneath.

"It's my lazy day," Kendra reasoned.

"Those sweatpants are hideous," Alice shuddered.

"Your face is hideous..." Kendra retorted, trailing off when her laptop chimed. "Looks like Lily is trying to Skype me again."

"My face is not hideous!"

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered, accepting the call. "What do you want, Lil?"

Lillian's bright red dyed hair contrasted greatly with her ashen skin. Her eyes were red and teary, and she looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Kendra, it's awful. Terrible!" Lilly cried in a watery voice. "It's Dorian!"

"Did you piss off Dorian again? I told you not to be so clingy. He doesn't like that-"

"Your brother is in the hospital, asshole! I thought you should know!" Lilly shouted.

"...What?" Kendra whispered.

"He was attacked, beat to a bloody pulp! He's connected to so many machines and there's blood everywhere and-"

"_What_ happened?" Kendra screamed, flying from her seat. "Who the hell can beat up my brother and fucking live?!"

"Kendra, calm down," Alice said, rising from her own seat and slowly helped Kendra settle back down.

"Speak!" Kendra snapped, irritated.

"The storage room was trashed. I figured Dorian was having one of his fits again," Lily said. "Everything was destroyed. Even the lights. I was picking up some stuff and then I saw him.. a bloody mess beneath it all.

I went to pick up a jagged piece of a mirror, but when I pulled on it he started screaming. He.. it was lodged inside of him. I called the ambulance after that. They said he's lucky to not be breathing through a fucking tube."

"Is that all?" Kendra spat.

"No," Lily breathed. "They found a crumpled note in his pocket. Nobody can read it. It's in some other language."

"Do you have it?"

"No, he does. He won't let it go until you see it..or so he told me," she whispered.

Kendra started. "He's awake?"

Lily nodded. "He's right here," she muttered, turning the camera away.

Dorian lay in the bed, his face almost unrecognizable because of all the bandaids and stitches. Only one eye was visible as the other was purple and swollen shut. The bed sheets were pulled up to his chin, and his arms rested over it where many needles and bruises plagued his skin.

"Dorian..." Kendra whispered in shock. She could feel her eyes burning, but she held back the tears.

An indiscernible gurgle left his lips, and his fingers twitched, making the note crunch in his hands.

"Show me the note, Lily. Take it from him and show it to me," Kendra demanded in a hushed tone.

Lily did as she was asked and slowly removed the note from his hand, unravelling it and angling it in front of the camera.

BESITTNING

"Oh fuck," Kendra choked.

"What? What is it?" Lily cried.

"Dorian, who did this to you?! Was it him? Was it dad?! Was it that little fucker because I swear I'll kill him!" Kendra snapped.

Dorian shook his head. "No. Other son," he said in a halting voice. "Coming... For you."

"Shit!" Kendra hissed. "Alice, I have to go!"

"Kendra, if someone is after you, we can get rid of them. Easily," Alice said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Lilly, call me if anything changes. I'll visit as soon as I can," Kendra snapped, shutting her laptop.

"Who's after you? Why?" Alice asked.

"Long story short, our dad is an abusive asshole that's supposed to be out of our lives forever, but now his son from some other bitch he fucked over is trying to finish what our dad started," Kendra explained. "And now he's coming for me and Bailey."

"Does Bailey know about this guy?" Alice asked.

"All we know is that he's a redhead like his mother. Fucking gingers... can't trust any of them. They're all batshit crazy."

Alice nodded, recalling Victoria. "I wholeheartedly agree," she murmured. "But this guy won't get past us. You're surrounded by vampires and werewolves, and we're all on the same side. You'll be fine."

"I'm definitely not saying anything to Bailey. She'll freak out and probably die of shock," Kendra said, rubbing her hands over her eyes. "She's already under a lot of stress being pregnant and all."

"Don't worry so much. We've got you covered."

* * *

"You've been nursing that drink for a while. What's wrong? It's not even noon yet."

"I can't nap with those nymphomaniacs messing around upstairs."

Kendra had since returned home after she learned the news of her brother and had waited an hour for Paul to return. She called in sick at her shop and told her mist trusted worker to keep everything in order. She just couldn't bring herself to do work that morning. When he finally came back from his routine wolf jog, she was sitting at the kitchen counter sipping from an oversized margarita glass. She was silent, but Paul could hear the tell-tale sex noises coming from the upper level.

"Do you want kids, Paul?" Kendra asked abruptly.

Paul shrugged. "I don't need kids, Kendra. I have you."

"But do you _want_ kids? Haven't you ever thought about having a family?"

"Of course I have, but it's okay if we don't have any. We can always get a dog..or adopt," Paul said. "What brought this up?"

"I want to be pregnant."

"But-"

"It's all I ever wanted.. to be a mother," she admitted. "It was my dream to have a baby grow inside of me and live in a big house and be the happiest I've ever been."

"I'm so sorry, Kendra," Paul whispered.

"Today my brother got the shit beaten out of him, and even though I seemed concerned, I was really only worried for myself. I mean, who else is there for me to worry about?" Kendra said. "It's not like I have someone to look after."

"Kendra, everyone has those moments," Paul reasoned.

"At least Bailey has two babies to think about and protect," she continued, slapping her hands against her flat torso. "What have I got? Fucked up innards, that's what! I've only asked for one thing my entire life, and _she_ gets it?!"

"You.. you've never told me that's how you felt about children," Paul murmured, smoothing his hands over her shoulders. "You should've told me."

Kendra buried her face into his shirt. "Paul, every time I've been with someone.. even before you.. I've always hoped I'd get pregnant by some fucking miracle. I just end up getting shit on."

"If you want to try for a baby.."

"I've been trying for years, Paul! Years! It's too much. I can't put my hopes up anymore," Kendra cried.

Paul sighed. "You're still young, Kendra. You've got plenty of time."

"I hope that fucking ginger finds me and fucks me up. Maybe he can beat me back to normalcy," Kendra muttered darkly.

"What ginger? And no one is going to hurt you," Paul growled.

"Just some new asshole trying to kill me. I don't care anymore," Kendra muttered, taking a big swig of her drink. "'Have at thee, coward!'"

Paul snarled, pulling her closer to his chest. "Who's trying to kill you? I'll kill them myself!"

Kendra shrugged. "My half brother. I don't know anything else about him, 'cept that he's a ginger. I can't believe I'm related to a ginger..."

"Aren't you scared?"

She stared at him coldly. "The only thing I have to worry about is losing my peace of mind when he finally gets me. I don't have time to be scared until then."

"You can't give up on yourself just because you can't have kids, Kendra!" Paul snapped. "You could at least try to give a shit about yourself!"

She pulled away from his arms and backed away, seething. "I'm a woman! We're created for _one_ purpose, and I can't even do that! What use am I to you, Paul?!" she shouted. "I heard the Council and their theories about Imprints! We're supposed to continue the line, make stronger descendants. I'm fucking barren! That doesn't _bother_ you?!"

"Of course it doesn't bother me! I have you! _My_ only purpose is to make you happy-"

"I want kids!" she screamed. "You want me happy?! Give me kids, dammit!"

"Don't you think it's partially your fault, Kendra, that you can't have children?" Bailey asked, stepping through the entryway in a mint chemise.

"My fault?!" Kendra snapped. "Dad fucked up both of us! None of that was voluntary!"

"Yet you still choose to drink now. You still smoke," Bailey said, a cross look on her face. "And I _know_ you still take ecstasy for shits and giggles."

"I do not-"

"You never put sugar in your coffee. Who puts _powdered_ sugar in coffee anyhow? You thought I didn't notice?" Bailey continued.

"You're taking drugs?" Paul demanded.

Kendra buried her hands in her hair and shook her head. "Yes," she croaked.

"Tell him the rest, Kendra," Bailey said.

"No, no, _no_," Kendra groaned.

"Tell him, or I will."

"No! Don't!" Kendra shouted.

Bailey stepped forward, one hand protectively holding her belly. "Kendra _can_ get pregnant," she admitted boldly.

Kendra sunk to the ground, curling into herself. "It's not true. It never works out," she sobbed.

"She's been pregnant a couple of times. Once with you," Bailey said to Paul. He stared at her in shock. "She's miscarried every time."

"Shut up!" Kendra screamed, scrambling to her feet. "Shut up you little snitch!"

Paul clasped a hand over her mouth before she could continue. "Bailey, I think... it would be a good idea if you went back upstairs."

Bailey nodded. "I'm sorry. You needed to know."

Paul waited until she disappeared from sight before he let go of Kendra. He stalked away from her and knocked the drink off the counter. The glass scattered as it hit the tile.

"Anything else you keeping from me?" he asked quietly.

"I-"

"Where is it?" he demanded, holding out his hand.

Kendra pulled a small plastic baggy from her pocket and backed away from him fearfully. "Th-that's all I have on me."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"Under the seat in my car.." Kendra flinched at the rage that flashed across his face. "A-and under the desk in my office."

He shoved the baggy into her face, and she could see his fingers trembling in anger. "This is unacceptable," he said darkly. "This is the shit that's destroying you!"

"I know," she whispered.

He pointed to the broken glass. "And this is too!" he snapped. She nodded. "So _why_?!"

She shook her head. "I don't know!" she cried desperately.

Paul took a deep breath to calm himself. "And the child?"

"It's dead."

"I _know_ it's-" he began to shout, but paused and began again, calmly, "I know. Elaborate."

Her face twisted in agony. "I carried for a couple of months last year. I didn't grow much..at least not noticeably," she whispered. "And then one day there was just blood everywhere.. And.. And I lost her."

Paul paled considerably. "Her?"

She nodded. "It was a girl. I was," she swallowed. "I wanted to name her Angelica. Angelica Lahote."

"How did you...?"

"Bailey found me. She took me to the hospital, but.. but it was to _late_!" Kendra wailed, falling to her knees once again. "I was going to tell you, I swear! But I was so disappointed and _sad_ and... I knew you would get excited if you found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to let you down-"

"Later, we're going to the doctor's. End of discussion."

Before Kendra could look up, Paul had already slammed the front door shut. She could only hear a sorrowful howl in the wind.

* * *

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Something like that shouldn't be kept a secret, especially from the father. Besides.. I didn't tell him _everything_. It's up to her now."

"What do you-"

"She's pregnant right now, and she was going to ruin it all over again if I didn't say anything. He _needed_ to know."

* * *

**I do not own the Bat symbol, Skype, Romeo and Juliet, ecstasy, or Splenda. I also have no problem with redheads, in case anyone felt offended.**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 17

**Please go back and read chapter 16! I replaced my little Hurricane Sandy note with the chapter! The site does not send out notifications for replacements, and deleting it would only delete your reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language)**

**Chapter 17: All Falls Down pt. 2**

* * *

"Paul-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you."

"But-"

"There's nothing you can say that will make me any less pissed than I already am."

Kendra gloomily returned to reading the boring health magazine in her hands, trying to ignore how Paul had completely shut her down in a matter of seconds. He tuned out her apologies the entire car ride; even in the waiting room he had decided a sudoku puzzle was more interesting than her. She had even changed into his favorite outfit he'd complimented her on before: a leopard print blouse and dark skinnies with a matching navy blue bow in her hair. She got no reaction.

"Kendra Harrison?" a monotone voice called.

Paul sprung from his seat and stalked ahead, not even bothering to help her stand. She stared after him with an expression that aged her before she followed after him. The nurse checked her vitals- a simple checkup procedure- and told them the doctor would be with them shortly. Kendra sat on the crinkly paper that covered the small bed and stared at the white tiles miserably.

"Paul.. I know this is fucked up and you probably don't want to hear anything from me, but I am _so_ sorry. For everything," she murmured.

"I hear what your saying and I get it, but this..." he trailed off. "This isn't okay, Kendra. It's just not okay. This isn't something you hide from me."

Kendra collapsed into a heap on the bed and curled into herself, crying silently. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." she chanted over and over.

He reached with a wad of tissues in his hand, looking ready to fall apart himself. "Don't cry anymore," he murmured. "My Kendra doesn't cry like this."

"She does when her boyfriend hates her guts and the world she once knew crumbles to pieces," Kendra whimpered.

"Kendra, I don't hate you. I'm just mad at you," Paul said.

She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Please stop crying," he pleaded, pulling her hands from her face. "No amount of anger will change how much I love you."

Her face scrunched up even more. "Stop _saying_ that- You're making me feel worse!"

"But I _do_."

"I don't deserve-"

The door creaked and the doctor peeked in.

"Uh, I'm sorry, should I come back in a few minutes?"

"No, no, come in Ryan," Kendra replied, sitting up and wiping at her eyes. "I know I look terrible."

He shrugged. "Not at all."

"You know this guy?" Paul asked, suspicious.

"I've been here before many times, and I usually see Dr. Ryan," Kendra said, wringing her fingers together. "Ryan, this is Paul, the boyfriend I told you about."

"Doctor Ryan Davis," Ryan said, firmly shaking Paul's hand.

Kendra sighed stressfully, regaining Paul's attention. "There's still one more thing I have to tell you."

"...What is it?"

"Last time I was here, Ryan confirmed that I was pregnant," Kendra said. "That was a couple weeks ago."

Paul's eyes lit up. "So you're saying-"

"But I got my period a couple days ago. I think.. I think I might've-"

"That _can_ happen, Kendra. You may very well still be pregnant," Ryan said. "It wouldn't be your menstration. We call this implantation bleeding."

"Doc... I haven't been completely honest with you either," Kendra said.

"The blood tests came back. I know," Ryan said gravelly. "If you want this child to have any chance at all, you're going to have to give all of that up. And even then the chances aren't so great. You'll have to do a lot of work."

"Why's that?" Paul asked.

"Kendra, do you know how much you weigh?" Ryan asked. She shook her head. "The average healthy weight for a woman your size should between approximately 125 to 165. You only weigh 107."

"But I look-"

"Yes, you _look_ healthy, but you're child won't be. I'm surprised you don't faint often," Ryan said. "You need more body mass if you want to maintain the health of your child, and that's saying the least of your problems."

"Oh my god," Kendra groaned.

"But is she pregnant _now_?" Paul pressed.

"We'll have to be sure. Kendra, lie on your back, please," Ryan said.

* * *

Long after the distraught couple left the house together, Bailey and Jacob lay in their bed, spent. Bailey was on her side with her back against his chest, and one of his hands trailed across her waist to cradle her stomach.

"You're lovely," he murmured, his lips against her neck.

She was panting lightly, sweat glistening on her forehead and neck. Her face was flushed a bright shade of pink, and her eyes were but narrow slits and long dusky lashes as she glanced back at him.

Her chest was riddled with silvery marks that she often complained of, but Jacob always found them intriguing, calling them "the battle scars of a mother." She got a good laugh from that one. She swatted his hand away when he went to palm a breast again.

"Don't touch," she murmured sleepily. "They hurt."

"They didn't earlier," Jacob argued.

"That was in the heat of the moment. They hurt now," Bailey said, shifting her arms protectively over her chest. "You can rub my tummy if you want. I feel a little cramped up."

"My performance was too much for you?" Jacob teased, lightly caressing her stomach.

"Hush,_ min kärlek_," she purred.

"Do you want to call in sick today?" Jacob asked.

She shook her head. "No. I just need to rest for a minute," she replied.

"I'll run that lavender bath for you now," Jacob said, pecking her cheek.

He moved away from her slowly, simultaneously pulling himself out of her warmth. She moaned and trembled as he made his exit, feeling everything that she was once filled with gush out of her with a shuddering cry. Again he caressed her belly and turned her onto her back, leaning in for a heated kiss and still feeling her quiver in euphoric aftershocks against him.

"We could just say in," he whispered breathlessly between kissed. "Enjoy each other's company."

She pulled away after he nibbled on her lip. "I would love to but," she paused, feeling his fingers at her entrance. "I have to go to work today."

"You don't _have_ to," he said, teasing a finger inside. "Look how excited you are for seconds."

She pressed a hand against his lips. "Please run the bath before I foolishly accept your tempting offer."

He pouted. "Fine..."

He ran the bath as he was told and did nothing but help her wash after she strictly forbade him from trying anything else. He begrudgingly obeyed and helped her dress, continuing to grumble as they drove to Port Angeles and walked into the cafe.

Bailey stood next to Jacob in a forest green dress that clung to her upper torso and flared at a high waist. The V-cut of the neckline showed off her fuller bust but was still very modest. It was an ensemble that Jacob had bought for her recently, something that Bailey treasured ever since she received it. He always said it was his favorite color for her skin tone.

"Feeling better today?" Catherine asked.

Bailey nodded. "Much. Jake made sure of that."

Catherine waggled her eyebrows. "Oh really?" she teased.

"Don't bother my girlfriend, Cath," Jacob grinned, pulling Bailey to his side. "That's my job."

"Yeah, yeah.. Give me a kiss and get out of here," Bailey said, craning her neck and raising her arms.

He bent and kissed her gently, ruffling her hair. "Watch out for my girl, Cath."

"You got it dude!" Cath quoted.

They both watched him as he walked out and drove off in the Rabbit.

"Alright Bailey, lunch shift is pretty crazy so if you need to take a break, just let me know and we'll find you a quiet place," Catherine said.

"Of course, Cath," Bailey replied, pulling out a pen and notepad from the shelves of the podium.

"Well, well, looks like your first customer," Cath murmured, turning with a dazzling smile.

"Hi, welcome to Van Gogh's! Table for two?"

The couple that stood before them was beautiful, to say the least. The woman had a dark olive complexion that contrasted greatly with her jet black hair in tight coils and ringlets, reaching just past her shoulders. She stood tall in a bright blue Grecian styled dress that had one shoulder strap and lightly conformed to her heavily pregnant belly, just dusting the floor. Black kohl and shimmer lined her eyes perfectly; Bailey could not help but think she looked like an Egyptian goddess.

"Two and a half, actually," the male replied, rubbing the goddess' belly.

"How far along are you?" Bailey asked, pulling two menus into her hands.

"Just 36 weeks and ready to pop," the woman replied. "And you?"

"17 weeks. I'm having twins," Bailey said.

"Isn't this great, hon? Now you have another girlfriend to relate to," the man said.

Bailey's first thought was that he was handsome, in an unconventional kind of way.

He was a couple of inches shorter than the goddess beside him, but Bailey thought that was only because the woman was wearing high heels. His dark hair was disheveled, but she figured it was done purposefully and he worked it effortlessly. She noticed at he talked that some of his teeth were crooked, but his piercing blue eyes and full lips would distract any woman from those imperfections.

There was a bit of scruff that spread from his chin to sideburns, but not enough to look messy. He still looked very well put together in a tweed blazer and matching pants. The black button up he wore strained against his muscled chest. Overall he seemed menacing, but there was a gentleness about his expression that said otherwise.

"Well, we're not girlfriends yet!" the woman said, holding out her hand. "My name is Tracy, and this lug is Jeffery."

"Bailey," Bailey replied, shaking the woman's hand. "How about I take you to your booth now?"

* * *

"Is that.. Is that it?" Kendra whispered.

"Yes. Right there," the doctor said, pointing at the monitor.

"That's my baby? I didn't lose it?"

"Not at all. Safe and sound."

Kendra gripped Paul's hand tightly, eyes glued to the screen. "Do you see that, love? That's our baby!"

"I love you so much," Paul whispered, kissing her deeply.

She pulled away. "I won't mess up this time. I promise."

"Bottom line is: gain weight. That's your goal right now. And quit the hard stuff. It has to go; all of it," Ryan said. "I'm giving you a list of supplements you'll need to take, and list for prenatal vitamins."

"And if I do that, the baby will be okay?" Kendra asked.

"The chance increases, but it's still low. You'll have to make it past the first trimester."

Kendra nodded determinately. "How far along am I now?"

"Four weeks. You need to make at least twelve or more to be in the safe zone," Ryan replied.

"Can I... have a picture of this?" Kendra asked.

"Of course. I'll print this and be back with your papers in a couple of minutes," Ryan said, stepping out from the room.

"Paul, I'm pregnant. With yours," Kendra murmured.

"Yes baby, I know," he murmured back.

She ignored the irritating pet name and smiled. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We'll have to find our own place," she said, moving in for an Eskimo kiss. "Just me, you and baby."

He rubbed her flat tummy. "Sounds perfect."

She grasped his hand, smiling down lovingly. "And mommy has to eat better," she whispered.

* * *

"I always have issues when I go out. This baby is sitting on my bladder," Tracy complained.

"The bathroom is right over here," Bailey said, pushing the door open. "Do you want me to hold your purse or.."

"No, no, it's alright. I got it from here," Tracy said, spinning to face her. Her expression dropped.

"What's wrong-"

"Jeff! What are you doing in here?"

Bailey felt a harsh, stinging blow to the back of her head, and for a few seconds she saw absolutely nothing. She instinctively cradled her stomach as she fell to the ground. Through her blurred vision she could see Tracy clutching her own stomach, backing away from Jeffery.

"Jeff, you promised that this was over! You swore! You-"

He struck her across the face. "Shut up and grab her legs."

* * *

_min kärlek - _my love

**I do not own Full House or Van Gogh's Ear Cafe. I'm also not a medical doctor, so most information I say about pregnancy is simply from online research and may be innacurate.**

**Cue the horror music! What will happen next..?**

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the love and concern you guys! It's appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language and sexual situations)**

**Chapter 18: No Sunshine**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kendra snapped.

_"I- I don't know what happened to her! All her stuff is still here! I thought she went on break!"_

"You _thought_?"

_"The alarm on the emergency exit was tinkered with.. Someone must've taken her. She's not here.. She's gone!"_

"No shit, 'she's gone'!" Kendra shouted on the phone. "She wouldn't just run off! She.. She-"

The phone bleeped, and she saw Alice calling on the other end. Without saying anything to Cathy, she switched lines.

"Where the fuck is my baby sister, Alice?" she demanded. "Where is my _pregnant_ little sister dammit?!"

"She's in a car- a van," Alice murmured quickly, sounding distracted. "A parking lot... An airport!"

"An airport?! Wha-"

"I..I can't see," Alice suddenly groaned in a strained voice. "She just disappeared!"

Kendra gasped furiously. "What do you mean, _disappeared_?! She _did not _disappear from your fucking vision, Alice! Find her, Alice! Find my fucking sister! You said-"

"_Find_ Bailey?"

Kendra spun around, dropping her phone. "Jacob!"

"What's this about finding Bailey?" he demanded, a dark look clouding his features.

"Cathy said Bailey's gone! Didn't take a bag or her jacket- nothing! She's..." Kendra trailed off, everything in her mind suddenly clicking. "That son of a _bitch_!"

"She's missing?" Jacob spat, trembling and backing out of the doorway.

Kendra rushed toward him, grasping his shirt in her hands. "Jacob, there's a redheaded asshole trying to do some unspeakable shit to my family, and, without a doubt, he has my sister," she said gravelly. "You _have_ to find her. She'll never be the same if he..."

"Where?" Jacob growled, slowly prying her hands away.

"Alice said in the parking lot of an airport-"

He shoved her away from his body, causing her to fall back. When she sat up, only giant paw prints and fluttering remnants of clothes were left in his wake. Kendra screamed once in annoyance and crawled over to her forgotten cell phone.

"Alice, if you find out anything more, call me back!"

* * *

"Please.. darling.. It _hurts_..."

"... I'm begging.."

"My back.. _Please_.. just for a little bit.."

"I love you.. I love you.."

Bailey could only hear fragments of what was going on around her. Her head pounded, and her vision wasn't too great in the dim lighting. She briefly rubbed her stomach to quell the faint but erratic fluttering inside. Her hand paused, feeling bare skin against her palms. For a moment, she thought she was still in bed with her Jacob.

"Baby, what time is it?" she murmured groggily.

"No... oh _please_ no.."

Bailey crinkled her nose and turned toward the source of the unfamiliar voice. She immediately sat up and pushed herself away weakly, only to slump over in sudden exhaustion. The shock of the scene was no less great.

"T-T-Tracy!" Bailey cried.

The woman's once beautiful dress was strewn in pieces across the floor, and her perfect makeup ran down her eyes in dark streaks. She was lying on her back clutching her very pregnant belly as Jeffery, the man Bailey once found kind, was thrusting into her mercilessly. She writhed beneath him in obvious pain, begging him to stop between cries of discomfort.

"Stop it!" Bailey snapped, holding her own stomach protectively.

"Don't worry; she likes it," Jeffery said, not bothering to look up. "She always complains I'm going too deep, but she likes it."

Bailey gritted her teeth, trying to sit up again. "What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"Nothing that would harm your babies," Jeffery replied, reaching over in the small space to rub her stomach. "I love babies."

She swatted his hand away; she had just realized her clothes were discarded as well. "Don't touch me!"

He shrugged, returning to caressing Tracy's pregnant belly as he penetrated her. "Fine by me. You're next anyway," he said.

"Wh-who are you really? Why are you doing this?" Bailey whispered.

He stopped moving, and the poor woman sobbed in relief, curling on her side.

"I wasn't going to do it at first. Your brother was just for kicks, and I only came here to look at the prospects," Jeff said.

"My brother?"

"We got into a little... altercation. I wasn't allowed to kill him," Jeff explained. "Just rough him up real good and find the sisters next."

"You.. You hurt my big brother?" Bailey whispered in shock.

"I planned on leaving you girls alone. Saw your sister; nothing much, 'cept her tits, but _you_," he murmured. "Couldn't get enough of you, pregnant and all. When I saw you, I knew I was going to have you."

"No!" Bailey hissed. "Just who are you?!"

"Didn't figure it out yet?" he crowed, his arms spread eagle. "I'm your half brother, Jeffery Harrison, and it's a pleasure to finally fuck you!"

"No! No!" she shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll treat you nicer than I did her," he said, grasping Bailey's ankles and dragging her closer as she screamed.

"_Please_ stop it!"

"No can do," Jeffery sang, spreading her legs apart.

"_Du svin! Den_! Die! Die!" she screamed.

"_Tyst, kärring_."

Something snapped inside her mind, and then Bailey was simply no longer there.

She withdrew entirely.

* * *

_The Cullens_

"Why don't you watch some television, love? I'll be back from hunting in an hour," Edward murmured.

"Do you promise?" Bella pouted.

"Of course," he replied, growling when she put a sway in her hips as she backed away from him in a skintight leopard dress.

"Fine then," she said, snatching up the remote and turning on the TV. "But you're not allowed to leave until I say so."

"Oh really?" he asked darkly.

_"This just in: a young traveller at the local Port Angeles airport caught sight of a massive animal running loose in the parking lot, and has captured a small video from his cell phone of the scene."_

The shot was blurry, but a russet colored wolf could be seen running in the parking lot. It had enough strength to shove cars out of its path and leave large dents in its wake. Car doors were ripped off hinges with the wolf's massive canines and tossed aside as if it weighed nothing. It quickly dashed out of site, where the camera zoomed in on the wolf running into to the street and disappearing.

The screen blurred again, and an excited freckled face appeared on the screen. _"Did you get that, man?!"_

_"Is that.. Jacob?" Bella muttered._

"He's lost his damn mind," Edward hissed.

The door burst open, and Alice stomped through the door. "Of course he's acting crazy! Bailey's gone missing!"

"Missing? Alice-"

"It must've been a snap decision. I didn't see it coming fast enough," Alice cried in anger. "And I don't _know_ which airport she's at. There's at least 50 different ones in Washington!"

"Well, we have to stop Jacob! He can't expose the wolves. What if he gets caught?" Bella said.

"Come, Bella," Edward said, pulling car keys out of his pocket.

The couple drove to several different airports within an hour thanks to Edward's speeding. They finally found Jacob raging in a smaller port, tearing through and terrorizing the people that were walking around. Edward skidded to a stop and Bella rolled down her window.

"Jacob!" she screamed.

The wolf froze at the sound of his name and growled lowly, spinning around. The couple got out of the Volvo, watching as people ran away in terror. Edward waited until the humans cleared before he stomped over to Jacob.

"Have you _completely_ lost it?!" he shouted.

"Edward, ease up!" Bella snapped, turning to Jacob. "Jake, there's a more rational way to go about this."

Jacob snarled.

Edward sighed. "He's doubtful of that."

"Jake-"

Edward's cell phone rang. "What is it, Alice?"

_"Olympia! She's at Olympia!"_

Edward snapped his phone shut. "Jacob, did you hear-"

Only Bella stood beside him.

"Where is she?"

"Olympia. That's two hours from here," Edward said. "I hope he finds her in time."

"We should follow.. make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Bella said.

"Agreed. No doubt the local news reporters are trying to get a story out of this, let alone the police. We need to cover this up."

* * *

"Wake up!" Jeffery shouted, striking Bailey across the face.

He received no reaction.

"Jeff, stop it!" Tracy sobbed.

Jeffery groaned in annoyance. "It ain't fun when she makes no noise!" he complained.

"Just leave her alone! Do what you want with me, but leave her alone!" Tracy retorted. "She's not even conscious for heaven's sake!"

Bailey was still as stone.

Her eyes were staring wide, the cinnamon brown depths empty. Her pupils were dilated, even as the bright light from the ceiling of the car shone in her eyes. No matter how he touched her, she would not be roused. He hadn't even entered her yet, and she already shut down.

"Come on.. Wake up you stupid bitch," he muttered, kneading her breasts.

"Ugh!" Tracy suddenly cried out, clutching her stomach. Liquid pooled around her, and she groaned in defeat. "My.. my water broke, Jeff."

"What?" he spat. "Hold it in!"

"I can't hold in a fucking baby!" Tracy snapped back. "You probably induced labor, you asshole!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Please, Jeff.. Just take me to a hospital," Tracy cried.

"Shut-"

The backdoor of the van was ripped off, and a cold breeze blew into the small space. The van tipped backward as the weight of a massive wolf's paws burdened the now open doorway. Tracy screamed in horror, and Jeff spun at the intrusion.

"What the-"

The wolf growled ferociously, lunging forward and grasping Jeffery's entire lower torso in its jaws. It shook its head numerous times as Jeffery screamed in pain and terror. He dragged the body away, shouting and thrashing about.

Edward flashed in front of the van, causing Tracy to scream again.

"Tracy, forget everything you just saw. Mention this to no one," Edward demanded. "There are reporters with cameras and police coming. You will tell them about Jeff and nothing more, or else I will have to kill you. I will do the talking."

"O-okay," Tracy whimpered.

"Shit," Edward hissed, throwing his jacket over Bailey. "Did he..?"

"No," Tracy squeaked.

"Sir, step away from the woman right now."

Edward plastered on a horrified expression with enough innocence. "I found them like this.. The wolf, it tore off the door and ran off."

"The wolf was here?!"

Numerous reporters all tried to shove themselves into the tiny space. The police struggled to push them back as the reporters tried to shove microphones in Edward's face.

"Which direction did it go?"

"Can you give exact detailing of its coloring?"

"Did it touch anyone here?"

"It didn't harm anyone, but it was a miracle it showed up. I came across these two. One of them, I know quite well," Edward replied smoothly.

"Someone call an ambulance!" A policeman cried.

"Who are you, sir? And who are these women?"

"I'm not important. This is Bailey, the girlfriend of a friend of mine. And the other is Tracy, although I do not know her," he said.

"Ma'am! Any words?"

"My husband, he did this. He ran off before the wolf came," Tracy said, sobbing. "Please, my water broke! I need a doctor.."

"Did he rape you both?"

"Just get me a fucking doctor!" Tracy screamed.

"Bailey!"

Jacob shoved through the swarm of people, jumping into the back of the van. He was shirtless and without shoes, oblivious to the looks he was receiving. He cradled Bailey in his arms as if she were made of glass, eyeing her with a stricken expression. Blood was splattered along his knuckles.

"Your hands," Edward murmured.

"Got what he deserved," Jacob snapped, tremors rocking his arms.

"Jacob, remember where you are," Edward warned lowly.

"Fuck off," Jacob growled, pulling Bailey closer to him. "Baby? Wake up for me baby.."

"She's been like that for a while. She won't react to anything," Tracy said.

"Dammit," Jacob hissed, kissing her forehead.

He hunched over her form, listening to the steady heartbeats of their pups within her. He sighed in relief, staring into her empty eyes. His gaze hardened as he noticed the scratches and bruises blossoming across her face, particularly the hand shaped marks along her neck and belly. He gently brushed her hands over her eyes so they closed.

"Jacob, I can't.. hear her thoughts. It's just white noise," Edward murmured.

Jacob started. "What?" he spat.

"Sir, we're going to need you to move out of the way so we can move these women out of here."

Jacob reluctantly let go of Bailey and watched as she was strapped to a gurney and carried out, followed by the other woman. He stood by Edward's side, hands shoved in his pockets. They both avoided the badgering reporters in favor of standing near the ambulance truck here Bailey was being situated.

"She has no thoughts?" Jacob asked darkly.

"Just noise. And blackness," Edward replied. "Jeffery..."

"He's not dead. I left him where he can be found. Looks like 'the wolf' attacked him," Jacob said. "But Bailey-"

"I'm sure she's fine. It's probably just trauma. This had to be a nightmare for her."

"She's been gone for _hours_..."

"It wasn't your fault, Jacob. You have her back, that's what matters most."

"I... I'll never forgive myself for this."

* * *

**_Du svin - _You swine**

**Tyst, kärring. - Quiet, bitch.**

**I do not own Volvo.**

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 19

I just want to give a HUGE thank you to all the readers and reviewers so far! I've reached 4k+ hits and 1k+ visitors! Super exciting and humbled by it all! And to think I started this all on a whim.. I love you guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**Chapter 19: Tomorrow  
**

* * *

Days went by. Jacob wasn't sure how many; he'd lost his concept of time.

The hospital room was overflowing with goodies from everyone she knew. Fruit baskets and chocolate assortments littered the floors and spare bed. Large, colorful bouquets were all squeezed together on the windowsill, some on the floor as well. There were cards everywhere; even on the futon sofa Jacob had taken residence on.

He never left the room. Thankfully, there was a bathroom with all the accommodations he would need to stay tucked inside the room. Clothes and food had to be brought to him daily or else he wouldn't have gotten them at all. He hardly interacted with any visitors that came. He just stared and stared and _prayed_.

Bailey was hooked up to numerous monitors. She had an NG tube inserted through her nose, an IV in her arm, and many wires taped to her belly and chest. Machines bleeped constantly, and it annoyed Jacob terribly. He was paranoid and frightened; every sound the machines made alarmed him; he would always assume something would go wrong and he would lose Bailey forever. He couldn't handle it.

Although the heart monitor and the rise and fall of her chest assured him of her steady heartbeat, her unnatural stillness and pale complexion still made her look like death. He wished she would wake up soon. He was lonely and miserable, and all he truly wanted was to look into her cinnamon eyes and bask in the pink tint of her cheeks that looked even more vivid and lively during her pregnancy.

He could no longer feel awed at her growing belly or the twins inside her, now hooked up to machines to monitor their lives. The tiny lives of _his_ children, the ones he felt he failed to protect and shield from any harm. The thought alone would haunt him forever, he was sure of it. There were no amount of words he could think of or express that would fully define just how sorrowful he was.. just how much he hated himself. And he secretly hoped she would hate him too because maybe, just maybe, he could feel better about himself.

Jacob would just have wait.. until she finally woke and released her wrath on him. Or so he hoped for. That's all he could bring himself to hope for.

It was all he thought he deserved.

* * *

Her throat burned something fierce, and Bailey nothing but nausea the moment she gained consciousness. Her vision was blurry, but she blinked the cloudiness away and found herself staring at a stark white ceiling. She felt slightly uncomfortable lying on her back, and the pressure made her restless.

She turned her head to the side and saw Jacob sleeping among a pile of cards and gift baskets. She opened her mouth to speak, only to snap it shut immediately. Talking hurt, and clearing her throat only worsened the burn. She whimpered, reaching an arm out to him in desperation. She stopped however, when a gentle hand settled on her shoulder.

"Now, now, sweetheart, we don't want to tear that IV out of your arm," a nurse said cordially. "Why don't you relax for a minute. It'll take a while to get your orientation back."

"Please," Bailey whispered. "He's my-"

"We know, sweetheart. He just got to sleep. I'll help you as to not disturb him," she replied.

Bailey gave one last forlorn glance at Jacob before nodding reluctantly. "My throat, it hurts. Can I have water?"

"I'll have to remove this first. You won't be needing it anymore," the woman replied, tapping Bailey's nose.

The nurse pushed a button that made the bed rise, moving Bailey into an upward position. She placed a long bib along Bailey's neck and put on latex gloves, removing the little pieces of tape. The nurse told her to take a deep breath, and she slowly pulled the tube. It felt unnatural, and Bailey gagged when the last of it was removed.

"I'll help you to the bathroom and and bring you a cold cup of water," the nurse said.

Bailey found herself off balance. Not only because of weakened leg muscles but also because she felt as though her center of gravity had suddenly shifted. She rubbed her belly, which she felt had also changed in size, and voiced this to the nurse.

"You've been out for a while, honey. It's been a week and two days, to be exact," she replied.

Bailey was stunned into silence.

"Are my.. are they..?"

"Your babies are perfectly healthy. You should know; it's a mom thing."

Bailey nodded, gazing down at her belly warmly. Of course they were fine; she new it all along. She could _feel_ them. There was no reason to be worried. She would know it immediately.

When Bailey was finally left to herself in the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. The shower was a bit small, but thankfully there was a small stool she could sit on for comfort. As the hot water pounded on her back and down her head, she stared at her reflection, the shower door left wide open.

Her skin was mottled with an array of bruises, already yellowing in some places. Red and purple blossomed across her left cheek. She could distinctively see the outline of hand marks on her skin, overlapping and criss-crossing. And for some reason, she felt nothing for them. Just indifference.

She emerged from the shower donning a loose pink sweatshirt and black leggings that came from a box signed by Alice in fancy script. Bailey couldn't help but notice there was an abundance of boxes from Alice in her room, all piled neatly in a corner.

"That girl has been in and out, twice a day bringing in boxes for you," the nurse said, shuffling in the room with a pitcher and a cup. "Sit, sweetie. I'll pour."

She sat at the small round table that was showered with candy assortments, pushing them aside to make room for her cup. "Thank you."

"No problem," the nurse said, pulling out a packet of saltine crackers. "We'll start you off with light snacks for now; get your tummy used to solids again."

With that, the nurse left Bailey to herself again. She didn't bother to question how long she would have to stay or what they planned on doing with her. She already accepted the fact that she might be stuck there for a while. It wasn't an issue with her.

She glanced back at Jacob. He was still sleeping in a strange position, snoring loudly. It was comforting to hear familiar sounds, although she wanted to hear his voice, feel his arms around her once again. She would be patient and let him have his rest; she'd already slept long enough.

Bailey nibbled at the corner of the cracker sheet, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. That was how the pack came across her when they decided to make another visit.

"Bailey?!" Emily whispered in disbelief.

She looked up from reading the nutrition facts, raising a brow in surprise. "The whole gang's here," she mused.

And she was suddenly bombarded with a flurry of kisses and hugs and more gifts as she tried to usher them to a larger venue so Jacob could catch up on his z's.

* * *

"Auntie Bailey, your lap is getting smaller!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yes, sweetie; I'm making room for your little cousins to be born," Bailey said sweetly.

"Is that why your tummy looks like a basketball?" Claire asked.

"Mhmm, yes sweetheart."

"Mommy told me I came from a stark," Claire said wisely. "She said I was dropped of in a basket by the hospital."

Bailey kissed her forehead affectionately. "I'm glad the stark sent you to us."

"Mr. Stark-bird sent me cupcakes to tell you if you're having girls or boys," Claire announced excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Bailey asked with genuine surprise.

"The doctor told Jacob. Word travels," Emily whispered.

Bailey nodded. "I'd love a cupcake."

"Here, here, here!" Claire chanted, pulling out a white box from a bag.

Bailey carefully opened the box, where she saw clusters of thick white frosting and rainbow sprinkles. The cupcakes were slightly larger than the normal size, and the wrapper was black so she couldn't see the color of the cake. Claire bounced excitedly in her lap, clapping her hands in anticipation. She peeled back the wrapping slowly, waggling her brows teasingly at Claire.

"Oh my goodness," Bailey whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth as she eyed the blue dyed cake.

"Baby boys!" Claire blurted out.

Bailey stared speechless, her eyes watering.

"Y-You don't like boys?" Claire asked sorrily.

"Oh, no, no, sweetheart, of course I do," Bailey said in a watery voice. "I'm just sad I can't eat this cupcake all by myself. Won't you help me?"

"Yay!" Claire cheered.

She tossed the wrapper aside and they both bit into the blue cupcake. Icing was all over their mouths and the tips of their noses. They both pulled away, giggling at each others' frosted faces. That was when Jacob suddenly walked through the door.

Bailey and Jacob eyed each other silently, not even breathing. He suddenly took quick strides toward her, bending and cradling her face in his hands. His form completely obscured her in his shadow, effectively blocking the sun. He captured her lips and kissed her heavily, finding her nothing short of adorable with frosting on her radiant face.

Claire complained of "boy cooties" as she was strategically pulled away by Quil. Jacob took the initiative to deepen the kiss, teasing her tongue with his and tasting the cake she had just bitten into. She cupped his neck gently, moaning as he kissed her further. He pulled away slowly, releasing her lower lip from his teeth after he nibbled on it.

She rested her head against his chest, breathing deeply. "You're awake," she whispered.

"_You're_ awake," Jacob repeated, running his hands through her hair.

"You're here," she said, her voice trembling.

He lifted her chin, staring into her dewy eyes. "With you."

Everything, _everything_ she had held in suddenly burst from her like a dam.

"Jacob," she sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I've got you. I'm here," he murmured.

"I.. I was so scared. I thought I would lose them!"

"Our little boys are safe. You're safe. I'm here.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby."

"You weren't there.. You didn't protect me!" she cried.

Jacob held her tighter, squeezing his eyes shut. "I know, I know," he whispered.

"I.. I needed you," she gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"We should sit down. Don't overexert yourself," Jacob suggested.

She took in a shaky breath, stepping away from him. "Where were you?!" she demanded bitingly.

Jacob gawked at her with a pained expression. "Bailey..."

Emily decided to intervene, placing her hands on Bailey's shoulders. "Don't do this to him, Bailey," she murmured. "He's your Imprint. He feels terrible."

"You-"

"Let go of the anger. I understand your feelings, but you should consider his too," Emily said sternly. The scarred half of her face seemed to darken as she spoke. "I would know."

Bailey nodded reluctantly, whimpering when she felt another bout of nausea. She immediately burst into another wave of tears, bringing her arm up to cover her eyes. Jacob gathered her in his arms again and kissed her wherever he could; her cheeks, lips, forehead, nose. She fell apart against him.

He hooked his arms under her knees and settled her in his lap when she began to hyperventilate. He stroked her belly until she calmed, allowing her to curl up in his lap and rest against him. Her eyes drooped and her breathing slowed as she placed her hands on his.

"I'm sorry," Bailey muttered, eyeing the pack who watched them in silence.

"Don't worry about it, Bailey. We should probably get out of here anyway," Emily spoke up.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'm afraid the patient cannot sleep out here," a nurse said, pulling out Bailey's wheelchair. "We'll have to bring her back inside.. She has to be attached to the monitors when she's asleep."

"I got her," Jacob said, standing with Bailey in his arms.

"Sir, the chair-"

"I _said_ I got her," Jacob snarled, walking past the nurse.

"Don't mind him. He missed her. A lot," Emily said.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 20

_Honestly, I have no idea why I took so long, and I absolutely hate this chapter. Will be editing very very soon. __Sorry for the wait!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language)**

**Chapter 20: Effervescent**

* * *

"How about... Joseph and Benjamin?"

"Sounds too proper."

"What if we named them both Jacob Jr.?"

"How would we tell them apart?"

Bailey scoffed. "I'm their mother; of course I'll be able to tell them apart!"

Jacob sat up and really stared at her. He couldn't think of more perfect words for her to say, nothing that could make her look more beautiful than at that moment. Her lip was poked out in an adorable scowl, brows furrowed and nose scrunched. She had her hands smoothing across her protruding belly, a sight Jacob found so unique and motherly. She was perfect, and she was his.

He leaned forward, cupping her belly with one hand and the other on her cheek. "Do you know how much I love you?" he murmured.

"You let me know just about everyday," Bailey replied, leaning her head into his hand.

She made a small sound when he firmly pressed his lips against hers. Her fingers moved to trace the stubble along his jawline, forcing out a sound from him as well. She pulled away from him suddenly, yawning cutely. He stared at her with a saddened expression.

"You're really tired?" he asked.

"I'm not going anywhere Jacob," Bailey said. "I'll wake up later, I promise."

"But I just got you back," he murmured.

"I'm trying, baby. They won't let me sleep either," she whispered, stroking her belly. "They're moving around so much."

"My boys are rooting for me," Jacob grinned.

She closed her eyes and settled against the pillows. "Keep me awake. Talk to me."

"What should I say?"

"Anything. Come here," she said, opening her arms.

He leaned down until his head was resting against the cushion of her breasts and his arms were securely wrapped around her middle. He curled against her as a child would, his head tucked under her chin.

"Well?"

"Tracy had her baby when the ambulance arrived here. She had a girl," Jacob said.

Bailey perked at the news. "Really? Is she here too? Can we visit?"

"Not sure if she's still here. Her daughter's name is Delia, though," Jacob said.

"Have you thought of any names for ours?" she asked.

"Nah. I'll leave that stuff up to you," he answered.

"Jake, we talked about this! I wanted you to name the firstborn, remember? It's important to me," Bailey said. "Even your father agrees."

"We have months-"

"Jake..."

He sighed in exasperation. "Okay, okay! I've been messing around with a few names, but I keep going back to just one. Julian."

"Julian? Really?" Bailey mused. "Now I have to think of something to top that."

"Babe, it's not a competition," he said.

"Their names have to be perfect. Julian is a strong name. His brother needs a good one too."

"Still can't believe we're having two boys," Jacob murmured against her neck.

"I'm eternally grateful for them," Bailey said. "I couldn't ask for anything better."

"_I_ couldn't ask for a better mother to birth them."

"All hail me," Bailey said jokingly.

"My perfect queen," he purred, nuzzling her jawline.

"They'll have the cutest clothes," she murmured. "I'll make sure they're spoiled rotten."

"Can we have more?" Jacob asked.

Bailey laughed at that. "Maybe we should focus on having these two first."

"You don't want anymore?" he pressed.

"I never really thought about it before," she said. "This is all a surprise to me. I wasn't expecting children at all, especially not now."

"Is it because we're not married?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't fret about that. Marriage is simply a piece of paper. I'm already bound to you," Bailey said.

"I think you'd look beautiful in a princess gown. My little blushing bride," he said. "I'd wear a tux. And proper shoes."

"And if this is your indirect way of asking the big question, that was terrible."

"I wasn't asking." At the expression on her face, he quickly backtracked. "Not that I don't want to marry you. We can if you want. Tomorrow-"

"You don't have to tiptoe around me like I'm a mine field. I know what you're saying," Bailey interrupted. "Get off, Jacob."

Jacob sat up, startled. "I didn't mean to upset-"

She waved her hand quickly. "I have to pee. Move, please."

He watched her slide off the bed and shuffle toward the private bathroom. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"I hope you're kidding. I'm pregnant, not disabled."

Jacob chuckled at her words as she locked the door. He began to rummage through the gift baskets, settling on eating kettle corn and flipping through a boring catalogue. That is, until he heard a ruckus in the hallway.

Kendra burst through the door with Otto straining against his leash. She shoved a bag of goodies into Paul's arms and ripped her staple aviators from her face. Her eyes were bloodshot, bruised purple and puffy from lack of sleep. She was pale, borderline sickly looking.

"Where is she?" Kendra demanded.

Jacob looked up from the bag of kettle corn he was currently stuffing his face with and swallowed noisily. "Long time no see, crazy!"

Kendra almost snarled. "Fuck you, Jacob! Where's-"

"Kendra?"

Bailey stood in the doorway, a hand on her belly. A grin lit up her face.

"Bailey!" Kendra exclaimed, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around her little sister. "Where were you?! I was worried!"

Bailey rubbed her sister's back gently. "I have two babies sitting on my bladder, mind you," she joked.

Kendra pulled back from Bailey, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Bails, your boobs are so... huge!"

"Pregnancy does that to you," Bailey replied, scratching behind Otto's ears when he trotted up to her. "Is he allowed in here?"

"Sure, sure, but the real question is: are _you_ allowed in here, Kendra?" Jacob butted in.

"What do you mean?" Bailey raised a brow.

"Kendra had a, um, meltdown and got kicked out of the hospital for disturbing the other patients," Paul said.

Kendra smacked his arm. "Whose side are you on?!"

"It was the meltdown of all meltdowns," Jacob stated.

"Shut up, Jacob! You're lucky you scared the shit out of the police with your growling and got Edward to talk to them or else you'd get kicked out too!"

Bailey smiled. "Jake had a meltdown?"

"It took us forever to convince him not to run in here in his wolf form. He already got caught on tape, not to mention how he terrorized people at the airports he went to," Paul said.

"You wreaked havoc just for me?" Bailey whispered.

"Anything for you," Jacob murmured, pulling a stray strand from her face.

Kendra scoffed. "Horrible line."

"Speaking of horrible, what in the world are you wearing?" Bailey asked.

"Don't talk about how I look. I know it's terrible," Kendra grumbled.

"You're wearing UGGS and shorts. Do you know what that's short for? *Ugly," Bailey said.

"Shut up," Kendra moaned. "They were right near the door. I shoved them on."

"Why do you even have those?" Bailey asked.

"I found them at a thrift store.. I use them as house slippers!" Kendra said.

"Have you spoken to Dorian? Is he alright?" Bailey asked.

"That boy is fine. If I could fly him out, I would. But he's not allowed to travel yet," Kendra said. "I was thinking we should send him some homecooled goodies, you know-"

Bailey once again threw her arms around her sister as best as she could. "I'm so glad you're here."

Kendra tried to hide a tell-tale sniffle. "It's not like I missed you or anything," she said shakily.

"Of course you didn't," Bailey grinned, not even daring to mention the warm tears accumulating on her sweatshirt.

* * *

"Is there a reason you guys decided to visit so late?"

Bailey had fallen asleep as the day wore on. It was early in the evening and she had just drifted off after a light dinner. She changed into a pale yellow top that clung to her form and black shorts. Her top was slightly lifted to make room for the two heart monitors strapped around her belly for the twins. She was peacefully laying on her side with Jacob beside her, himself being propped up on his elbow and his other hand on her stomach.

Jacob could not understand why Edward and Bella, of all people, would show up for a visit. Like the others, the couple brought a gift basket and an extravagant vase of colorful flowers. They were both dressed to the nines, Edward in a two piece charcoal suit and Bella in a short black dress with a sheer overlay. Jacob thought they looked completely ridiculous and overdressed for such an occasion.

"We came back from dinner. Charlie's birthday," Edward explained.

Jacob raised a brow. Who dresses that fancy in Forks of all places? Certainly not Charlie!

"It was all Alice," Edward said.

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked not too kindly.

"Just sending our get well wishes," Bella said. "We were going to come earlier, but everything has been hectic this week with the wedding and all."

"Isn't that this weekend?"

"Yeah. Alice has been going nuts," Bella said. "Are you two still coming or..?"

"I'll see how Bailey feels," Jacob asked. "Won't make any promises."

"It won't be complete without you there," Bella sighed.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Like I said-"

Bailey shifted and groaned, placing her hand over Jacob's hand resting on her stomach. "Too loud," she grumbled sleepily.

"Sorry," Jacob murmured, pecking her cheek.

"Did you find out their sex yet?" Bella whispered.

"They're boys. Bouncing little boys," Jacob said affectionately.

Bella watched as he caressed his lover's pregnant belly lovingly, staring down at Bailey with all the affection and devotion he had for her. It was such a simple moment, but Bella felt like an intruder. And a hint of something darker.

"Must be nice, starting your own family," Bella said.

"Maybe if you stuck to your own species you'd have the same opportunity."

Bella laughed. "I know what I want," she said. "Look at you two. You're both so young, so new to each other."

"What are you saying, Bella? She's my imprint. She's the only one," Jacob snapped. "Seems like you're making some snappy decisions too. Life and death ones, especially. You make us sound like a scandal!"

"Love, I think it's best that we leave now," Edward intervened.

"That's not what I meant," Bella started.

"Why don't you take your fancy asses out of here before you really piss me off," Jacob hissed.

"Vampires are not allowed near our kin."

Jacob jumped when he heard the familiar voice that startled him.

"Old Quil!" he gasped.

Quil Ateara III, Sue Clearwater, and Billy Black were coming through the doorway. They both had stern looks on their faces, Quil's much more pronounced. Jacob could have sworn he saw his eyes flash gold, but he wasn't positive. Edward seemed ill at ease, and Bella immediately put on a sour face.

"It's just a friendly visit, Billy," Bella reasoned. "Edward wouldn't hurt anyone here."

"I want that out of here!" Old Quil snapped in a harsh tone, pointing a bent finger at Edward.

"We were just leaving," Edward said, grabbing Bella's wrist and all but pulling her out of the room despite her protest.

Jacob sat up straight, a wary look on his face. "What's wrong? Why is the Council here?"

"It's customary for the Council to offer condolences and remedies to the ailing Alpha family," Sue said, holding up a tote bag full of assorted things.

"I'm not the Alpha," Jacob said flatly.

"You _are_, Jacob," Billy said. "You may not choose to be the leader of the pack, but it's in your blood. You are rightfully Alpha, which makes Bailey the Alpha female."

"That being said, you are technically our leader, and your sons are your heirs for the next line of wolves," Sue chimed in.

"I don't want my sons to be werewolves," Jacob snarled.

"Do not treat your fate as a curse, Jacob. You are privileged," Old Quil said. "Your line is strong. Your sons will be stronger because you've mated your Imprint. Be thankful."

Jacob turned to Bailey, who still slept undisturbed by his side. "I _am_ thankful for her," he murmured, stroking her soft face.

"She's the perfect breeder. There have never been twin Alphas in the line," Old Quil said, slowly making his way over to the couple.

"Bailey is not a breeder," Jacob snapped.

Billy decided to intervene. "Son, he means no offense. Breeder is a highly honorable term. You know this."

Jacob sighed, calming himself. "What do you want from us?"

"Just one small ceremony is all. It will only take a few minutes," Sue said. "She needs to be awake."

Jacob scowled. "Be quick about it, alright?"

Sue nodded quickly, pulling out trinkets with the help of Billy. Jacob again turned back to Bailey, gently rubbing her shoulder and murmuring for her to wake up. She woke with a groan, swatting away Jacob's hand.

"What? What?" Bailey mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"The Council is here," Jacob said.

When he received no reply, he looked down and saw that she had immediately fallen back asleep. Old Quil chuckled at the scene. Jacob tried again.

"Bailey, come on."

A deep frown was etched on her face. "Hmm?"

"Come, let's sit up," Jacob said, pulling her up and against him.

Bailey looped her arms through Jacob's one arm, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. "What are we doing?" she muttered.

"Just a simple ritual, sweetheart," Sue said, placing a braided sweetgrass crown on Bailey's head.

"Hi, Sue," Bailey whispered warmly.

Sue held a smoking smudge stick, wafting the smoke around herself before she began the process with Bailey. She pulled out an off white feather and wafted the smoke.

"Breathe deeply," Sue said.

Bailey did as she was told, taking in the woodsy scent. Old Quil swept crushes turquoise powder down her nose and to her chin in three vertical lines, murmuring in Quileute. Bailey turned toward Jacob, and he grinned at the powder staining her lips. He kissed her softly.

"Liam," she murmured against his lips.

"Huh?"

"Liam Black. How does that sound?" she asked.

He kissed her again. "It's perfect."

* * *

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language and sexual situations)**

Lots of fluff will ensue!

**Chapter 21: All Dressed in White**

* * *

If there were ever a time Bailey wished Jacob would just _leave her alone_, now was the time.

He was _everywhere_, at _all times_.

He wouldn't let her do _anything_.

It had been a week since Bailey's return from the hospital. What was supposed to be a restful time had turned into a constant screaming match, Bailey being the screamer and Jacob constantly groveling at her feet. At first it had been sweet when Jacob was doing things for her, always a step ahead, carrying her around the house. But as the days wore on, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop treating me like I can't do any work! I'm the mother of your children, not a china doll!" she shouted angrily.

"That's not what I'm trying to do, baby," Jacob said. "You're hurt, bruised up everywhere. Just relax."

"I can't relax with you breathing down my neck all the time!" Bailey argued. Her face fell, and her eyes began to water. "Please... Just go away."

"I'll take you upstairs..."

Bailey wadded up the clothes she laid out for him and chucked them at him. "I can go by myself!"

When Bailey stormed out of the room, Kendra quickly danced next to Jacob. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"What?" he snapped.

"Pregnancy hormones," she simply said.

Jacob's brow furrowed. "...What?"

"It's the hormones, dude. I would know," Kendra explained, gesturing to herself. "Go get her! She wants you to. She'll totally forget what she was mad about."

"No.. she doesn't." He shook his head.

"Jacob, here is how the hormonal pregnant lady cycle goes: Happy, Angry, Weepy, and then Kinky. The H.A.W.K.S. cycle never fails. Ever," Kendra said. "Birds of a feather flock together. Hence, 'hawks'."

"What does the 'S' stand for?"

"Don't question the cycle! Go, young grasshopper! Get some ass!"

And that's exactly what he did. He followed Bailey to their bedroom. She was still wearing her nightgown with the tall wedges Alice bought her for the wedding. She had kept them on to practice walking in them, as it was her first time walking in high heeled shoes since she became pregnant. Her body was facing away from Jacob where she lay on the bed. He knelt on the bed and began to knead her back.

"Go away," Bailey groaned, swatting away his hands.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I don't care."

He placed sloppy kisses on the back of her neck, slowly pulling down the thin straps of her nightgown. "Do you forgive me?"

"No," she answered.

"And now?"

He reached forward and cupped her straining breasts, freeing them from the too tight bindings of her dress. It was something that had always intrigued him since she progressed in her pregnancy; her breasts could no longer fit the built-in cups of most of her dresses, causing her bust to brim over from their confines.

"No?" she mumbled uncertainly.

Jacob chuckled. "You sure?"

He yanked down the zipper of her dress and pulled her into a sitting position. The dress pooled in her lap. He quickly got her onto all fours as he got rid of the dress and pulled away her undergarments, leaving her bare before him.

"What about my shoes?" she asked, referring to the silvery "death trap" wedges she wore.

"I like them on," he murmured, caressing a creamy thigh.

He pressed his face against her and began to suckle from her nether lips, swallowing her sweet nectar. She clutched the sheets and pressed the side of her face against the bed. A long, heady moan escaped her throat. Jacob continued his ministrations, adding one finger and then another as she writhed against him until she fell apart.

When she returned from her pleasurable high, Bailey collapsed against the bed. Jacob gathered her in his arms and pulled her against him. She jumped at the tell-tale bump pressed against her back, sitting up immediately. She stared down at him guiltily.

"You're still..." she trailed off, resting a hand on his thigh.

"Don't worry about it," Jacob said, holding his arms open. "Come here."

Bailey cuddled next to him with her back against his front. "You can put it in.. if you want."

He nibbled her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too-_ooh_!"

He crammed into her without much warning, lifting one of her legs for more access. She cried out and clutched a pillow to her chest as he rammed into her mercilessly. He sat up and hooked both of his hands under her knees, lifting her up and down on his length. She arched her back against his torso, her hands caressing her stomach as he moved her against him. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she moaned in pleasure.

"Yes, Jacob... _Yes_...!"

He released inside of her. She trembled against him as she felt his warmth spurt inside of her again and again, feeling the onslaught of her own second release. She slumped against him heavily, slowly veering off to the side. Jacob caught her quickly, patting her flushed cheeks and calling her name worriedly. Bailey grumbled, turning her face away from him and curling on her side once again.

Bailey napped by his side for hours. That is, until Kendra barged through the door. The couple sat up in alarm, surprised to see her fancied up with makeup and currently sliding on her shoes. She stopped abruptly, her face turning an ugly shade of red.

"Why are you still in bed?! We have a wedding to go to! I thought you were getting dressed already! Hurry up! You have twenty minutes or I'll rip your throats out! Jacob, don't ask me to do you anymore favors! I'm _never_ telling you pregnant lady advise again! And by the way, the 's' stands for Sleepy. Thank me later. _Why_ are you gaping at me?! Get up! Shower! Get dressed! Do something! Sheesh!"

The door slammed shut.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Bailey wailed.

"You looked so peaceful! I couldn't do it!" Jacob defended, grinning.

Bailey rushed to and fro in their bedroom, picking up clothes and accessories as she went. They both showered relatively quickly, for once not playing with each other while under the water or drying off. She set out Jacob's outfit and was trying to pull hers together. She only had on a sheer fuchsia V-string and silver drop earrings. Jacob ogled at her half naked form, not even bothering to put his own clothing on.

She stopped in her flurry to glare at him. "We're going to be late! Quit staring and get a move on!"

He waltzed over to her and pulled her to him by her hips. "You already look beautiful."

"Thank you," she murmured back, pressing her lips against his collar bone. "Now, would you please get dressed?"

"I don't wanna," he whispered, showering her cheeks with kisses.

"There is absolutely no time for that!" Kendra snapped, snatching her sister away from him.

She wore a short sleeve, lace black mini-dress that had a skeletal design. On her feet were strapped black heels and her hair was pleated in a fishtail braid over one shoulder.

"Jacob, if you don't put on that suit, I will slaughter you and feed your entrails to Otto!" Kendra snarled.

Jacob frowned at the fancy looking charcoal suit that had pitch black lapels and the light grey button down laid out for him. At least they wouldn't force him to wear a tie...

"Why isn't Paul coming?" he complained.

"Because he hates vamps more than you do," Kendra replied.

She helped Bailey into a silk lavender dress with double v-neck that showed off her bust and a portion of her back. There were twisted shoulder straps and pleats throughout bust that were lined with crystal beading. It gathered from her waist and flowed to the floor airily, complimenting her rounded tummy.

"Oh, look at how cute you are!" Kendra squealed, pinching her sister's cheeks.

"Kendra!" Bailey complained, prying her hands away.

"Even though I'm still mad at Alice, she did a perfect job! We didn't have to pay a single dime. Do you know how much a Marchesa dress is? You're wearing a dress worth _four_ digits. I could die."

"Can we go now?" Jacob asked sullenly.

Bailey smiled. "Jake, you look-"

"Like a rich asshole? Perfect."

"Well, you definitely fit the part of an asshole," Kendra muttered.

Jacob pointed to his ear. "I have super hearing, remember?"

"Good," Kendra snapped, shoving past him. "I'll start the car. Hurry it up. Bailey, your clutch in on the counter."

When she left the room, Bailey quickly approached her lover. "What's the matter?"

"This will be so awkward," he stated plainly. "I hate these clothes, I hate vampires, and I'm attending the wedding of the woman who basically destroyed a good portion of my life for a vampire. And she's still secretly obsessed with me."

"You shouldn't worry about that. She's moving on. You already moved on. You have _me_," Bailey said.

"Try telling that to _her_."

"Jacob, we have nothing to prove to her. We know what we have and what she doesn't. Nothing else matters," Bailey told him. "In the end, she's choosing Edward. You have me and your sons. She will learn."

"My sons," Jacob murmured, placing his hand on her belly.

Bailey nodded, lacing her fingers through his. "And we'll always be with you."

"Always?" he asked.

She kissed him softly. "Always."

He dropped to his knees, pressing his lips to her belly and eyes gazing up into hers affectionately. "I love you."

"We love you too," Bailey said, sighing as she felt her twins flutter inside her.

* * *

"Congrats, Bells! Finally!" Jacob crowed.

"Thanks Jake," Bella said. She turned to Bailey. "It's so good to see you well again."

"The pleasure is all mine," she said.

"How have things been with your pregnancy since the incident?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine right now… I've been sneaking bananas in bed." She grinned, only to squeak in surprise as Jacob nuzzled her neck.

"You're eating in bed?"

"O-only when I have trouble sleeping," Bailey replied innocently.

Jacob grinned. "Come on. We're holding up the line," he said, guiding his lover away from the bride and groom.

They both sat down at what was deemed the "werewolf table" with Seth, Billy, Sue and Kendra. Plates of food were already overflowing on their table, and they all started eating as soon as they finished with the customary congratulations to the wedded couple.

"That could be us one day," Jacob said.

"Maybe," Bailey shrugged.

"Weddings are overrated. Why buy a super expensive white dress you'll only wear once?" Kendra said. "And why do you have to pay for your guests' food? _They_ should be paying! It's a privilege to even be invited!"

"I thought you had dreams for your wedding one day," Bailey said.

"My dream wedding is to elope to Vegas and have Tupac officiate the marriage in a rap verse, and all my bridesmaids have to wear slutty bunny costumes. Repeat after me: Never. Gonna. Happen!"

Jacob ignored her comment completely. "Julian and Liam can be our ring bearers."

"Oh, that would be so cute!" Bailey squealed, clapping her hands. "And Claire can be the flower girl! Everything will be so adorable. Little babies everywhere.."

"Maybe you'll be with child again," Jacob waggled his brow.

"I will _not_ be pregnant at our wedding if we ever get married!" Bailey gasped.

"Don't take offense, Jakey. We made a pact to never be pregnant at our own or each other's wedding," Kendra said.

"It's a long story," Bailey added.

Kendra nodded. "It all started-"

"And now I think it's time for a drink," Bailey interrupted.

"I can get a drink for you," Jacob argued.

Bailey shot him a sour look. "I need to walk around. Stop doing everything for me."

"No, Jacob, go get it for her. A pissed off Bailey is always a good time!" Kendra said, waggling her eyebrows. "Am I right or am I right?"

They high-fived each other.

"Don't listen to anything she says" Bailey warned.

She made her way over to the refreshments stand, intent on pouring herself a glass of water. As she poured from the pitcher, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between some of Bella's old schoolmates.

"This cake is just, too much," Jessica said, eyeing the floral details of the multiple tiered cake.

"I think it's really nice," Angela said.

"Yeah, okay," Jessica scoffed. "Obviously they're trying to hide something. Who gets married in the middle of college? She's knocked up, for sure."

"Bella is _not_ pregnant," Angela said, giggling. "You can't just assume that. They love each other. We saw it in high school."

"What a bunch of prudes," Kendra muttered, appearing next to her sister.

"Don't be rude," Bailey murmured.

Kendra sneered, flipping her hair. "Are you kidding? _They're_ the ones being rude. This isn't '16 and Pregnant' for shit's sake."

"Shh!" Bailey hissed.

Kendra ignored her.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is!" Kendra crowed, swaggering over to the little group.

Mike blushed from head to toe. "I-It's you!" he stuttered.

"Yes, it is," Kendra said, bowing theatrically. "Long time no see, locals. Last time I saw you four, you were snot-nosed high schoolers. How time has passed."

"You still look the same," Mike said stupidly.

Jessica elbowed his ribs, discreetly latching onto his arm. "Kendra, right? Your dress is gorgeous."

"Thanks. Alexander Wang," Kendra replied snootily, flipping her hair again.

"It leaves nothing to the imagination... again," Mike murmured, earning another jab from Jessica.

"Yeah, I figured I'd wear as much of my designer clothes as possible while I still look skinny."

"What do you mean?" Angela piped up.

Kendra grinned, cocking her head to the side. "I'm pregnant. Isn't that wonderful?"

Mike choked on his drink. "W-what?"

"Don't my boobs look great? They're suffocating in there!" Kendra announced enthusiastically.

"Pregnant?" Mike squeaked.

"Yup! So is my sister, Bailey, but I think you saw her already," Kendra answered, pulling her sister next to her. "Isn't she pretty?"

Jessica blanched. "How old are you?! You.. You look so young! Are you married?"

"We're old enough, that's for sure," Kendra snapped. "And next time you have some rude shit to say about pregnancy, I will hunt you the fuck down-"

"It was nice seeing you again!" Bailey interrupted, grabbing her sister's wrist and dragging her away.

Kendra scowled. "Didn't let me finish," she grumbled.

"What just happened?" Jacob asked.

"Kendra was just being Kendra," Bailey explained wearily.

She wound her arms around Jacob's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. He said nothing as she did so, silently watching her doze off on his shoulder. A grin crept onto his face as he thought of how drastically her mood had switched. She was just itching to move around and was now simply too tired to do anything more. Even her plate was left untouched.

"Not hungry?" Jacob asked.

She shook her head. "No," she murmured. "But I do want cake.. I hope it's chocolate."

Jacob chuckled. "Me too."

"Stop talking, baby," she whispered.

He arched a brow at that, watching her fall asleep. Seth chuckled at their antics and Kendra pretended to gag. It wasn't until he picked up the word "werewolf" across the reception area that both Jacob and Seth lost their grins and snapped their heads toward the source.

Kendra scowled at the sudden mood change. "What's wrong?!"

The line of congratulators had moved along at a slow pace, and soon another group of vampires made their way over to the newly wedded couple. Three blondes and two brunettes crowded together, looking impossibly beautiful and pale.

"These are our cousins from Denali," Edward said.

"I am Tanya. Welcome to the family," Tanya said warmly, taking Bella's hand.

"Thanks so much. It's so nice to finally meet the rest of the extended family," Bella replied, giving the woman a small hug.

Tanya nodded. "These are my sisters, Karen, Irina, and Carmen with her mate, Eleazar. We were all very excited to finally meet you in person."

They each nodded and murmured hellos to each other.

"What is that I smell?" Irina hissed.

Edward shook his head grimly. "Cousin, they're our guests..."

Irina zeroed in on the werewolf table, watching in disgust as she could plainly see two werewolves sitting and a human female heavy with child. The whole family of them brought back the terrible memories of Laurent's death; she never got over it just yet.

Irina snarled as she eyed Bailey and Jacob at their table. "You invited one of _them_.. Werewolves and a whelping bitch!"

Bella gasped in shock.

"They are no longer the Cullen's enemy," Tanya said firmly.

"They are still _my_ enemy!" Irina snapped. "The wolves killed my Laurent, yet our cousins allow them to breed _more_ murderous _dogs_?!"

"Lower your voice," Edward hissed when he noticed Seth and Jacob glance in their direction. "If you cannot stand their presence, you do not have to be here."

"You promised," Tanya hissed.

"I can't do this. I won't forgive this!" Irina insisted.

Irina left in a huff as her sisters watched her exit with pity in their eyes. They turned toward the wedded couple and apologized quickly before they followed in suit.

"I'm sorry about this, Edward.. Bella," Tanya said before they left.

Edward composed himself. "Don't fret about this, love. Just a minor altercation. The day is still perfect."

"Of course," Bella murmured as the next guests came forward.

Irina would not be seen for months.

* * *

_Volterra_

"Aro, sir, I bring a visitor from Denali."

Aro clapped his hands joyously. "Ah, one of the Denali sisters! It has been centuries! Which one have you brought me?"

"Irina, sir. She comes with news."

"Wonderful! Bring her forward."

Irina stepped into the vast room, eyeing her surroundings warily. She dropped to one knee, bowing her head. "Aro," she greeted.

"Irina, my dear, it has been so long! What brings you here?" Aro asked.

Irina stood, head still low. "I've attended Isabella Swan's wedding, and I have witnessed... _terrible_ things."

"Ah, yes, but she is Isabella Cullen now," Aro corrected. "What could be so terrible, young one?"

"There are werewolves in the Cullen's territory. They allow them to live there. There are _many_."

"What?" Caius spat, and the whole room began to murmur and hiss.

"At the wedding, there were two. The wolves are on friendly terms with the Cullens. They even had a _breeding_ bitch attend," Irina hissed. "Those wolves killed a fellow vampire, my Laurent! Justice should be dealt!"

"The wolves have murdered our own kind and the Cullens have allowed this? Aro! We must intervene!" Caius snarled.

"Now, now. Let us not get too hasty," Aro replied calmly.

"What shall we do, sir?" Irina asked.

"In two month's time you will visit the Cullens, observe, and report back to us. Check the status of Bella's change. Look for signs of the wolves, but most of all, the breeder. That is what I am most interested in."

"We must destroy this infestation before they breed more!" Caius snapped.

"Patience, brother. We must proceed cautiously, and gather all of our pieces together... I feel the final reckoning for the Cullen family is soon upon them."

* * *

**And now the real drama begins!**

**I do not own Marchesa, 16 and Pregnant, or Alexander McQueen.**

**Review?**


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language)**

**Chapter 22: Please, Please, Please  
**

* * *

"Seth, you don't have to follow me everywhere," Bailey said.

"Jake told me to keep an eye on you while he's at work, and I'm not gonna let him down," Seth argued lightly. "He'll lop my head off if something happens to you."

"Well, you could've let me drive here. Or at least let me push the cart," Bailey complained.

"I do these things out of the kindness in my big wolfy heart, not for your enslavement," Seth said.

Bailey pinched his cheek roughly. "Then why do I feel like I'm under house arrest?"

"You're evil!" Seth whined, pulling away from her. "You're nails are like talons!"

"It's my only effective weapon against annoying werewolves," Bailey mumbled, rubbing her stomach.

Seth frowned, moving away from the cart. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just hungry," Bailey said.

"But… we ate cinnamon buns before we left!" Seth said.

Bailey scowled at him, turning her chin up. "I can't help it! I'm eating for three!"

Seth hooked his arm around her shoulders, grinning. "Don't worry about it. We'll get Twinkies on our way out of here."

She peered up at him shyly, twiddling with her hair. "Can we get pretzels? And nutella?"

"I'll get you anything you want," Seth nodded.

"Aw, look at you, Seth. Perfect boyfriend material," Bailey grinned.

The two jumped when someone beside them suddenly squeaked and dropped a box of tea. They turned and say a young girl with slick black hair and tanned skin scurrying to pick up the box and scattered tea bags. She stood up quickly and bowed her head, nervously fiddling with the box.

"Um, hi, Seth," she muttered, not looking up.

"Jasmine?" Seth asked in surprise.

The girl looked up tentatively, only to avert her eyes when she glanced at Bailey. "Yeah, it's me. I was just, you know, shopping."

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, raising a brow when the girl jumped again.

"Y-Yeah… I just, um, overheard the conversation and it surprised me is all," Jasmine said.

Seth cocked his head to the side. "What was wrong with it?"

"Is this a friend of yours?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, from school. We have some classes together. Jasmine his is Bailey," Seth said.

Jasmine shook her hand quickly. "H-How far along are you?"

Bailey grinned. "22 weeks. Almost there, actually."

"This is… your girlfriend?" Jasmine asked.

It was Seth's turn to jump in surprise. "What? No! Of course not! She's like family!"

"It's just… I heard her say something about a boyfriend so I thought…"

Bailey burst into laughter. "Don't worry. I'm too old for him anyway."

"I-I'm sorry..." Jasmine squeaked, running away from the two.

"Do I really look that young?" Bailey asked.

"I think you're shortness contributes."

"That girl likes you a lot," Bailey stated.

"Yeah… She's kind of weird," Seth muttered.

"Hey, don't judge. I was pretty weird before I found Jacob," Bailey said.

"You're still pretty weird now.."

Bailey smacked the back of his head. "Shut up, Seth."

* * *

Bailey returned from their grocery trip unharmed, and Seth got the money that Jacob promised to pay him for the day. The couple sat next to each other on the couch, browsing through the channels on the television. Bailey could immediately tell something was wrong with Jacob with the constant sighing and clenching of his fists.

"What's the matter?" Bailey asked. She was comfortably curled in his lap, and his head was resting on hers. He sighed in annoyance, running his hand through his hair.

"Billy got a call from Charlie. Apparently, Bella is back… and she's 'sick,'" Jacob said.

"She's a vampire now?"

"That was the deal after their wedding," Jacob replied. "We're just getting the cover story, I suppose."

"Then what's the problem, love?" Bailey murmured.

Jacob shrugged. "How are you supposed to feel when you're ex-best friend was killed, and you didn't do anything about it?"

"Jacob, there wasn't anything you could do. She chose Edward," Bailey said.

"I just feel like I could've saved her. I'm still a little angry at her for everything, but not enough to just let her die without doing something."

"Whatever happens to her is because of her decision. It's on her, not you."

Jacob laughed bitterly. "You know, it's funny. We're not even friends anymore… but I still feel so betrayed."

Bailey wrapped her arms around his middle. "She was a major part of your life for a while, and now she isn't. I get that, Jacob. It's okay to feel this way."

"I 'm just glad I have you," Jacob murmured, pressing his lips against her hair.

"You've comforted me so many times. Let me return the favor," Bailey said.

She sat up and straddled his waist, placing her hands on his shoulders where she began to message slowly. Jacob gripped her waist, slouching forward until his head was resting on her belly. He could easily hear the twins' heartbeats without straining. Bailey moved her kneading hands to his now exposed back. His muscles twitched and relaxed under her touch.

"Any significant movement yet?" he asked.

Bailey shook her head, a little disappointed. "Not yet, just little flutters. Maybe it's too early. I hope I feel them more soon though."

"Soon they'll be keeping you up all night."

"I don't care. Moving around means they're healthy and strong. If that means losing sleep, they can kick me around all they want," Bailey said.

They both turned when the phone rang. Bailey went to scoot off of his lap, but Jacob easily shifted her with one arm and reached for the phone with the other. He did not recognize the caller ID number, but he answered anyway.

"Hello?" he said gruffly.

"Jacob, it's Edward. Edward Cullen," he said hesitantly.

Jacob's lip curled in a sneer. "Why are you calling, bloodsucker? How'd you get this number?"

Edward sighed. "I thought we weren't enemies anymore, Jacob. The hostility isn't needed."

"Just because we're not enemies doesn't mean we have to suddenly be 'buddy-buddy,'" Jacob snapped. "What do you want?"

"It's not really me… this is about Bella, actually," Edward said.

"What about her?" Jacob demanded. "Having newborn vamp problems?"

"Jacob, she's still human; I haven't changed her," Edward sighed.

Jacob sat up straighter. "What are you talking about?"

"Jacob…" Edward trailed off, his voice suddenly sounding dead. "Look, this call isn't about me. I'm just the middle man."

"Middle man for what?!" Jacob growled, losing his patience.

"Bella would like to speak to Bailey," Edward said tiredly.

"_Bella _wants to speak to _Bailey_?" Jacob asked slowly.

"I don't agree with it either. I don't agree with a lot of things," Edward said, suddenly sounding enraged. "I can't do anything about this, so I'll just have to make her happy for now-"

"Rewind a second. What the hell is going on over there?"

Edward sighed, quickly composing himself. "Nothing, Jacob. Is it alright if they talk?"

Jacob pondered it over for a while. "As long as she doesn't say something bitchy, then whatever."

"She wants to talk to me?" Bailey whispered in surprise. "I thought she didn't like me."

Jacob shrugged. "Change of heart, maybe?" he suggested, holding out the phone. "Who can't love you?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Hello?"

"B-Bailey?" a scratchy voice asked over the phone.

Bailey did a double take, staring at the phone in shock. "Bella? Is that you?"

A raspy chuckle was heard. "Yeah, it's me. I-"

"Are you okay?" Bailey interrupted in shock. "You're sick for real?"

"I'm fine," Bella snapped.

Jacob, with his heightened hearing, growled at that.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Bailey asked.

"I… I need your help," Bella said.

"My help? With what?"

"Things.. didn't go as planned at the honeymoon. I-I'm pregnant," Bella said.

"Um, congratulations?" Bailey said, unsure of what to say. "So you, uh, cheated on Edward then?"

Jacob burst into loud fits of laughter. Bailey swatted his arm, hissing about how rude he was.

Bella ignored the antics. "You're pregnant. You know how I feel. They want me to abort the baby, but I just can't do it," she said. "Please, just support me. Please… Come here."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you should just leave there. You're having some stranger's baby-"

"It's not a strangers!" Bella cried. "This is Edward's baby. So please, _please_… I need you-"

Jacob snatched the phone and slammed it on the receiver. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Bailey shrunk away from him. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously this is some type of set up to get to me. Pregnant? With a _vampire's_ kid? Is that really all she can come up with? What a joke!" Jacob sneered.

"What are you going to do?" Bailey asked.

"She needs a damn wake up call," Jacob snarled, starting for the door.

Jacobs started his motorcycle without a second glance and sped away, intent on giving Bella a final piece of his mind.

* * *

Jacob ran back to La Push in wolf form, the insane information buzzing in his head. Bella really was pregnant with Edward's child. It was killing her, and she wanted to keep it. Feelings of betrayal and intense regret welled up in him, but most of all he felt a hot rage consuming him. He couldn't even believe that Bella had tried to involve his Imprint in her mess. Not again, he thought. He would not allow Bella in his life and ruin everything he had finally been able to build away from her.

The thoughts of the rest of the pack were buzzing through his mind, but he ignored the shouts of indignation and horror at the information they were receiving. He ran straight home for Bailey, who was sitting on the porch waiting for him. He changed back and told her everything that he learned, and was surprised by her reaction to it all.

"You cannot be siding with Bella right now," Jacob growled.

"I… I can't just let this happen and ignore the fact that there's a baby involved," Bailey said.

"It's an out of control, thirsty, blood-sucking _thing _inside of her."

Bailey scoffed. "There's a chance our children could become werewolves in the future. I don't hate them for it."

"That's not the same thing! Don't compare our children to that!"

"No! You don't understand. The joy and sacrifice of bringing in a new life changes everything. It's something only a mother can understand. Don't make them your enemies, Jacob. You can't do this," Bailey begged.

"She's breeding a monster," Jacob snapped. "She's trying to involve you! Don't you see? She'll destroy me through you! It's the same shit every time!"

Bailey shouted in frustration. "I wouldn't care if _I_ gave birth to some 'evil creature'! I'm still going to love my child no matter what! Would you hate your own children? Would you kill them for what they can't help being? _That's_ why Bella called out for me. You can't hate her for that."

"We don't breed killers, Bailey. It would be out of control, just like it's idiotic mother!" Jacob argued.

"It's wrong and you know it, Jacob! This isn't our problem! Leave them alone!" Bailey cried. "Why are you always obsessing over her? You're supposed to be focused on me! I'm pregnant with _your_ children! Yet here we are, worrying about Bella again-"

"What are you saying?" Jacob spat. "I don't give you enough attention? I focus too much on Bella? _She ruined my life._ I'm worried about _you_. Here's my focus: she's trying to destroy what we have. Your jealousy is unattractive-"

Bailey gasped in indignation. "Shut up, Jacob! I am not jealous! I don't need you to dote on me all the fucking time! Why are you always trying to turn the topic away from the truth?"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Go, then! Run to your obsession! She's not the one destroying us! _You _are!"

Sam appeared and shoved Jacob off the porch as he shook in rage. He shivered and convulsed on the ground, spit dripping from his chin. Sam stood in front of Bailey protectively.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Jacob," Sam said knowingly and with authority.

"Sam," Jacob spat while he shuddered.

"Get a hold of yourself, Jacob. This is your Imprint. You don't want to hurt Bailey. Clear your head," Sam commanded.

Jacob's eyes wildly rolled around as he convulsed before he could even manage to focus on her. She was weeping in Sam's arms, holding her belly protectively. The sight alone brought a new anger inside of him, but he managed to calm down enough to stand and trudge back over to them. He glowered at Sam to show the clarity in his eyes before he swatted away Sam's arms and crushed Bailey to his chest. She sobbed in earnest now, and he dropped kisses on her blond head.

"Shh," he murmured, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, Bailey, so sorry. You can hate me all you want. I love you. I love you."

Her only response was to wrap her arms around his waist, but she didn't stop her sobs. Jacob continued to cuddle her close, looking up at Sam expectantly.

"What's the plan of action, Sam?" he asked.

Sam sighed. "The pack will not interfere in the Cullen's affairs. This is a suicide mission, Jacob."

"Sam, I can't just sit back and do nothing," Jacob argued.

"I can't back you on this and put the pack in danger because of your blind anger," Sam said.

Jacob shook his head. "This isn't blind anger. It would be justified. What about the treaty? We can't ignore that."

"I'm not going to kill the pack for a piece of paper."

"They bring us nothing but pain and suffering and forcing us normal people to become freaks and you're just gonna _let them continue_?" Jacob said angrily.

"Jacob, any suffering you're feeling is brought on because of you," Sam said. "The pack does not fight under your feelings. They act under my command."

"They should be acting under _my_ command!" Jacob snapped.

"Jacob, you chose to step down from the position of Alpha. You refused it; you'll have to live with that decision! What I say is law," Sam snapped back.

"I just can't do that anymore, Sam," Jacob said, stepping away from Bailey.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"I'm the grandson of Ephraim Black, the Alpha of the last pack. I don't follow your commands anymore," Jacob stated. "I'm no longer part of this pack. I'm my own Alpha."

Bailey staggered forward. "But Jake-"

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured, kissing her firmly. "I have to go."

"No, Jacob, you don't," Bailey whispered against his lips. "Please, just stop. I don't want to lose you."

"I have to," he said, turning and running down the steps.

"Jacob!_ Please_! _Don't leave me_!"

* * *

**I do not own Nutella or Twinkies.  
**

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language)**

**Chapter 23: That Girl is Poison**

* * *

Jacob could not describe the shade of red his vision had become accustomed to. He'd been angry before, punched things, transformed into a wolf… but not like this. His anger was usually irrational, but it was something he could deal with. It was familiar to him, and he was the type to cling to what he knows.

Not today.

At that very moment, Jacob's anger finally had a purpose, and it was headed in a clear path toward one subject: Isabella Cullen.

He didn't call it an obsession because that simply wasn't what it was. Paranoid, sure, but never obsessed. But there was something that always nagged in the back of his mind every time she came across his mind. He bottled it up and stowed it away. That _it_… It wasn't love. He felt no regrets. He had nothing to apologize for. Jacob knew all these things, and for once he knew exactly how he felt and he was going to express that.

Jacob Black was, for lack of a better word, _pissed_.

How Bella she thought she could just casually waltz back into his life was beyond him. Why did she always have to involve him in things he had to constantly pay for, only to have her run out of his life again and then suddenly return to take more things from him? He felt like she would take everything from him and suck the very life out of him, but Bailey was the last straw. Bella could _not_ have Bailey; he'd kill her first.

He knew it was something he couldn't simply get over with a quick chitchat or a tearful confession. No… Jacob was tired of all of that. He was tired of all the apologies, the lies, beating around the bush. He couldn't take it anymore. Words were never his forte anyway. Actions speak louder than words.

There were no voices in his head to reason with him, not that they could. He was on a clear path and wouldn't be strayed. There was only one agenda on his mind, and he would, _no matter what_, make sure that by the end of it all he would get his point across. Finally, right? He felt like he deserved a fucking medal for all the _mess_ Bella put him through. He was already in waist deep; might as well take the big plunge.

The trees he passed were a blur. He couldn't process the words on the signs posted near the road. He just ran and ran until the sickeningly sweet stench of vampire hit his nose.

Jacob stopped at a cliff, split between a river- the Treaty Line. He took the leap and cleared the distance, continuing to run through the forest. He stopped just where the greenery ended and the pave way of the Cullen home began. The only things visible in the night were his glowing honey brown eyes in the moonlight. But he wasn't shrouded from all eyes, because Carlisle stood on the porch to greet him.

"Hello, Jacob. Edward told us you were coming," Carlisle said in a friendly tone.

Jacob growled at the formalities, taking slow, threatening steps forward. He didn't want to hurt the vampire doc, since he helped him and all, but Jacob wouldn't stand to let him get in his way.

Carlisle held his hands up in a truce. "Jacob, please, violence is not necessary. We can handle this in a peaceful-"

Jacob ignored him and charged anyway. Carlisle tried to block the way, but because of his nonviolent nature he was easily shoved aside by Jacob. Jacob squeezed through the small door frame, smashing it in the process. He snarled and made a slow entrance.

Edward's head snapped up when he could clearly read Jacob's intentions in his mind. He hissed, and the rest of the family looked up at him, alarmed.

"Keep him away from Bella!" Edward snapped, crouching protectively in front of his ailing wife.

Jacob rushed into the room, already getting entangled with Rosalie. They tumbled on the ground, destroying nearby furniture while clawing and snapping at each other. He clamped his teeth around one of her legs and she screamed in agony. Jacob shook his head a couple of times while she was still in his grasp, and he tossed her away. Both Jasper and Emmett wrestled with him next.

Emmett was the more primitive of the two, trying to get his arms around him by charging directly with a menacing look on his face. Jasper looked equally frightening, but his face was much darker and his actions more thought out. Jacob could a feel a calmness brush against his conscious, but he was too enraged to simply _calm down_ with some stupid vampire magic trick. In fact, it just made him angrier that they attempted to do so.

No one was able to pin Jacob down for more than a few seconds, and each time he got loose he got so much closer to Bella. When he finally got close enough, he snarled and took a mighty swipe with his jagged claws.

Edward quickly snatched her into his arms and pulled her out of harm's way. Emmett hooked his own arms around Jacob's massive neck, and Jasper flashed in front of Jacob's face, daring him to move. Jacob still struggled in Emmett's grip, snapping and spitting at Bella. She simply stared at him in silent horror.

Jacob could finally rationalize that he was getting nowhere and shifted back into human form. He yanked himself away from Emmett and advanced on Bella on his two feet, ignoring the others as the slipped around him snakes and bared their 'fangs.' Edward took steps backwards as Jacob walked forward. He pointed a thick finger at the two and growled, still advancing until one of the others finally shoved him back. His lip curled up, but he accepted that distance and talked around the sudden wall that was Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

Edward glared at Jacob. "What is this?! Jacob-"

"Shut up, you fucking leech. You can read my mind; you _know_," Jacob interrupted, keeping his gaze fixated on the girl in his arms.

"Y-you… you tried to kill me, Jake?" Bella whispered.

"I want to do the talking today, Bella. Is that cool with you? Or do I have to get your attention again?" Jacob said, completely ignoring her question.

"_That_ was getting her-"

"Shut it, bloodsucker! No one's talking to you!" Jacob snapped.

Bella sniffled. "Jake, I-"

"I said I was the one doing the talking," Jacob interrupted yet again. "What do you _think_ this is Bella? It's a fine taste of your own medicine, don't you think?"

"W-What?"

"That's how I feel, Bella- all the fucking time. Like my life is on the line. You and your subtle little attacks—they _kill_ me. You can't just use me like I'm some free serviceman or your own personal slave!" Jacob yelled. "Is that all I am to you, Bella? A tool? A convenience? You're supposed to be my _friend_. Don't you think I deserve a little better than this?!"

Bella shook her head. "Jacob, I don't see you like that. You.. you're my sun. I need-"

"_You always do that_!" Jacob snapped.

"Do what?" Bella asked tearfully.

"Stepping on me! Using me when I suddenly become relevant and 'necessary' again! Quit relying on me!" He shouted. "How many times are you gonna shit on me?"

She continued to shake her head in denial. "Jake! That's not.. you know that's not what I… I don't understand Jacob!"

Jacob sneered. "Where's my 'thank you' Bella? Where's my fucking apology?" he asked. "'Oh, Jake, you're always here for me when I need to wipe my feet! You're always there when I need something to knock down! I know I can always use you because you can just shoulder all the hurt.'"

"I-"

Jacob waved off whatever she was about to say, backing away from everyone.

"As a matter of fact, keep the sob story to yourself. I think I should be the one to apologize," he said, glaring at her over the shoulder for the last time.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Mrs. Cullen, but I'm going to need you to fuck off. And thanks for the terrible memories; they're such a comfort at night."

Jacob swore that would be the last time he confronted Bella.

* * *

"Bailey, I'm going to need you to calm down," Sam said soothingly.

"Stop talking," Bailey snapped over her shoulder.

She was pacing across the house, wringing her hands and wiping at her face. She would sporadically sit down or lean against a wall in a crouched position, holding her head every time. Her hand was placed over her fluttering heart, and she sighed constantly in an attempt to slow her breathing but nothing was working. Occasionally she would break down into sobs and then Sam could approach her, but she would quickly shove him away.

She shook out her hands and rubbed them on her pants; they were clammy and burning. Her face was pale, and the all color of was drained to a sickly yellow. She complained of light-headedness aloud, staggering toward her bed.

"Come," Sam murmured, pulling her toward him and helping her sit down.

Bailey wiped at her face again, feeling another sob come on. "What if something happened to him?"

"Jacob will be fine," Sam reassured her. "He's a tough boy."

"What if he gets hurt? Or dies?" Bailey cried.

"He won't. He'll be fine and you'll see him soon. I promise," Sam said. "Why don't you try to get some sleep? Kendra will be up here with some tea at any moment."

"I can't sleep without Jacob," Bailey murmured, stroking her belly. Her face crumpled up again. "I don't want them to grow up without their father!"

"That just won't happen," Sam argued.

Bailey winced as she felt a pinch in her stomach. "Ow…"

"You alright?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Braxton Hicks. Don't worry about it."

"Sam, you should go downstairs. I got this," Kendra said, stepping into the doorway.

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked, standing.

"Leah is downstairs. Said she wants to talk to you," Kendra shrugged.

Sam made his way down the stairs, and there Leah stood at the last step, leaning on the banister.

"Sam, I want out of your pack. Let me join up with Jacob," Leah said without at preamble.

Sam looked taken back. "Leah…"

"Please, Sam! This is an opportunity for both of us," Leah started. "You can finally get away from me, and I can get away from you."

"Leah, you're like family. You can't just leave like that," Sam said.

"I don't want to cling to you anymore. It's for the best. I'm leaving whether I have your permission or not. I just thought it was courteous to ask you first," Leah said firmly. "Our ties have to be severed."

Sam clenched his fists. "If Jacob accepts you, you can go."

"Really?" Leah exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Sam! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I don't want you to go," Sam murmured, wrapping an arm around her.

Leah pulled back to glare at him. "I think we've both held onto the guilt long enough. Isn't it time we both finally let it all go?"

They both jumped when a blood-curdling scream resounded in the house.

"_PAUL! SAM!_" Kendra screeched.

Paul blurred past them both and up the stairs within seconds. The two followed suit. Paul stood frozen in front of the bathroom door, like he couldn't take another step forward. They both squeezed around him, trying to get a peak at what he was seeing. Everyone stared in shock.

Blood was all over the tiled floor. The two sisters sat in a particularly large puddle of cherry red blood. Bailey had a hand on her stomach as she stared at her older sister in shock. Kendra stared down at her bloodied hands, shaking in trepidation. Her head moved back and forth in a slow motion, something that was involuntary as her eyes looked distant.

Paul staggered forward, gripping her shoulder and turning her to face him. "Is it the-"

Kendra stared up at him with shock in her eyes, tears forming in the corner. "I-I'm fine."

"Sweetheart, I know, but what about the-"

"No, Paul. I'm fine. It's not… it's not me," Kendra whispered.

He looked taken aback. "Then what-"

Bailey cried out and clutched her stomach, slumping onto her side. She clamped her own bloodied hand over her mouth and sobbed.

Everyone sprung into action.

"Call a fucking doctor!" Kendra snapped. "And get towels dammit!"

Leah and Sam bolted out of the room. Paul just stood in shock.

"No, no, no," Bailey wailed, curling in on herself.

"Hush, baby," Kendra soothed, moving her sister's hands from her face. "Deep breaths, okay? Breathe with me."

Bailey tried to pry her wrists from Kendra's grip. "What's wrong with me?" she cried.

"Shh, nothing, nothing bad is going to happen to you," Kendra murmured.

Bailey trembled and groaned, squirming on her back. "Let me sit up," she begged.

"No, no. Stay down," Kendra demanded. "Don't move at all."

"I… I feel pushy. Why do I feel pushy?!" Bailey cried. Her breath hitched as she shook again. "It's too early.."

"Bailey, do not fucking push, do you hear me?" Kendra snapped.

"It hurts," Bailey whispered.

"Here," Leah murmured, piles of towels in her arms.

"Finally," Kendra hissed, snatching a towel and cleaning her sister's face. "I know it hurts, but I need you to calm down."

Bailey felt something within her snap. "How can I calm down when I'm about to kill my sons?!" she screamed.

Kendra pursed her lips and didn't answer. She continued to wipe down her sister where she could, carelessly tossing towels away. Bailey's pitiful moans turned into complete sobs as she clutched her swollen belly and squirmed on the floor. She begged to sit up and was denied until she began coughing hysterically, phlegm running down her chin.

They helped her sit up in time when she began dry heaving, clambering for the toilet. She cried and cried until she could do nothing else but vomit whatever she had eaten that day. Her episode had left her completely exhausted, and she collapsed against her sister.

"Leah, get her some ginger ale from the fridge," Kendra murmured, stroking her sisters matted hair.

"Where's Jacob?" Bailey whispered tiredly.

Kendra looked up helplessly at Paul. "I don't know, sweetheart. He's coming."

"I want Jacob," Bailey moaned. "He has to be here _now_."

"I agree," Kendra growled.

"He won't get to say goodbye to his boys," Bailey muttered.

"There will be no goodbyes," Kendra snapped.

"_Bailey_?! Baby?!"

Jacob skidded past the doorway of the bathroom. He quickly ran back and thrust himself into the small room, collapsing on the floor next to the sisters. His eyes burned intensely, but he refused to stress Bailey any further.

She opened her arms to him, smiling weakly. "_Min kärlek_," she murmured affectionately.

He gathered her into his arms and nuzzled her cheeks. "I am so sorry baby. I promise I won't leave you again."

"Why'd you leave in the first place, jackass?" Kendra hissed.

"I needed to have my final piece with Bella. It's over. Let's squash it and move on, yeah? I'm more worried about Bailey right now," Jacob said.

Bailey began sobbing again. "Jacob, I don't want to lose them!"

"You won't. We won't," Jacob murmured, pecking her cheeks.

"Why is this happening to me?" she wept.

"Liam and Julian are going to be just fine," Jacob assured her.

"But what if I can't stop them from coming?"

Jacob didn't have an answer for her.

By the time the paramedics came, Bailey had fallen in and out of consciousness at least five times. She was delirious as they strapped her to the gurney. She had no idea where she was or who was talking to her, but her eyes always showed clarity when she was asked something about the twins.

She had bouts of hysteria during the ambulance ride that only Jacob could snap her out of. He would hold her face in his hands and press his forehead against hers and murmur something in Quileute. She would say something back in Swedish and immediately calm down. Neither understood each other's language, but in those moments they both understood in their connection.

Jacob only left her side when other nurses and doctors forced him out of the room. They probed and examined the poor girl until she was all but hysterical again. Jacob was allowed back into the room. He wasn't allowed to touch her, but he spoke to her across the room. Bailey simply stared at him like her life depended on it. Maybe it did.

Her bleeding had thankfully stopped, but she would still wince every so often and complain of back pains. They had quickly administered different medicines to her, and her pains quickly subsided.

"What's wrong with me, doctor?" Bailey murmured sleepily. She clutched at Jacob's hand, finally able to touch him again.

"Well, you've got marginal placenta previa, which caused the bleeding. We were expecting complete placenta previa because of all the blood, but you're still on the safe side," the doctor said.

"Placenta previa?" Jacob asked.

"It's a condition when the placenta partially or completely blocks the cervix, which essentially blocks the babies' exit," the doctor explained. "She also went into pre-term labor very early, but we've given her something to stop her contractions."

"Now what?"

"I've prescribed pills to speed up your children's lung development and antibiotics for any infection. I'm also ordering complete bed rest-"

"Does that mean I have to stay here until I'm actually ready to give birth?" Bailey asked.

"We'll let you practice bed strict rest at home, but any signs of early labor again and you'll have to stay here permanently," the doctor said. "And I do mean strict bed rest. Reduce your movement to a bear minimum; activity should be extremely low at this point. We're trying to keep those babies in there for as long as possible."

Bailey nodded. "I promise I'll do better."

Jacob nuzzled her cheek once again. "_We'll_ do better this time."

* * *

**Yeah.. I don't want Jacob to come across as the bad guy for leaving Bailey. He needed some justification! And this is actually the last time you'll see Bella/Jacob drama. I think Bella has had enough bashing from me. Let us squash this beef.  
**

**Like I said, I'm not a doctor, so not everything I say about pregnancy/health in general will be completely inaccurate. I tend to twist some things around for the sake of the story. Hence, the drama continues. :)  
**

**_Min karlek_ means "my love" in Swedish**

**Review?**


	26. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian, and Kendra. :)**_

Surprisingly, there are no warnings for this chapter!

**Chapter 24: Commander  
**

* * *

Bailey was curled in his lap, her arms wound around his waist and her head against his shoulder. She was still in her sweatshirt, and for a moment, he was going to tell her to take it off unless she planned to spontaneously combust due to his extreme heat; he made it a rule that they could only cuddle properly if she had on the least amount of clothes necessary (something he also took advantage of).

When he looked down to tell her so, her eyes were closed, pink lips parted.

She slept throughout the day, only waking up to eat or use the bathroom. That became her routine for many days, something that worried Jacob for the first few days since their return from the hospital. She assured him that she was just tired from blood loss, and if there were something wrong she would tell him immediately.

The next time she stirred that day, it was only because Kendra knelt beside them and tapped her cheek. Bailey turned into the touch and mumbled incoherently.

"You didn't take your vitamins today, sweetie," Kendra murmured.

Bailey stared at her sister through hazy lashes. "'Kay," she sighed.

Kendra pulled Bailey off the couch and helped her walk into the kitchen. She sat at the small wooden table, stretching her arms above her head and yawning loudly.

"Here you go," Kendra said, setting down a few pills and a big glass off water.

Bailey swallowed them obediently and downed the water afterward.

"Kendra, what are you and Paul going to do in the future?" Bailey asked.

Kendra quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're pregnant too. Are you going to live here with us forever?" Bailey reiterated. "I mean, I don't mind but.. how is this going to work?"

"No, we won't be staying 'forever.' In fact, we're looking for our own place right now," Kendra said. "This place will be overcrowded if we stay."

"Are you going back to Chicago then?"

Kendra shook her head. "Paul is bound here and I'm bound to him. We're staying here until kingdom come."

"But what about Dorian?" Bailey asked.

"What about him? He's perfectly fine where he is. You know he's been on some probationary restrictions for a while. There's no way Dorian could leave without a hassle even if he wanted to," Kendra explained.

"I haven't seen Dorian since I came to La Push," Bailey said. "It's been too long. We can only talk on the phone or Skype."

"You never want to fly out with me when I go for business. He works at the store!" Kendra said.

"I don't like planes. I got on one before and I felt like I was going to get sucked out of it at moment or we'd go crashing down.. And I don't want to take any of those sleeping pills," Bailey murmured.

"I hear ya," Kendra said. "And the drive was horrid. Never again."

"D'you think he could come up for the holidays?"

She shrugged. "We could work something out with the feds, I suppose. Maybe pull a few strings. God knows Dorian is just itching to hug you. And possibly punch our boyfriends for knocking us up."

Bailey giggled. "He would do something like that."

* * *

Jacob rolled to his side. Bailey lay on her side facing him, sleeping. A pillow was tucked under her belly, supporting her babies' weight. His fingers traced lightly over the roundness of her belly. Bailey was startled into consciousness when Otto began to bark like mad, causing her to bolt upright and press a hand against her panicked heartbeat. Jacob sat up next to her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"What's wrong?" Bailey breathed.

"Nothing," he replied, lifting his nose into the air. "Sam is at the door."

Bailey yawned loudly. "What time is it?"

She leaned heavily against him until he helped her settle back against the bed. He stared at her voluptuous form, clad only in a leopard print thong that came in a crisp white box signed by Alice. He begrudgingly appreciated those kind of gifts from the little vampire.

Jacob glared at the clock on the nightstand. 2:47 am.

"Too damn early," Jacob grumbled. "Go back to sleep. I got this."

Bailey muttered something incoherently and burrowed further beneath the covers.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he murmured.

She shook her head. "No," she murmured, eyes fluttering shut.

Jacob nodded to himself and made his way out of the bedroom. After pulling Otto away from the door, he allowed Sam in. They shared a brief look with each other and made their way over to the couch.

"Why so early, Sam? Bailey hardly gets a good night's sleep as it is," Jacob said.

"I didn't account for your dog when I got here. I didn't even knock," Sam defended.

"That damn dog.."

"How is she?"

"Just tired. She's been sleeping a lot since we got back," Jacob replied.

Sam nodded. "Everything's all right then?"

"Yeah, the boys are fine. She just has to take it easy," Jacob said. "So what's up?"

"We have a lot to talk about, Jacob. A lot of things have changed," Sam said.

"I know," Jacob said. "We haven't had a lot of time since—Bailey, what are you doing up?"

Bailey stood in the doorway of the living room kneading the distinct curvature of the arch in her back. She was wearing one of his red oversized flannel tops and a brown cardigan over it. Her hair was in disarray and she squinted in the light, a light scowl on her face.

Jacob sprung from his spot on the couch and made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and placing his hands over her kneading ones. She rested her chin against his chest and moaned her displeasure.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I can't sleep. They started kicking when you left," Bailey muttered. "My back is killing me."

Jacob pecked her temples. "You should've called me. I don't want you standing for so long."

"I know." Bailey winced. "Please, just soothe them. They always calm down around you."

Jacob nodded, placing a hand on her stomach and growling lowly. "Shouldn't be hurting your mother, little ones," he muttered.

"Thank you," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his head to her neck. She could already feel their sharp quicks slow down.

He growled and nibbled contentedly on her neck. Bailey relaxed in his arms and melted against him. Her efforts to push him away were useless as he continued his assault on her, moving from her neck to her cleavage. He kissed the soft flesh of the top of her breasts, and she squirmed against him.

"Stop it," she murmured half-heartedly.

"Why?" he whispered, continuing.

"Because… the doctor said…" she paused, biting her lip. "We can't-"

"Should I come back at a different time?" Sam asked, approaching the couple.

"Sam!" Bailey exclaimed in shock, pushing Jacob away and re-buttoning her top.

"No, no, now's fine. I'll just take care-"

"I'm feeling better. Jake. Continue talking. I'm going back to bed," Bailey said, waving away Jacob's reaching hands.

Jacob sighed as he watched her disappear into their bedroom.

"You were saying?" Jacob prompted.

"Jacob, the treaty, as of now, is null and void," Sam said.

Jacob arched a brow. "What exactly does that mean for us? And them?"

"For us, it means we're full-on protecting La Push. We still won't allow vampires past the treaty line, but things are different now. We're widening our patrol area," Sam said.

"Don't you think a little warning would be fair?" Jacob asked

"This isn't some game, Jacob. There are no rules to play fair by. These are vampires we're talking about," Sam said. "Any vamp that gets too close is up for grabs by default. It's not a direct attack on them, but the hostility remains."

"The only beef I have is with Bella. I don't care about the others. My focus is Bailey; I don't have time for vampire patrol," Jacob said.

"Jacob, just a few days ago you were itching to kill them all," Sam argued.

"That was before. Look Sam, I totally understand your point of view and I even agree on some levels, but I can't do this right now," Jacob stated. "You can ask Leah to join up, but I won't force her to do anything."

Sam nodded. "You won't interfere?"

"Unless it somehow involves Bailey, I won't step in," Jacob confirmed. "But why the change in tactics?"

"We don't know what they're making and neither do they. I'm taking extra precautions," Sam explained. "The less vampires protecting, the better. I want to keep the boys on their feet and prepared for anything."

"Do what you need to do," Jacob murmured.

"Another thing, Jacob, and this really involves you more than me," Sam started.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Seth..."

Jacob growled. "Don't tell me-"

"He want to join you and Leah," Sam said grimly. "He's been fighting me on this for days, and he's left the pack. We can't hear a word from him."

"Are you kidding me? I don't want any of them!"

Sam held up his hands. "There's nothing I can do unless you reject them. The choice is yours, Jacob. They seem really eager about this. You should probably consider it."

* * *

He found her curled next to Otto on their bed, murmuring sweet nothings to the dog as it curiously sniffed at her stomach. His tail wagged eagerly at her soft petting of his fur, and she nuzzled his nose affectionately. How Jacob sorely wished he could do the same in his wolf form.

She clutched at his shoulders and kissed him sweetly.

"What did Sam say?" she asked.

"Leah and Seth have defected from his pack, and they want to join mine," Jacob said sourly.

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

Jacob scowled. "There is no _'my_ pack.' I didn't want to lead anyone but myself."

"Let them have their moment, Jake. There's no reason to keep to yourself. Now's a good time to get yourself together," Bailey advised.

"I have everything together."

"No, you don't. You confronted Bella, and that's great, but you're the leader of a pack now; that's your duty. Seth and Leah are looking to _you_ for guidance. Guide them."

"But..."

"I get it, Jacob. I know you think I'm your first priority, but Leah and Seth are technically still children. They need somebody to look to right now," Bailey said.

"I don't know how to lead anybody," Jacob admitted.

"Then do what you feel is right in your heart. You've done things right so far," Bailey murmured, moving his hand to her belly. "Don't you think so?"

"They're growing so fast," Jacob whispered. "We'll be meeting them soon."

Bailey nodded. "Yes, honey, I know."

Jacob frowned. "Fine. I'll be their Alpha."

"Good," Bailey said. "One day your boys will be proud to know their daddy was a contender."

Jacob pulled back from her suddenly. A strange glint was in his eyes. "Babe, let's go outside. Right now."

"What? Jacob! It's freezing outside!" Bailey argued.

"You want me to talk to Leah and Seth. They're out there right now. Come with me," Jacob said.

Bailey frowned. "You want me to come outside in the freezing cold and watch you talk to them in wolf form, which I won't understand at all."

"I'll keep you warm," Jacob said.

"Jacob..."

"I won't talk to them if you don't come with me!" Jacob said childishly.

"That's completely unfair to me, Jacob. I'm supposed to be on bed rest," Bailey said.

"Come on, mommy," Jacob teased. "One night out won't do any harm."

Bailey crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine. Fine! As long as you talk to them, I don't care."

"Yes!" Jacob pumped his arms in the air.

"Why can't we just talk on the couch," Bailey grumbled.

Jacob helped Bailey slip into a pair of maternity jeans and furry snow boots. She put on an ivory coat with silver fur lining the hood and fluffy ear muffs. She scowled at Jacob and stood by the door impatiently.

"You look like a pregnant snow bunny," Jacob murmured as he pulled off his shirt.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Hurry up, love."

Jacob pried off his jeans and handed them to Bailey cheekily, grinning at her blushing face. She folded them and tucked them under her arm. He walked ahead of her and made a leap off the porch, transforming in midair. She walked down the steps and followed after him, stopping when he lowered his head and nudged her cheek with his wet nose.

"You're very intimidating when you're a giant wolf," Bailey murmured, scratching beneath his chin.

He purred at her affections.

"Are they here?" she asked.

He nodded his massive head and turned in the direction of the forest where two smaller wolves appeared. They both approached cautiously, sitting and lowering their heads in front of Jacob. Bailey heard Jacob huff at their actions.

"Jacob," Bailey said in a warning tone. "You promised you would listen to them."

She sat on the ground, crossing her legs pretzel style and trying to ignore the cold. "Do the right thing, Jacob."

Jacob huffed again, but instead of in defiance it was in defeat. He began to circle Bailey where she sat on the ground, being sure to playfully brush his tail against her as he made his rounds. Of course, Bailey could not hear what was being said in the silent clearing, but she noted the way Leah and Seth always kept their eyes on Jacob as he moved.

_"So, you want to be a part of this… pack," _Jacob said.

_"Jake, I promise I won't get in the way. I just needed to get away from Sam," _Leah said. _"I'll do whatever you tell me, but I don't want to go back to Sam."_

_"You're willing to obey my commands?" _Jacob asked.

"_Yes, I don't care! Whatever it takes! I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but I just want to put that all aside and start over again," _Leah said eagerly. _"I'll be useful to you, Jacob, I swear."_

Jacob turned his gaze to her brother. _"And you, Seth?"_

_"There's no reason to be hostile with the Cullens. They're actually peaceful, and I like them. I don't want to fight them," _Seth said.

_"But you're willing to follow me when you know I don't like the vampires at all?" _Jacob challenged.

_"Jake, you may not like them, but I know you wouldn't willingly hurt them. And I know you wouldn't force either of us to do the same," _Seth countered.

Jacob stared at them both for a long while and finally nodded. _"This isn't something I'll take lightly. If you're joining this pack, you _will_ be loyal to me."_

_"When have we not been loyal in a pack?" _Leah grumbled.

_"You both just defected from Sam's pack, which you previously pledged loyalty to, and now you're pledging loyalty to me," _Jacob snapped. _"Can I trust you not to do the same to me?"_

_"I pledged my loyalty to protect La Push and any humans that were in danger by vampires or otherwise, _not_ Sam," _Seth spoke up. _"I'm pledging to you because I know that's what you stand for, and you won't back down from that."_

_"And you, Leah? What's your argument?" _Jacob asked.

_"I don't have an argument, Jacob," _Leah said.

_"Leah, come on!" _Seth complained.

_"Shut up, Seth," _both Leah and Jacob said.

_"Continue, Leah," _Jacob prompted.

_"You know why I'm here. I have no reason to betray you," _Leah said. _"I needed to get away from Sam, and he got his chance to get rid of me. So, here I am."_

_"If I do allow you to join up with me, there are a few rules we need to establish first," _Jacob started.

_"Anything!" _Seth exclaimed. Leah remained silent.

_"First, you will obey me at all times. I won't betray your trust, and I expect the same. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to."_

_"I told you say," _Seth said cheekily. He cringed when Jacob shot him a stern look. _"Sorry. Keep going, boss."_

_"Another thing: don't call me boss. I'm still Jacob. Just your Alpha now," _Jacob said. _"Anyway, your obligation is to me first, and that includes Bailey."_

_"What does that mean?" _Leah asked.

_"Bailey is my imprint, and, therefore, your Alpha female. We will protect her all the same; she is my priority at the moment," _Jacob said. _"We will not touch the vampires. We won't instigate anything with them. You are to protect yourself and your pack members. I won't ask for anything more from you."_

_"I can live with that," _Leah agreed.

_"Me too," _Seth said. _"So does this mean we can come over here for meals, since Emily is Sam's pack mom?"_

_"No, Seth, you may not come and eat out from our kitchen. Not unless Bailey invites you," _Jacob said flatly. _"Look, we're not enemies with Sam's pack. There's no hostility between us. Emily won't shun you from her home."_

_"But I really like Bailey's cooking too," _Seth mumbled.

_"Look, Seth, if Bailey feels up to making you something then by all means come over, but she's not obligated to become your 'pack mom,'" _Jacob snapped. _"Let's try not think with our stomachs, okay?"_

_"Sir, yes sir!"_

* * *

**Sort of filler, sort of not. Dorian will get some much needed spotlight soon!**

**Review?**


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian, and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language)**

A bit of a time skip.. two months maybe? Don't want to spoil too much.. ;]

**Chapter 25: Seems like Marmalade  
**

* * *

"Alice, I _don't want_ a baby shower," Bailey complained.

"Yes, you do! You just don't know it yet!" Alice countered with a knowing smirk. "You _so_ want all those gifts and attention!"

Bailey narrowed her eyes at the little vampire. "No," she said firmly.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"Because I look and feel like a whale!" Bailey snapped. "I don't want to have a big party for everyone to celebrate how fat I've become!"

"You're not fat. You're pregnant," Alice reminded her kindly. "And it won't be so terrible. I have so many ideas!"

"No!" Bailey interjected. "No means no!"

"Please, please, please! I never got to do one for Bella because… you know! I feel deprived. Won't you please go along with it? For me?" Alice begged.

"Alice…"

"You won't have to do a thing except show up! And wear what I pick out for you! That's all. I'll do all the work; it'll be perfect, I swear," Alice continued. "Please, please!"

Bailey winced when she felt a sharp kick. "I'm too uncomfortable to even sit down for a few minutes, let alone at a stupid baby shower," she mumbled.

"I'll set up pillows all around where you sit so you can lay down whenever you want to," Alice said.

"Will there be-"

"Bailey, I will have a plethora of coconut shrimp on a silver platter just for you," Alice grinned.

"And I don't-"

"I promise your dress won't be inappropriately tight or show off too much cleavage," Alice said.

Bailey sent Alice a sour look. "You had a vision, didn't you."

"Yes."

"And you knew that I would agree."

"So you _are_ agreeing then!" Alice exclaimed.

Bailey sighed. "Just make it soon. I'm literally about to pop these suckers out."

"It's tomorrow," Alice said.

"Tomorrow? How are you going to throw together a baby shower in one day?" Bailey asked incredulously.

"I, uh, you know, had this vision a while ago, so I planned accordingly," Alice admitted innocently.

"Then what about-"

"I already left your outfit with Kendra. Jacob knows where to be tomorrow," Alice said.

"Alice, I really hate it when you keep interrupting me," Bailey muttered.

"Mama is so grouchy today," Alice teased.

Bailey scowled, crossing her arms. "I want nothing extravagant, Alice."

"I promise. Vampire's honor!"

* * *

Alice lied.

Extravagant didn't even cover what she had done to the banquet hall. And it wasn't that the food was too fancy, or even that the table cloths seemed to expensive to even look at. It wasn't the perfectly polished tiles or the waiters in crisp uniforms. It wasn't even overwhelming pile of gifts. It wasn't even the dress that Alice picked out for her; a yellow, strapless gown with a peplum at the waist that complimented her belly.

The tables were all arranged in a circle around a dais- a raised, tiered platform. It had a circular shape, and it was the same prim ivory as the rest of the hall. Above the dais was a woven canopy with an intricate designs and a sheer overlay. The canopy tent was held up and open wide with wires attached to the ceiling. There were numerous pillows of different shapes, shades, and sizes on a vintage looking rug that was spread over the dais. A small table was off to the side near the sea of pillows, on it a plate of h'orderves, empty glasses, and a pitcher. Kendra as already sitting amongst the pillows, a smirk on her face.

A throne. Alice was going to make her sit on a _throne_.

Bailey gripped Jacob's hand tighter than necessary as they stepped further into the hall. Those that were gathered at their tables stood and cheered the couple on as they continued walking. Bailey plastered a smile on her face and waved. She was sure she didn't recognize more than half the people in that room.

"Vampires have no fucking honor," Bailey mumbled, taking a seat on the wide circular cushion that was raised above the other pillows.

"Potty mouth, babe?" Jacob teased, lounging on his side beside her.

"This is too much," she complained, stroking her pregnant belly. "I didn't think she would put me on a platform in front of everybody like this.

"The whole point of these things if for everyone to have all eyes on you and celebrate your pregnancy. It's fine," Jacob said. "It's better than sitting in a wicker chair for hours on end."

"This is going to get old quickly," Bailey murmured.

"I wouldn't say that," Kendra said.

Bailey shot her sister a tired look. "And why's that?"

Words died on her lips as she noticed a tall figure approaching the dais. He wore a black button down with a first few buttons undone, revealing a portion of a bald eagle with spread wings across his chest and the head extending onto his neck. He had a abundance of rubber and braided bracelets on his arms, and beaded and leather charms around his neck. His hair was cut close to his head in a jarhead fashion, and his face still maintained the sharp planes and angular features. His eyes were still the bright blue she remembered.

"Dorian?" Bailey whispered.

"The one and only," he replied.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Dorian!" Bailey exclaimed, struggling to get to her feet. "Jacob, help me!"

Before Jacob could do anything, Dorian pulled his little sister to her feet with a firm grip on her waist. He towered over her, though not as tall as Jacob; he stood at most six foot two.

"I can't believe it," Bailey whispered. "Kendra said you wouldn't even make it by Christmas."

"I lied," Kendra admitted cheekily, standing next to her siblings. "I wanted to keep my gift a surprise."

"How long are you staying?" Bailey asked.

Dorian shrugged. "I have to go back in two weeks. I didn't get much slack on my leash."

"I'm glad you're here," Bailey murmured, pressing her cheek against his chest. "I missed you so much."

* * *

"You're related to Kendra and Bailey?" Leah asked, recognizing the familiar scent mixed in with his own unique scent.

"Older brother," Dorian confirmed. "And you are…?"

"Leah. Leah Clearwater," she answered, holding out her hand.

He took her outstretched hand and pecked it softly. "Dorian. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A charmer, I see," Leah murmured, pulling her hand back.

"I'm not trying to charm you, if that's what it seems like. I'm just very polite," Doran said cheekily.

"Oh really?" Leah challenged.

"Really, really," he replied.

Leah shook her head in laughter. "I like you, Dorian."

"Oh really?" he mocked, grinning wildly.

"One dimple, just like your sister," Leah observed.

"Pretty hair, just like your mother's," Dorian said, lifting a lock from her head.

Leah felt her cheeks burn. "I wasn't flirting, if that's what you think this is."

"I'm not flirting either," Dorian said, raising a brow. "But here you are, looking flustered as ever."

"I'm not flustered. I'm just naturally warmer than the usual temperature," Leah stated.

Dorian bent over and pressed his forehead against hers. "So it seems," he murmured, staring into her eyes. "Are you afraid of me, Leah?"

"I'm not looking for a relationship," Leah said.

Dorian chuckled. "That's not what I asked, but I suppose that's what was on your mind," he said. "Should I also assume it's because of that guy?"

He pointed out Sam and Emily at a table, heads close to each other and laughing about something. Leah's demeanor immediately soured.

"You would assume correctly," Leah said begrudgingly.

"Do you know what the best revenge is?" Dorian asked.

"Revenge is more bitter than sweet," Leah said. "It's a dish best served cold."

"Those are true, yes, but what's the _best_ revenge?"

Leah shrugged. "The best revenge is proving someone wrong."

"Seems like you've been hung up on this guy for a pretty long time. Don't you think you deserve some retribution?" Dorian suggested.

"I can't just… let him go," Leah whispered. "As much as I try, I can't get away from him. Or Emily."

It was Dorian's turn to shrug. "It's your move."

Leah eyed him for moment. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Before Dorian could reply, she grabbed him by his wrist and hurriedly left the room. He easily kept up with her large strides as they crossed the room and made their way into the hall. They were in the parking lot before he knew it, and she dragged him over to a beat up Camry. He didn't bother to question when she opened the back door for him and slid in right next to him, slamming the car shut. He sighed as she crouched over him and placed heated kisses along his neck.

"When I said 'move on,' I wasn't referring to myself," Dorian uttered, snapping his mouth shut when she easily ripped his shirt open.

"I like you," Leah murmured against his skin.

Dorian chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You want me to stop?" Leah demanded, removing her hands from his belt as if it burned her.

Dorian groaned, torn. "I promised Kendra I wouldn't touch any girl at the shower."

"We're not at the shower. We're in my car," Leah reminded him, once again fiddling with his belt.

"Leah!" Dorian exclaimed when she yanked at his jeans and boxers to his ankles. "You sure don't waste time."

"I won't get pregnant," Leah suddenly said.

"Yeah, that's what Kendra and Bailey thought, and now they're both expecting," Dorian countered.

"I know what I'm talking about," Leah muttered.

"Leah, you're beautiful.. but I'm not going to be your rebound," Dorian said, leaning forward kissing her soundly on the lips.

He slid over to the door and jimmied his pants back on properly, grinning like an idiot. "You're a nice girl. I can tell this isn't your thing."

Leah groaned in annoyance as he walked back into the lobby of the building, embarrassed at his denial of her.

* * *

She was perched on the highest mountain, ignoring the snow that piled around her. The darkness was her cloak in the night. Only her long locks and golden eyes were visible, illuminated by the light of the moon.

She wore ankle-breaking stilettos on her feet, tarnished in the blood of a stag she fed on. She felt no cold. She felt no warmth from the fur vest resting on her shoulders.

Irina felt nothing but disgust towards the scene below her.

The _breeder_ was there, standing next to a U-HAUL truck parked near the entrance of the building. She could see Alice zipping in and out with new items in her arms, handing them to the two werewolves that stood in the truck. They stacked the items in the truck with ease. Irina cringed at the site.

She would report back to the Volturi as commanded of her and report to Aro about the condition of the breeder. Irina was unsure why he had such interest in the girl, but she did not care about what he planned to with her. The girl could be killed for all she knew, and she didn't care one bit either way.

Irina stood from her crouched position, ready to return. The stench of werewolves was too much for her.

Her eyes zeroed in the door when it opened again, unfamiliar footsteps reaching her ears. They were too light to be Alice's.

The figure was small with long brown ringlets, dressed in an ivory coat and white stockings. Irina's eyes narrowed as she watched the little girl cross the snowy ground with the grace of… a vampire?

Irina could feel her lips slowly curl back in an involuntary sneer as she watched the little creature. It was only then that she noticed the little girl was holding something too heavy for her size, carrying it with ease. It was as if the twin stroller weighed nothing in her small arms.

Her vision rapidly switched between clarity and a red haze as she shook and took halting steps backwards. Her head shook in denial, and it wasn't until the girl easily jumped in the truck without any help that she let out the most furious scream she could muster.

The two werewolves' heads immediately shot up at the sound, zeroing in on her form. She snarled at the two and ran off.

Jacob released a growl of his own, pulling Bailey to his side. "What's wrong?" she asked, unaware of any sounds or of Irina.

"Jacob?" Seth called, apprehensive.

"Find your damn sister and _go_," Jacob commanded. "I'll join you shortly."

Seth was gone before Bailey could protest. "Jake, what's wrong? Where are you all going?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Let's go back inside," Jacob said, winding his arm around her shoulders.

"Is something bad happening?" she persisted.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you," Jacob reassured her. "C'mon Nessie. We're going back inside."

The little girl followed behind them silently. As they returned to the hall, Jacob could see Leah and Seth just leaving through the back exit. The Cullens had similar grim looks on their faces.

"Seth told us Irina was here," Carlisle said. "She took things badly, I assume?"

"Yeah, looks like she was watching Bailey. We noticed her and she ran off," Jacob explained.

"Irina? Who's that?" Bailey muttered tiredly, shrugging out of her coat.

"Here, sit down," Jacob murmured.

"No, Jacob! I don't want to sit down!" Bailey snapped irritably. "I want to know what's going on!"

Alice gasped suddenly, trapped in a vision. Her expressions changed from one of giddiness to horror in a matter of seconds.

"The Volturi. They're coming. _Soon_."

* * *

**I'm curious about your opinion of this chapter.. Too jumpy?**

**Review?**


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian, and Kendra. :)**

**Chapter 26: New Soul  
**

* * *

Jacob finally managed to get Bailey consider sleep when he finally decided it was time to leave the hall. Seth and Leah were not returning any time soon, and there was no point waiting around for something to happen. They took the long drive back to La Push, and although Bailey was irritable, she quickly fell asleep to the roar of the engine.

She only stirred when Jacob gently coaxed her out of her dress and gave her in one of his t-shirts to wear to bed. He made sure she was situated with a black body pillow that had cat ears and whiskers sewn onto it; just a cutesy thing he bought for her that was both adorable and functional. She curled around it easily, drifting off again.

"Where'r y'goin'?" Bailey murmured sleepily.

"Go to sleep, babe. I'll be back before you wake up," Jacob said, slowly pulling himself away from the bed.

Bailey snatched the sleeve of his shirt in a weak grip and peered up at him blearily, murmuring, "Where?"

"The usual rendezvous spot, by the treaty line. We're all talking tonight," Jacob said.

Bailey's brow furrowed. "With the Cullens?"

Jacob nodded. "Otto, Dorian, and Kendra are here if you need anything, right buddy?"

The giant dog woofed in reply, wagging its tail from the spot he was in curled next to Bailey. Jacob patted his head in approval and pecked Bailey on both cheeks. Bailey caught his face in her hands and nuzzled her nose against his.

"What does all this mean? What will happen now?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you're gonna be fine, all three of you. I promise."

"You'll be fine too, won't you?" Bailey whispered.

"I'll try, sweetheart," Jacob replied.

Bailey placed his hand against her belly, and he could feel strong kicks against him palm. "_We_ won't be fine without _you_."

"Don't cry, don't cry," Jacob soothed.

Regardless, tears streamed down her cheeks. Otto gave a distressed whine.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Bailey hiccuped. "I couldn't bear it!"

"Don't even think about that right now, Bailey. I don't want you worrying about me. Nothing is going to happen right now," Jacob said, swiping his thumbs across her cheeks. "You just worry about yourself."

"I-"

A howl cut off her sentence, and they both turned warily toward the window. Jacob groaned in frustration and ran a hand through Bailey's locks.

"I have to go," he muttered reluctantly.

Bailey nodded, hiding her face when she felt it scrunch up with a sob. Jacob repeatedly kissed her neck before he jogged out of the room. Kendra and Dorian sat on the couch and watched him with grim expressions. Although Dorian had no idea what was going on, he knew it wasn't good.

"She's in our room. She needs you guys," Jacob said in a strained tone.

Kendra nodded curtly, now sporting sweatpants and a fitted tee. "We've got it, Jacob. You should go; Paul stayed behind for you."

Jacob didn't respond as stalked out of the house, shedding his clothes has he went. He ran beside Paul in his wolf form, already communicating with Seth and Leah. They both followed Irina all the way to the cliffs, but she jumped into the water and swam off before they could catch her. Jacob ordered them to retreat; there as no point in going any further when she had already gotten so far away.

Jacob could only hear Sam's thoughts from the other pack; it was the only way the two could stay connected with each other. He could faintly hear the others' thoughts through Sam's mind, but the dialogue was not as clear as it used to be.

"_What should we do, Sam? She got away," _Jacob said.

"_For now, we should keep defending our lands as we always have. We'll have to start running more night shifts,"_ Sam suggested.

"_And the Cullens?"_ Jacob asked.

"We're here," Edward said.

The entire Cullen clan was lined up along the border creek of the treaty line, dressed in durable hiking attire. Edward stepped forward, hands balled tight at his sides.

"We've made a new discovery. The Volturi are not only targeting Bailey," Edward said. "Irina saw Renesmee. She's probably assumed she's an Immortal Child."

"_A what?"_ Jacob asked, irritated at the thought of his Imprint being a target for any vampire.

"Carlisle?" Edward murmured, stepping back.

"The Immortal Children are humans that were turned when they were but mere children. They're developmental capabilities were frozen, so they could not be taught or controlled," Carlisle explained. "The Volturi deemed them unable to keep vampire a secret, and it is now law that Immortal Children are illegal. The punishment is death."

"_And what does _any_ of that have to do with Bailey?"_ Jacob spat.

"Irina despises werewolves; that is a fact well all know. You killed Laurent, and that was her mate. She's been furious with us ever since," Edward said.

"_So, what? She's just been itching for a reason to kill us off?"_

"You could say so. Caius, one of the leaders of the Volturi, also hates werewolves. Terrified of them, in fact. He's had them hunted to near extinction in Europe," Edward continued. "It's not only Bailey they're after; it's all of your kind. Irina has just given them all the more reason to go after us all."

"_Where does this leave all of us, Edward?"_ Sam asked.

"_We fight,"_ Jacob growled.

"There will be _no_ fighting," Edward said firmly.

"We won't fight. We are only asking for witnesses to attest to the fact that Renesmee is not an Immortal Child or a threat to our secrets. We will vouch for your peaceful lives you lead alongside us," Carlisle reiterated.

Sam nodded. "_Then that is what we will do."_

"_And we'll fight if necessary," _Jacob promised. _"We're not gonna die because a couple of Italian vampire pricks don't like us."_

"They're the law, Jacob. We cannot go against them like that," Edward said softly.

"_They're _your_ laws," _Jacob snapped.

"_Jacob," _Sam said warningly. He turned to Edward. _"We're doing more nightly shifts around La Push. I'd appreciate it if you didn't get to close to the treaty line. Any sign of a vampire and we might attack one of you by accident."_

"_Yeah, with the tighter shifts and my job, I won't be able to stay with Bailey during the day…" _Jacob trailed off sourly_. "Do you mind… watching her?"_

Edward smirked. "We can arrange something."

* * *

Almost everyday until dusk, Jacob would drop Bailey off at the Cullen's house, though it was more like a mansion. He was sore about it; he didn't like the idea of leaving her with vampires when that was what he was working to protect her against, even if they were 'vegetarians.' When the sun would go down, he'd come back to pick her up and spend a few hours with her before she fell asleep. By then, Paul would return from his shift and was able to keep an eye on both sisters in the house.

Bailey got to know the Cullens much better, including Bella and Renesmee. Rosalie latched onto her quickly, but she was sure it was because she was pregnant and nothing more. Alice pestered her with new gifts whenever she came over, making Bailey try on whatever designer maternity outfit Alice came up with that day. But Bailey spent a lot of her time at the Cullens' house with Renesmee, and the little girl had taken to her very well. Bailey was the only person she talked to aloud, and she shared many of her secrets with her.

"Sweetheart, do you have a crush on Jacob?" Bailey asked sweetly.

"I know that he's _yours_," Renesmee said, "but he has very pretty hair. And his skin is pretty too."

Bailey grinned. "Oh, really? Jacob has pretty skin?"

Rensemee nodded. "He's very brown. Everyone I've seen is so _pale_. I want to know everything about him. Mommy won't tell me anything!"

"That's because she doesn't know him as well as I do," Bailey said. "For starters, his favorite color is green. Hunter green, to be precise."

She bounced on her toes excitedly. "What else? What else!"

"Well, he likes girls with long hair," Bailey said, running hair hands across the girl's ringlets. "And his favorite snack is snicker doodles."

"What's that?" Renesmee asked.

"It's a cookie with cinnamon on it," Bailey told her, an idea forming in her mind. "What if we make some for Jake? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Really?" she squealed.

Bailey raised a brow, surprised at how childish she could act no matter how mentally advanced she was. "Yes, really."

The Cullen's kitchen was virtually empty; aside from a bowl of fruit on the table that Bailey was sure was just for decoration. They had to take a trip to the market to buy the necessary ingredients for the cookies, along with the baking items needed to mix everything together.

Esme and Rosalie insisted on going with them to the market. Strangely, Esme had coupons for almost everything they put in the cart. She vehemently forbade Bailey from pushing the cart. Renesmee skipped along the isles, chirping about everything she saw and asking endless questions; it was her first time inside a market. Bailey patiently answered any questions she had, like, "what does this taste like?" or "what does this do?"

"That's a whisk, sweetie. It's for eggs," Bailey told her.

Bailey hissed as she went to reach for the container of cinnamon, nearly dropping it in her grasp. "Oh boy…" she muttered.

"What's the matter?" Esme fretted, abandoning the shopping cart.

Bailey took a deep breath and gave her a strained smile. "I'm in labor."

"What?" Rosalie squeaked.

The pinch she felt within her abdomen was unmistakable. It only hurt for a few seconds, but it was more uncomfortable than painful.

"Yeah, in labor," Bailey confirmed. "I've been feeling contractions since we got here."

"Are you alright? Do you want to go back to the car?" Esme asked, aghast. "Why didn't you say something?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, let's keep going. I'm fine for now. They're far apart; I have ways to go."

"I found the flour!" Renesmee announced, holding up a big sack of flour in her little arms.

"That's so good, sweetheart. You're so strong," Bailey cooed.

Renesmee giggled and placed the bag into the cart before she skipped down the aisle and observed the other items on the shelves. Bailey rubbed her belly affectionately and grinned up at Esme and Rosalie.

"I'm so excited. It's finally happening," she gushed.

"Shall I call Jacob?" Esme asked.

Bailey quickly shook her head. "No, no. He'll just freak out and run over here. We'll call when it's actually time to freak out."

"What about your sister?"

"She'll just freak out too," Bailey muttered.

"Why aren't _you_ freaking out?" Rosalie asked.

Bailey shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel really calm. Let's hope I stay that way. I'm not fun to be around when I'm stressed out."

* * *

Bailey trembled and moaned as she felt pain pulsate throughout her lower stomach and between her legs. She knelt against the couch with her face buried in a cushion, one hand keeping a tight grip in Rosalie's.

"You're doing very well, Bailey. Just keep breathing through the pain," Carlisle told her, pressing his fingers into side during a contraction.

She cried out at the added pressure but didn't move away from him as he continued to press along her belly.

"Take a deep breath for me," Carlisle murmured. She did as she was told and sobbed in relief when he finally stopped pressing. "Everything is moving along as it should. You should be able to do this vaginally. The placenta has moved up enough to be safe."

"Okay," she whimpered.

Carlisle stroked her hair apologetically. "Do you want to keep kneeling?"

She shook her head. "No," she whispered. "My knees hurt. I just want to lay down."

Carlisle agreed and easily lifted her in his arms, placing her on her side on the couch. She released a shaky sigh and attempted to relax in the cushions. Rosalie wiped away the sweat that collected on her neck, caressing Bailey's red cheeks with her cold hands. Bailey mumbled incoherently.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Rosalie asked gently.

"Call Jacob for me, please," Bailey whispered. "And tell him to bring my bags."

"You want _me_ to call him?" Rosalie sneered.

"Rose, please do her this favor," Carlisle said.

Rosalie scowled. "Fine. Fine. I'll tell the dog to go fetch," she said patronizingly, snatching her cell phone from her purse and sauntering out of the room.

"Those two really need to learn to get along," Bailey muttered, wincing when she felt another sharp tug in her belly. She hissed under her breath. "_Ow_."

"Does it hurt, Aunt Bailey?" Renesmee asked, her brown eyes sparkling with worry.

Bailey jumped, startled at the little girl's sudden reappearance. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It only hurts for a few seconds," she reassured her.

"Are you going hurt like my mommy did? Will they have to change you?" Renesmee whispered.

Bailey shook her head. "No, sweetie, but I do have two babies in me, so it'll take longer than your mommy did with you. And I'm not having special babies like you," she replied, tapping the little girl's nose.

"You're having wolf babies, right?" Renesmee asked.

Bailey giggled. "You could say that."

"Will I still be allowed to like Jacob when your babies are born?"

"Of course. You can still like him now, if you want to, but I'll need him to myself when he gets here," Bailey said with a bright smile. "Why don't you take out the things we bought and set them on the counter? We can still make those snicker doodles for Jake."

Renesmee nodded enthusiastically and sped off toward the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Esme asked fretfully. "I can oversee the baking. You should rest."

"It's a little easier when I'm on my feet and walking around. I'll sit down when I need to," Bailey said, holding her arms out. "Help me up, please?"

"It's alright, Esme. If it helps to be on her feet, it's fine; we'll keep an eye on her. I'm right here with her," Carlisle reassured her.

Esme reluctantly pulled her to her feet, keeping a hand at the small of her back as Bailey padded into the kitchen. Alice was helping Renesmee neatly put the items they would need on the counter. They both had on black aprons with their names printed on it in fancy gold print, and Renesmee wore a matching cook's hat on over her long ringlets.

Rosalie had just entered the room with a smug look on her face.

"I called the dog," she sang, looking positively triumphant. "He's freaking out."

Alice scowled. "What did you tell him, Rosalie?"

Rosalie pasted an innocent look on her face. "Why, that Bailey was crowning, of course."

"Rosalie! That's not even true!" Alice threw up her hands, exasperated. "We don't need him panicking when he gets here."

Esme rubbed Bailey's shoulders when a frown was etched on her face. "There's no reason to stress her out more than she already is."

"I'm alright, Esme," Bailey murmured.

"Do you need anything, dear? Food? Water? Just ask; it's yours," Esme said.

"I am a little hungry," Bailey admitted.

"What are you hungry for? I'll get it for you," Rosalie chirped.

Bailey bit her lip, lost in thought. "Graham crackers… and peanut butter. With raisins," she murmured. "Do you have iced tea?"

By the time Rosalie returned will all the snacks, Jacob was rushing in and shoving his way past her to get to Bailey. His hair looked haphazard on his head, and he didn't even have any shoes on. His clothes were wrinkled and looked like he put them on with no care at all.

"Come on, babe. You have to go," Jacob said, sounding breathless.

"Jacob, please calm down," Bailey said.

"I'm calm as a breeze," Jacob assured her. "I got the car running, and your bags are in there. Let's hit the road. You ready?"

"Of course I'm ready, but there's one more thing I need," Bailey said.

"Babe, you're in labor. We can get any other stuff later. You need to go to the hospital," Jacob argued.

"Jake-"

She felt her insides stretching and tightening once again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned throatily. His hands kneaded the tense muscles of her lower back as she continued to squeeze his neck, though he felt no pain from it.

"Just breathe through it," he murmured.

"Unhelpful," she panted.

His hands paused. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she groaned pitifully. "Keep going- _ah!_- Don't stop."

Jacob chuckled and pecked her shoulder. "You sound like we're in bed, babe."

She yanked his hair and briefly smirked at his yelp. "Shut up," she grimaced. "Stop talking."

Jacob hummed contentedly against her shoulder, continuing to massage her back. When her trembling stopped she leaned against him heavily and panted in exhaustion. It was the longest wave of pain yet, and it was only getting worse.

"Jacob," she moaned. "This hurts. It hurts so badly. I can't… I can't-"

"You can do this, sweetheart. I know you can," Jacob said, kissing her ruddy cheeks. "You're strong, so strong. You want to see your sons, don't you?"

Bailey's face crumbled and she shook her head. "I don't feel strong at all," she cried. "Everything is out of my control. It hurts and it won't stop."

Jacob wiped the tears from her face and shushed her soothingly. "It will end soon, sweetheart. Let's go to the car now, yeah?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"I've got her," Rosalie announced flippantly, gathering Bailey into her arms.

"Hey!" Jacob protested.

"Jacob, Nessie has something for you in the kitchen. You should get it from her," Bailey said.

"Yeah, go fetch," Rosalie chimed in.

"Don't tease-"

Bailey cut off with a sharp gasp when she felt liquid suddenly gush between her legs. The miniscule lightening of pressure in her abdomen was a small relief she was grateful for, and she sighed contentedly as she slumped in Rosalie's arms.

"That's better. That's so much better," she groaned in delight. Her hands twitched to her belly, and her eyes fluttered in her brief but peaceful moment.

"Her water broke," Rosalie announced excitedly.

"Bailey…" Jacob trailed off anxiously.

"Go to Renesmee. Don't ruin her hard work. I'm fine," Bailey assured him.

* * *

He wanted to tell her that she was doing great, that this was almost over and it would be all worth it in the end. She was lying on her side, curled into a tight ball. A low, constant keening left her lips as she trembled, clearly in pain. Jacob's hand was being squeezed in a deathly grip, nails biting into his skin. But he didn't even feel it; he was too tongue-tied to say anything, let alone feel. The adrenaline pumping through his system numbed him.

"You can still get an epidural, sweetheart. No one will judge you for it," Kendra reminded her.

Bailey licked her dry lips. "I want to birth them naturally," she whispered in a trembling voice.

"But-"

"Jacob!" Bailey cried when she felt a particularly piercing twist in her stomach. Her breath was caught in her throat as she seized up.

"I'm right here," he said, keeping his eyes on her. "Look at me. Don't give up; your sons want to meet you."

Her only indication of a reply was a throaty noise.

The doctor walked in at that moment, lifting Bailey's gown and snapping gloves on. Bailey's eyes squeezed shut as she shook, squeezing Jacob's hand once more.

"Not again, not again…" she muttered, the pain almost blinding her. She swore she saw white for a few seconds.

"It's time to push now, mama. Are you ready?" the doctor asked, other nurses crowding around him.

"Yes," she groaned.

The nurses helped lift her legs and hold her unoccupied hand. She turned to Jacob, a fearful look in her eyes.

"They'll be fine. You'll be fine," he assured her, kissing the hand entangled in his. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Push on the next contraction, alright?" the doctor said.

She nodded with determination and moments later, Bailey's own cries died down as another cry is heard through the room.

"Congratulations! Here's baby number one."

Bailey sobbed in relief, completely breathless. She managed to pant, "Julian. Give him... Let me…"

Jacob shushed her and kissed her forehead. "They're just cleaning him off, sweetheart. He's coming. He's perfect. He's so beautiful."

A nurse handed him the squirming bundle swaddled in a blanket, and Bailey impatiently watched him ogle at their son. She waited anxiously, praying the next round of contractions would not start too soon.

"Jacob, give her the baby before she has an anxiety attack," Kendra snapped.

He handed her the bundle without a word and smiled as she quickly pealed back the blanket and tossed aside the blue skullcap. Black tufts of hair already proved to be unruly like his father's framed the chubby, red-cheeked face. He was looking up at her through hazel brown eyes, her own copied perfectly onto this little being.

Bailey's lip trembled as she turned to her lover. "Jacob," she called in a watery voice.

"Hmm?" Jacob replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"I.. I..." Bailey was at a loss for words, so she simply pulled him down with her free arm and kissed him sloppily.

"I love you," she said in a trembling voice. "I love you so much."

"I know," Jacob murmured.

The couple ogled at their son for a few minutes longer until Bailey could no longer ignore the next round of stinging tugs between her legs. She once again pushed with the doctor's and nurse's coaching, but there were no sounds after the second birth.

Bailey stopped breathing as she waited for a cry in the eerie silence.

"Why isn't he crying?" Jacob demanded.

Bailey felt a scream build up in her throat as she clutched Jacob's hand against her chest. She trembled in unease, and a pitiful wail passed her lips as the silence continued. Jacob's soothing thumbs on her palms did not pacify her.

"Lets get a nice cry for mommy," the doctor murmured.

The doctor turned the babe over to firmly tap the back and rub its chest in quick motions. A weak but angry wail resounded in the air.

Kendra sighed in relief and slowly sunk to the floor, placing a hand over her own protruding belly. The cry continued to become stronger and louder, but didn't seem to appease his anxious mother at all.

"Where's my baby? Where is he?" Bailey cried anxiously, trying to claw her way into a proper sitting position.

"He's perfectly fine," the doctor assured her.

"Then give him to me!" Bailey demanded, once again trying to get up. "Give me my Liam!"

Moments later Jacob appeared with the child in her sight again, in his arms a tiny bundle. Kendra helped her sister in her struggles by propping up pillows behind her. Jacob gently laid the babe in her eagerly awaiting arms. She took the baby without a glance in Jacob's direction and kept her eyes glued on her baby's face.

Jacob picked up the firstborn from the little crib and cuddled him close as Bailey examined their second son, an exact copy of his brother.

"He's alright," Bailey whispered in relief. "_Min lilla son_… oh god, he's perfect…"

The baby scrunched his nose and began to cry anew. Bailey began to cry herself as she brought him to her chest and cooed at him quietly. She looked up at Jacob and smiled vividly, leaning over to kiss him soundly once again.

"Look at what we made, baby," she murmured before she slumped back in clear exhaustion. "They're so beautiful."

* * *

_Volterra_

"So, the Cullens are not only friendly with the werewolves but they also encourage breeding?" Caius asked with venom in his tone. "Such a thing is blasphemy! It is against everything that we are!"

"They've also created an immortal child. How the mighty have fallen," Aro said.

"_Mighty_," Jane spat.

"Now, Jane, we must not underestimate our dear Cullen clan. They are a very crafty bunch, I'm sure you know," Aro said, fondly stroking her cheek.

"Yes, master, but we are all the more clever. Our numbers will overwhelm them, and we can bring more into our rankings," Jane said. "Like _Alice_."

Aro trembled at the mention of her name. "Ah, Alice. How I could _mold_ her into something greater than she is. Such…potential."

"But I am still the greatest, am I not, master?" Jane asked innocently, leaning into his touch.

The thumb that stroked her cheek caressed its way across her lips and into her mouth, harshly pulling at the skin until her teeth and gums were exposed in an awkward expression. Her eyes rolled back in euphoria, trembling at his forceful touch.

"Of course, my dear, you are my best creation," Aro reassured her. "There are none above you and your brother. You stand on the highest pedestal."

"What will be our course of action, brother? We simply cannot let this continue," Caius hissed.

"Punishment, of course," Aro stated plainly. "We will conquer and choose who we wish to keep. The Cullens have been too comfortable."

"Shall we acquire a battalion, brother?" Caius asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"Ah, poor word choice brother. They are not a battalion to the outside world. They are witnesses, for all other business and purposes," Aro corrected him.

"We will destroy them," Jane said, her speech impaired by Aro's thumb.

"Not the breeder," Aro said firmly. "We will spare the breeder."

"The breeder? What could you possibly want with that… _insufferable_ creature?" Caius hissed.

"Brother, the werewolves were a threat because they were not taught. By the time we came across them, they were already fully grown—"

"There is no reasoning with them! They are mindless creatures with no sense of direction!" Caius spat.

"Precisely! _We_ must direct them. We cannot mold them as adults, but we can certainly mold them as infants," Aro said. "We can easily bend them to our will at a young age."

"And you mean to use the breeder…" Caius trailed off, realization dawning in his eyes. "Brilliant."

"We will no longer live in fear of werewolves if we can conquer them from the root, using their strength against them," Aro said.

"Our own werewolf army," Caius said in a daze.

"The Volturi can only _rise_."

* * *

_Min lilla son_**-** My little son**  
**

**I swear... writing Renesmee over and over again was painful. And writing about birth is just awkward... I had no idea what I was writing about lol  
**

**Review?**


	29. Chapter 27

I can't even begin to tell you all why it took me sooo long to upload this. I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully, this won't happen again. Research papers kill people; remember that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**(Warning: Language)  
**

**Chapter 27: Arcadia**

* * *

Bailey curled beside Liam and Julian protectively, cooing at their cherub faces. Jacob sat next to the bed on a stool, running his fingers through her hair. They both enjoyed the content silence in the room now that all the excitement and anxiety of birth was over. More visitors had yet to appear and ogle at their sons, so they took the time to have the boys all to themselves.

"How long will this last, Jacob?" Bailey murmured. "How long do we have to be happy?"

"Baby, you'll be happy for as long as you live," Jacob said.

"And just how long will I be living?" she asked.

Jacob straightened up in alarm. "What are you talking about, Bailey? You'll live until you're old and gray, and not a second sooner."

"Jacob, if something were to happen to you, I would die. I can't be here without you," Bailey whispered.

"No, sweetheart. You're going to survive because Liam and Julian need you," Jacob argued. "Don't even talk like that. You're supposed to be happy right now."

"I _am_ happy, Jacob. I'm euphoric right now, on cloud nine. Look at my little angels… They're perfect, and we made them together," Bailey admitted. "I just don't want this happiness to end."

Jacob smiled ruefully and leaned over to soundly kiss her full lips. "I love you; that will never end."

"_Min karlek_," she whispered, brushing her fingers across his lips.

Liam began to fuss in his sleep, his face scrunching up in discomfort. Before he could begin to wail and fuss, Bailey lifted him into her arms and cuddled him against her chest, pecking his chubby cheeks. Jacob stroked the soft tufts of hair on Liam's head and smiled when he cooed adorably.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Bailey murmured, pulling down the sleeve of her gown to expose her breast.

She brought her nipple to his mouth and he briefly nuzzled her before he began to suckle noisily. Jacob lifted Julian into his arms, cradling his head against his shoulder. Bailey sighed in exhaustion, leaning back until she was comfortably resting against the pillows with Liam in her arms. She yawned cutely, stretching her free arm above her head.

"Get some rest," Jacob suggested.

"You'll make sure I won't squish him?" Bailey asked tiredly.

"Of course," Jacob said, kissing her forehead. "I'll keep an eye out."

Bailey smiled lopsidedly and began to nod off, her head slowly falling to the side. Liam still fed from her eagerly, and Jacob couldn't help but roll his eyes at how greedy his son was. Julian was the calmer of the two, even content against Jacob's high body temperature.

Jacob growled lowly in warning when he heard a knock at the door. He cradled his son closer to his chest and gave a menacing look over his shoulder as the door slowly creaked open.

Billy stared at him straight-faced, unperturbed by his son's attitude. "It's just us, son. No one else," he reassured him.

Sue and Old Quil came in right behind Billy, both with eager glints in their eyes. Jacob raised a brow at the Council but said nothing, turning back to Bailey. They all gathered around him quietly, peering over his shoulders.

"How is she?" Sue murmured.

"Tired. Happy," Jacob replied with so much pride in his voice.

He moved a stray lock from her closed eyes, and she shifted under his touch, murmuring unintelligibly. She unconsciously cuddled Liam closer to her as he continued to noisily feed from her breast.

"Good instincts," Old Quil said.

"Yeah, alright, let's stop staring at my half-naked mate," Jacob grumbled.

"You should make it official Jacob," Billy suggested, and when Jacob quirked a brow, he reiterated, "I mean get married."

Jacob scowled. "One thing at a time, dad. She literally just had twins," he said.

"Just something to consider," Billy said innocently.

"May I?" Sue asked, holding out her hands.

Jacob hesitated before he reluctantly placed Julian in her awaiting arms, and she held him expertly.

"Twins will be a handful," she murmured, cooing at the sleeping infant.

"They run in the family," Jacob said, scowling at his father. "Thanks, dad."

Billy shrugged. "We're a star studded family."

Jacob shuddered at that. "No, dad. Just… _no_. Ew."

"We're not here for jokes, Billy," Old Quil said solemnly. "There are very important matters to discuss."

"About the vampires coming, right? There isn't much we can do about that except fight," Jacob stated.

"We understand that, Jacob," Billy murmured, "but this doesn't have to be total annihilation."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob demanded.

"You have two sons, Kendra is pregnant, and Sam and Emily are trying for one of their own," Billy said.

"_And_…?"

"We will send them away, Jacob, to someplace safe, but they cannot go on their own," Old Quil explained.

"…You want _me_ to go? Leave my brothers and pack behind and just hide while they _die_?" Jacob snarled. "No. _No_! That's not about to happen!"

"Son, as terrible as it sounds, it must be done. They cannot hide on their own; they will not survive on their own. The legacy of the pack must go on," Billy said.

"I can't imagine you performing well on the battlefield with the wellbeing of your mate constantly on your mind. You would only be a liability," Old Quil added.

"And what about Sam and Paul? They're also leaving their mates behind!" Jacob argued.

"Sam knows the risks and he is prepared. He has faced deadly battles before and kept a straight head when he had to leave Emily behind. The same goes for Paul. You were injured on the during the last battle, were you not?" Old Quil said sharply.

"But that-"

"You were eager to see your mate again, and you acted foolishly when Leah made a mistake because she would extend your time from seeing Bailey. You did not display heroics; it was for your own selfish need to see Bailey again. Sam informed us of this long ago," Old Quil continued. "_Liability_, Jacob."

Jacob flexed his jaw. "And just how long was this plan brewing inside your damn heads?"

"That doesn't matter, Jacob. What matters is that it is necessary, and it needs to happen."

"Fine!" Jacob snapped. He took a deep breath. "But I'm telling Bailey on my own time. She doesn't need to hear this right now."

* * *

"You have new people to protect now, buddy," Bailey said. She patted the empty space beside her, smiling gently. "Come say hi to Julian and Liam."

Otto jumped on the bed and quickly sat, surveying the little beings in the bassinet. He sniffed at them curiously, and they did not fuss during his investigation. He turned and nosed her belly, which was considerably smaller than just days ago.

Bailey giggled. "That's them, Otto. They're out of me now, and they're here to stay," she told him.

"You know he can't understand you, Bailey," Jacob said sleepily. He turned onto his stomach and peaked up at her from the pillow over his head.

"I think he understands who they are. He's piecing it all together with his nose," Bailey said.

Jacob shrugged, sitting up and pointing a finger at the door. "Mail," he said.

Otto obediently jumped off the bed and trotted out of the room, quickly returning with a pile of mail in his mouth. Jacob took it from him and patted the dog on his head in appreciation. He sifted through it slowly, stopping when he saw an envelope addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Black."

"Doesn't that look sexy?" he asked, holding it in front of Bailey's eyes.

"It's from Alice!" she exclaimed, snatching it from his hands and tearing it open. "She's been gone for days!"

"Read it," Jacob said.

_If things do not end well, leave the country. Jasper and I are in Brazil; we will find answers about Renesmee there. We will keep you and your children safe from the Volturi for as long as possible. When the time comes, Jacob will have to take all of you away from here. Bella has the materials to get you into the air, and she's entrusted Renesmee in your care. Pack lightly and be ready. I'm sorry._

_-Alice_

"We have to leave the country?" Bailey whispered. She turned to him quickly. "You said everything would be alright!"

"And it will be," Jacob assured her. "For you. I can't extend that to everyone else."

"What about Seth and Leah and Kendra? We're just going to leave them? This can't be Alice's idea!" Bailey cried.

"The Council had the same idea, but there probably isn't any other way," Jacob said. "But we can't gamble on winning. That's too dangerous."

"Jacob, I don't want to raise our children in a world they have to constantly live in fear," Bailey said.

"I know, sweetheart, but there isn't anything we can do at this point. We just have to hope for the best," Jacob told her.

Bailey pursed her lips and closed her eyes. "Alright. I can do that," she murmured.

"Let's not think about that right now. It's Christmas babe; don't be such a Grinch," Jacob teased.

"It's their first Christmas," Bailey whispered. "I'm so glad they made it on time."

"It'll be their first outing too," Jacob added. "Emily will be bragging about it for days."

"Julian and Liam are a hot commodity," Bailey said, winking at him. "No one pays us any mind anymore."

"I like having the attention shifted somewhere else," Jacob muttered, leaning in for a kiss. "I get to have you all to myself now; no interruptions."

Bailey chuckled when she heard the beginning of a cry come from the bassinet near their bed. "I wouldn't say all to yourself just yet."

Jacob groaned, "Horrible timing."

"That sounds like Liam," Bailey sang, lifting said babe from the bassinet. "Such a fussy little boy, aren't you?"

"Greedy too," Jacob said as she exposed her breast and watched Liam quickly latch on.

"Oh, hush. He gets it from you," Bailey countered, staring down at her child lovingly. "And I think he deserves to. He had a hard time getting here."

"He's just lucky to be so cute or else I wouldn't stand for it," Jacob said, stroking his black downy hair.

"Go get Julian. He'll get fussy all alone," Bailey said knowingly, smirking when another cry began.

Jacob lifted him into his arms before the waterworks could start going, his mouth screwed into a scowl. "How do you do that?" he asked incredulously.

Bailey shrugged. "Intuition?" she offered. "Let me feed him."

"Shouldn't you eat something?"

Jacob watched his sons suckle at her breasts, a curious look on his face. Watching her breastfeed was the most interesting thing for him to observe. He found nothing sexual about it; he felt nothing but awe at the fact that she was essentially their life source, something so vital, and she was his. She fit into the role of a mother so easily, and he was glad to possess something so beautiful.

"What's with that look?" Bailey asked, though she didn't look up.

"Just admiring you, mommy," Jacob said.

"Seems more like ogling, daddy," Bailey mocked.

Jacob rolled his eyes but silently agreed. "Do you know what they're going to wear?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Alice sent us Christmas outfits with the letter," Bailey murmured.

Jacob sighed and moved next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Don't be so down, babe. Alice knows what she's doing. We should trust her."

Bailey pursed her lips. "You know what will make me feel happy? Breakfast; fluffy eggs and bacon."

"Coming right up," Jacob said.

But that happiness would not last.

* * *

"I love you. Don't forget that," Jacob said solemnly. He looked down at the infants in his arms. "Tell my boys how much I love them too."

"Stop talking like you won't come back, and tell them yourself," Bailey said in a watery voice. "You're scaring me."

"You have every right to be scared right now, baby. I'm scared too, but I don't want you to cry for me," Jacob murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"How can I not cry when you make it seem like the time I see you you'll be in a casket?" Bailey cried.

"Shh," Jacob soothed.

"I thought we were supposed to run away together," she hiccuped.

"Baby, you know I can't run from this. Leah and Seth need me out there," Jacob said.

"Your sons need you here. _I_ need you here!" Bailey snapped.

"I need you to be strong for me," Jacob whispered.

Bailey shook her head, sobbing, "I can't. I can't do it. I-"

Jacob pulled her against him with a crushing kiss that left her light headed. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a deathly hug, and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. His arms snaked around her waist and he squeezed her as much as she could stand.

"If things go ugly, I'll try my best to return to you. Then we'll run, okay?" Jacob said.

Bailey immediately backed away from his side and slipped out of the room. She returned with the twins in her arms, an angry look on her face.

"You _will_ come back to us," she commanded.

He kissed them both on their little cheeks and kissed Bailey one last time. "Daddy loves you."

"I'm sick of all these goodbyes," Kendra said, walking into the living room. She was latched to Paul's arm, and her eyes were bloodshot and misty.

"There isn't much else we can say," Paul murmured.

Kendra ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I don't like this."

"Why don't you tell them the news then?" Paul suggested.

Kendra released a hysterical giggle, running her hand over her pregnant belly. "We're having a girl."

"That's so wonderful, Kendra. I'm so happy for you," Bailey said, staring down at her own children. "They'll have a lovely little girl to be protective big brothers for."

"What else?" Paul whispered, nudging her shoulder.

"We decided on a name… today," Kendra's voice trembled. "Ophelia Rayne Lahote. Is that.. is that a good one?"

"Of course it is. It's such a pretty name, Kenny," Bailey said, nodding. "She'll be perfect. Everything will be perfect. You'll see."

And at that moment, everyone held on to that lie. They pretended it was real, and at that time it was. Everything was perfect. They were all safe and together, and at that time nothing was wrong, nothing at all. But as they all glanced at each others' faces, reality came crashing down.

Everything they once knew was over.

* * *

**If there are spelling errors, I'm sorry in advance!**

**Review?**


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :)**

**Chapter 28: Hell is Here  
**

* * *

"They look so cute in their little Ralph Lauren outfits!" Kendra cooed. She picked up a squirming twin and cuddled him to her chest. "They're like little models!"

"You're looking cute yourself with your little baby belly and winter outfit," Bailey said.

And Kendra did look adorable in her tan wool coat, white scarf and fur Cossack hat. The neutral colors contrasted perfectly with the black leggings and booties she wore.

Kendra scowled. "Don't remind me. Whenever I button my coat I feel like a whale."

"You feel like a whale? I had to carry around two!" Bailey argued.

"Whatever," Kendra grumbled.

"Don't be so grumpy; we have to think positive," Bailey implored.

"I'll be more positive when I see Paul. If I see Paul," Kendra murmured. "I already feel like I'm in the dumps. Let's not talk about it."

Bailey nodded, agreeing. "I don't want to talk about it either, but we're supposed to be at Emily's house right now."

"You're the one still in her nightclothes! We're all ready, aren't we, nephew?" Kendra teased, peering down at the babe in her arms.

"Sorry," Bailey said sheepishly. "I'll go get changed. You can go on without me. I'll catch up."

"Does mommy need some alone time?" Kendra asked.

"Very much so," Bailey agreed. "Their bag is already by the door. I'll bring ours. Just make sure you put hats on them and cover them with a blanket."

"Of course I will. Take your time," Kendra said. "Aunty Kenny is the best aunty ever!"

"Alright then, Aunty Kenny, we'll test your skills today," Bailey teased.

She watched Kendra do as she requested and soon enough she was left alone in the house. The first thing she did was put together her own outfit for the day; she assembled her own pair of black leggings and booties, as well as a white and red Christmas sweater that she felt was the coziest.

When she was looking through the wardrobe, she fingered through some of Jacob's own clothes hanging on the rack. His scent was still fresh, and she could almost feel his presence when she touched his clothes.

"Jacob," she whispered fervently. "Please don't die."

She stiffened when she saw Otto's hackles suddenly rise and a low growl escaped his lips. He shot up and began to tug on the ends of her nightgown, pulling toward the window. She struggled against his strength, fussing as he continued.

"What are you doing?" Bailey snapped. "Stop it! Otto! Bad boy!"

"I would listen to the dog if I were you."

Bailey jumped and spun around when she heard an unfamiliar voice come from the doorway. A pale man stood there, dressed black clothing from centuries ago and a blood red cloak. His eyes were dark and his hair was a dark chestnut color, but it was the blood staining his teeth and dripping down his chin that disturbed Bailey the most.

"Who are you?" Bailey demanded.

"This can go two ways: I am either your nightmare or your merciful captor; you get to choose, little human," the man said.

Bailey pulled Otto behind her as he continued to growl. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to come with me peacefully. Disobey, and I will slaughter the girl that just left and the two children with her," he said.

She shook where she stood. "How do I know you didn't do that already?" she mumbled in a trembling voice.

"You shouldn't be asking questions, my dear. You don't have much time to decide… You'll just have to take my word for it," he smiled pleasantly. "Now, what is your answer?"

"I want... I want to see them first," Bailey whispered.

"That's not an answer," the vampire sang cheerfully. "Tic, tic, little human."

"I want to see them just once, to make sure. And I will go peacefully, I swear. Please," she pleaded. "I just want to see that they're alright."

The vampire rolled his eyes dramatically, holding his arm out in the doorway as if he were revealing a prize like Vanna White. "I'll grant you this luxury. Hurry now."

Before Bailey could take a proper step forward, she was grabbed around the waist by a strikingly cold arm. She heard a slam followed by a sickening crunch, and pain filled whimper. She only caught a glimpse of Otto lying still against the wall before she was hauled out of her home with a speed she could not comprehend. She didn't even have time to grieve over the fate of her dog. Within moments she was set on her bare feet in the snow and watched as Kendra pushed the stroller along a path cleared of snow. Kendra's words were indiscernible from the distance Bailey stood, but she knew Kendra was talking animatedly to the little boys under her care.

"Are they crying?" Bailey asked with no emotion in her voice.

"No," was his curt reply.

She only caught a glimpse of a gloved little hand reaching up toward Kendra from the stroller. Bailey was whisked away once again, but she remained silent as the tears rolled down her frozen cheeks. She couldn't find it within herself to scream or complain about her circumstances.

"_They're okay,"_ she thought. _"They're going to **live**."_

* * *

The scene was frightening. The wall of black that approached them, a stark contrast to the pure white snow, outnumbered them. Everyone in the disorganized crowds composed of witnessed all felt a tingle of panic with each threatening step.

They came in a wedged formation, fanning out into a straight line. Each head was shrouded by a black hood, hands calmly straight at their sides. They stood unnaturally still and silent. The witnesses became antsy, stilling only in fear and anxiety. It seemed hopeless.

"No," Edward whispered harshly. "No, no, no!"

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked frantically.

"They're so many steps ahead of us," he murmured in despair. "Jacob…"

Jacob turned his head sharply at the sound of his name, growling lowly_. "Yeah?"_

"Stay where you are," Edward pleaded.

He cocked his head to the side_. "Why?"_ he asked.

"It would seem that you have befriended your dog infestation," Caius hissed. "Our sworn enemies, no less."

"They are not our enemies, Caius. We live peacefully with them," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle…" Edward trailed off warningly.

"Peacefully, you say? If that is so, we could do the same, could we not?" Aro asked innocently.

"Aro, I know your plans, and it will not go well for you," Edward said darkly.

"_What damn plans?"_ Jacob growled.

Edward shifted uncomfortably. "He's intrigued by the idea of… guard dogs."

Growls and snarls ripped from the throats of both packs, each of them leaning back on their front legs in a menacing crouch ready to charge. There was a sharp bark of command from Sam, and the clearing fell silent again. Jacob's tail twitched in agitation and confusion as he glanced at Edward again.

"We've come up with a fair trade, if you will," Aro said.

"This is no fair trade!" Edward snapped.

"Ah, but dear Edward, just because you don't like it doesn't mean it isn't fair," Aro sang, clapping his hands together. "Now, let's present our part of the bargain, shall we, Afton?"

Afton was a vampire of average height with light brown hair and bright red eyes. He wore an oxblood cloak and black clothing of a different century. He tipped the hood of the cloak onto his shoulders and stepped off to one side, swinging out his arm and giving a rough shove.

Before their very eyes Bailey suddenly appeared in their line of vision, as if she had come from thin air. She was dressed in a thin white nightgown that swept to the ground and easily blended in with the snow. She covered her shoulders with her arms and shivered. Her face was blotchy, fingertips and lips turning pale blue.

"Our darling Afton is gifted with the ability of camouflaging others," Aro announced proudly. "Such a useful trick, is it not?"

"We will take the breeder, one of her offspring, and the hybrid girl in exchange for all of your lives," Caius said, a smirk on his face. "If not, we will be forced to kill the dog population entirely, and then proceed with the Cullen's punishment."

His bargain was left in dead silence.

No one said anything. There was no movement, not even a blink of an eye or a breath taken in. Bailey fell to her knees and began to sob breathlessly, bringing her fists up to her eyes and trembling violently.

"Jacob…" she cried.

"Shut her up," Caius hissed.

That did it.

"Jacob, wait!" Edward yelled. But it was too late.

Jacob was already running across the small gap between the two mobs, seeing nothing but red. He couldn't feel or hear or see anything but Bailey in the snow. Edward chased after him, but Jacob was too fast. He angrily shook off any hands as he charged, ignoring the pleas from Leah and Seth in his head to stop. He refused; not when everything he held dear was at stake.

Jacob got close, close enough to rip Caius' head off with his teeth and knock down the others in the process. Arms hooked around his neck and stopped him before he could do any damage; he could only viciously snap his enormous jaws just a hair's breadth away from Caius' face before he was abruptly stopped in his tracks.

He was thrown back a few feet into the snow, but he immediately dug his claws into the ground to get a grip and rolled back into his feet, about to charge again. He could feel teeth sink into his back legs, trying to hold him in place. Seth and Leah refused to let him go no matter how violently he thrashed, not even wincing when he felt their teeth sink in further and rip across his flesh during his struggles.

"_Get out of my way!" _Jacob snapped.

Both Carlisle and Edward crouched in front of him, their backs facing the Volturi. Their hands were up in a truce-like manner, but behind them the Volturi guard had menacing looks on their faces. The two glanced back warily but held their ground.

"Kill the werewolves! Kill them all!" Caius snapped angrily.

Edward's lip pulled into a sneer when he straightened and faced the offending voice. "There's been a misunderstanding on your part, I'm afraid," he said.

"What do you mean?" Caius spat.

"They're not Children of the Moon like on your side of the world, obviously; its daytime, making that concept impossible in this situation," Edward pointed out. "They're not even werewolves."

"Your area is composed of nothing but mutants!" Caius snapped.

"Oh, dear," Aro murmured.

"They're shape-shifters, simply humans that turn into an animal. They could've turned into any animal; it just happened to be a wolf. There is no danger here," Edward said. "Brother, what dear Edward says is true, I'm afraid. Their abilities are simply genetic; they cannot infect others to create more of their kind. Had you brought the issue up with _me_," Aro said in a falsely sweet voice, "I would have advised you against bringing up this invalid point."

Caius faltered a bit. "They know of our kind," he said.

"They keep our secret because they must keep their own," Edward interjected.

Aro wavered in the silence, a muscle twitching in his jaw as the seconds ticked on. His hands clenched at his sides, but a serene smile was plastered into his face. "We will release the breeder, and we sincerely apologize for the mix up."

"Aro! It is trying to kill us!" Caius sputtered.

"Patience, brother. His anger is well justified; let him have it," Aro said. "You may take the breeder."

Carlisle flitted over and lifted the sobbing woman into his arms, only to stop when Aro clasped a hand on his shoulder. Jacob growled warningly, crouching lower and yanking his legs in an attempt to be freed.

Aro ripped the cloak from Afton's shoulders and held it out as a peace offering. "For your troubles," he explained.

Carlisle nodded sharply and draped the cloak over Bailey. Jacob growled and snapped his teeth at both Leah and Seth, and they released him, stepping away warily. He hovered near Carlisle as he walked back to their side of the line. Bailey looked like a small child in that moment.

Vladimir and Stefan chuckled. "Are you still afraid of the big bad wolf, Caius dear?"

Caius sneered. "Bring forth Irina!" he snapped.

* * *

"Jacob, take up a spot over there. Your body temperature will melt the snow; she needs to be kept warm," Carlisle murmured, wrapping the cloak more firmly around Bailey.

Jacob did as he was told, but he spoke harshly to Edward as he complied. _"How could you let this happen? Why didn't you say anything!?"_

"Alice left us, Jacob. We had no way of knowing ahead of time," Edward murmured. "If I had known, I would have told you immediately. You know this."

"_They didn't even let her get a fucking jacket or a pair of shoes," _Jacob growled.

"You need to clear your head, Jacob," Edward said.

"_They kidnapped my _mate_ and now, not only is she in danger of frostbite but she's also in danger of being slaughtered on the front lines!" _Jacob snapped.

"Sit up, Jacob," Carlisle murmured.

Jacob lifted his head and watched as Carlisle placed Bailey beneath him on the warm patch of grass his temperature had thawed out. Bailey instantly curled under his chin and pressed her face against his massive neck as she cried and clutched handfuls of his fur. His paws encompassed her in a full circle of warmth, growling comfortingly.

"_Where are Julian and Liam?" _Jacob asked.

"Kendra has them both. They're at Emily's," Edward murmured. When Jacob eyed him curiously, he responded. "I only get bits and pieces, but I got the gist of it."

"_Jacob," _Seth said uneasily, _"La Push is defenseless. There's no one there to protect the others if another vampire is still lingering."_

"_It's too late to regroup. We can't run back," _Jacob said. _"When the time comes, we'll just have to make sure no one gets past us. That's all we can do for La Push right now."_

"_What if we can't stop them?" _Leah asked.

Jacob didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

**Review?**


	31. Chapter 29

A/N: So I've been gone for.. _yeah_.. a _long_ while.. LOL.. I apologize.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey, Dorian, and Kendra. :)**

(Warning: Character deaths and language)

**Chapter 29: Dark Days  
**

* * *

There was nothing else to be done.

There was no time nor a place to hide. The Volturi were so many steps ahead of the disorganized gathering of witnesses, and Jacob had all but given up. He couldn't find any encouraging words to tell his younger packmates; there was honestly nothing for him to say them. He could feel the dread taking hold of his heart, and he believed it was the end. Jacob could not find the willpower within him to even feel angry at his circumstances; La Push would be done for, his legacy would be lost to vampires.. He glanced at his shivering mate below him and had to hold back a whine of terror. In this he was powerless.

Caius crossed his arms, a scornful look on his face. "Tell us: is that not the immortal child you say just months ago?"

Irina's eyes darted across the ranks of the witnesses, confusion settling in her expression. "I-I'm not sure.."

"What?" Caius hissed, looking ready to slap her across the face.

Irina cringed and backed a way. "The child has grown, changed! She is not the same as she was. She's bigger."

Caius' expression turned murderous. "You-"

"Brother," Aro interrupted. "Have patience. Be calm. This is not how we conduct our business."

Caius straightened and schooled his expression, contemplating in silence. His lip curled up in a cruel smile.

"It would seem that your previous accusations are now false, wouldn't you say?"

Irina nodded reluctantly. "Yes," she murmured.

Caius gestured toward the mass of shape shifters. "The Cullens have betrayed your trust and have an alliance with the werewolves-"

Aro cleared his throat. "Let us be politically correct; shape-shifters."

"-_shape-shifters_, the same kind that killed off your mate. Have you no grudge against them?"

Irina shook her head. "No, I have no anger towards them?"

"You would not even consider any retribution for your loss?" Caius prodded.

Aro looked impatient. "Brother... this gets us nowhere."

"Hush, Aro!" Caius snapped.

Irina looked startled but answered nonetheless. "I have no complaint against the werewolves. I apologize for the mistake. It was my fault entirely, and I take the blame for wasting your time."

It only took a simple hand gesture from Caius, and suddenly Irina was nothing more than a pile of ash and fire.

"Tanya.. Kate! No!" Edward shouted, reaching for the Denali sisters.

The closest Volturi members hissed and prepared for the Denali sisters' charge toward them. They were immediately thrown down by the nearest witnesses, and their struggles only lasted for seconds before Zafrina blinded them with her illusions. When they were calmed, everyone returned to their previous spots and the silence could be felt in the air.

Edward straightened suddenly, a bit of the glow returning to his eyes. "Yes!" he hissed.

Bella eyed him curiously, but she did not say anything. Only seconds later did the scent pick up on the wind, and Aro was ecstatic, clapping his hands together as a child would.

"Alice!" Aro said excitedly.

She ran with Jasper's fingers interwoven in her own, and two others followed closely behind them; a young woman with curly brown hair and a taller male with his hair pulled back in a braid. Alice flitted across the snowy ground and approached Aro, whom looked giddy with anticipation. She stopped when two of guard crossed her path and blocked her off, and Jasper's lip curled into a nasty sneer.

"Alice," Aro breathed.

"I've come with information that will prove the Cullens innocent," Alice said, holding out her hand.

The two guards growled at her extended palm, but Aro snapped them to attention. "Move, you fools!" he barked.

They stiffly straightened and moved aside. Jasper hissed menacingly and sized them up as the couple passed them, immediately silenced when Alice snatched his wrist in her grip and kept him moving.

Alice indicated toward the tall male behind her, "You need to hear his story in order to understand," she said slowly.

"Aro! The time for witnesses has passed!" Caius complained. "Make your choice now!"

"Shh," Aro whispered. "I wish to hear to hear this."

The male stepped forward. "My name is Nahuel, and I am a half-vampire like the little one over here," he said, pointing at Renesmee.

He explained his origins and how he became to be, and Aro listened intently. When Nahuel finished his story, he stepped back next to Huilen. She also explained how she became a full vampire because of Nahuel, and how their lifestyle is no threat to their secrets.

"You've given me much to consider," Aro murmured.

Alice held out her hand once again. "It's all true."

He cupped her hands in his own as if it were a precious jewel, and his eyes glassed over as he took in all the information. Alice quickly snatched her hand away, hissing at the future she saw.

"You won't listen either way!" Alice said in a hollow tone. She turned to her friends and family, whispering, "Edward..."

Vladimir and Stefan glanced at each other, grinning eerily. "It begins," they said in unison.

Emmett was the first one to break from the crowd, running at the Volturi with a cannibalistic grin on his face.

* * *

The peaceful congregation turned into a battlefield within seconds. Limbs and lives were lost in minutes, but the fight felt like hours. No one had time to mourn lost ones or to even begin to process how many lives had been taken or who they were. It was simply survival now.

_"Somebody flank Bailey!"_ Jacob snapped.

In the middle of a tussle, Edward's head shot up in Bailey's direction. She was huddled in on herself, standing in the thawed patch of grass where Jacob once was. A smaller vampire noticeably crept closer to Bailey as it fought it's way forward, red eyes with an intent to kill zoned in on her cringing form.

"Bella! Watch your back!" Edward shouted.

Bella turned and swiped at the little vampire that tried to get to Bailey. Her lip curled into a sneer; it was Jane. With Bella's barrier, Jane was nothing more than a weak little girl, easily defeated. It was mere child's play to defend against Jane, and Bella could have delivered the killing blow at any time. Jane kept a constant smirk on her face, however, while she toyed with Bella.

Edward snapped the head off of his opponent and gasped in terror, spinning around and dropping the headless body in his arms. "No!"

Alec appeared, jumping over Bella's and Jane's scuffle, landing right next to Bailey. Bailey let out a frightened screech, screaming for Jacob. Alec simply brushed her struggle off, grabbing her around the shoulders with one arm and bending her neck at an unnatural angle with the other.

"Jacob! Jacob!" Bailey screamed, reaching for him.

Jacob snapped his head in her direction, holding up a head by stringy hair, but it was too late. Seth and Leah minutely paused in their own battles, stilling at what would come next.

_"BAILEY!"_

Her screams turned from terrified to blood-curdling. Alec was easily knocked off of her as if he were a feather, and within seconds the vampire was no more. She continued to scream and writhe, but no one could run to her aid. Bella was beside him, fighting off another enemy with her bare hands. She grit her teeth as she watched the girl in her peripheral vision.

Jacob was incapable of rational thought anymore. He went after anything that came too close, not taking care to discern whether they were an enemy or not. This wasn't a typical bout of anger or rage; it was something else, something darker. His vision hadn't turned red; his vision was simply blurred, blackening around the edges and slowly closing in with each furious beat of his heart. He had no thoughts. He didn't even feel the instinct to kill, but that was all he was capable of. Nothing penetrated his senses except for her screaming, and he couldn't find the will to calm down or still himself. There was only action.

"Jacob! Listen to me!" Bella cried, swiping at a vampire in front of her.

He growled and turned his head in her direction, shaking his head violently as a twitching limb was in his jaws' grasp.

"You have to do it, Jacob! Put her out of her misery!" Bella yelled. "Do you want her to be a vampire for the rest of her life?!"

_"Fuck you!"_ He angrily hurled the limb at Bella, but she easily blocked it with a flick of her wrist.

"Kill her now! She won't be the same anymore! Do it, or I-"

In Bella's distraction, her arm as torn off from the shoulder. She screamed in rage and pain, falling to the ground and clutching the jagged edge where her arm used to be. Nessie screamed for her mother and teetered off her back due to imbalance.

"Mommy..." Nessie blubbered, face reddening.

Bella stroked her daughters hair with halting movements. "It's okay, it's okay... _Seth!"_

The sand colored wolf fought its way to her side, whining at the sight of her. She nudged her daughter in his direction, pushing away Nessie's attempts to return to her side.

"Go with Seth, baby," Bella murmured.

"No! I want to stay with you!" Nessie cried.

"Take her, Seth! Jacob won't listen to reason anymore!" Bella pleaded.

Seth shook his massive head fearfully, pawing at the ground.

"Please, please!" She begged. "Don't let all of this be for nothing! You're a child.. She's a child! I won't watch you die!"

Leah swept up Nessie by the back of her hood and tossed her not too gently onto Seth's back, snarling at him to get a move on. _"You heard her! Listen to her last wish, Seth! C'mon!"_

Seth stiffened in confusion. _"Last wi-"_

"MOMMY!" Nessie screamed.

Seth turned, only to be met with a body set aflame. _"No..."_

Leah butted him in the ribs with her head and snapped her jaws in his face when he didn't budge. _"Get it together! There's no time for this!"_

He shook his head twice and ran alongside his sister, Nessie sobbing atop his back. Little to their knowledge, they were followed through the snowy forest. They both juggled ideas on what to do and how they were going to warn everyone in La Push and evacuate. There was so much to do in such a small time window.

_"Kendra is with Emily. We have to go to them. For the Council,"_ Seth said.

Leah snorted. _"Even in life and death situations we're still puppets-"_

"Watch out!" Nessie shouted.

Leah was grabbed around the neck by a vampire, pushing her off her running path and into the nearby greenery. Seth skidded to a stop and spun on his heels, running back to where she was camouflaged. Seth heard a stream of profanity and growling from Leah, but it was suddenly cut off with a whimper and a sickening crunch. Leah's thoughts were no more.

There was hardly anyone left on either side, and for a few short seconds no being dared to come near Jacob. He stumbled over to Bailey's side as if he were drunk and nosed at her body, now still and cold. Her screaming had stopped long ago; whether the venom had killed her or she was changing into a vampire, Jacob did not know. He fell over, and the fur slowly receded until he was human once again. He stroked her cheek a few times before he suddenly stiffened and his eyes widened. Aro pulled away from him ,a bloody heart in hand. Aro eyed the organ in disgust, crushing it in his hand and throwing it carelessly. Then there were only flames and smoke.

Volterra continued to stand on a silent night in Italy. Only Aro and few guard remained, as the others were killed in battle. The tall gates surrounded the mundane castle, gargoyles decorating the posts. One creature stood atop one of the gargoyles, and its red eyes were the only features visible in the darkness. It easily jumped from the post and began to walk gracefully toward the castle. A lamp post flickered on and off where it stood, and with each flash the creature slowly became more discernible. There were bloodied feet, bare of any shoes or covering. The ends of the gown were tattered and torn, stained and ruined. The velveteen red coat, however, was in pristine condition; not an inch of dust or dirt was upon it. The hair was wild and stringy, floating lifelessly in the slight breeze.

It turned toward the gates, and with a sharp jerk of its head, two other creatures crawled over the gates, silently prowling to its side like a snake. Their eyes were pitch black, no trace of innocence in them. The creature scratched them both on the head, and they leaned into the touch with lidded gazes and a content grumble. It flicked its fingers toward the castle, and the two furry creatures disappeared into the darkness. The sound of wood crunching and iron bending could be heard, and hisses and growls of anger and surprise followed. The cloaked creature sauntered through the courtyard, twitching limbs and ripped articles of clothing littered on the ground. The halls of the castle were no different.

A human woman cowered beneath the desk; the creature could smell her tempting scent and hear the delicious hammering of her heart. There was a scream, and blood splattered across the desk and wall. The creature bit the woman's shoulder, curled around the woman's body and grinding against her as it took her blood. There was a howl, and the creature broke away from the delicious meal, dropping the body by its feet. The creature pushed through two ornately carved doors, and there was Aro, on his knees and both arms locked within the jaws of the two furry ones.

The creature tutted, shaking a soiled finger as it walked. Aro growled angrily, fighting against the hold he was in. He demanded to know what was going on and who the cloaked vigilante was. The answer was only met with more silence, and the creature suddenly lunged toward Aro, fingers curled into claws. The hood fell back during the jump, and Aro's eyes widened impossibly when he recognized the face, beautifully deranged and pissed off.

Bailey went for his throat.

* * *

Aro snatched his hand away from Alice, hissing at the vision he saw.

"That's your fate if you choose wrong," Alice said sternly and slowly. "I would suggest you choose wisely."

Aro stepped back with halting steps, his face frozen into an ugly expression and his hand still out of her reach as he went. Caius hissed at his brothers actions, and the rest of the guard looked on uneasily. Aro fluttered his fingers together after a violent expression swept across his face for a millisecond, and he spun on his heel, smiling beatifically. He held his arms out in a sweeping gesture, quirking his head to the side.

"My lovelies, it seems that we will not fight today," Aro announced.

He spun back around, holding his hands up in surrender and a child-like naughty look on his face, as if he were caught stealing a cookie. "We apologize for the inconvenience. Please excuse the mistake we've made today. There is false danger here," he continued.

"Be on your way, Aro," Carlisle said calmly.

"Are we still friends, my brother?" Aro asked.

Carlisle pursed his lips. "It will take much time for me to consider such a thing."

Aro bowed his head in what looked like remorse, and he slowly stepped backward until he was close enough to the wall of his guard and turned around, making his leave. The guard followed after him, clearly not pleased with the outcome of the confrontation.

"Is it... is it over?" Bailey whispered. "Just like that?"

No one reacted.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan murmured.

The cheers were deafening.

Jacob quickly changed back into a human, not even bothering to be embarrassed about his clothesless form, and gathered Bailey into his arms to kiss her soundly on the lips. She pulled away from him briefly, a wild look in her eyes.

"I can't believe it," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

Bailey nodded against his forehead, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Take me home," she said in a trembling voice. "I want to see my babies."

"Can we make more babies?" Jacob prodded.

"Yes," Bailey laughed. "As many as you want. Please. Let's go home."

* * *

**Review?**


	32. Chapter 30

I'm BACK! I will see this story through to the end, I promise. No more extremely long breaks. I'm getting my life together, I promise. And thank you to everyone who reviewed while I was away!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them for non-profitable entertainment usage. However, I do own my OCs mentioned in this chapter; Bailey and Kendra. :) **

(Warning: Language and sex because it has been wayyyy to long lol)

**Chapter 30: Say Something Good to Me**

* * *

"I thought you were fucking dead!" Kendra cried, throwing her arms around her little sister. "I swear you'll make me go into early labor."

Kendra explained how Otto came running to Emily's house, his leash dragging along in the snow. With Bailey nowhere in sight, she went back to the house only to find the front door wide open and Bailey missing. She begged one of the Council to send word to the pack, but there was no way to communicate to them on the battlefield. So she could only wait around with the twins and Emily, both equally worried out of their minds. It wasn't until they heard the continuous howls after what seemed like years later that they began to smother their despair.

"So they're gone? They all left, just like that?" Kendra asked for the millionth time.

"I'm just as shocked as you are," Bailey replied. "After all that drama, it really didn't take much to turn them around."

"Those fucking bloodsuckers," Kendra muttered. "Didn't even let you change your fucking clothes- you are absolutely freezing! Jake, get her some socks and a sweater."

"She can borrow my clothes. You can pick anything out my closet, Jake," Emily said.

Jacob nodded. "Thanks, Em," he murmured. He returned only moments later with the items requested of him, gently pulling the sweatshirt over Bailey's head and the cozy socks on her feet.

"Honestly, this is kind of anticlimactic, isn't it?" Kendra blurted out.

Everyone that was crowded in the living room stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Did you _want_ something dramatic to happen?" Paul asked incredulously.

"No, of course not! I'm just saying, we were all expecting something crazy to happen, and when you think about it, nothing really happened at all," Kendra said. "You all were hardly gone for more than an hour. It's kind of disappointing,"

"It'll go down in the histories as the fight that never was," Jacob added.

Sam held up his hands, silencing the two. "Let's not speak so soon. Yes, they turned away today, but that doesn't mean they won't return."

Everyone digested that statement in contemplative silence, the air suddenly growing more somber. The only sound was the crackling of the unnecessarily lit fireplace, as all the werewolves packed in the room already made the temperature quite warm.

"When they come, we'll just come together again," Jacob finally said. "And we'll be ready."

Paul cracked a grin. "Maybe this time we'll have some more action on the field."

The air lightened up again, and everyone was back to light conversation and joking.

"Well, it's still an early morning and we all have nothing to do, so how about a victory party?" Emily suggested.

"Some home-cooked food would sound good for the day," Sam said, raising a brow at the rest of the wolves. "How 'bout it, guys?"

The unanimous cheers was the deciding factor. Emily and Kendra went off into the kitchen, inspecting what was in stock and listing what the boys would need to go pick up from the store. Bailey snuck away to see her sons, Jacob following in tow. The two were fast asleep in their carriers, their coats and little accessories in a neat pile on the desk. They each lifted one twin and sat next to each other on the sofa, Bailey leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We'll be having these peaceful times for a while, babe," Jacob murmured.

"Mhmm," Bailey hummed in agreement.

Jacob nudged her head with his arm. "So, about those babies…"

"I was one hundred percent serious when I said it to you, Jacob. I wouldn't mind an army," Bailey said, looking up at his mischieviously. "Besides, we make beautiful kids, don't we?"

"Is that all you want me for, woman? My excellent genes?" Jacob growled playfully.

Bailey pecked his lips. "Of course. Why else do you think I keep you around?"

Jacob faked a pout. "I thought you loved me," he said.

"I do. Very much," Bailey replied fondly.

Jacob eyed her strangely for a moment, and she stared back at him with a raised brow in question. He stood up awkwardly, Liam cradled in one arm.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he said, clearing his throat. "Listen, I know this might seem like terrible timing, seeing as we just got through this life or death situation… and maybe I should've done this sooner, but there's no point in dwelling on it. No time like the present, right?"

Bailey was immediately suspicious."What do you mean? Should've done what?"

Jacob glanced around the room to avoid her gaze. "Don't look at me like that, babe. You'll throw me off," Jacob muttered. "I want to do this right. God, this is so weird."

Bailey attempted to school her expression, trying to look less scrutinizing as she gazed at him. "Okay, okay. I'm trying."

"Okay," Jacob sighed, blowing out a big breath. "You know you're the only girl for me. I make sure I let you know that all the time, and of course the pack knows. But I can't help but think that's not enough. I want to do something more."

"Jacob… Are you…?"

She silenced herself when he suddenly got on one knee, Liam still cradled in his arm while the other hand dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box and presented it to her, the lid still closed.

"I want the whole world to know about us, babe. I want everybody to know you're mine forever, and I'm yours. Marry me?" Jacob said.

Bailey shifted Julian in her arms to open the box, and a simple gold band sat on the cushioning inside. Upon closer inspection she could see tiny diamonds encrusted along the band, and she gasped at the intricate design.

"What…" her throat was dry.

Jacob chuckled. "Are you gonna make me beg? Pretty please, babe? With cherries on top?"

"Yes, Jacob," Bailey whispered. "I… yes. Of course I will. What other answer is there?"

He slipped the ring on her finger easily, admiring how different her hand looked with the ring on. "Looks good," he murmured.

"It's beautiful," Bailey murmured. "Kendra is going to flip… _Alice_ is going to flip."

"My dad will definitely stop pestering me now," Jacob added.

"Mrs. Bailey Black," she whispered, holding up her hand to her face to get a closer look at the ring. "It has a nice ring to it."

Jacob chuckled. "I like it. Mrs. Black," he kissed her softly. "Now you officially have the title. My little alpha female."

"Is that… is that what I think it is?"

They both spun around and saw Seth standing in the doorframe, pointing with a shaking finger and his mouth hung open.

"What brings you up here, runt?" Jacob asked.

Rather than answering, Seth was already running back out, screaming, "Guys! Jake's finally getting hitched! You owe me ten bucks, Leah!"

They distantly heard Leah cuss in return.

Jacob scowled. "My own pack is making bets against me," he grumbled.

"It's all good fun," Bailey said.

Kendra ascended upon them with an eerie expression on her face, looking back and forth between the couple. "This will be the greatest wedding of all time," Kendra said in a hushed voice. "It'll be better than the Cullen's, I fucking promise. And I _will_ be skinny by the time it rolls around."

"It really doesn't have to be something crazy," Bailey tried to reason. "And how you look doesn't matter either…"

Her older sister scoffed. "It won't be some over-the-top bullshit like what Bella had; we can definitely be more realistic. It will be a classy yet subtle event."

"Nothing is ever subtle with you," Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Kenny, I really didn't want to plan anything extravagant," Bailey said.

"Good," Kendra replied cheekily. "Alice and I will take over. In fact, we already got started. She had a vision about this already. We're very much prepared."

Bailey blinked. "I… okay then.."

* * *

There was nothing as terrifying as witnessing the "dynamic duo" put together a wedding. Bailey had never been grilled so intensely in her life, nor had she ever experienced being dragged left and right to different appointments for consecutive hours on end. But she also thought it was very strange how her life was so consumed with the wedding when she really had no major part in the planning at all, not that she minded. She gave vague responses to any questions, allowing Alice and Kendra to take the reigns on specific details.

It was decided they would have a beach wedding in July with light, airy colors as their theme. Bailey's dress was a satin princess gown with a boat neckline and a bow tied at the waist in the front. The sleeves were capped and the back was cut in a low U shape. Her bridesmaids, which only consisted of her sister, Emily, and Leah, all wore blush colored one-shoulder dresses that ended at the knee. Jacob, Paul, Sam, and Seth wore simple khakis and a long-sleeve white button down. Claire, the flower girl, wore her own little blush princess gown and a white flower crown. Alice held both Julian and Liam and walked down the aisle with them, both dressed in white tuxedo onesies. Bailey kissed both of their chubby cheeks when it was time for Alice to give Jacob the rings.

The ceremony space faced the water, which was a simple bamboo canopy with white organza intertwined, along with palm leaves and white carnations woven throughout. A single paper lantern hung from the top of the canopy to illuminate the space. The isle was littered with pink rose petals and lined with burning lanterns. It was decided that the wedding would take place at twilight and fall into the evening to accommodate the vampire guests. Their guests really only consisted of the pack, immediate family, and the Cullens.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and soon afterward Alice herded the guests to the rented beach house so she could set up the reception space outside. Alice ushered the newlyweds upstairs and away from the guests after they took their customary pictures with a photographer. Julian and Liam were placed in the adjacent room, put down for a brief nap.

"You guys can hang tight for now. We're waiting for the finishing touches outside so your guests can be ready for your grand entrance and be blown away by my decorations," Alice chirped, pausing when her eyes suddenly went unfocused. "Twenty minutes of down time. I'll go check on things at the reception space. Toodles!"

The couple watched Alice's hasty exit, neither of them getting a chance to get a word in. They both eyed each other before they burst out laughing, slumping next to each other on the sofa.

"Well, it wasn't as crazy as I thought it would be," Jacob admitted, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "At least we don't have to worry about the details of this shindig."

Bailey nodded in agreement. "How's married life treating you so far, Mr. Black?" she asked.

"Very well, Mrs. Black. And you?"

"Just fine. I'm just tired, and a little hungry," Bailey murmured, leaning her head against Jacob's shoulder.

"You've been tired a lot, recently," he replied, a grin making it's way on his face. "You sure you're not pregnant, babe?"

Bailey sat up quickly, running to the door and squeaking an excited "Alice!" as she lifted the ends of her dress to run down the hall. She returned only minutes later with a prettily flushed face and an excited smile. Jacob opened his arms to catch her just in time as she jumped toward him.

"She said it's another boy," Bailey gushed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I want to name him Max. Do you like that?"

"Julian, Liam, and Max. Sounds good to me," Jacob agreed, pulling his little wife closer for a kiss.

"Jacob, I just reapplied my lip gloss," Bailey complained, tilting her head away from his advances. When she felt him pull at the zipper of her dress, she hissed, "This is not the time for that either!"

"If I can't kiss my wife on the lips, I'll kiss her elsewhere," was his reply.

He pulled down the sleeves of her gown, and, as he guessed, she was not wearing a bra underneath. He ogled at her rosy tips before he grabbed her by the waist and assaulted her neck and chest with sensual kisses. She could hardly protest when her hands took on a will of their own and threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Jacob… the wedding isn't over yet," Bailey whispered.

"And yet we have two sons and another on the way," he chuckled.

He stood and spun her so she would face the couch, bending her forward as he pulled up the several layers of her full skirt until he could see her shapely legs and the crimson g-string she wore. He ogled at how the string was literally swallowed by her cheeks, and he parted them to reveal her glistening center. Jacob wasted no time pulling his own pants down and pushing into her tight warmth.

He rammed into her so roughly she had to scramble to find purchase on the couch cushions. Her legs eventually gave out due to the shear force of him and he had to grip her by the waist to keep her upright. Bailey could tell by the stutters in his thrusts that he was about to finish.

"Jake… Jacob.. you'll ruin my dress," she panted, turning back to look at him. "Not inside, baby."

He groaned, shaking his head frantically. "I can't-"

Bailey pulled herself from his grip and crouched, quickly taking him into her mouth and causing him to shout in surprise. She held onto his hips when he jerkily thrusted into her mouth, releasing rope after rope onto her tongue. He groaned wantonly and ran fingers through her hair when she looked up at him through sultry lashes. She briefly suckled him causing him to hiss before she pulled away from him with a wet plop.

"You little minx," Jacob whispered.

He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. They both grinned and chuckled at each other like hyenas and helped one another get redressed. Alice came in shortly after, rolling her eyes and telling them they could come back outside now.

Alice had somehow made the reception area simple but elaborate at the same time. White tables were spaced throughout the sand, each table littered with fancy looking dinner plates and glasses. Every table had a row of candles going from each end as well as palm leaves and blossoms as centerpieces. Alice had somehow managed to gather enough palm trees to create a loose barrier around the tables. Each tree was decorated with string lights and lanterns. Jacob and Bailey each held a twin as they walked to their sweetheart table.

It was when the reception lulled into peaceful conversation and eating that Bailey looked over to Jacob, fondly watching him make faces at his son to get him to open his mouth to feed him.

"I wish this moment could last forever," Bailey said.

Jacob looked back at her, winking. "Me too," he replied.

* * *

_Volterra_

Three vampires stood behind the closed bars and simply observed. To the human nose, the chamber would have smelled revolting. The chamber had never been cleaned nor would it be because there was no real need. A little dirt would not affect a vampire's health. There were also no lights except for a single torch that would be renewed when someone bothered to remember. It was downright unsanitary for human inhabitation, but they had done it. For months and months their experiment was finally starting to look hopeful. Now, they only needed to test it. It was time to plant a bug in the right ear.

"Aro," Caius murmured, red eyes glinting at the grunts just on the other side of the bars. "This may work."

A cynical grin broke out on Aro's face. "No, brother," Aro whispered. "It most certainly will."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
